What If
by bellapaige88
Summary: This is a side story to 'All of Me' showing how Steve and Maria's friendship started and how their strong bond grew to more. It takes place in the start of August 2012 ... three months after The Battle of New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Okay, so this little story is a side fic from my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fic 'All of Me' to portray the storyline of Steve and Maria and explained their bond and strong friendship. It won't be as long as 'All of Me' which is still currently going after 50 odd chapters and the chapters won't be as long - I hope. There will also be a few time jumps along it, but I will do my best to stick to a timeline.

This first chapter is short, but it's just intro into when Steve &amp; Maria start working together. It takes place in the start of August 2012 ... three months after the Battle of New York.

Now, since I am not sure if Maria wears the S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit everywhere, I have got her in a more business looking one while at the Triskelion like I saw a lot of Agents wearing during CAWS. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Wednesday, 9th August 2012**

**Triskelion - 11:11 am - Maria's Office**

Maria was sitting at her desk going over Steve Rogers file again while processing the meeting she had just had with Nick Fury. It had been thirty minutes since said meeting and she still couldn't believe what her boss had just told her. She was to be Captain America's babysitter, except he had use the word 'handler' but she knew he meant babysitter. The 1940's Super Soldier was still adjusting to their world and it was a big adjustment to make since he had seventy years to catch up on.

Maria still couldn't believe that it had been three month since the Battle of New York and S.H.I.E.L.D was just finding balance once again. The Avengers were still spread apart with their deserved break, but since she was their liaison - Maria knew their locations. The two S.H.I.E.L.D assassins were still on leave, but would be returning in a couple of weeks. Bruce was currently staying at Stark Tower in New York that Tony had now changed the name to the 'Avengers' tower and working in one of his many labs. Tony and Pepper were both currently in New York at the tower. Pepper was also running Stark Industries since she was CEO of the company. And Thor, the Mighty Demigod was back on Asgard doing god knows what. He currently wasn't her problem. Now Captain America himself, had showed up here a few days ago and offered his services in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. She knew that he felt like he needed a purpose, even though the two hadn't had a chance to talk since his return.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts when she heard three loud knock at her door. "Come in," she barked in her commander tone as she turned her attention towards the door. A few seconds later said Super Soldier appeared in the doorway. Maria let her eyes quickly run up and down him, absorbing in his appearance. He was dressed in white fitted t-shirt, brown worn leather jacket and dark black jeans with black leather boots. His blonde hair well groomed.

Maria let her silver blues lock with his stoney blues. "Captain Rogers," she greeted in a clipped tone. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Steve walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "Ma'am," he greeted formerly back as he walked towards her desk. "No Ma'am," he replied respectfully. "We haven't really had the chance to meet properly and I thought I would introduce myself since Director Fury informed me only moments ago that you will be my handler which indicates that we will be working together quite a lot."

"And do you have a problem with that, Captain?" she asked, emotionless. "Taking orders from a woman?"

Confusion washed over Steve's features as he processed the Deputy Director's question, noticing the edge her voice. He instantly shook his head. "No Ma'am," he answered honestly. "Why would I have a problem with taking orders from a woman. I worked with Peg-Agent Carter in the S.S.R during the forties and I fought beside Agent Romanoff during New York. And she kicked some major Alien butt. I understand that there are now a lot of women in powerful roles all around the world and I think that is great. I have always been for equality when it comes to men and women in the workforce."

Maria narrowed her gaze on him, and kept the serious posture. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by his answer, especially after reading his file and the old evaluation reports that Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter had written on him. Maria just gave a simple nod of the head. "Good … Did Director Fury read you in on the assignments that you will be working while within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Steve absorbed in the brunette's authoritative like profile. She was dressed in a black pant suit and white buttoned up blouse. Her hair swept back into a loose bun and her fringe parted. She looked a little different from the dark blue leather catsuit that she had been wearing on the helicarrier during the Battle of New York all those months back. Steve observed that Maria had the most amazing sliver blue eyes that he had ever seen, almost hypnotic.

"Captain?" Maria's voiced, confused why he was just staring at her.

Steve quickly snapped out of the trance and averted his eyes slightly so he was looking just passed her. "He said that you would explain all that to me," he supplied, clearing his throat.

Maria released a sigh as she leaned back into her chair. _Of course Nick did,_ she thought to herself. "Well Captain," she began in a nonchalant tone. "Since you're not an ordinary S.H.I.E.L.D agent or person - you will only be sent on high priority, high risk missions. You'll be on a case to case bases. We will issue you an apartment and help with any necessary expenses," she informed him candidly. "As your handler, you can come to me for anything. If you have any questions or want to know something that is what I am here for," she supplied as she opened the her top desk drawer and pulled out a black blueberry, figuring it would be an easier phone to start him off on.

Maria held the phone up. "Now I've programmed my number as speed dial one. So to contact me you just hold down number one and it will call me automatically, understood?" she questioned in a casual tone.

Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled out the smartphone Tony had given him three months ago before he took off on his motorcycle to discover this new world. "I have one already, Ma'am," he informed her. "Stark gave it to me and put his number in speed dial one already." Tony had also given him a plastic card and told him that it contained money on it and would help pay for things and wouldn't run out. Steve had at first declined the billionaires offerings but Tony had told him it's what his father would want and at the mention of Howard, Steve took them. The billionaire had given him a crash course of the smartphone or stark-phone as he referred to it and how to use it and told him to call him if he had any questioned.

Steve had spent two months on the road and the last month at Stark tower before finally coming into S.H.I.E.L.D after realizing that he needed a purpose and chain of command. He was a soldier and the fact that Peggy help create S.H.I.E.L.D made him want to check the organisation out.

"May I see it?" she requested, holding out her hand.

Steve handed her the stark-phone and watched as she looked down at it, her fingers then quickly started working over the touch screen.

Maria quickly navigated her way through the phone and found the tracking function that Tony and installed in the electrical device. She knew that the billionaire had been keeping track of the Super Solider during his trip in discovering the new world. She quickly skimmed the call log and messages. She then bumped Tony's number down to speed dial two and typed her number into one.

"Now I am number one," she informed Steve with a smirk, handing him back his phone. "I am your first point of contact in any situation, understood?"

Steve retrieved the phone and locked it before placing it back in pocket. "Yes Ma'am," he replied with a nod of the head.

Maria narrowed her gaze on the super soldier. "Please don't call me Ma'am," she ordered in a soft but stern tone. "Commander Hill or just Commander is fine, Captain," she informed him.

Steve noticed that the edge was gone from the brunette's voice and their was a soft look in her eyes. He would have to be blind not to realize how attractive the Deputy Director was, but he also knew that she was off limits - plus he was still trying to figure out what he meant in this world. And he still wasn't over Peggy. "Yes Ma-Commander and Please call me Steve," he requested politely. "Captain is for when I'm in uniform."

Maria felt a smile twitch her lips as she briefly thought about him when in uniform and remembered how it clung to his perfectly toned body. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind knowing they were unprofessional. "Whenever we're in the presences of S.H.I.E.L.D personnel," she began in a staid tone. "I think I'll stick to Captain."

Steve just nodded his head. He couldn't explain it, but something about Maria Hill intrigued him. She was a puzzle which he was looking forward to unravel.

A small moment of silence passed between the two before the Deputy Director spoke again, sensing the Super Soldier's discomfort. "How are you adjusting to this world?" she asked in a softer tone, lightening the mood in the room.

"It's different," he answered, honestly. "Basically everyone I knew is gone and so much has changed over the last seventy years, but I am managing. I don't even know where to start with all this new technology but Stark has given me a crash course in some of it over the last four weeks that I've been staying at his tower in New York. Tony, Bruce and Pepper have been helping me in different areas when they can. I am a quick learner, but there is still a lot of have to catch up on." He assured her. "And I will with the important stuff."

Maria felt her a lump form in her throat at the determined tone in his voice. She couldn't explained this instant attraction that she had to the Super Soldier, sure he was a good looking guy - but it was more than that. It was his eyes that pulled her, the look of warmth, comfort and desire in them. It was a rare look at she got from any guy since rising in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria knew that she had to keep a professional relationship with Steve. He was a nice guy. _He was Captain friggin America._ A man out of time and was still adjusting this new world. Plus she had built walls around herself for a reason. And Maria wasn't going to let an extremely good looking, bedroom eyes super soldier slip through the cracks.

Maria cleared her throat as she pushed her chair back and stood up behind her desk. "How about I take you to your apartment now?" she suggested as she rounded her desk and headed towards her door. She had been surprised when Nick had informed her that Steve's apartment was a block from her's so she could be a close distance if he ever needed her.

Steve followed the brunette.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is the first chapter to this little Captain Hill fic ... I wanted to make their first official meeting as professional as possible since that's how I pictured it would be.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** So … the first time jump. It's been about a month since Maria and Steve have started working together.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Friday, 6th September 2012**

**Dc - 21:11 - McNally's Pub**

Steve was half listening to the story that Natasha was telling him about one of her and Clint's old missions, pre New York. He kept glancing towards the archer whenever Natasha mentioned her partners name. Clint was looking down at his half empty beer glass with arms crossed and a stoic expression washed across his face. It was his third for the hour that they had been there. Steve had been counting. He was concerned about the archer. He seemed troubled, which was understandable since everything that had happened since New York. It had been four months since the Battle of New York which that day was now known of. Steve had officially been with S.H.I.E.L.D for almost a month now and living in D.C. He was still learning about this new world, but kept a lot to himself.

It was the last month of Summer and the weather was still warm out. Steve had his leather jacket resting behind his bar stool chair that he was sitting on at the round four seater table that he was currently at with the two S.H.I.E.L.D assassins. He was dressed casually in black fitted jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. Steve had been hesitant earlier when Natasha had called him and ordered him to come out with her and Clint since he needed a social life and since they were celebrating of sorts. Clint was back on active S.H.I.E.L.D duty starting Monday. Natasha had been back for almost two weeks now. Steve didn't know that Maria was joining them until she arrived a couple of minutes after him.

"Looks like Hill needs some help," Clint acknowledged, nodding his head in her direction.

Steve went on alert and his eyes instantly started searching the dimly lit area for any possible threats when his eyes landed on the attractive brunette a good several metres from there table. He noticed that she wasn't alone. He could see the backs of three unknown males. Steve knew that Maria had left to go to the ladies room around five minutes ago.

"I don't see any weapons on them," he voiced as he absorbed in the scene before him. "They seem intoxicated," he recognize, standing to his feet. He could clearly see that Maria was uncomfortable and didn't look pleased.

"Yeah," Clint voiced. "I think they're hitting on her, Cap," he informed the Super Soldier, a-matter-a-factually.

"Go rescue her, Cap," Natasha ordered with a smile. "Pretend that you're her boyfriend or something so those creeps leave her alone."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He gave a nod of the head and made a beeline for the Deputy Director, zig-zagging through other patrons until he was a few feet from the attractive brunette. Steve could see anger evident in her silver blue eyes and tightened jaw with her left fist clenched by her side. He knew that if he didn't step in soon, there was going to be blood.

"There's my girl," he greeted his handler with a wide smile, giving her a look and hoping she understood what he was doing and not kill him. Steve then stopped beside her, pulling the brunette into a side hug. "I was wondering what was taking so long," he added as he felt Maria melt into his embrace and place one a hand on his chest while the other one snaked behind his back, landing on his hip.

"Hey hon," she greeted back with a forced smile, giving him a look. "I was trying to get back to you but was delayed," she expressed, annoyance evident in her voice as she gestured her head towards said delay.

Steve turned his eyes onto the three intoxicated men standing opposite him and Maria. All three were shorter than him and way out of Maria's league. "Are you bothering my girl?" he glared at the men. "Because it looks like you are bothering her and I wouldn't like that."

The three men looked up at the tall, built guy glaring back at them. Each one of the men were holding a drink in their hand.

"We didn't know that she had …" one of the man began.

"We were just talking with …" another one added.

"She's hot," the third one said, a-matter-a-factually. "We were just havin some fun," he said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Steve didn't appreciate how the stranger was ogling Maria. "You mean beautiful," he corrected the drunk, clenching his jaw. "And I would appreciate if you treated women with more respect," he informed them. "Let's go, sweetheart," he said in a gentle tone as he led Maria away from the three men, hearing them mumble inappropriate comments under their breath.

Several seconds passed before Maria spoke. "I could have handled them," she informed him with certainty.

Steve turned his head side wards, locking his eyes on his handler. "I know," he answered, honestly. Steve had heard rumors about her only being promoted because of her looks, but had known her long enough to know that she was pretty kick ass and not just something pretty to look at. Plus he knew that the Director saw her as a daughter figure and not eye candy. "I just figured this way there wouldn't be three unconscious drunks on the floor and we wouldn't have to deal with the authorities," he expressed as a smile melted across his lips, giving her side a squeeze where his hand was still resting on her hip.

A smile tugged at Maria's lips. "Ruin all the fun, Cap," she joked before they arrived back at their table a few seconds later.

"Aaawww," Natasha teased. "Don't you two look adorable," she joked with a smirk knowing that comment would piss off her friend.

Clint was grinning at his partner's comment as he took a swig of his beer.

Steve hesitantly let Maria go and returned to his seat beside her as he reached for the beer sitting in front of him, his eyes glancing sideways at the brunette.

Maria rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, narrowing her gaze on the redhead. "I know that you were the one that sent Cap over there," she told her friend straight out. "I didn't need rescuing and was handling the situation fine."

Natasha locked her green orbs onto her friend. "I am aware that, Maria … I wanted to see how Cap is with improvisation," she supplied with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 23:11**

Maria had stopped in at Milly's Diner that was located a block from her loft after leaving the pub. She had been here for a good twenty minutes now, just catching up with her surrogate family. She was seated at the counter of the sixties style diner. Benny - her little brother and cook was standing opposite the counter from her, their mother who owned the place beside him.

Maria was listening to her little brother tell an animated story about his latest date when he automatically stopped mid conversation and his eyes widened.

"… well hello Mr tall, blonde and yummy," Benny commented under his breath as his eyes absorbed in the six foot tall hulk that had just entered his mother's diner. "That is one fine specimen of man," he added in a low tone. _"Please be single." _

Maria felt a grin tug at her lips and rolled her eyes when she heard her little brother's comment at the customer whoever just walked through the door. She had heard the bells jingle about the door around twenty seconds ago.

"Good Evening, can I get a …" the male voice greeted and began. "Uh, Co-Maria?" he added with uncertainty.

Maria stiffened when she heard the male voice. She could see a curious look coming from her surrogate mother and brother. _What the hell was Steve Rogers doing here?_ Maria knew that she would have to bite the bullet. After a few more seconds she slowly turned around and there he was, standing less than a few feet from her.

"Steve," she acknowledged with surprise, using his first name since no one in the family bar Milly knew about S.H.I.E.L.D and her connection with it. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Steve hadn't taken his eyes off the brunette. Tonight had been the first time he had seen Maria out of the office and in casual wear since meeting her. He liked seeing her hair down, framing her face and falling past her shoulders. He also observed that she was different when she wasn't in the role of Deputy Director. Steve noticed the curious look on her face and he knew that she was waiting for an answer. "Uh, after I headed home I decided to go for walk to clear my head and came across this diner," he supplied with a friendly smile. "It looked nice and homey from the outside, so I had to check it out."

"We try to go for the homey feeling," Milly confirmed from her spot behind the counter bench with a warm smile. "Hi Steve, I'm Milly the owner."

Steve turned his eyes onto the Italian woman that looked to be in her mid to late fifties with the beauty of Lorraine Bracco.

Benny cleared his throat from his spot. "Sis, gonna introduce us?"

Steve turned his from eyes towards the italian dark haired, green eyed man with blonde highlights and dressed in a cook's uniform. He was obviously the cook of this establishment._ Wait … Sis? This was her brother? She had siblings? _

Maria hadn't planned on it, her personal life was her personal life and she kept it separate from her work life for a reason. "Steve," his name rolled off her tongue like fine silk. "This is my little brother, Benny and my Mama - Milly," she introduced with a smile. "Mama … Benny, this is Steven Walker … we work together at the security agency," she supplied quickly, shooting Steve a look.

Benny narrowed her eyes onto the gorgeous male. He looked familiar though.

Milly felt a smile drift across her lips as she watched the blonde younger man look at her daughter with curiosity. "It's nice to meet you, Steven," she told him sweetly. "What can I get ya, honey?" she asked the strapping young man.

Steve turned his eyes towards the beautiful older lady as he tried to see a resemblance to Maria, but none was there. "Uh, a mint hot chocolate please," he requested with a polite smile.

Milly smiled. "Coming right up, hon and how about a piece of apple pie with that?"

Steve liked this woman. _He didn't usually snack this late at night, but how could he say no to apple pie?_ "That would be great, Ma'am," he told her with a polite smile.

Milly waved off the response. "Call me Milly," she told him sweetly before turning her eyes onto her darling daughter. "Maria, take Steven over to our booth and we'll join you both so-"

"Actually Mama," Maria cut in. "I might ta-

"Now," the older woman ordered, cutting off her daughter.

"Yes Mama," Maria automatically answered, releasing a sigh and sliding off her stool. "This way Steven," she told the Super Soldier through clench teeth.

* * *

Steve and Maria were now sitting in the booth across from each other. A couple minutes of awkward silence had passed between the two as they avoided eye contact. The jukebox at the back of the diner was blasting 'Come and get your love by Redbone' and Maria was softly humming along to it as her fingers tapped along to the beat.

"So … how long has your mother owned this diner?" Steve asked, trying make conversation. He was curious to learn more about his handler. She was a very private person, but he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know Maria Hill and not Deputy Director Hill or the whispers around the agency that he's overheard about her during his short time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that he payed much attention to them.

Maria had no intentions of spilling her guts about her family or connection with the Harris's. "Uh, around forty years now. She was a newlywed and bought it just after she got married when she was nineteen," she shared casually. "She said that it was the only thing that kept her sane when Patrick was shipped overseas."

"Patrick?" he questioned with curiosity.

Maria bit down on lower lip. She hadn't known Patrick very long. She had met him during her time in military school. She didn't know his connection with Milly or Nick until after she met Milly and saw a picture of him in his uniform. He had been overseas running a special op's team and was scheduled to return a few months later where he planned to retire according to Milly. Maria was looking down at her hands. "Uh dad," she answered. "He was in the army and was killed during an ambush around thirteen years ago," she revealed sadly.

Steve instantly reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Maria's, giving it a squeeze. _Her father was a soldier. That explained a lot._ "I am so sorry," he told her with empathy. "I am sure he was an honorable man and would be proud of the woman you are today."

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat at Steve's kind words. Her eyes were looking at their hands. Steve's large hand covered her small one completely. She hated to admit that she liked the warmth that it was offering. Maria wasn't use of comfort from other people accept Milly and a few surrogate family remembers at times. She refused to let people in close enough for that to happen.

"It was a long time ago," she finally told him, clearing her throat as guilt washed over her.

Steve removed his hand as he spotted Milly and Benny walking towards the table. Ten seconds later they were standing in front of it and placing down the hot mugs and small plates of apple pie.

Milly slid in beside him and the twenty four year old sat beside his big sister.

"So Steven," Milly voiced as she cradled her mug in her hand, turning her hazel orbs onto the good looking young man. "Tell us about yourself? I know that you work in private security with Maria, but nothing else. She is always so tight lipped about her job," the older woman supplied, casually with a warm smile. Milly knew that Steve Rogers was Captain America. She knew from the moment that he acknowledged Maria since she knew the two worked together and Maria had mentioned him a couple of times over the month that they had been working together, plus she had mentioned him after the events in New York when she had returned home.

"You know that I can't because of our clients privacy, Mama," Maria expressed as she reached for her steamy mug of mint hot chocolate and inhaled the sweet aroma.

Steve had a small dessert spoon in his hand as he slid his fingers around the handle of the hot mug, his eyes flickered from mother to daughter and back again. _Private security? Is that was she told her family? _He could work with that. Afterall, he wouldn't exactly be lying since his job kind of is in private security. "It's boring really," he dug the spoon into the warm pie, bringing it to his mouth and savoring the sweet dessert.

"This is the best apple pie I have ever tasted," he proclaimed after a moment as he dug his spoon back into the piece of pie.

Milly smiled at the compliment. She was use to hearing that from her kids, grand kids and customers, but it was always nice to hear from someone new. "Thank you, but I wouldn't let your girlfriend or partner hear you say that," she expressed, naturally.

Steve swallowed another large bit before fixing his attention on the older woman. "Uh, I don't have to worry about that since I'm single," he revealed honestly as he lifted the mug to his lips and gently blew on the steam rising from the mug.

"So there is no Mrs or potential Mrs Walker?" Milly fished as she glanced towards her daughter.

"Mama," Maria warned with a heavy sigh.

"Or Mr?" Benny cut in as he admired Steve.

Maria gave her little brother a sidewards glance. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Benny," she supplied. "But Steve is straight," she told him, a-matter-a-factually.

* * *

Forty minutes later Steve was standing in front of Milly's Diner with Maria and her mother as she bid them goodnight. Steve had been surprised with how much he had enjoyed himself tonight. He liked Maria's mother and brother, they were both colourful characters and Maria was a completely different person around them. She actually laughed a little tonight and that had been his favorite part of the entire night - hearing her laugh.

Steve's eyes were locked on the scene of mother and daughter hugging.

Milly and Maria were embraced in a hug since Milly never ever let any of her children say goodbye without one and telling them how much she loved them. She was a very affectionate person, it was the italian in her. "Send me a message when you get home," she told her.

Maria rolled her eyes at her mother's overprotectiveness, but knew it was with love. "I live one block from here," she reminded the older woman. "I will," she added before pulling back.

Milly turned her attention from her daughter and onto the tall blonde young hunk, even though he was technically older than her. She found that amusing. "It was nice meeting you Steven," she told him warmly as she squeezed his arm. "Don't be a stranger now."

"Good night Mrs Hill," he bided the older woman. "And I will definitely be back," he promised her with a smile.

Maria and Steve then began walking down the street towards the set of traffic lights so they could cross the street. There was a metre's distance in between them.

Milly didn't correct him when he called her Mrs Hill since she figured that he figured she would have the same last name as Maria since they were mother and daughter. It was an easy mistake. Milly knew that Maria was a private person. It took several months before she opened up to her and told her about her past and another year before she started calling her 'Mama'. Milly knew that her poor Maria had been through a lot of heartache in her life. It was why she kept people at arms length. But Milly saw something tonight between her daughter and Steve. She just hoped that they could see it too. If any two people deserved happiness, it was them.

Milly watched as the two reached the crossing and waited for the light to change. She released a sigh and headed back into the diner.

* * *

Maria had enjoyed herself tonight. It had been easy and felt comfortable. Steve seemed relaxed around her family, even though he had only met two of them. She bet he wouldn't be as comfortable if he met the whole lot at once, which she had no intention of that happening. They were co workers. Maria was a little concerned that Steve might actually meet more of them if he did hang around the diner more. Maria knew that he would work out that she wasn't biologically Milly's daughter if he caught sight of the rest of the family. Milly was known for adopting people into her family. Hell, she consider two of S.H.I.E.L.D's top assassins as her children which Clint soaked up. Natasha was a little more reserved with the older woman's affection but nice towards her.

"Your family is nice," Steve voiced finally after a moment while they waited for the lights to change colour and the little green walking man to appear.

Maria was pulled from her ocean of thoughts when she heard the Super Soldiers question and processed it for a moment before answering. "Not what you expect from an ice queen like me?" she expressed, emotionless. She knew that Steve had been at S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to hear all the lovely little nicknames agents had for her, mainly male ones.

"You're not an ice queen," he told her straight out as the little green men appeared along with the thudding sound that indicated it was time to cross. "And the agents that call you that obviously haven't spent more than five seconds with you," he added under his breath.

Maria had heard his response and didn't know what to say.

The two crossed the road in silence and then continued walking in silence for the next few minutes that it took to get to Maria's apartment building. It was Steve's first time being in front of her building. "You live here?" he questioned with surprise._ She lived a block from him. That couldn't be a coincidence._ "Is this Fury's way of keeping a close eye on me?" he asked with annoyance, folding his arms.

"I'm actually surprised that he didn't move you into my building," she commented dryly. "Who knows what goes on in Fury's mind … good night Steve," she sighed. "I guess I will see you around the office," she joked with a smile.

Steve released a soft chuckle and smiled with a nod of the head. "Yeah," he supplied with ease. "Good night Maria."

Maria pulled out the front door key that led into the secure loft apartment building and entered it without looking back.

Steve waited until the door was closed before he turned and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts


	3. Chapter 3 - Being sick sucks

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_Okay, so if you're reading my AOS 'All of me' fic, than this chapter will be familiar since I put in a flashback around Chapter 47, except I've added to this one._

**Happy Reading ...**

* * *

**Tuesday, 6th November 2012**

**Washington DC - Maria's Apartment**

Maria felt like crap. That was putting it mildly. She had went to bed with a scratchy throat and woke with a stuffy nose and sore throat. And she felt hot and achy. Maria had called the Director early this morning informing him that she wouldn't be coming in today. He told her that he didn't want to her back in at HQ until she was one hundred percent better. And she said that she would be in there tomorrow. He mumbled a response about being a damn fool before ending the call.

Maria had then dragged herself out of her bed and down the spiral staircase. She then curled up on her comfy couch with a blanket and pillow and no intention to move for several hours. She had then put on 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' and watched it until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'**

Maria was pulled from her slumber at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Her eyes instantly shot open as she realized that meant someone had gotten into the secure building without being buzzed in by her. She quickly tossed the blanket aside and began to sit up, swinging her legs over the side. Her feet landing on the rug covered hardwood floor and she pushed herself up. Maria made her way across the open lounge area and towards her door, stopping briefly at the large pot plant by the door and reached into the bowl and grabbed one of her hidden glocks from inside.

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'**

Maria turned on the small electronic screen on the brick wall just off from her door that was connected to a hidden security camera that was placed strategically in the hallway that directed towards her door. Being the Deputy Director of a secret government organisation you can never be too careful. She had made a lot of enemies over the decade and a bit and wasn't stupid to not always be on her guard, even when sick. The screen came to life and her visitor appeared on the screen, relief instantly washing over her when she saw who it was.

Maria quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open as her other hand laid by her side with her glock. "How did you get in this secure building?" she question in her interrogator's voice, forgetting for a moment how sick she was or what she must look like. This was the first time Steve Rogers had been to her loft.

A smile had licked Steve's lips when the door had opened and Maria appeared in sight. He was then surprised to hear her hostile greeting. "Uh, one of your neighbours was leaving and let me in," he answered innocently with a sheepish smile. "I bought soup from Milly's," he expressed, holding up the oval takeaway container with 'Milly's Diner' logo stamped on the side, containing the hot broth. "She was concerned when she heard that you had fallen sick and said to tell you that she would be by later … the diner is swamped at the moment."

Maria looked at the takeaway container in his hands and was temporarily stunned. _No one had ever bought her soup because she was sick before. No one had ever visited her when she was sick, we'll beside Milly - but that's what mom's do. Not that Maria got sick much. Yet, here Steve Rogers stood with soup in hand._ They had only known one another for six months, but she had been his handler for three - and their relationship was pretty professional even if they did have the odd drink together with Clint and or Natasha if either both or one were in town. Or ran into each other at Milly's and sometimes ended up sharing a meal together.

A moment passed before a thought dawn on her. "How did you know that I was sick?" she questioned before bringing her hands up to her mouth and covering it as she couched, revealing the gun in her right hand.

Steve's eyes widened when he spotted the standard S.H.I.E.L.D glock in his handler's hand. "Do you always answer your door with a gun?" he asked as his eyes ran up and down the length of the silver-blue eyed brunette that was dressed in light grey yoga pants and a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt. Her shoulder length brunette hair was out and a little messy. She looked a little pale and her nose was red, but that didn't subtract from her beauty.

Maria dropped her eyes onto the weapon in her hand. She had forgotten about it for a moment. "Only when people knock on my door when I don't buzz them in," she quipped, placing the gun back in it's hiding spot. "You didn't answer my question."

Steve was a little stunned to where she had just placed her gun, not that you could see it if you looked into the pot plant. "I was in a meeting with Director Fury this morning and he mentioned that you called in sick. Said you sounded like death and might be out of the office for a few days," he supplied, concern washed across his perfect chiseled face. "But you look pretty alive from where I'm standing."

Maria rolled her eyes at her boss's comment, sometimes he acted more like a protective father than her boss._ Few days, yeah right!_ "I wouldn't go that far," she expressed, clearing her throat. "Even though I do feel like crap," she admitted, folding her arms.

Steve could hear sound coming from the television. "Did I interrupt you during your movie?"

Maria had forgotten about the movie. She had fallen asleep around twenty minutes in. "Actually I was asleep," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Steve instantly felt bad. "And I woke you," he realized. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Of course you'd be asleep, you're sick." He expressed, silently scolding himself for being so stupid.

Maria placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay … you bought soup which is good since I haven't eaten since last night," she admitted, biting down on her lower lip. She hadn't been really that hungry, never is when she is sick. "Plus I've seen the movie before," she informed him in a gentle tone, her hand was still on his arm and she couldn't help but feel how toned it was. _Was this man pure muscle? _

Steve liked the feeling of Maria's hand on his arm. Her touch was soft and warm. "What are you watching?" he asked with curiosity, trying to push thoughts of Maria's soft touch out of his mind.

Maria removed her hand from his arm and ran her hand through her hair. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off," she supplied with a sniffle. "I love eighties movies," she admitted, clearing her throat. "And the only time I have to watch them is when I'm sick."

Steve hadn't heard of that movie before, but there was still a lot he was catching up on for the seventy years that he had been frozen. "So, what's it about? The Movie?" he asked with interest.

Maria loved that about Steve. He was always interested in learning new things and was never afraid to ask if he had a question about something. "Uh, a little punk that decides to call a sicky so he doesn't have to go to school, feigning illness, to embark on a wild adventure involving his girlfriend, his best friend and best friend's dad's Ferrari. A rumor gets spread around the school that he is really sick and on his death bed, even though he is out in the city having the time of his life. However, Ferris' sister and the school Dean suspect that Ferris is simply pretending to be ill since this isn't the first time he has faked being sick. Both the Dean and Ferris' sister are determined to catch him and his friends in the act of class-cutting."

Steve was captivated with the story she just delivered. "Do they?" he asked with intrigue.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips at the child-like expression washed across his face. "If I tell you, then it'll spoil the ending for when you watch it," she answered with a half smile. "When are you needed back at HQ?"

"You know that S.H.I.E.L.D calls me in on a case to case bases," he pointed out with an easy smile. "Fury said I wouldn't be needed in today, so I'm actually here to volunteer my services until you get better," he told her, holding up the soup container.

Maria was taken aback with the Captain's offer. "What? I can't allow you to -"

"I said volunteer," Steve cut in. "You're not_ allowing_ me anything," he supplied in a gentle tone. "I know being sick sucks," he said with genuineness.

Maria was still a little stunned by his offer. "Your Captain friggin America," she voiced, her throat feeling scratchy. "You don't get sick," she added before covering her mouth and coughed. _God, she felt like hell._

"In my pre-serem days I was quite a sick kid," he shared, honestly. "I had pretty bad asthma and was underweight."

Maria remembered reading that in his file when it first came across her desk six months ago when she became the Avengers liaison. She also remembered seeing the 'before' photo. He had been this scrawny little kid that a slight breeze could blow over. Maria now felt worse for bringing up a bad memory for him, but knew how to make it up to him. "Do you wanna join me?" she invited. "It's a pretty funny movie."

Steve grinned as he entered the loft. Maria closed the door behind him and locked it. "Make yourself at home," she told him as she headed for the kitchen to grab a spoon for her soup.

Steve walked towards the open lounge area as his eyes absorbed in the brick rustic but cosy looking loft. He noticed the spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor he guessed. _They would be a good workout, except when you're sick._ Steve noticed the little nest that she had made on the comfy looking beige couch. He then turned his eyes towards the television that was going with said movie that she had described before. A parade was currently happening on the flat screen.

"How far are you in?" he called towards her.

Maria walked towards the couch. "Halfway, but I'll take it back to the start so it doesn't confused you," she explained, casually.

"Oh, don't do that on my -"

"Captain," she voiced in her deputy director tone. "Shut up," she added with a friendly smile as she walked passed him with her spoon and plopped down on the couch, wrapping her blanket back around her as she grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table in front of her. "Are you gonna sit down?" she asked with a smile as she stopped the movie and hit restart on her media centre.

Steve quickly sat down on the other end of the couch with soup in his hands. He wanted to give Maria her space. His eyes then turned towards the large television screen as the movie started again.

"Uh, Steve," Maria voiced, turning her head sidewards. "Can I have my soup?"

Steve felt the heat creep to his face as he handed the takeaway container over._ Idiot!_ he scolded himself. "Sorry," he apologized as he looked dead ahead, focusing on the movie.

* * *

Maria opened her eyes when she smelt something cooking from the direction of her kitchen, which was odd since she never had time to cook. She turned her attention towards the kitchen where she saw the back of Steve. He was facing her stove top as he tended to something on it. Maria flicked her wrist and glanced down at the time on her silver watch. She vaguely remembered drifting off around an hour into the movie. It was almost noon which meant that she must have been asleep for almost a little over an hour.

Maria was curious to what Steve was cooking since she knew that she hadn't done her weekly shop yet, that was usually done on Sundays. She pushed the blanket aside and stood up. She then made her way towards her wooden and brick mixed kitchen.

"What'cha cooking?"

Steve quickly turned his head around at the sound of her voice. "You're awake," he acknowledged, as a slow smile spread across his lips. "How are you feeling," he asked with genuine concern lacing his tone.

Maria slid onto one of the stainless steel bar stool at her wooden breakfast bar across from where he was standing as her silver blue orbs fixed on Steve. "Meh," she answered, nonchalantly. "Your cooking," she cognize, gesturing behind him.

Steve quickly glanced back to the omelette sizzling in the frying pan. "Yeah … I figured that you need something more than soup in you. You need proper food, so I managed to find enough ingredients to make a ham, cheese and tomato omelette," he expressed, casually. "I hope this isn't overstepping -"

Maria felt an easy smile slip across her lips. "No … thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Steve turned his head back towards the omelette and tended to it. "Actually yes … chose another movie and I'll bring this out to the coffee table when it's finished," he told her. "I assume that you allow eating in there since that's where you had the soup and I don't see any dining room or table -"

"Steve," his name easily slipping from her lips. "It's okay." Maria couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he babbled.

Steve smiled back.

* * *

Steve was enjoying the movie called 'Summer School' that Maria had choose over forty minutes ago. It was quite funny and had an interesting storyline. It was based in the late eighties. Steve all of a sudden felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head sidewards and a smile drifted across his lips at the sleeping Deputy Director on his arm. She looked deep in slumber and had a peaceful looked splashed across her face, unlike the expressionless, harden looked she showed when she was on duty.

Steve has been working alongside Maria Hill for a little under three months now. He didn't see her every day and sometimes they went several days without seeing each other. But when he was on a mission, she was the voice in his ear. She was the one waiting when he debriefed and she never treated him different from any other agent. Steve was slowly getting to know Maria. She always kept up her guard up whenever she was at HQ or in the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D agents or personnel. She was really good at her job and Steve could see why Nick Fury had promoted her at such a young age - five years ago. Maria was a professional when it came to her job. She never let personal feelings get involved in what she did. She ignored comments made behind her back or snide remarks made to her face. She had the balls to call an agent out on their crap and never let any of them walk over her.

Steve couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Peggy even though they were two completely different people, there were similarities. Both rose above sexism and misogyny and don't take anyone's crap. They're both strong willed women that are very private about their personal lives and had incredible aim. They both have a soft side that only comes out when they thought no one was watching.

Steve found out a few weeks ago that Milly wasn't Maria's biological mother when he had met her daughter Shaina, but was informed they viewed her as family - DNA be damned. He still didn't know about her biological family and didn't planned on asking her any time soon since she obviously didn't want to discuss it. Milly had informed him that she has known Maria for twelve years now, met her when she was twenty one and transferred to DC and was based out of it. Steve knew that Maria knew that he knew about her connection with the Harris's but has never brought up the subject or offer an explanation. Steve had asked the italian woman when was Maria's birthday and Milly had told him that Maria doesn't celebrate her birthday and for him not to bring it up since it would just upset her.

Steve was curious about Maria's past but knew that it was none of his business if she didn't want him to know. He didn't care how long it took to get to know Maria on a personal level, as long as she let him - he was enjoying the journey.

Steve turned his eyes from the sleeping brunette and back towards the television. He was really comfortable and felt his body relaxing as he watched the movie, several minutes passed before he felt his eyelids grow heavy and sleep overtook him.

* * *

******A/N: **So ... did anyone else see those deleted scenes of CAWS that had hints of Captain Hill in them ... I hated that they cut that from the movie. It could have used more Maria. Anyway ... thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4 - Not just a flu

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**Happy Reading ...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Wednesday, 7th November 2012**

**Maria's Loft - 01:03 am - Open lounge area**

Maria's eyes fluttered opened as she began to shiver. She was cold, even though she was pressed against a hard warm surface and had a blanket covering her - she felt so cold. It took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and Maria acknowledged that she was in her open lounge area, on her couch. Maria felt horrible and achy. She could barely breath through her nose and her throat was so sore.

Maria then felt something move beneath her, just slightly. It almost felt like breathing and she could hear the strong thudding of a heartbeat. She vaguely remembered falling asleep while watching 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' with Steve and hearing him laughing. Maria's eyes suddenly widened with realization and slowly lifted her head from the hard surface. Her sleepy eyes locked onto the sleeping Soldier underneath her. _She had been sleeping on Steve Rogers? How the hell did that happened?_ She also could feel Steve's arms wrapped around her under the blanket. Maria was curious to how the blanket was covering them both and how they had ended up in such an intimate position.

Maria watched his sleeping form for a moment and couldn't help but notice how young and peaceful Steve looked while sleeping, like he didn't have a care in the world. Not that serious, determined mask he tend to wear when in S.H.I.E.L.D presence. Maria had seen a few sides to Steve during the three months that she has been his handler. The serious side was when he was at work, but he had a funny side with dry humour when in the company of the two assassins. Her favorite side was his gentle and caring side that she had witness when Steve was around the diner and her family, also over the twelve odd hours when he had showed up at her door with soup.

Maria liked Steve Rogers. He was a nice, sweet guy and it was hard not to like him. Plus he had an amazing body, but Steve was more than just looks - he was someone you could actually have a conversation with or debate and wasn't scared to tell her what was on his mind, but also had respect for her position within the S.H.I.E.L.D organisation. He was slowly becoming a friend.

Maria knew that she should move off him, but she didn't want too. She was comfortable plus moving might wake him since his strong arms were wrapped around her and she didn't want an awkward moment with the Super Soldier, trying to explain how they ended in this way. Maria knew that Steve would get embarrassed and apologized profusely. She felt like too much crap to deal with that right now.

Maria watched him for another thirty seconds before lowering her head back down on his toned chest and listened to his rhythmic heart beating through his thin shirt. It was soothing and kind of made her feel safe, even though she didn't need some Super Solider or any guy to keep her safe. Maria had been protecting herself since she was a kid seeing as her home environment was a nightmare, however Maria couldn't help but feel safe in this moment and that kind of scared her a little. Maria knew that she was overthinking the situation, but that was one of her flaws. She overthought everything. It was apart of her job, especially when running backend of Special Op teams within S.H.I.E.L.D. She had to make sure every detail was covered, lives depended on it.

Maria still felt a little cold, but she couldn't really do anything about it without waking Steve and she didn't want to do. She clamped her eyes shut and did her best to fall back to sleep. Listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart was helping.

* * *

Steve was awoken when he felt something move on top of him. His eyes shot open and were met with dimly blue lighting coming from the television that was still on, but the screen had gone blue because that must have been it's standby mode after a movie finished. Steve looked downwards at the body that was lying on him. He saw the top of the brunette head and could feel her shaking. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. _When had that happened?_ The last thing Steve remembered was watching a movie about an animated rabbit and he knew that Maria had fallen asleep around halfway in and that was around nine o'clock. Steve had been surprised that she had lasted that long.

They had spent the day watching an assortment of movies based in the eighties and had taken a break during Milly's visit when she had bought dinner. Steve was going to go out and get some takeaway when Maria's mother had turned up at the door. The older woman had fussed over Maria for an hour before she finally kicked her out, assuring her mother that she would be fine. Steve had informed the older italian woman that he would be here to make sure that she got enough rest and fluids. Maria had told him that she didn't need looking after, that she was a grown woman and this wasn't the first time she had been sick - he told her that he wasn't leaving until she showed improvement of being better, plus they still had to watch the rest of ET.

"Maria," he whispered, loosening his hold on her - but not letting go. She felt so cold and her breathing sounded ragged. "Maria," he said her name again louder this time as concern filled his tone. Steve began to sit up with the brunette still in his arms.

Maria had heard him whisper her name the first time but pretend that she didn't. She could hear the concern in his voice the second time then all of sudden felt him moving beneath her until they were in the sitting position. Maria then felt his arms drop from around her and a few seconds later his hand touched her forehead.

"Christ Maria," Steve voiced. "You're burning up," he told her, concern evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Maria lifted her gaze and looked towards the Super Soldier, feeling like absolute crap. She didn't even want to think about what she must look like right now. "Cold," she told him as she re-wrapped her blanket around herself like a cocoon. "So cold."

Steve removed his hand as he absorbed in her pale complexion which was hard to make out because of the dim lighting. He could see her shivering and she didn't look well. He was worried about her. Steve bought his hands to her blanket covered arms and began rubbing his hands up and down them, trying to keep her warm.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked her.

Maria swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. She didn't know how long it had been since she had woken up on Steve but knew some time had passed though. Maria shrugged her shoulders, averting her gaze.

Steve was worried about the brunette. She hadn't been this bad before they had both fallen asleep. He knew that he had to do something to help her. Steve quickly shot to his feet and headed for her kitchen, hitting on the lights as he went.

A moment later Maria watched as the Super Soldier started opening and closing the doors on her kitchen cabinets, his eyes searching for something. "W-what are you look-ing for?" she asked, her voice wavering as she began to cough.

"Something to make you feel better," he called from the kitchen. "Have you got any Vicks or six six six cold tablets?" he asked as he looked read the label of bottle but only looked like it was good for headaches or cramps. "Where do you keep your medication for when you get sick?" he called over his shoulder.

Maria closed her eyes for a moment. "I usually ride it out," she confessed in a gravel tone, her throat was killing her. "What's six six six cold tablets?" she asked, shivering.

Steve walked back towards the couch. "They were popular when I was a kid," he told her.

Maria open her eyes and looked towards the blonde hunk that was standing opposite her in front of the couch. "We're not in the forties anymore, Soldier Boy," she reminded him curling into a ball by bringing her knees up and hugging them under the blanket.

Steve instantly dropped down to the couch beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to keep her warm. _That was the first time she had ever called him that._ "Maybe I should take you to the emergency room," he suggested with apprehension.

Maria shook her head, turning it sidewards and looked at Steve. She hated hospitals and refused to go for a stupid cold. "No," she told him flatout. "It's just a cold," she told him through chatty teeth. "I'm fi-ne."

Steve knew that Maria Hill was a tough and independent woman, but right now she wasn't thinking clearly. "You're shaking," he pointed out, panic evident in his voice. "And you're feeling cold even though you're running a temperature. You are not fine!" he informed her sternly. "I'm worried about you, Maria. Stop being so god damn stubborn and let me help you," he requested thickly.

Maria felt bad for a moment as she saw something flash in his eyes, but she was determined to prove that she was okay. She needed to keep her wall up. It protected her. Maria placed her feet on the ground and began to stand up, but felt wobbly and pain shoot through her. She tried breathing through it but her head was killing and she was having trouble breathing.

Steve instantly stood up beside Maria as concern filled him. _What the hell was she doing?_

Maria felt weak, her heart was beating so god damn fast that it felt like it was going to explode and she felt like she wanted to throw up, but wasn't sure if she could move. "I think …" she began, breathing heavily. "Steve," she mumbled before everything went black and her legs collapsed beneath her.

Steve noticed how unsteady she was on her feet and saw her legs collapsed beneath her. He caught her just as she passed out. Steve then adjusted her in his arms so he was cradling her firefighter style. "Maria!" he called down to her, panic evident in her voice. "Maria!" he called down to her again before he realized that she was unconscious. Hospital now. Steve began moving towards her front door. He managed to open and lock it before closing it behind them and hurried towards the elevator.

* * *

****George Washington University Hospital - ** **** Emergency Room**

Steve run through the automatic doors and into the emergency room carrying Maria in his arms. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but mumbled a few incoherent words a couple of minutes ago and was breathing. Steve was freaking out. It had been the longest five minutes of his life during the cab ride and the driver had been going as fast as he could to get them to the hospital. "Someone help me please!" he called out.

A few men and women in blue scrubs turned their attention in their direction and hurried towards him.

"Place her down on the bed," an older African american man ordered, gesturing to a hospital gurney several metres from where he was standing.

Steve hurried towards said hospital bed and laid the unconscious brunette down, but stayed by her bedside while the doctors began to checked her over.

"What's her name?" a male voiced asked. "What happened?" a female voiced added.

Steve felt his chest tighten as he tore his eyes from Maria and looked towards the medical staff. "Maria," her name slipped from his lips. "Maria Hill," he informed them, not knowing the S.H.I.E.L.D protocol when it came to non-S.H.I.E.L.D related incidents, but he didn't care right now. Her well being was his main concern. "We were asleep on her couch after watching a movie because she has the cold and we fall asleep just before twenty-two hundred hours," he informed them, turning his attention back towards the brunette. "I woke up around ten minutes ago and Maria was shivering and felt hot. I told her she should go to the hospital but she didn't want to, we then got into a stupid argument and she stood up to prove to me that she was okay since she is so god damn stubborn … less than ten seconds later she collapsed and passed out," he shared, emotion thick in his voice. "I grabbed a cab and came straight here," he informed them. "She mumbled a few incoherent words but hasn't woken up."

Steve watched as a dark haired female in blue scrubs listened to Maria's breathing via a stethoscope and noticed the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

One of the men in blue scrubs that was checking her pulse had the same concerned look. "We need to get her upstairs for tests stat," he told his co workers who all nodded in agreement as they began to lift up and lock the rails on the bed in place.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve demanded as panic began to fill him. He had only known her a short time, but he liked her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

The female doctor turned her green eyes on the worried boyfriend. "It might be pneumonia," she informed him. "But we won't know for sure until we run some test," she informed him as they began to push the hospital bed forward.

Steve walked beside it, following the medical staff until they reached a set of doors that had 'Medical Personnel Only' written on it. The female doctor that was on the right with him, turned around placing a hand on his arm to stop him from going any further.

"You have to stay here," she told him, a-matter-a-factually. "We'll find you when we have more news, Sir," she told him before she disappeared behind the doors with the others.

Steve felt so lost. There was nothing he could do but wait. He looked around the waiting room. It wasn't that busy but Steve wasn't surprised since it was one in the morning. _Milly,_ he thought. She would want to know that her daughter is here since the two were close. Steve then realized that he had forgotten his phone because his main concern was to get Maria help.

Steve turned his attention towards the nurses station, noticing the admiring looks that the nurses were giving him. He quickly crossed the short distance towards it and stopped just in front of it. "Hi," he greeted them with a small smile. "Can I please borrow your phone?" he asked politely.

A nurse in her mid twenties nodded her head. "Sure thing, Sir," she told him as she lifted the phone off her desk and placed it up on the counter top in front of him. "Press one to dial out," she informed him.

Steve picked up the phone and did as told before quickly tapping out the Diner's number since he knew it off by heart. He then waited the five rings it took before someone answered it.

"Milly's Diner," a male Hispanic voice greeted.

"Hey Manny," he greeted the late night, early morning cook and one of Milly's foster kids. Benny would have gone home a couple of hours ago along with Milly. "It's Steve, can you give me Milly's number … I don't have my phone on me and really need to call her," he told the younger man, doing his best to keep his tone calm. Steve listened as Hispanic rattle off Maria's mother's home number. He then thanked him before hanging up and dialing her number.

Steve waited the ten seconds it took for the older woman to answer the phone.

"Hello," her thick italian voice greeted, sleepish.

Steve knew he had to keep his tone calm so he didn't worry the older woman. "Hey Milly, it's Steve," he answered, swallowed hard. "Uh, I'm at the hospital with Maria," he informed her, hearing her gasp over the line. "The doctors say it might be pneumonia but they're running test. I thought you should know," he told her honestly.

"Oh mio dio, il mio bambino," the woman exclaimed in Italian, worry evident in her voice. "Which hospital are you at, il mio bambino ?" she requested.

"George Washington University Hospital in a waiting room just off from the emergency entrance," he informed her calmly.

"Thank you, Steven," she told him, calling him by his given name. She was the only one that did that. "I'm on my way," she added before the line went dead.

Steve turned his attention back towards the nurse that gave him the phone and handed it back. "Thank you, Miss," he told her before turning away and heading towards the waiting area. He walked towards a set of chairs and plopped down in them. He could hear a television going quickly on the far side of the room but couldn't care less what was on. His mind kept thinking about Maria and how this was all his fault.

* * *

A short time later ... ...

"Steven," Milly's voice called from the other side of the room.

Steve was torn from his thoughts after hearing the familiar voice. His eyes instantly searched for the older woman, spotting her several metres away and walking towards him. Steve quickly stood to his feet and walked towards her.

Milly instantly pulled the young, tall blonde man into her arms for a hug which he accepted and hugged her back. She still couldn't believe that one of her many children was currently in the hospital. Her strong, fearless, brave Maria.

"She'll be okay," Steve told her thickly. "She's too stubborn not to be," he added, clearing his throat.

Milly pulled back from his embrace with a watery chuckle and patted him on the arm. "I know and I am glad that you were with her. I hate to think what could have happened if she was all alone," she supplied with a warm smile. "What happened? She seemed okay when I dropped of dinner," she expressed as the two walked back towards the set of chairs.

Steve slumped his shoulders, releasing a heavy sigh. "She was up until we both fell asleep on the couch during 'Who framed Roger rabbit," he revealed, refusing to keep the truth from the older woman who had been nothing but kind to him since they first met. "I woke up around twenty minutes ago to a shivering Maria and noticed that she didn't look well. I suggested a hospital when I couldn't find any pain relief medication and we argue about it. She then stood up to prove to me that she was okay, a moment later she passed out so I bought her straight here." He revealed, plopping down in a seat.

Milly sat down in one beside him. She knew the reason why her daughter hated hospitals. Milly could tell that the Super Solider was worried about her daughter. She knew that he cared for her and that Maria was slowly letting him in, but still kept him at an arm's length. Milly knew it would take time before Maria let Steve completely past the iron built walls she had protecting herself.

"I don't care if she get's mad at me," he voice, leaning back in the soft cushion as his hands rested on the arms of the chair. "She looks so fragile," he confessed softly.

Milly placed her hand over Steve's and gave it a squeeze. "You did the right thing, Steven," she assured him. "I would rather an anger Maria than a dead one. Pneumonia is a serious thing and people have died from it. You saved her, Steven."

Steve didn't respond. _It was his fault that she was here. _

* * *

A short time later ... ...

"Sir?" a female voice called.

Steve turned his attention towards the dark haired female doctor that looked around his and Maria's age. He quickly stood to his feet with Milly since she was holding his hand.

Doctor Savannah Kempner walked towards the extremely buff, good looking man. She hadn't grabbed his name before they rushed their patient off and assumed they weren't married since neither were wearing rings, but it was evident they they were in a relationship because of the way he talked about her. She noticed the older italian woman holding his hand.

"Hi Doctor," Milly greeted the younger woman. "I'm Milly, Maria's mother," she informed her, giving her the briefest of details knowing how hospitals worked about giving out information. "Is she okay?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes.

Steve squeezed the older woman's hand, but kept his eyes locked on the doctor.

Savannah acknowledged the worry on both mother and boyfriends faces. "Hi … I'm Doctor Kempner," she introduced herself as she masked her emotions. "Maria's gonna be fine," she started, watching as relief filled the loved ones features. "She has pneumonia but luckily we caught it in time," she supplied, turning her attention towards the blonde man. "You did the right thing by bringing her in, pneumonia left untreated can lead to serious health problems and death. Maria is currently asleep but we have her on a drip with antibiotics and attached to an electrocardiogram that is measuring her heart rate, heart rhythm, blood pressure, and oxygen saturation just to be on the safe side, even though we expect her to make a full recovery. Pneumonia can last anywhere from three to five days. Maria will be transferred to a room shortly," she informed them. "I can take you there soon but we need some paperwork filled out first."

"I can fill out the paperwork," Milly piped up quickly since she was the only one that knew those details. "But I was wondering if she could be transferred to a private room, just give me the necessary paperwork," she requested.

The female doctor nodded her head. "Sure thing, the nurses at the nurses station can help you with all that. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back to take you to her," she told them with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Room 88**

Steve was sitting beside Maria's bedside watching her sleep when Milly entered the room several minutes later. She had completed the paperwork as quickly as she could before she went in search of her daughter and the Super Soldier. The doctor had returned a few minutes early after showing Steve to her room and informed her of Maria's room number.

Milly crossed the floor, stopping at her daughter's bedside and stood beside the drip and ECG machine as a steady rhythmic beeping sound poured from it. Milly absorbed in her sleeping profile as she raised a hand to her face and brushed her fingers across her cream complexion.

"The doctor said that the antibiotics have a sleeping aid in them so she will mostly likely be out for several hours," Steve shared, casually. "She's not shaking anymore and has her colour back so the medication must be working. She's just sleeping," he expressed with a heavy sigh.

Milly nodded along, turning her eyes towards the younger blonde man. He was watching Maria with mixed emotion. Something was troubling him, but he was trying to mask it. Milly knew that he should get some rest. "I guess you should head hom-"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I'm not leaving until she is awake. It's my fault that she is here. I should have been taking better care of her. I knew that she wasn't taking anything for the flu. I thought it was a simple flu but-"

"Steven Phillip Walker," she addressed him by his full name. "This is not your fault," she informed him, honestly. "I thought it was just the flu also. She was fine several hours ago and you know how hard headed and stubborn Maria is. Pneumonia can sneak up on you and start off as a simple cold. Don't you dare blame yourself, Steven. You hear me?"

Steven felt a lump lodge in his throat as he nodded his head at the older woman's words._ It still felt like his fault. _

Milly knew that the younger man was blaming himself. She knew that he tended to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and carried a heavy burden with him. "I'll head off if you're staying the night," she expressed. "You'll call if anything changes with her condition?"

Steve nodded his head.

Milly offered a warm smile. "You're a good man, Steven. I'll see you both in the morning then," she assured him before turning attention back on her sleeping daughter and brushed a kiss across her warm forehead. "Dormire bene, mia cara," she whispered in Italian before turning her eyes onto the super soldier. "Night Steven," she bidded before walking away.

Steve watched the older woman leave the room before he reached for Maria's hand, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

**A/N:** So poor Steve worried about a sick Maria.

oh mio dio, il mio bambino means oh my god, my baby

**dormire bene, mia cara **means sleep well, my dear

**Thoughts ...**


	5. Chapter 5 - How about a friend?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Happy Reading ...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**George Washington University Hospital - 07:13 am - Room 88**

Maria felt a little fuzzy as her eyes began to open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She could hear a soft rhythmic beeping sound coming from the left of her. She looked dead ahead at the unfamiliar sight and realized that she wasn't in her own bed or room. She wasn't even in her loft. Maria turned her head to the left and noticed a drip in her hand and an ECG machine_. That's where the beeping was coming from. She was in the hospital? Why was she in a hospital?_ The beeping from the machine started to pick up speed and she knew that meant that her heart rate was rising.

Maria clamped her eyes close and took a few steady breaths and waited for her heartbeat to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat. The last thing she wanted was for doctors to come in and start fussing over her. Maria hated hospitals more than paperwork. She would actually rather be doing paperwork right now.

Maria didn't understand why she was in hospital. The last thing she remembered was being at her apartment with … "Steve," his name slipping from her lips as her eyes shot open. Maria remembered waking up during the night on her couch on top of Steve. They had been watching movies and had fallen asleep. She remember not feeling well, there were vague memories of talking - well arguing with Steve before everything was blank. _Had she passed out and Steve bought her to the hospital?_

Maria knew that she would have to escape from this place as soon as she could but didn't have the energy right now. She felt drain and so tired. Maria released a sigh as her eyes began searching the room for a clock or something so she could figure out the time since she wasn't wearing her own. She looked to her right and her eyes landed on the Super Soldier sleeping in the chair on the right side of her bed. He was slouched down and looked to sleeping on a weird angle. _That couldn't be comfortable, she couldn't help but think. What was he still doing here? He should be at home in a proper bed that would fit him._

"You're awake," an unfamiliar voice supplied in a quiet and surprise tone coming from the direction of the door.

Maria snapped her attention towards the door and noticed an unfamiliar female face walking towards her bed dressed as a nurse. Her name tag said 'Chloe' and she looked to be in her early twenties, Asian mixed. She didn't look like a threat, but Maria also knew never to let her guard down.

"I know your hunky boyfriend will be glad to see you awake," she supplied with a friendly smile before glancing towards the sleeping blonde man. "Poor thing hasn't left your bedside since bringing you in," she commented, turning her eyes towards the brunette as she picked up her chart at the end of her bed. "And a big guy like him sleeping in a small chair like that all night … must be true love. He's a keeper."

_Boyfriend?_ Maria turned her eyes towards Steve who was still in deep slumber._True Love? She didn't know how to respond to that. He's a keeper._ Maria hadn't known him that long, even though she would admit that Steve Rogers was one of the kind - but they were barely friends.

"Everything's looking good," the young nurse piped up with a friendly smile.

Maria turned her silver blues back towards the young Asian nurse.

"You're fevers gone, but you won't be out of the woods with the pneumonia … it takes a couple of days to run it's course and-"

"Pneumonia?" Maria repeated, letting the word roll off her tongue._ I thought it was just a cold._

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah … I was down in the emergency room when muscles over there arrived with you unconscious in his arms, freaking out because you had collapsed on him during an argument or something. Apparently he wanted you to come into the hospital since you'd woken him by shivering and had a fever," she casually shared. "You should have seen his face fall when the doctors told him they suspect pneumonia. Poor guy, I wanted to give him a hug. Anyway, I've been your nurse all night, checking on you every hour just to make sure the antibiotics took and to watch your fever. Lover Boy finally drifted off around three in the morning, I think from exhaustion. Speaking of which, i'm heading home for some much needed sleep … night shifts suck," she expressed making a face as she placed the chart back in it's holder at the end of the bed and turned, leaving the room.

Maria was looking at Steve. _He had been worried about her?_ She still couldn't believe that he had stayed here all night and slept in that chair. Maria noticed his nose suddenly twitch and his body shift slightly. _Was he waking up?_

Steve had woken a couple minutes ago when he had heard the bubbly young nurse enter, but had kept pretending to be asleep. He knew that he shouldn't have been pretending to be asleep and listening to a private conversation, but he didn't want to interrupt it either. Steve couldn't believe what the young nurse had been calling him in terms of Maria. Steve knew he should have corrected the hospital staff last night about his connection with Maria, but was worried that they would make him leave. So instead he said nothing. It wasn't lying. He just wasn't correcting them. Well, that's what he was telling himself.

Steve was getting really uncomfortable in the chair and his nose itched. It twitched slightly as he moved a little and figured it was time to wake up. His eyes drifted opened and he blinked a few times so they adjusted to the light in the room. A moment later his vision cleared and looked dead ahead towards the hospital bed, his eyes landing on an awake Maria. She was watching him. "Morning," he managed, clearing his throat. "It's good to see you awake."

"Thank you," were the first words that slipped from Maria's lips. "I honestly thought it was just a bad cold, Steve," she confessed. "If I thought for a moment that it was something serious, I never would have…" her words trailing off.

"I know," he answered, standing to his feet and taking the few steps to her bed. Steve sat down on the edge of the right side of the bed, facing her.

"I guess this means I won't be going into work today," she joked, releasing a heavy sigh.

Steve rolled his eyes at her comment. "You deserve a break," he informed her, a-matter-a-factually. "Even though I wish it didn't involve you ending up in hospital. You scared me," he told her thickly as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat at the emotion in his eyes. That's one thing she had first noticed about Steve Rogers - his eyes. He had very expressive eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized with sincerity. Maria dropped her gaze down to the large hand on top of her small one and her heart beat rised a little. His touch was gentle, almost as he was afraid he would hurt her. That's what she liked about Steve, for such a big powerful guy - he was also so gentle and thought of others before himself.

"Maria? Are you okay?" Steve asked with concern when he noticed her heartbeat rising. He hoped that her fever wasn't back.

A few seconds later the Asian mixed nurse bursted through the door in a hurry and stopped a few feet in. "Oh, you're okay and the hunky boyfriend is awake," she commented, absorbing in the sight before her. "No wonder your heartbeat was racing and sent an alert back to the nurses station. I'll leave you two alone. The doctor said she would be in shortly before her night shift ends," she informed them before she turned and left once again.

Maria and Steve were a little speechless at the young nurse's words.

Steve quickly removed his hand from Maria's and cleared his throat as heat crept to his cheeks. He couldn't even look Maria in the eyes. _Her heart beat wasn't rising because of him … not possible. They were only friends, sorta. The nurse definitely misunderstood the situation. After all, she did thinks they were a couple. _

"Wow," the Deputy Director finally spoke after a moment. "She's something, isn't she?"

Steve released a soft chuckle. "Certainly has character," he commented with ease, finally turning his eyes back on her's.

* * *

**Ten minutes later** the dark haired, green eyed female doctor entered the room in her white coat. She acknowledged the now awake brunette animatedly chatting with her boyfriend or 'buff blonde hunk' that the nurses and other medical staff had nicknamed him.

"Good Morning," Doctor Savannah Kempner greeted as she walked towards the bed.

Maria tore her eyes from Steve and turned them towards the female doctor around her age walking her way. "Um, hi," she greeted the doctor as she stopped on the left side of her bed just off from the machine and drip that was attached to her.

"Ma'am," Steve greeted with a nod of the head.

Savannah offered a friendly smile towards the brunette. "Hi Maria … I'm Doctor Kempner, I was one of the doctors that treated you last night when you came in. Glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Maria studied the female doctor carefully. She knew that there was no point in lying to the woman since she would just find out. "A little drained but well enough to go home," she expressed, determination burning in her eyes.

"Maria," Steve expressed with furrowed brows as he gave her a disapproving look. "You collapsed early this morning and have pneumonia," he voiced, apprehension lacing his tone.

Maria turned her gaze onto the Super Soldier as she bit down on her lower lip. She could see that he was clearly worried about her health. Maria placed her hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze. "I'm okay," she assured him. "How can I not be with having a nursemaid like you making sure of that," she teased a smile twitched at her lips.

Steve's eyes lit up and a smile melted across his lips.

Savannah felt a smile twitch at her lips at the looks that were passing between the couple. A good thirty seconds passed before she cleared her throat, causing the attention to turn back on her. "Going home today might be an option, but I wanna run some more test on you just to make sure that the antibiotics are running their course. If I send you home today, then I'll prescribe the necessary medication for you to take for the next few days to a week."

Maria nodded along as she listened. "When can I get detached so I can shower?" she asked, holding up her arm. "And where are my clothes?"

"Nurse Chloe bought in your clothes last night," he informed her. "I put them in the bottom draw of your side table," he answered, gesturing his head towards it.

"I will detach the ECG machine now since it isn't necessary anymore," Savannah voiced, watching as the brunette turned her attention towards her. "We just wanted to keep an eye on your blood pressure and heart rate throughout the night during your fever. I can start you on solid antibiotics now so you don't have to have the drip attached. But you still need plenty of rest for the next few days since you'll still feel drained and a bit achy," she revealed, a-matter-a-factually. "Your file says that you work in private security?" she questioned. "I would like for you to have a week off. I will write a doctors note for you to give to your employer."

Maria shook her head. "Oh, that's not possible," she supplied. "I have a very important job and time off isn't an option."

"The _Boss_ will understand," Steve informed her, giving her hand a squeeze. "He told me yesterday during our meeting that he expected you to be out of the office for a few days after you called in sick. Once he hears what happened, he'll make sure you don't step foot in HQ before a weeks up."

Maria narrowed her gaze onto her friend. "He won't find out," she told him, flatly. "You're under orders not to tell him," she informed him, pulling rank.

Steve withdrew his hands from her's and his face hardened._ God damn it, Maria! Stubborn woman!_

"I don't feel comfortable releasing you if you're not going to take it easy for the next week," the doctor expressed in a serious manner.

Maria turned her attention back towards the doctor. "I can always sign myself out," she pointed out, folding her arms.

"And end up back in here in a day or two if you over do it," she countered, placing a hand on her hip.

Maria released a sigh and laid back down, her head hitting the pillow. "Fine," she grumbled, annoyed. "I take the damn week off, but under protest."

* * *

**08:03 am**

Maria had showered and changed back into the yoga pants and dark blue sweater that she had been wearing when she had fallen asleep on the couch last night. She had ran her fingers through her hair before exiting the bathroom and stopping a few feet when she spotted Steve talking to her mother.

"Mama?" she expressed, surprised.

Milly turned her eyes from Steve and towards the bathroom door where her daughter was standing. "Maria," she exclaimed as she hurried towards the brunette and pulled her into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Grazie a Dio che siete a posto," she expressed in her native tongue.

"Mama," Maria gasped between her mothers tight hug. "Can't breath," she managed, feeling a little lightheaded.

Milly instantly loosened her grip on her daughter and pulled back. She narrowed her gaze on the brunette, placing a hand on her arm. "Come hai potuto essere così dannatamente testardo, Maria?" Milly scolded her daughter in her native tongue. "You scared us," she expressed with raw emotion switching back to english.

Maria felt bad for worrying her mother and she knew by 'us' that she meant Steve also since he had been the one with her when it had occurred and he had told her as much not long ago. "I'm sorry, Mama," she apologized, sincerely.

"Egli rifiutò di lasciare fino a quando svegliato," Milly revealed, gesturing her head towards the Super Soldier that was currently sitting on the end of the bed. "Si dà la colpa, si sa."

"Cosa?" she asked in disbelief, looking past her mother and glancing towards the bed. "Non è ... dannazione Steve," she voiced, walking past her mother and towards the bed. "Do you really blame yourself for me ending up here?" she asked, stopping just before him and folding her arms.

Steve had understand the conversation between mother and daughter. He knew that he was part of the discussion, but had remained quiet until the brunette had turned her attention in his direction and personally addressed him. She was now standing a few feet from him and he could see the empathy in her eyes.

"I was looking after you," he simply replied, his baby blues flashing with guilt. "I should have done something to prevent -"

"Steve," his name slipped from her lips as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you a psychic or have some type of power that you can see into the future?" she asked him, deadpanned.

Steve shook his head, looking at the brunette with confusion.

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips. "That's because you didn't know that I had pneumonia more than I knew," she told him softly. "It looked like a simple cold. This is not your fault. You brought me to the hospital," she pointed you, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I am okay because of you," she assured him thickly. "You saved me."

Steve like the feeling of her touch on his shoulder. He absorbed in her words. _You saved me._ He could see something in her eyes. Those beautiful silver blues that had caught his attention from day one of meeting her. The silver blues that often snuck into his dreams and taunted him while he was sleeping. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it, Blue Eyes," were the words that slipped from his lips.

Maria sucked in a breath at his words and the look of pure emotion in his eyes. _Blue Eyes,_ she had never heard him call her that before. _She kind of like it._ Maria bit down on her lower lip as her gaze remained locked on his. It was like she was in a trance.

"Me either," Milly voiced from where she stood.

Maria tore her eyes from the super soldier, removing her hand from his shoulder and dropping it by her side.

* * *

**11:11 am**

Maria was chatting with her mother on her bed when Steve entered, pushing a wheelchair with the doctor by his side. She had been through her series of test while her mother and Steve had waited and the doctor was finally allowing her to go home as long as she took it easy, get a lot of rest and keep on the antibiotics for at least five days.

"Oh hell no," the brunette expressed shaking her head once she spotted the chair. "You can return that because there is no way in hell that I am getting in that thing."

Steve rolled his eyes and folded his arms, knowing this was how she would react upon seeing the wheelchair.

An older nurse in her mid forties narrowed her dark chocolate eyes onto the young patient. "It's hospital policy, Ma'am," she informed her sternly.

"I can walk," she informed the nurse, clenching her jaw. "I am not invalid."

The nurse rolled her eyes at the younger woman's comment, crossing her arms._ She was one of those type, was she._

"And no one is saying you are," Steve piped in, hoping to prevent a war. "But you still need to get in the chair if you wanna leave this room and the hospital."

Maria glared at the Super Soldier. _Was he being friggin serious!_ "Steve," she said his name in her Commander tone as if she was giving him an order.

"Maria," he parroted back, amusement lacing his tone as he kept his face serious.

Milly was grinning as she watched the banter between her daughter and the Soldier. _They acted like they were an old married couple - maybe one day they would be._ "Maria Nicole Hill," she voiced in her 'mother' tone. "You will get your butt in that chair so we can leave," she informed her daughter a-matter-a-factually.

"But Mama," she began, turning her attention on the older italian woman.

Milly gave her a serious look and shook her head. _Maria may be a high ranking agent within S.H.I.E.L.D, but she was also a respectable daughter. And her words was law._

Maria slumped her shoulder and released a heavy sigh in defeat as she dropped down into the chair and folded her arms, unamused.

* * *

**Maria's Loft - Noon**

Maria lowered herself down on her couch and wrapped her blanket around herself. She still felt drained and a little achy which were symptoms of her pneumonia and could still last a few days.

Milly returned from the kitchen with a steamy mug of choc mint tea and handed it to her daughter with a warm smile. "I hate to leave you like this but Kathy is sick and we're down a waitress."

Maria smiled at her mother. "I'm okay," she assured her mother. "My nursemaid will make sure of that," she joked, glancing towards the super solider who was standing off from the couch with his arms crossed.

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, but a smile tugged at his lips.

Milly felt a smile tug at her lips. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. She then walked passed Steve and gave his arm a squeeze. "Watch over our girl," she whispered.

Steve gave a nod of the head. _Our girl. Maria wasn't his girl, but he wasn't leaving her sight until she was one hundred percent better._

Maria waited until she had heard the door click close before she turned her eyes onto the Super Soldier. "I don't need a babysitter, Steve," she told him, casually.

Steve took a few steps forward. "How about a friend?" he shot back, plopping down on the couch beside her.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as her silver blues absorbed in his profile. "Pick a movie," she answered, taking a sip from her mug.

* * *

**A/N: Aaawwww**

Translations

Grazie a Dio che siete a posto means 'Thank god that you are okay.'

Come hai potuto essere così dannatamente testardo, Maria? means 'How could you be so damn stubborn, Maria?'

Egli rifiutò di lasciare fino a quando svegliato 'He refused to leave until you woke.'

Si dà la colpa, si sa means 'He blames himself, you know.'

Cosa? means 'what?'

Non è ... dannazione Steve means 'It's not … damn it Steve.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Holding on

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**So, I have no idea how long Peggy has been in the hospital nursing home but since she is in her nineties. I'm gonna guess a little while. **_

_Happy Reading ..._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Monday, 17th December 2012**

**Capitol Hill Nursing Center - 15:55 - Peggy's Room**

Steve stopped beside the elderly woman's bed, sliding down into the chair beside it that he always sat in during his visits over the last several months since discovering that she was still alive and where she was located.

Her room was decorated like the inside of a Christmas catalogue with the multi-coloured twinkle lights, decorations and a real Christmas tree by the large window that was covered in personal ornaments and lights with a handmade angel on top. Her family obviously loved her and wanted her to be surround by Christmas even if she couldn't be at home with them. It was four days until Christmas. This would be the first Christmas that he would spend without Bucky. The only family that he had left. Steve knew that he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone since Milly had invited him to her house to be with her family. She had informed him that it had been Maria's idea, but he never asked her about it.

Steve turned his eyes towards the elderly woman in her mid nineties that seemed in a daze. "Hey Peggy," he smiled at her, masking the sadness he felt. He hoped that she was having a good day.

"Steve, you're alive," she voiced, tiredly with tears brimming her eyes. "You came back."

Steve felt a lump form him his throat. This wasn't the first time he had heard those words since her memory was deteriorating. "Yeah Peggy," he managed, thickly. "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl when she owes me a dance," he told with a sad smile.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Peggy's long term memory drifted back and she was engaging in present conversation with the Super Soldier about her family. She then asked Steve how things were in his life and noticed a certain name creeping into the conversation several times.

"You like her," Peggy commented with a knowing smile a few minutes later.

Steve arched a curious eyebrow. "Like who?" he asked slightly confused.

"The girl you keep slipping into our conversation … Maria," she answered with a smile. "It's okay, Steve. You're allowed to move on. I did. I have the grandchildren to prove it," she expressed warmly. "If anyone deserves to be happy, Steve … it's you. You give so much of yourself and never ask for anything in return. You're a good man," she told him with tears in her eyes.

Steve swallowed the lump that had lodge in his throat as tears fill his eyes at the older woman's words. He liked Maria, but they were just friends - good friends. Had become a lot closer since she got sick last month, but it was a secret friendship that no one at S.H.I.E.L.D bar the two assassins knew about. Maria had wanted it that way because of her position within S.H.I.E.L.D and she didn't want rumors to start about them. Steve respected that.

"We're just friends," he told the older woman, not believing them as they tumbled out of his mouth. "And she's the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," he pointed out. "She's a lot like you, you know. Tough, stubborn, funny, beautiful and doesn't put up with people's snide comments about her position within in S.H.I.E.L.D," he expressed as a smile melted across his lips.

Peggy smiled as she watched her past love light up when he talked about Maria. She could tell that he had strong feelings for the Deputy Director and was falling in love with her. She knew that Steve often falls quick and hard when in love but holds back. Peggy knew of Maria and has had visits from her in the past. Nick also bragged about her and a few other agents over the years during his visits like a proud dad. "She sounds like a keeper," she commented with a soft chuckle. "Will keep you on your toes."

"She's built high walls around herself and there is still a lot I don't know about her," he admitted to the older woman. Steve could always talk to Peggy about anything because she never judged, just listened. She knew him and was the only connection he had left to the past. "I wanna know her more, but she keeps up her guard. We've only been working together for a little over four months now and only really become friends in the last five weeks since she got really sick."

Peggy nodded along. "And you stayed by her side for the five days that she was recovering," she answered, knowingly. "You're one of the kind."

Steve looked at the older woman, stunned. "I never told you that," he recalled. _He never told anyone that. Only Milly and Maria knew about that. Maybe Director Fury and the assassins since they seem to know everything._

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You're not my only friend at S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve," she expressed with a half smile. "Are you forgetting that I founded it with Howard," she pointed out.

Steve leaned forward. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because of your connection to it," he answered truthfully._ And stayed because of Maria,_ he silently thought. "I knew that if you had a part in it then it couldn't be all bad. Though I haven't been there long and on a case to case bases … it's giving me a purpose in this new world," he admitted. "I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't fighting a cause … I am a Soldier. It's all I know."

Peggy's heart broke at the Super Soldier's words. She could see through the mask he was portraying. "You're also a man who deserves love and a family," she told him with sincerity. "Stop hiding and let people around in … Leave a legacy, you don't want to end up alone."

Steve felt a lodge form in his throat. "I'm not alone," he forced a smile. "I have you," he expressed easily. _And Maria, Milly and even Benny. Plus on occasion, his two favourite assassins, Pepper and even Tony Stark when necessary. _

Peggy released a heavy sigh._ Oh Steve._ "I won't be around forever, Steve," she told him bluntly. "My story will be over soon, but yours still has many chapters to go. Don't just skip to the end, fill the pages and create memories. You deserve to be happy," she expressed, sincerely. "You deserve to live."

Steve let the older woman's words sink in. He always thought that he would have a life with her, but the universe had other plans which caused them to live in different times. He knew that the older woman had a couple years left if lucky. Steve knew that when Peggy did leave this earth, it would leave a mark on him. She was the first woman he ever loved and you don't just get over something like that.

"I'm not ready yet," he admitted, thickly.

* * *

**Triskelion - 18:04 - Maria's Office**

Maria had just finished a phone call with Melinda, just to check in on her surrogate big sister and former S.O. She knew that since it was a week till Christmas, not that most S.H.I.E.L.D agents were big on holidays because they sometimes worked them. Maria told her that she should come down to DC since Phil was still in his recovery stage of his treatment after project T.A.H.I.T.I. Melinda had declined and said that she had other plans. Maria didn't push.

Maria flicked her wrist and glanced at the time. She was heading to Moscow in a couple of hours for a five days to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D business there. Maria knew that she would miss Steve, which scared her a little. Maria wasn't one for growing attachments to people because they always ended up hurting you in the end. Her _father _taught her that lesson. Maria believe that for a very long time, until she met Patrick Harris, her Lieutenant General of the military school that she had been sent to by the judge. He was the first person to show her kindness and taught her that she had to learn to trust people if she was ever going to let someone in. That not all people were as cruel as her father. Then Maria met Nick a few weeks before graduation when she was considering joining the army - instead she was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D because Lieutenant General Harris and Nicholas Fury were old army buddies.

Since Maria was eighteen when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, she was legally an adult and could look after herself. Nick had given her a small apartment that wasn't much bigger than a large room at the S.H.I.E.L.D base that she had been located. It didn't bother Maria since she never really had a place she called home and it was somewhere to live for the time being. Because of her military training, Maria didn't have to go through the operation's academy. She was immediately assigned an S.O for hands on training within S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria didn't know anything about her S.O at the time. From first meeting, she learned that Melinda May was a strong, guarded woman who masked a pain that she carried with her. Melinda didn't talk a lot, but when she did - you listened. After several weeks with being in S.H.I.E.L.D, Maria heard whispers of what a great agent the older female Chinese woman was and how lucky she was to be training under the 'Great Melinda May'. Apparently Melinda May was one of the Director's favorites and well respected within the organisation. There were also rumors that she was in a secret relationship with another well known agent - Phillip Coulson, but no one had the balls to confront them. Three months of knowing and training under her had passed before Maria discovered that the rumors were true, but never told anyone because it was none of their business and she respected her mentor. Melinda May and Phillip Coulson were completely professional when working within the organisation, but behind closed doors - it was a different story. It was evident that they had a deep connection and a lot of history.

It took a few months after meeting Phil through Melinda before Maria trusted him. They had been on a mission and he had saved her life, refusing to leave without her even though it risked his life and had been shot in the arm. Phil just kept saying 'no one gets left behind'.

Maria understood why her S.O was in love with the man.

Maria had trust issues when it involved her heart. She tended to keep a distance from people, had trouble letting people close to her. She only had a small group in her life that she cared about, others she associated with or respected.

Maria has never been in love, she's had past intimate contact with men but never been in love. Maria has never said the L-O-V-E word out loud. It scared her. Maria knew that she had felt love before and feels it whenever she is around Milly and the ones she calls family, but she still has never said that word or those three little words. Whenever Milly tells her that she loves her, like she does with all her children - Maria replies 'ditto'. Milly never called her on it. It's like she understood the reason behind it.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling her from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone, but knew exactly who it was. Five weeks had passed since she had gotten sick and he had been a constant presence in her life since, mainly outside of work. They kept up a professional appearance while at work and Maria had thought that Steve would have been offended when she told him that - but it's like he understood because of her position within S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Enter," she called, turning her eyes towards the door.

A few seconds passed before the door open and Steve entered. He closed the door behind himself and walked towards her couch just off the door. Steve plopped down on the couch, deflated. Maria knew that look well, it was how he always looked after a visit with Peggy. He always seem sad, but put on this mask and pretend everything was okay.

Maria pushed back her chair and stood to her feet. She then rounded her desk, walking towards her couch where the Super Solider sat.

Steve released a heavy sigh, leaning back in the couch and tilted his head back - drifting his eyes shut.

"How is she?" Maria asked, softly as she sat down on the couch, her attention locked on the buff blonde.

Steve turned his head to the side, opening his eyes and absorbing in the brunette sitting beside him. He could see the warmth in her eyes and knew that she genuinely cared. There was less than a rule length between them. Over the five weeks since becoming good friends, personal space wasn't really issue between them when they were alone. Especially since falling asleep a few times together on Maria's couch while watching movies, neither spoke about the intimate positions they woke up in. Maria always just shrugged it off and claimed it was his fault for being such a good heater. Steve never minded though.

"You know Peggy," he expressed, forcing a smile. "She's strong willed."

_Yeah, I do. _Maria placed a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze._ But not immortal,_ she couldn't help but think. "How are you?"

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat. "Holding on," he supplied, thickly, placing his hand on top of her's. Their eyes remained locked on one another with empathy. Maria seemed to be the only one besides Peggy that got him. She was patient with him.

A few seconds later the door swung open and two assassins strolled straight in. The door closing behind them because of one swift kick from Clint Barton.

Steve moved his hand from Maria's quickly and his eyes darted towards two of S.H.I.E.L.D's top operatives.

"Well, don't you two look cosy," Natasha commented with a smirk as her eyes landed on her surrogate sister and friend's hand still on the Captain's knee. She knew that they had walked in on a 'moment' between her two friends. Natasha had noticed a change between the Captain and Deputy Director over the last few weeks, they seemed closer. Her and Clint had been out of the country last month during the week that Maria was off sick, but had heard whispers from Milly that Steve looked after her.

Maria removed her hand from Steve's knee as she stood to her feet, glaring at her two deadly friends. "You know, knocking isn't just a suggestion," she told them in her commander tone as she crossed her arms.

Clint plopped down on the end of the couch, fixing his attention on his superior. "You didn't have any meeting scheduled for another twenty three minutes," he supplied, casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Maria felt her jaw clench as she turned her gaze to her right where the redhead was standing opposite her partner, watching her. "I thought we had a deal about you not hacking into my personal planner," she voiced, sternly.

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders. Not bothering to give an answer since it wasn't the first time she had heard that and wouldn't be the last. She shouldn't make it so easy, well easy for her. It wasn't easy for most agents.

Clint looked sideways at the older blonde man. "What's with long face, Cap?"

Steve didn't respond. He wasn't one to discuss his personal life with people, well except Maria - but she was his handler and good friend.

Maria noticed Steve's reaction. "Is there a reason that you two are here?" changing the subject and shifting focus.

"We thought that we would head to McNally's for a couple of drinks before you head off to Moscow for a week and we head to-"

"Five days," Steve piped up, automatically. He wasn't looking forward to their small time apart since he had seen her almost every day over the last five weeks, if not at work - before or after when they would grab a meal at Milly's or catch a movie. Steve enjoyed spending time with Maria outside of S.H.I.E.L.D because he got to see a different side to her.

The two assassins looked at the Captain with amusement before sharing a look between them as if they were having a private conversation.

Maria noticed the look her friends were giving Steve and then each other. She just rolled her eyes. _This was why she wanted to keep their friendship quiet, because people automatically assumed that they were a couple - heaven forbid a man and woman being just friends. _"As you pointed out, Barton," she supplied, flicking her wrist and glancing down at the current time. "I have meeting in eighteen minutes."

Clint pulled out his phone and tapped out a text message before hitting send.

"It's only with Fury," Natasha piped up, nonchalant. "He just wants to discuss details of your schedule while in Russia, which you already know. It's the last time we'll most likely see each other before the New Year since Clint and I will be out of the country until after the New Year. He'll let it slide."

Clint phone beeped twice. The archer glanced down at the small screen, swiping his thumb along the touch screen and a smiled twitched his lips. "Just did … said the flight's been pushed back to nine but be at the base by eight forty."

Maria released a sigh, rubbing her hands over her face.

"You just sent the Director a message canceling a meeting and he just went along with it?" Steve expressed a little stunned. He knew that the old spy wasn't a pushover, the opposite actually.

Clint smirked, locking and pocketing his phone. "I'm the son he never wanted," the archer joked. _Even though the old spy was the closest thing he had to a father - just like Phil had been like a brother. He missed his friend every damn day._ "Man, I need a drink," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**McNally's - 19:23 - Entertainment/Dining Area**

The four agents just finished their dinner and were casually chatting while watching the current patron belting her heart out to 'Stronger by Kelly Clarkson'. It was Karaoke night and also ladies night so the place was pretty packed. Cheap drinks often brung in the ladies which attracted the male clientele.

"I have an idea?" Natasha piped up as she wrapped her fingers around her wine glass. "Let's see who can get more numbers out of Clint or Cap."

Maria tore her eyes from her glass tumbler of virgin lemon lime and bitter as she locked her silver-blues onto the redhead. She could see a mischief spark in her emerald eyes and knew that she was up to something.

"Most numbers?" the Super Soldier asked confused.

Clint felt a smirk tug at his lips as he glanced at his partner, knowing exactly what she was playing at. "Nat wants us to approach a woman and give her our best pickup lines," he began to explain to the Captain. "And if the woman gives you her number then it means that she likes you. I have to warn you that I am a pretty smooth talker."

Natasha felt her lips twitch at her partners comment. _Yes he was. _

Steve was hesitant to this little game. He has never been good at talking to women. The opposite actually. "Aren't you and Clint …" he words trailing off because he didn't know how to say it without getting shot. Steve knew they were a couple since he had seen them together on more than one occasion outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. They also shared a floor at Avengers Tower.

"Together," Clint voiced, amusement lacing his tone. "Yeah … she's not asking me to have sex with another woman, just test my seduction skills. We're spies, Cap … comes with the job description. As an agent, you should be able to gain any information from your assets in anyway possible and seduction is less bloody."

"Most of the time," Natasha piped up, dryly before taking a sip from her glass. "Let's call this training exercise."

Steve glanced towards Maria who was watching him with slight amusement as she bit down on her lower lip. "But, we have no intention of calling these women?" he inquired, glancing towards the two assassins sitting across from him and Maria. "Than seems mean, giving false hope."

Maria felt a smile melt across her lips at the Captain's words as she looked at him with admiration. It was hard not to be attracted to a guy like Steve Rogers. He was one of the kind, always considering everyone feelings.

"If you find someone that you're interested in," Natasha expressed casually. "Feel free to follow it up, Cap," she told him with a smile, glancing towards Maria.

The smile dropped from Maria's face and she bought her drink to her lips.

* * *

Steve had let his eyes scan the area for a couple of minutes before he spotted a young woman in her late twenties sitting beside herself, twirling the straw in her drink. She looked lonely. Steve knew there was no harm in talking to the pretty dark haired woman.

"Hi," he voiced as he approached her two seater round table. "I'm Steve," he introduced himself nervously as his shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

The dark haired beauty looked the tall, buff blonde hunk up and down as she bit down on her lower lip. "Hi," she answered back, sweetly. "Shelly … did you wanna join me, Steve?"

Steve was a little surprised by her invitation. "It would be a pleasure, Shelly," he answered with a friendly smile as he walked towards the empty seat opposite her. He was trying to think of how to start the conversation with complete stranger of the opposite sex. "So … what brings you here?"

Shelly chuckled as she chewed on her lower lip, reaching for her cool glass filled with clear liquid. "Really, that's the line you're going with? I am surprised you didn't ask me if I come here often."

Steve looked at her confused. _Um, okay?_ "Did I say something wrong? I'm not from around here," he admitted, sheepish. "I'm not really good with talking to beautiful woman."

Shelly raised an eyebrow._ Wow._ "Really? How is that possible? You're sex on a stick," she told, bluntly. "Okay … where are you from then?"

Steve licked his dry lips._ Sex on a stick? What the hell did that mean?_ "Uh, Brooklyn … but I've been away from home for a long time," he answered, casually.

Shelly placed her drink back down on the table, watching him with curiosity. "Where have you been then?" she asked, easily.

Steve dropped his eyes down to his hands resting on the table. "Everywhere … uh, I'm a Soldier," he answered honestly. "Left the army several months ago … traveled a bit and settled in DC. I have a friend here who owns a private security company and they gave me a job."

Shelly nodded along as she listened. "Wow … that must be a change from a war zone … are you liking it here?"

Steve didn't like being dishonest, but knew that he couldn't actually reveal who he was and details of S.H.I.E.L.D. "It's different," he admitted, lifting eyes to catch her hazel browns. "But I have a great support system here. And Maria has helped me a lot with the change," he revealed with an easy smile.

Shelly saw the look in his eyes when he mentioned a woman's name "Maria? She a friend?"

Steve nodded his head.

* * *

Maria was watching Steve as he chatted casually with the raven haired, tanned leggy woman in a light grey business pant suit. She couldn't tear her eyes from them and she wasn't sure why. _He's your friend,_ she told herself. _You're just looking out for him. You don't wanna see him get hurt._ She bought her cool glass to her lips and took a large swallow.

Clint placed another number down on the table in front of the two woman. It was his second in the several minutes that they'd been playing this little game. He grinned at his partner as she just rolled her eyes.

"He still working on the first one?" the archer asked, turning his gaze towards the super soldier and dark haired woman he was talking too. "Doesn't he realize that he just has to smile and she will give him her number?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Maria rolled his eyes at her friend's comment, even though it was true. Steve was a good looking guy and looks were the first thing a lot of people notice. "He's not like you, Barton," she commented. "He's old fashioned and believes that you should get to know someone before inquiring personal details."

Clint narrowed his eyes onto the brunette. "Why so defensive over the Cap, Maria?" he teased the deputy director with a cheeky grin. Outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, she was like a surrogate little sister and he loved treating her as one.

Maria glared at the older blue eyed agent. "I'm just stated a fact," she bit back, sternly.

Clint raised his hands in defeat. "Relax … I'm gonna go find my next target," he grinned before turning away and walking off.

"What?" she asked, turning her attention onto the redhead that was staring at her.

Natasha smirked. "I didn't say anything," she answered.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're not saying it very loudly," she commented dryly.

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't help but noticed how close you and Steve have become … you seem more friendly than a couple months back," she casually mentioned.

"We're friends," she counted as her eyes glanced back towards Steve. Maria watched as a Latin looking man in a dark business suit, approaching the table with clenched fist and looked angry. _Uh oh._ She stood to her feet, but something stopped her from actually moving. _He can handle this._

* * *

"What the hell is going on here, Shell?" a male voice from behind him asked, anger lacing his tone.

Steve turned his attention towards the Latin guy standing beside Shelly. A hand clasped tightly on her shoulder, slightly possessive.

"We were just talking while I waited for you," Shelly told him, slightly annoyed as she glared at her boyfriend. "You said you would be a few minutes late … not twenty. I waited several minutes and was about to leave before Steve came over and started talking to me. So you should be thanking him for me still being here."

"My boss cornered me in the elevator and discussed a case for tomorrow," he bit back.

Steve stood to his feet, revealing his height which towering over the 5 foot 4 Latin. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he approached the man in the dark suit. "I didn't realize that she was spoken for."

The guy was sizing the blonde hulk of a man up and figured it was wise to just let it go. "Not your fault," he supplied with a clenched jaw. "Thank you for keeping my girl company while she was waiting for me. I am here now."

Steve gave a nod of the head, glancing towards the dark haired beauty who was mouthing 'sorry'. She forced a smile as turned and walked back towards the table, his eyes locked on Maria.

* * *

**20:22**

Maria glanced down at her watch, realizing that she had to really get going so she could get back to her loft and pick up her go-bag before heading to the base. Almost an hour had passed since Steve and Clint had started their 'training exercise'. So far Clint was winning by ten because Steve would spend twenty odd minutes talking to a woman before asking for their number.

Steve had given up several minutes ago. Clint returned to the table a few minutes after that.

"As fun as this has been," Maria voiced after a moment, glancing towards her friends. "I have to get going," she expressed, standing to her feet and slipping on her leather jacket as her eyes locked on the assassins. "I'll see you two in the New Year," she told them, grabbing her motorbike helmet under her chair. "Enjoy your time off."

Maria then turned her gaze onto the blonde super soldier. "I'll see you around, Cap," she told him with a nod of the head before she turned and left.

Steve watched Maria walk away from the table, her helmet clutched under one arm. He watched as she disappeared around the corner and released a sigh, turning his eyes back towards the two spies. A moment later his phone buzzed since he had it on vibrate. Steve reached into his jean pocket and retrieved the electrical device from it, hoping it wasn't another inappropriate joke from Tony.

A smile spread across his lips when he acknowledged the sender. He swiped his thumb along the touch screen, unlocking the phone. He then tapped on the message and read it in his head._** 'Don't get into too much trouble and make sure Mama doesn't bother you to much while I'm away, Soldier Boy.'**_

Steve remembered the first time he had called her that. It was before they discovered that she had pneumonia and he was looking for something for her cold. He mention medication from when he was a kid and she had responded. _'We're not in the forties anymore, Soldier Boy.'_ Steve liked the nickname, especially the way he said it. He quickly tapped back a message.

* * *

Maria stopped in front of her ocean blue softail 2005 Harley Davidson in a parking spot not far from the pub. She then shoved her helmet on her head as her phone beeped twice, indicating a new message. Maria reached inside her leather jacket pocket and pulled her phone from the inside hidden pocket. She tapped the button on the side of her dark purple helmet with a wicked design splashed across it and flipped up the visor and glanced down at the new message.

Maria swiped her thumb across the touch screen, unlocking the phone and opened the message. A smile tugged at her lips as she read the message in her head._** 'You just jealous because your Mama is more fun than you :p Seen you in five days. Be safe, Blue Eyes.'**_

Maria released a soft chuckle as she shook her head, "Goofball," she whispered to herself as she locked her phone and placed it back inside her jacket before zipping it up. Maria then swung her leg over her bike and straddled it. She kicked off the break and flicked the button on the handlebar. A few seconds later the engine roared to life.

* * *

**A/N: **So the next chapter will be around Christmas time ... I'll try to update when I can.


	7. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person**

So, I completely forgot that everything with Stark and IM3 happened around Christmas 2012 … I am guessing that is something that S.H.I.E.L.D would be monitoring, but Stark handled it on his own since we only saw it from his POV.

I wrote a complete different chapter for CaHill's 1st Christmas and was gonna include Stark and Pepper in it when I checked the Marvel timeline just make sure it all matched up when I realized that IM3 happened at the time. So I rewrote the chapter and this happened. I had to find a reason why Captain America wouldn't be helping Stark fight 'The Mandarin'. This Chapter is so friggin long that it's in two parts.

I also changed the dates on the last chapter with a few tiny details.

**Russia is 9 hours ahead of the USA so Stark's Mansion hasn't been blown up yet since it doesn't happen until that night.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Saturday, 22nd December 2012**

**Russia - Unknown Location** **\- 18:19**

Maria was slowly regaining consciousness as she felt something cold touch her face. She released a gasp in pain as her eyes began to flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. It looked like she was in some type of underground stone room or something, like a bunker. Maria felt achy all over. And cold. This room was freezing and the dark blue pant suit that she had been in when taken didn't help much. The room was dark and her back was stiff and sore from being chained to this damn chair for god knows how long. Maria had lost track of time. It had been several hours at least since she had woken up the first time they had drugged her and bought her to this place.

Her silver-blues were locked on the young man in his late twenties that was tending to her wounds. She wasn't sure how long she had blacked at for after taking that beating from the two young Russian bastards. She still had yet to meet the boss.

"Vy uvereny, mozhet terpet' porazheniye," the young man mumbled in his native tongue as he wrapped a bandage around her head.

Maria understood what he said since she knew Russian. It was the reason that the Director had sent her to Moscow to meet with some of their Russian partners. She didn't respond. Maria hadn't said a word since they had abducted and drugged her god knows how long ago. Maria knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had to know that she was missing by now and help had to be on the way. She just didn't know how far away it was who was coming. Maria felt pain ripped through her every time she breathed. Her ribs were the cause of the pain.

"Vashi rebra izmuchennykh," he told her in a gentle tone. "Boss khochet chtoby vy nemnogo postradat' prezhde chem predlagat' obezbolivaniye."

Maria arched her eyebrow slightly at the concern in the younger man's voice. She didn't know if he was working for S.H.I.E.L.D or trying to befriend her in hopes of her trusting him and giving the intel they wanted. Maria remained quiet. She wasn't going to trust anyone.

A few minutes later she was all patched up and the young man told her that he had to leave now, but would be back later after he was needed again. Maria knew that meant she was in for some more pain from whoever was holding her hostage.

* * *

**Classified Location - 18:33 - S.H.I.E.L.D airbase**

Steve and the S.T.R.I.K.E team exited the Quinjet and headed across the base towards the S.H.I.E.L.D Stealth helicopter that was waiting for them. Steve was walking beside the leader of the S.T.R.I.K.E team - Agent Brock Rumlow. All six men off the S.T.R.I.K.E team were dressed in tactical gear. Steve stuck out in his blue, red and white suit, holding his shield.

Brock ended the call and pocketed his phone, glancing sideways at the male Avenger. "So, my guy just confirmed that she is being held about two hours south from here in an underground compound by Sergei Drugov," he informed the Avenger. "He is former KGB and a real psychopath. Sergei been on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for some time now. He's known for kidnapping high profile assets and torching them for information before killing them."

Steve kept his expression impassive as he processed the information. _Hang in there, Maria. We're coming._ He knew that he had to stay positive for her. _They will get her out alive. She is strong._ "Do we know her condition?" Steve asked as they approached the helicopter. It would get them their in under thirty minutes.

Brock gripped the handle on the door and slid it open. "Alive," he answered, gravely. "According to my guy, she's taken one hell of beating but still has all her fingers and toes."

Steve felt his gut clench at the agent's comment, but knew he wasn't saying it be cruel. He was being honest. _God, he hoped that she was okay._ "How does your guy know this? Has he got eyes on her?"

The team piled into the stealth helicopter along with a S.H.I.E.L.D medic. The helicopter could fit ten people.

"No," Brock divulged as he looked at the Super Soldier, stoic. "He's been patching her up," he revealed before climbing in. Brock then tapped the pilot on the shoulder, indicating that it was time to leave.

Steve was staggered with what he just heard. "How bad is it?"

The helicoptered started up.

"Get in, Captain Rogers," Brock ordered. "We haven't got time to waste ... I'll tell you on the way."

Steve swallowed the lump that had formed his throat and quickly climbed into the helicopter, closing the door.

* * *

**Underground Compound**

A while later the steel door opened and an older man in his late fifties with dark eyes and jet black hair with silver sprinkled through it, appeared in sight. He had a man on each side, dressed in black. Maria absorbed in the man's face. He looked familiar. A moment passed before she recognized him, but didn't let it show. Maria knew who he was. He was wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria was in incredible pain. She was finding it hard to breath because it hurt when she did. She felt light headed and sick to her stomach.

"Ready to talk?" Sergei greeted her with a thick Russian accent as he approached her. "I can relieve the pain if you just give me what I want."

Maria just glared at him, not blinking once. _Go to hell!_

"Miss Hill … why are you being difficult?" he asked, stopping a few feet from her chair with his hands behind his back.

Maria didn't respond. _There was no way in hell that she was giving up the intel he wanted. He would have to kill her._

Sergei admired the strength and guts this young woman had. "Surely all this pain cannot be worth one person," he expressed with ease. "Tell me where she is and I'll let you go," he lied with a creepy smile.

Maria rolled her eyes._ Yeah right … how stupid did he think she was?_

Sergei slumped his shoulders, releasing a heavy sigh. "Okay … I guess hard way it is," he supplied as he gave a hand gesture to his men. The two men that had given her the beating before walked towards Maria's chair and grabbed an arm each.

Sergei pulled out his Russian hunting knife from the pouch on his belt as he took a few step towards her, enclosing the distance between them. He held the knife up to her face and ran the blunt side of the blade across her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked thickly.

Maria closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She knew what was going to happen next and knew that she had to mentally prepare herself for it. _I can live without a few fingers. _Ten seconds passed before she felt the cool blade touch her left middle finger and she inhaled a deep breath, which cause more pain.

All of a sudden an alert sounded throughout the compound.

Maria's eyes shot open at the sound and relief filled her. _They're here. It had to be S.H.I.E.L.D. _

Sergei had taken a few steps back as he looked towards the closed door. Very distant gunfire could be heard.

A few seconds later, a male voice crackled through the radio on the guards hips. "Boss ... my pod atakoy ... eto Cap …

One of the men grabbed the radio of his hip and shouted into it. "Kto ... kto eto?"

The sound of rapid gunfire could be heard in the distance.

Maria felt a smirk slip across her lips._ Help was here_. She felt dizzy and her head was pounding. The pain was becoming unbearable and she just wanted to sleep - but knew that that was bad.

"MY POD ATAKOY!" the blonde haired guard shouted towards his boss.

Sergei knew that he had to get to safety if it was who he thought it was. "Ivan," he turned towards the blond guard. "Stay here … guard her," he ordered before turning his attention on to the dark haired young guard. "Pyotr … with me."

Sergei then hurried towards the door with the dark haired guard. Pyotr opened the mental door and looked out before signalling that it was okay to go. The two then left the room and closed and locked the door.

"He just sacrificed you," Maria finally spoke for the first time in god knows how long. Her voice sounded croaky and her throat hurt.

Pyotr pulled a gun from his leg holster and aimed it towards the door. "Zatknis!"

A couple of minutes later the light cut off in the room and it was filled with darkness.

Another ten seconds passed with nothing. Gun fire could be heard outside, but it seemed it was a little away from the door. A few more seconds passed before the door swung open.

Pyotr started shooting at the doorway, but his bullets reflected off a large red, white and blue shield that appeared in sight with a tall man in a matching suit standing behind it.

"Steve," his name slipping from her lips. _He was here._ Maria noticed the shift in Pyotr's movements. She watched as he spun around and aimed the gun at her. She watched as his finger pressed down on the trigger and with all her might and energy that she had left, Maria threw her body weight to the left, causing the chair to tip over and bullet graze along her shoulder as her head came in contact with the hard floor and everything went black.

Steve entered the room as Maria's head hit the ground, shooting her attacker in the head and watching him fall to the ground. Steve then attached his shield behind him before entering the room. **"MARIA!"** he shouted as he fell to his knees in front of her and pulling her head into his lap. The bandage around her head was seeping with blood.

Steve quickly broke her free of her restraints, pulling her into his arms and cradling her unconscious body, closely. He felt a pulse. It was there, but just barley. "Stay with me," he whispered to her. "Hold on, Blue Eyes."

**"GET HER OUT OF HERE, CAP,"** Brock shouted over the heavy gunfire as he appeared in the doorway.** "WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF AND MEET YOU BACK AT THE BIRD IN A FEW,**" he informed him.

Steve stood to his feet, readjusting Maria in his arms until he was carrying her firefighter style. Steve then made his way out of the room.

* * *

Several minutes later the stealth helicopter was in the air with the S.T.R.I.K.E team aboard as the medic checked the unconscious deputy director over. She was laid flat on the ground, a jacket under her head. Steve was crouched on her left, holding her hand and the medic was kneeled on right. The medic was talking to him about the injuries that Maria had sustain during abduction, but it all sounded blurry to him. Steve was just nodding along as he looked down at the pale complexion of his friend. Her beautiful face was bruised and her top lip was cut. The bandage around her head had been changed and bleeding had stopped. They wouldn't know if there was any brain damage until they got her to a hospital and she properly checked out.

Steve felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do but pray.

* * *

**Classified Location - S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility**

**20:03**

Steve was running along side the gurney that carried Maria as a team of S.H.I.E.L.D medical staff rushed her out of the elevator that had led to the roof where the stealth helicopter had landed several minutes ago.

They were reaching the doors where only medical staff could go through when a doctor beside Steve, placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to stay here now, Captain Rogers," he informed him in a thick american accent. "I will come find you when we know more," he added before turning away and disappearing behind the doors that the others had gone with Maria.

Steve didn't want to leave Maria but knew there wasn't anything else he could do. It was now out of his hands, now was the waiting game. _Limbo. _Steve couldn't get his feet to move from this spot, his eyes remained glued to the closed doors. He had removed his red gloves back at the helicopter on their way here.

"They'll take good care of her, Captain," Brock voiced from behind him, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look Rogers … if anyone can survive an ordeal like that … it's a stone like Hill," he comment with a smirk.

Steve instantly snapped out of his daze. "Commander Hill," he corrected with a clench jaw as he turned around, coming face to face with Agent Rumlow. _He was sick and tired of hearing negative comments about Maria. She was a good person and damn great Commanding Officer._ Something in his snapped."And you will show some god damn respect when talking about your Commanding Officer, especially when she's fighting for her life. Maria Hill is a great agent and even better person. She deserves the respect that comes with her title and position within in S.H.I.E.L.D. And people like you that belittle her because your misogynist little brains cannot comprehend that you'll never be in the same league as her," he vented with his fist clench by his sides, emotion thick in his voice.

"Uh … Captain," Agent Rollins interjected. "I have the Director on the line for you," he supplied, holding out the electronic device.

Steve was fired up, his blood was pumping and adrenaline running through him. He grabbed the phone from Jack and turned his back to both agents. "We got her, Sir," he answered, keeping his voice steady.

A few seconds passed before Nick's voice poured through the phone. "I heard," he expressed, sober. "She's going to be okay, Captain. Maria's strong," he expressed with pride.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and Maria's unconscious, pale bleeding and bruised body flashed before his eyes. "She was barely breathing and is in really bad shape, Sir," he answered as his voice broke slightly. "She looked so fragile."

"You saved her, Cap," the Director expressed after a moment. "She has a chance because you and the S.T.R.I.K.E team got her out and got her the help she needed as quickly as possible. Maria will pull through this, Rogers. She is one of the strongest people I know," he vowed.

Steve released a heavy sigh. He knew that she was strong, but he just couldn't that image of her out of his head.

"Now," the Director voiced after a moment. "I understand that Sergei Drugov got away. The bastard's been on our watch list for a while now."

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat. _Did he?_ "I-I don't know … when I found Maria, my focus was on her and getting her he-"

"Rogers!" Nick cut him off. "Give me to Agent Rumlow," he ordered.

Steve didn't respond. He just turned around and handed the older agent the phone, glaring at him.

Brock retrieved the phone from the Avenger. "Sir," he spoke into the phone.

Steve turned from the two S.T.R.I.K.E team members and walked away from them. He needed some distance and space to breath. He mind kept going back to Maria and her unconscious body in his arms. He couldn't erase the image from his mind of how lifeless she looked - how pale or the feel of her weak heartbeat beneath his fingers when he searched for a pulse.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Brock ended the call with his boss. He handed the phone back to his teammate and informed him of their new orders. Jack nodded and walked off to inform the rest of their team.

"Captain Rogers," Brock called from his spot, receiving no answer. **"ROGERS!**" he spoke louder, practically shouting at him.

Steve spun around upon hearing his name from the older agent.

"We've got orders to go hunting for a Russian KGB agent," Brock informed the Super Soldier with determination.

Steve crossed his arms as his expression hardened. "I'm not leaving Maria," he declared, standing his ground.

Brock felt a smile tug at his lips. _So, the Cap had a thing for the ice queen._ "By 'we' I meant the S.T.R.I.K.E team," he revealed. "Fury wants you to remain here and keep him updated on Commander Hill's recovery."

Steve felt relief wash over him as he gave a curt nod of the head. He then watched Agent Rumlow turn and walk away. Steve stood their for a long moment before turning away himself and walking towards the group of empty plastic chairs. He removed his shield form off his back and placed it against the seat beside. He lowered himself into one of the cushioned seats. Steve then dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

Steve was slouched into the cushioned chair, his eyes closed as his head hung back. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew that it had been a little while and there still hadn't been any news on Maria. All of this waiting and not knowing was driving him insane. He needed to know if she was okay. He just wanted to see her. Steve needed to see those beautiful silver-blue eyes again.

"Mr Rogers," an older female voice with a thick Russian accent addressed from in front of him.

Steve opened one eye and peered at an older raven haired S.H.I.E.L.D nurse who looked in her mid fifties with a warm smile. She was holding a mug that had steam rising from it. Steve open his other eye and began to sit up properly. "Maria? Have you heard anything?" he asked, slight apprehension filling his tone.

The nurse shook her head. "No, sorry ... I just figured you might want something while you wait for news on your friend," she offered as she held the mug towards him.

Steve retrieved the hot mug from her with a nod of the head. "Thank you, Ma'am," he acknowledged as he bought the mug towards his lips and inhaled the sweet scent. "Hot Chocolate," he realized as a smile slowly filtered across her lips.

"Please call me Alisa ," she replied, sweetly. "And I figured the occasion called for it," she expressed warmly. "Hot Chocolate always makes me feel better. And you look like you need something to feel better. It can't be easy waiting on news about Commander Hill," she commented, her voice filled with empathy.

Steve was blowing on the hot liquid as he nodded along.

"Captain Rogers?" a young american male voice inquired, walking towards them.

Steve snapped his head in the direction of his name, his eyes landing on a younger man dressed casually in black jeans and a dark blue sweater and black thick S.H.I.E.L.D snow coat. He had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. He had a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"So, I hope I have everything you need while you're here since we don't exactly know how long that will be," the young man in his mid twenties informed the Avenger, stopping just before him and sliding the black backpack off his shoulder and holding it out.

Steve looked at the younger man confused, still nursing his warm mug. "What is this? Who are you?"

Alisa walked away.

The young American/Russian agent looked at the Super Soldier. "I'm Agent Viktor Holmes," he introduced himself. "The Director called me …" he flicked his wrist and glanced at his watch. "Fortish minutes ago and asked me to bring you a few things since you might be here for a while," he explained casually as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy 3. He then held the phone out to him. "He said to give you this so you could keep in contact with him while here and I have already programmed in his direct line … it's like the only number in there but since this is a temp phone - doesn't really matter."

Steve looked at the phone in the younger man's hand as he processed what Agent Holmes had just told him as he spoke at a rapid speed. Steve retrieved the phone with his free hand and looked down at it. It was similar to his own. He quickly swiped his thumb across the screen, unlocking it and then clicked on the 'contacts' icon and spotted 'Fury's' name. He clicked on the green telephone button before holding the phone to his ear.

Five seconds passed before the Director's phone followed through the speaker.

"Rogers," he expressed, impassive. "I see you got my care package from Agent Holmes. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask Holmes … he'll be around while you and Hill are in Russia."

"Thank you, Sir," he answered, respectively. Steve wanted to ask about Milly and if she knew, but no one at S.H.I.E.L.D knew about her since Maria wanted her personal life and S.H.I.E.L.D life separate. We'll except his two favourite assassins and fellow Avengers since he had seen Clint and Natasha their several times over the last four month since coming across the diner. Steve had been surprised with how close Milly was with the two assassins. She referred to them as her two bambini. Apparently, she had known them for several years now - Maria introduced them. Milly didn't know that they were spies, just like she didn't know that Maria was one. She just thinks that they all work at a high profile security company. Steve hated lying to the older woman. He hated secrets, but he knew that when he agreed to join the secret government agency - he would have to keep some.

"Rogers? You still there?"

Steve was pulled from this thought process. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir. What were you saying?"

Nick sighed heavily over the phone. "I said that I've made it so you have all say over her and no one will bother or question your presence there. Look, I have to go but let me know as soon as you know more on her condition," he requested before the line went dead.

Steve pulled the phone from his ear and locked down at it. _He had just hung up on him without saying goodbye!_ Steve knew that he should be use to that by now, but he still found it rude every time Nick Fury did it. Steve locked the phone then slid it into one of the spare pockets on his suit. He then turned his attention back onto the younger man standing in front of him. Steve inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing. He then bought the mug to his lips and took a large sip of the hot liquid as he held the phone in his other.

Agent Viktor Holmes was still standing opposite the Super Soldier. "So … I'll leave this here," he supplied, placing the backpack on the chair beside Captain America. "I guess Fury just filled you in on me," he expressed, casually.

Steve narrowed his gazed onto the younger man. "He just said that you will be around if I need you," he answered, offhand. "You're an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D … american."

Viktor knew that the Captain would assume that because of his accent, everyone did. They were half right. "I am actually half american, half Russian," he revealed casually. "My mother is Russian and my father is american. I was born in america and lived there until I was twenty two, but visited Russian all throughout my childhood since my mother's family is here. I have dual citizenship," he casually shared. "I speak Russian fluently," he revealed, switching to his perfect Russian accent.

Steve arched an eyebrow impressed. Natasha could do the same thing.

"Captain Rogers?" an american male voice addressed several metres away. "Viktor?" he added with surprise.

Steve and Viktor both snapped their heads in that direction, absorbing in the profile of the male older doctor in scrubs, walking towards them. He looked to be in his mid fifties with thick black hair that had silver sprinkled through it and light blue eyes. He had a blank expression across his face.

"Hey Dad," Viktor replied, surprised. "I didn't know that you were working tonight," he expressed, honestly.

Steve turned his attention from father to son and back and forth. _This was his father? The american?_ Steve had assumed that Viktor's parents were still in the states.

Doctor Shane Holmes approached his son and Captain America, stopping just in front of them. "I'm covering for Doctor Alkaev," he informed his son before switching his attention onto the male Avenger. He had heard stories about the Super Soldier, but this was the first time he had been face to face with him. "Hi, Captain … I'm Doctor Shane Holmes."

Steve just gave a nod of the head. "Call me Steve," he replied. "How is she?" he asked with apprehension. "Is she -"

"Commander Hill is stable," Dr Holmes quickly cut in, not wanting to worry the Captain. "She was pretty banged up upon arrival as you could see. It was more bruising than anything. Her ribs are bruised badly but luckily none were broken and she is on strong pain medication for that," he divulged in a serious tone. "Our main concern is the blows that she taken to the head. There is a lot of swelling in the brain and we have to wait until it goes down before we can find out how much damage is actually done."

Steve's eyes widen and air filled his lungs with panic as his hand gripped tighter to the handle of the mug. _Oh god, Maria. _

Shane picked up on the younger man's apprehension and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're hopeful though, Captain," he expressed in a lighter tone. "She's breathing on your own and none of her test are showing problems, but we still cannot say she is out of the woods until the swelling in the brain has gone down and Commander Hill awakes, which won't be for the next several hours at least."

Steve felt his throat tighten. "Can I, uh, see her?" he requested, clearing his throat and holding back the current emotion he was feeling.

Shane gave the younger man's shoulder a squeeze, feeling pure muscle beneath. "She is currently being moved to a private room, a nurse will take you there shortly." Shane then turned his attention towards his son. "Can we talk?"

Viktor nodded and then followed his father out of the room.

Steve remained standing there as Maria filled his thoughts.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Nurse Alisa directed Steve to Maria's private room and left him to be alone with her, informing him to just the 'call' button beside Maria's bed if he needed anything. Steve had thanked her and then entered Maria's room with the black backpack slung over his shoulder. He still yet had to go through it, but his main focus right now - was his friend.

Steve stopped a few feet in the room as his eyes landed on the hospital bed that contained a sleeping Maria Hill. He felt a lump lodge in his throat at the sight of her still state. The sound of rhythmic beeping was coming from the two machines that she was hooked too. One monitoring her breathing and heart rate while the other monitored her brain activity. Steve was relieved with the beeping - because beeping meant that she was alive. He saw the drip leading from her hand to the IV pole.

Steve slowly made his way towards the bed, each step felt like a mile, his breathing was picking up along with his heart beat the closer he got to the bed. He dropped the black backpack on the floor near the end of her bed before continuing towards her.

A moment later he was standing by her side, in front of the machines that were monitoring her. Steve looked down at her with a heavy heart, absorbing in her slumbering profile. She had a fresh bandage wrapped around her forehead and her cuts and bruises had been cleaned, but were still visible and it tugged at his heartstrings. _How could someone hurt something so beautiful?_ Steve lifted one hand and reached for her drip free one, threading his fingers through her's and squeezing her hand. His other hand moved to her face and he brushed his fingers across her across the side of her cheek, running across the bumps and marks on it.

"Oh Blue Eyes," he whispered as a single tear streaked down his face.

* * *

Steve was slumped in the cushioned chair placed on the right side of Maria's bed and had been for awhile now. His shield was leaning beside his Super Soldier wasn't sure how much time had passed, neither did he care. His eyes hadn't left the sleeping brunette. The beeping sounds from the machines had become soothing. Steve didn't shift his attention when he heard the door open or footsteps enter the room. He spotted nurse Alisa out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr Rogers," she addressed as she approached the bed. "Thought I would come in and check in on you before I head off for the night," the older Russian woman revealed in a warm tone as she stopped near the end of the patient's bed. "You should go have a shower and change out that uniform … there is an attached bathroom right through that door," she informed him, pointing to said door on the other side of the room off from a couch that was placed under a large rectangular window that overlooked the view below.

"I don't have anything to change into," he answered, nonchalantly.

Alisa bent down and picked up a black backpack at her feet that the young agent had bought in around an hour ago. "What's in this?"

Steve finally tore his eyes from Maria and onto the older nurse. He shrugged his shoulders. _To be honest, he had forgotten all about it. _

Alisa walked around the bed, carrying the backpack and approached the male Avenger. She then held it out to Steve.

Steve gave in and sat up properly. He the took the backpack from the raven haired woman and unzipped the bag. He then peered inside finding clothes along with a few other items that might come in handy.

"Clothes," she pointed out, peering into the bag. "Now go shower. You cannot be comfortable in that suit," she expressed, honestly.

Steve lifted his eyes from the bag, turning them back towards his friend. "I don't want to leave her alone," he admitted, thickly.

Alisa felt a pull on her heartstrings. She could tell that this young man truly cared about the woman lying in the bed. "I won't leave this room until you're back," she promised in a soft tone.

Steve was still hesitant to leave Maria alone with a stranger, no matter how sweet she was to him. _What if something happened while he was gone. What if Maria took a turn for the worse or ..._

"Don't make me use my loud voice," the older Russian woman spoke up, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a serious look.

Steve was cut from his thoughts and he felt a smile tug at his lips at her words. She kind of reminded him of Milly. "Okay," he replied, standing to his feet with the bag in hand. "I'll take a quick one," he told her as he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Several minutes later Steve was exiting the bathroom feeling a lot better and refreshed. He had changed into the grey pair of S.H.I.E.L.D sweats that were in there. He had his suit in one hand and the backpack in the other as he walked towards the couch several metres from the attached small bathroom. He spotted his shield sitting on the couch, which was odd since he had left it beside the chair by Maria's bed. Steve placed his suit and backpack on the couch beside his shield before turned his attention towards the other side of the room where Maria was.

Steve's eyes found the sleeping brunette almost instantly. Surprise washed over his features when he spotted a second empty hospital bed beside Maria's. Alisa was standing beside the two machines that were connected to Maria.

"I thought this was a private room?" he voiced as he approached the beds in long strides. The second bed explained why his shield had been moved.

Alisa smiled at the Super Soldier as she walked towards the end of the Deputy Director's bed. "The bed is for you," she explained with a soft smile. "I figured you'd wanna be close to her during the night … and that couch is too small for a big man like you."

Steve didn't know what to stay as he approached the end of the second bed. His attention was fixed on the older Russian woman standing at the end of Maria's. "Thank you," slipped genuinely from his lips after a moment.

Alisa gave a nod of the head as she placed a hand on Steve's arm. "I am off to my own bed now … it was nice meeting you, Mr Rogers," she told him, dropping her hand from his arm - turning and walking away.

"Call me Steve," he called after her.

Alisa stopped at the door and turned her head. She offered a warm smile before exiting the room.

Steve watched the older nurse disappeared out of the room before turning his attention back towards Maria. There had been no change in her condition during the several minutes that he was gone, not that expected any. Steve released a heavy sigh as he turned his attention towards the second bed. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep because he would be to busy worry about her.

Steve walked around to the side of the second hospital bed and pushed it towards Maria, enclosing the gap between them so they were joined. Steve then slid into the empty hospital bed and let his head fall back against the pillow. He turned to the side, locking his deep blues onto Maria and reached for her drip free hand and threaded his fingers through her's. He just needed to be close to her.

His eyes remained on her sleeping form until they grew heavy and sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so sad ... next one will be happier

**Translations**

'Vy uvereny, mozhet terpet' porazheniye.' - You sure can take a beating'

'Vashi rebra izmuchennykh.' - You ribs are bruised

'Boss khochet chtoby vy nemnogo postradat' prezhde chem predlagat' obezbolivaniye' - The Boss wants you to suffer a little before offering you pain relief.'

'Boss ... my pod atakoy ... eto Cap ...' - Boss … we're under attack … it's Cap ...

'Kto ... kto eto?' - Who … who is it?


	8. Chapter 8 - Thinking out loud

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, there are 4 different time zones in this fic … it did my head in - thank god for the 'World Clock Converter'. Malibu, DC, Russia and QLD

There are also two Maria's in this chapter … Maria Hill (duh) and Maria Bridges-Richards (briefly). If you're reading my 'All of Me' fic … you'll know her background. But for a recap of this fic. Maria is currently 20 and the daughter of Emma Bridges - Richards and Dwight Richards who are OC's and a part of S.H.I.E.L.D Australia. Emma is Nick Fury's goddaughter. Her father James is best friends and practically Nick Fury's surrogate brother.

Also the first part of this chapter explains where Clintasha were during the all 'Mandarin' thing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sunday, 23rd December 2012**

**Queensland, Gold Coast Hinterlands - Noon - Weston House**

Natasha bought her wine glass to her lips as she watched her niece flirt with her friend and fellow Rookie S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Sienna Steel. The half Italian half Australian twenty three year old had currently been recently promoted to level two within the Australian ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Clint had met the young agent through Maria and her mother - Emma Richards who was her S.O. Maria and Sienna have been friends for the last year, but Natasha could tell that they had feelings for each other, but were both fighting the attraction towards each for some reason.

They were all currently seated around the the eight seater wooden table on their back open covered verandah deck that had a breathtaking view of the Gold Coast Hinterlands. The view was the reason they bought the place since Clint loved his views. There was a lovely breeze blowing in the air and being the start of Summer, it was friggin hot.

Natasha and Clint came to this safe house - their house whenever they needed a break from S.H.I.E.L.D or everything since not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this place - only their surrogate family did. It was the only place they could feel that they could be just Clint and Natasha. The couple had purchased this house eight years ago under the married couple cover identity of Natalie and Clinton Weston who were both pilots, which explained why they weren't home a lot. Whenever they were here, they played the part of a married couple - even before they officially became a couple four years prior.

They had come here after the events of New York back in May for 2 months after they had spent a month in Western Australia at their nieces family ranch so they could both cleared their heads from everything that happened and Phil's death. That had been hard. They both missed their friend every single day - it was hardest on Clint since the two were practically brother.

Natasha turned her eyes from the two younger women and fixed her attention on her partner who was watching the two younger women with amusement. He obviously saw what she did between Maria and Sienna.

All of a sudden Maria's phone that was sitting on the table in front of her glass tumbler began to beep like crazy and lit up.

All eyes turned towards the electronical device as Maria reached for it.

"What the hell is that?" Clint asked his twenty year old niece.

"I have a google alert on Tony Stark and something major just happened," the young blue-eyed brunette informed her uncle, a-matter-a-factually as her eyes glanced down on her new prototype touch screen phone that she had just invented a few months ago. It looked like clear glass when turned off.

"Jeeze," Clint spoke up, reaching for his beer. "I know the guy and I don't even follow his twitter," he commented before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips at her partners comment.

"If you weren't gay," Sienna voiced as she glanced sideways at her friend and crush. "People would think that you were a little in love with him."

Maria rolled her eyes at her friends comment. _The only one I am in love with - is you_, she silently thought. "Ew, he is old enough to be father," she commented as pressed her thumb to the screen so it could could scan it and unlock a few seconds later. "And the guy is a genius," she added as she began to open the post that had come up with his google alert. "His work wit-holy shit," she cursed as her expression went still and her eyes scanned the information in front of her. "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" the two assassins asked, going on alert as they noticed the panic look on their niece's face.

Maria couldn't believe what she was reading. "Uh, there are hundreds of links about Tony Stark's mansion being blown up several minutes ago … there's footage and everything," she informed them before clicking on a news report.

Natasha instantly stood to her feet and headed into the house. Clint was right behind her.

* * *

Natasha and Clint walked through the first floor of their house until they reached their home office, just off the foyer from their front door. Natasha quickly punched in the code for the keypad on the door, once it unlocked she opened the door and they quickly entered their office. Clint closed and locked the door behind them.

The two partners walked towards their large wooden bookcase on the left side of the room against the wall and pulled out a certain book, revealing another keypad. Natasha tapped in another code and quickly placed the book back before the bookcase slid across the floor and a hidden surveillance room appearance.

The pair walked into the hidden room that they had built in not long after they bought the place.

Natasha walked over towards the encrypted land line that was attached to the wall. She picked up the receiver and hit speed dial 1 on it - certain numbers had been programmed into it.

"Calling Fury?" he guess, turning his eyes towards the wall of screens that showed different sections of their house and the outside areas of it. He spotted his niece and her friend still in their seats where they had left them a minute ago, both looking at something on Maria's phone.

"Is it true?" were the first words that left the redheads mouth when she heard the connection go through.

A few seconds passed before there was a response. "Can't talk at the moment, Romanoff," Nick's voice flowed through the phone speaker.

Natasha felt her heart pick up speed at his words. "So, it's true. What the hell happened? Is he okay? Was Pepper there?" the questions poured from her mouth a rapid speed. A few seconds later she felt Clint's hand on her shoulder. Natasha turned her emerald orbs onto his deep blue ones. The two shared a silent look.

"We don't know yet," Nick's voice replied with a heavy sigh. "I've got people heading there now to pose as the clearing crew so we can find out what the hell happened. All's we know is that it's got to do with this Mandarin terrorist that has been given S.H.I.E.L.D a headache for the last few days," he vented. "You two sure picked one hell of a time for a vacation."

"Why wasn't Strike team:Delta called in?" she questioned with annoyance.

"Because the US government was dealing with it," he informed her, stoic. "S.H.I.E.L.D only get's involved when needed. Stark was the idiot that issued the threat to the 'Mandarin' and gave his god damn home address on national television … this was the last thing I needed, especially everything that has happened with Hill."

Natasha felt her heart drum faster. "Hill?" she asked with apprehension. "What happened to Maria?"

Clint's eyes widened at the mention of his friend's name. He was standing close enough that he could hear the conversation between his boss and partner.

Nick cursed.

Natasha knew that he obviously hadn't meant to let that piece of information slip. "Nick!"

Another heavy sigh could be heard over the phone. "She's currently recuperating from her abduction at a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility in Russia while attending a S.H.I.E.L.D summit in Moscow for me for the last five days," he revealed. "She was grabbed at her hotel and the agents guarding her were taken out. She managed to send me an SOS alert and I sent in a new special op's task force that I recently created, along with Captain Rogers. They located her and got her the medical attention she required, quickly."

Clint's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. He could see that Natasha was just as stunned as him. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

Natasha went white._ What? Maria was hurt?_ She felt Clint's touch and it pulled her from her thoughts. "How bad?" she asked, thickly.

The line was quiet for a moment.

"How bad, Nick?!" she repeated, practically shouting into the phone with anger.

"She's stable and the doctors are hopeful," he informed the young assassin, gently. "There was some swelling in the brain from hitting her head and her ribs are bruised from the beating that she took via Sergei Drugov's men, along with a gash across her forehead ... but she is currently sleeping at the moment with the help of pain medication."

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stiffened when her boss had said the name of Maria abducted._ She knew him._ "Vy chertovski izdevayesh'sya nado mnoy! Please tell me that bastard is dead!" she expressed with rage.

"He got away," Nick revealed, thickly. "But my S.T.R.I.K.E team are currently hunting him. They'll find him and trust me, he's gonna regret the day he lives for coming after one of my kids."

Natasha felt tears sting her eyes and a lump lodge in her throat. _He wanted me._ She knew that much. Her friend and surrogate sister and been taken and possibly tortured because some former KGB psychopath wanted her. "Which facility is Maria at?" she asked in a low whisper, trying to control her emotions.

A few seconds passed before the Director responded. "She's not alone, Natasha," he assured the young assassin. "Rogers is with her … been with her since he found her. Trust me, she's safe. No one but a select few even know what happen to Maria or where she is. They can never know … I'll send Steve a message to give you a call when she wakes," he delivered. "You and Barton deserve this time off … enjoy wherever the hell you are."

The line then went dead.

Natasha clung to the phone like it was a lifeline as she listened in the beeping sound which indicated that he had hung up. There were several different emotions running through her at this moment along with the many thoughts that swirled in her mind.

"Tasha?" Clint's gravel tone spoke thickly.

Natasha was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of his voice a few seconds later and hung up the receiver. She then slowly turned around until she was facing him. He was looking at her with those dark blue eyes of empathy and something in her broke. A sob escaped her throat as a few tears started to slid down her cheeks.

Clint instantly pulled the redhead into his arms and held her tight, running his hand across her back in a soothing circular motion as a lump formed his throat. Natasha rarely broke down because she always kept so much of her emotions locked down until she was alone. He knew that she preferred to cry in the shower where water could blend in with the tears and muffle her sobs. Clint knew that a lot of people thought Natasha couldn't feel or didn't have emotions - they were dead wrong. She felt everything, but was great at masking it.

Clint continued to hold her close as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm here," he whispered into her ear. "I got you," he promised her as he felt tears sting his own eyes. _Maria would be alright. He just knew she would. She had to be. They couldn't bare to lose any more family._

* * *

**Russia (same day)**

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility**

**Private Room - 07:03 am**

Maria's eyes began to flutter as she began to awake. She could hear a rhythmic beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby. Her eyelids continued to flutter for a few more seconds until they adjusted to the light in the room. Maria felt achy and fuzzy, like she had a really bad hangover - even thought she didn't drink but could imagine what one felt like. Her mouth felt like cotton and her memories of last night were blurring at best.

Maria's eyes finally now fully opened, she took a moment to absorb in the scenery. She looked dead ahead at the unfamiliar sight and realized that she wasn't in her own bed or room. She wasn't even in her loft. Maria could still hear a beeping sound. She turned her head to the left, her eyes locking on the cause of the beeping machines._ Hospital? She was in a hospital?_ Her eyes followed the leads that were connected to the machines that led back to her. She spotted the drip in her left hand and memories of last night slowly started flooding back into her memory - just flashes.

Maria clamped her eyes shut as more flashes hit her at full speed. She remembered being abducted in the elevator, but not before sending an SOS text alert to Nick Fury. The next flash was of her being tied to a chair and two men around her age asking her questions in Russian and her ignoring them. The next flash was of them beating her. She remembered the beating her ribs had gotten. It had felt like they were on fire. Maria's eyes shot open and breathing picked up. She all of a sudden felt something squeeze her right hand.

Maria dropped her gaze down to said hand and noticed that it wasn't alone - she wasn't alone. She was hit with more flashes as she closed her eyes. Maria remembered the pain and Sergei Drugov. She then remembered him. Maria remembered seeing his shield. _Steve._ His name slipping from her lips before everything going black. That was the last thing she remembered.

Maria opened her eyes once again, feeling the warmth of his hand on her own. She turned her head to the side and her eyes absorbed in his sleeping profile. Steve was laying flat on his back with his head turned to the side as if he had been watching her when he fell asleep. He had a blanket pulled up to his stomach and she noticed the grey S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt he was wearing.

Maria watched as his chest rose and fell with each breathe. She still couldn't believe that Steve was here - beside her. She knew that Nick must have sent him to rescue her, but he stayed afterwards. Maria knew that Steve had a habit of looking after her whenever she out for the count. She remembered how sweet and caring he was to her over five weeks ago when she had pneumonia. Steve had refused to leave her side until she was better and it was during that time that their friendship really developed.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she continued to watch Steve sleep. She couldn't help but think how much of a softie and gentle soul that he had for such a strong and big person. He had the biggest heart, which was why he could never be or fall in love with someone as broken and damaged as her - plus the fact that she was his boss. S.H.I.E.L.D had enough rumours about her that she didn't need to add Steve into the mix. Maria cared about him too much for that. He was becoming a really good friend and she didn't have a lot of those.

_Of course she liked him_ \- she would have to be blind and heartless not to. It wasn't just his looks that made her heart pick up speed whenever he was around her or whenever they touched - no matter how brief or what the reason was. And god, that smile or the sound of his laughter when they were watching a movie together or Benny or Clint were saying something funny. It was the fact that he actually saw her as a person and not some heartless ice queen.

Maria released a heavy sigh as she pushed all thoughts of Steve and the attraction that she had developed for him from her mind. She had to focus on her current situation. Maria needed to find her phone and call the Director. She needed to know what the hell happened and knew that Nick would hold the answers. She began to sit up, all of a sudden a sharp pain coming from her ribs shot through her and a gasped slipped from her lips as she accidentally squeezed Steve's hand really tightly.

Steve's eyes shot open when he felt someone squeeze his hand, briefly for a moment forgetting where he was until he saw a now awake Maria Hill. "Blue Eyes," the nickname slipped from his lips in a whisper. "Maria," he spoke louder as he quickly sat up. "You're awake," he acknowledged before he noticed what she was doing. "Don't move," he told her in a gentle tone as he turned to face her and placed his free hand on her shoulder to stop her from trying sit up any further. "You've got bruised ribs."

Maria felt tears burning her eyes as she laid back down. "So … that's why I feel like I'm on fire," she asked trying to breath through the pain. She could feel Steve's hand squeezing her own.

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat at her words. He hated seeing her in pain. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked with hesitancy.

Maria turned her silver blues onto his deep ones. "Abducted," she answered in a stoic manner. "A former KGB Russian bastard thought I would give up intel on S.H.I.E.L.D if his men smacked me around hard enough," she revealed, swallowing hard. "I'm not that easy to break, Cap."

Steve felt her hand squeeze his and knew that was her way of telling him that she was okay. "You were unconscious on the ground when I found you," he revealed, emotion thick in his voice. "For a moment I thought …" the words trailed off. He couldn't say them. Steve couldn't tell her that for a moment he thought that she was dead.

Maria knew what he was going to say. He thought she was dead and it tugged at her heartstrings because he looked so brittle in this moment. _Did he really care that much about her?_ "I plan to go out on my own terms, Soldier Boy," she assured him in a light tone. "You're stuck with my for a long while yet."

Steve knew that she was joking to lighten the mood, but he knew how close she had come from leaving this world. "Good," he answered with a sad smile. "I don't think I could handle losing someone else from my life that matters to me."

Maria could hear the pure emotion in his voice and see in his eyes. He was being serious and honest. _She matter to him? Over the last six months that that'd know each other, she had become that important to him?_ Maria bit down on her lower lip as she felt her pulse speed up. A few seconds later her ECG machine start beeping faster, which was an indication that her heart rate was rising.

Steve snapped his attention towards the echocardiogram when he heard the beeping increase at a quicker speed. "Maria? What's wrong?" he asked as panic filled his tone.

Maria opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't think of a plausible lie. She focused on her breathing, trying to get calm her heart beat back to it's normal rhythmic pace, but Steve squeeze her hand and it sped back up._ Damn, stupid machine. Damn, stupid emotions. Damn Steve._

"Maria?" Steve asked again, sounding distressed. He let go of her hand. "I'll go get a -"

A moment later a medical team rushed into the room and instantly surrounded her bed, pushing Steve's back with him on it.

"Maria?" he addressed his patient by her first name as he began to check her over, while a nurse tended to her machine. "It's Doctor Holmes," he introduced himself in a friendly tone. "It's good to see you awake … do you know-"

"Maria Nicole Hill," she cut him off, knowing the regular questions that were asked after head injuries. "Born on the eight of the eighth, ninety seventy nine, which makes me a Leo. I am the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and today is the twenty sec-wait third of December two thousand and twelve," she answered, impassive. "Any other questions are classified."

Doctor Holmes arched an eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips. This wasn't his first run in with Maria Hill. He had tended to her in the past in the States when she was a field operative, several years has passed since then, though. "It's good to see that the hit to the head didn't screw with that wit of yours," he jested with a smile.

Maria rolled her eyes at the doctor comment. She knew Shane, knew his family. His wife and son were both field agents while his twin daughters were all pursuing none S.H.I.E.L.D careers.

Shane glanced from the young brunette and towards her machine. He then hit a few buttons on it that showed an hourly overview on her vitals since being attached to it. "You're readings look normal," he expressed, natural as he turned back to face her. He raised his hands to her forehead where a bandage was wrapped around it. "And the swelling in your brain has differently gone down since you're answering normal questions. I don't know why your heart rate just spiked a moment ago," he supplied as he began to remove the bandage from around head. "How are you feeling? Lightheaded? Nauseated? Shortness of breath? Pain level?"

"No, no, no and two," Maria supplied as she glanced towards the right where Steve stepped back into sight with his arm crossed against his chest, causing an outline of his perfectly toned upper body through the grey sweatshirt. He had a serious expression etched across that adorable face of his as their eyes locked.

Maria's heartbeat picked up speed again for a few more seconds. She tore her eyes from Steve and glanced towards the ECG machine. _Shit._ She focused on her breathing.

A young auburn haired female nurse bit down on her lower lip as she glanced from the patient to the Super Soldier and back again._ Don't blame you, Miss Hill. Guess you're not heartless after all._

Shane glanced back towards the machine and watched as the heart continue to climb for a few more seconds before going back down. He glanced back to Maria but her expression was unreadable. "Okay," he commented, holding the bandage in his hand. "That was odd," he answered, watching as the heartbeat was now back to normal and going steady.

Shane turned his attention back to her forehead and examined the wound. "The gash on your head will take a few days, maybe a week tops to heal - there will be no scar because of my awesome stitching," he informed her with a grin. "And they're dissolvable so you won't have to worry about getting them remove. Just be careful when showering and if you feel any dizziness or light headed, sit straight down until it passes then go see a doctor." He instructed, seriously. "If you ever feel like that … seek medical attention."

Maria released a deep sigh. "I will … does this mean I can go home?" she asked, hopeful.

_Not this again,_ Steve couldn't help but think. _Just like six weeks ago._ "Maria," he voiced releasing a sigh.

Maria turned her attention towards her friend, narrowing her gaze on him. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I'll take it easy," she added, switching her attention back towards the doctor - ignoring the looks from the nurses. She was over caring what people thought.

"I wanna run some test before I make that decision," Shane informed her impassive. "But since a drip is currently attached to your hand offering pain relief," he pointed out. "We'll have to switch you to oral which you'll need for the next few weeks to manage the pain."

_Damn it,_ Maria hated pain medication. It always left her feeling vulnerable

* * *

Twenty minutes later the medical staff had left with the promise of sending in a tray of food for breakfast for them.

"How are you feeling really?" Steve asked his friend once the last nurse had left the room, narrowing his eyes on her. He was standing on the right side of her bed with folded arms.

Maria was now sitting up against the headboard, a pillow propped behind her back. She could hear the genuine concern in Steve's voice. Maria focused on her breathing so she wouldn't have another slip up with the ECG machine like earlier. She was usually great at hiding her emotions and how she felt, but the damn pain medication that she was on was making that harder.

"I promise you that I am okay, Steve," she told him with sincerity. "I admit that I am in some discomfort when I move, but it could've have been worse … I could have been in worser shape if you didn't show up when you did," she admitted as a lump form in her throat. She knew exactly what Sergei had planned to do to her.

Steve instantly slid onto the bed, facing her as he placed his hand on her drip free one. He then gave it a squeeze. "We'll get him," he assured her, determination burning his bright blue eyes.

Maria forced a smile and nodded. "I know," she answered, taking a few slow breaths to keep her heartbeat steady. Her guard was down because of the medication so she had to be extra careful with what she said around the male Avenger. "I should call Fury and update him on … everything," she suggested, clearing her throat. "Do you know if my things have been collected from the hotel that I was staying at?"

Steve removed his hand from her's and stood to his feet. _He didn't. Maybe he should call Agent Holmes and ask him if you could go get them._ "I have a phone," he supplied as he crossed the room towards the couch where his suit and the black bag laid. "It only has the Director's number in it since it's a temporary source of communication while here," he explained, stopping opposite the couch and digging into his suit pocket and pulling out the electrical device. "My phone is still at my locker at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maria felt a smile twitch her lips at his explanation to why he had a private line to the Director. She found him adorable when he babbled.

Steve swiped his thumb along the screen and noticed there was one new message from the Director. "There is a message from the Director that was sent around five this morning," he informed her. He tapped on it and let his eyes run over the words on the screen.

"What does it say?" she asked with interest.

Steve turned around and began walking back towards the bed. "Romanoff and Barton know about Hill and want to be updated as soon as Maria wakes. So do I," he told her, reading the message word from word - out loud. Steve looked towards the silver-blue eyed brunette. "I don't have the number where she and Barton are," he expressed, approaching the bed.

Maria held out her hand. "Give me the phone," she asked in a gentle tone. "I know what number to call," she informed him with a soft smile.

Steve just nodded as he handed her the phone. _Of course she would know. She's the Deputy Director and their close friend._ He watched as Maria's thumbs worked quickly over the small screen of the phone. It looked like she was typing a message.

**_'How's the home among the gumtrees?'_** she texted the code phrase that her, Natasha and Clint had set up several years ago when they had told Maria about their home in the Hinterlands. She knew that Natasha would be hesitant about answering a call from an unknown number when she was in a private location.

Twenty seconds later the phone rings with an encrypted number flashing across the screen. Maria waited for it to ring four times before she answered it.

_"Are you okay?"_ Natasha's voice flowed through the speaker. _"And don't lie to me or I will fly to Russian and kick your ass."_

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips. _That was Natasha's way of saying 'I love you' and I am worried about you._ "I'm okay," she informed the redheaded assassins. "Just some bruised ribs that make me feel like I'm on fire whenever I move," she joked dryly. "Thank god for morphine."

The line was quiet for a moment.

_"This is all my fault,"_ Natasha confessed quietly, emotion thick in her voice._ "He wanted me, didn't he?"_

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat. Of course Natasha would make the connection when she found out who had taken her. "We have all made enemies over the years," she expressed, honestly. "This is not your fault, Natasha," she urged. "I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself otherwise I'm gonna have to come down there and kick your ass - bruised ribs and all."

A soft female chuckle filled the line before going quiet for a long moment.

_"God, It's been a crazy few hours. I cannot believe that they're saying Stark is dead,"_ she expressed, impassive._ "I won't believe it until I see his corpse right in front of me."_

"What?" Maria asked gobsmacked, turning her eyes towards Steve. "Who told you Stark is dead?"

_What? That's not possible. He was Iron Man._ Shock instantly washed over Steve's face when he heard what Maria had just said. She was looking at with a question look, basically asking if he knew. Steve instantly shook his head, staggered.

_"I am guessing that you and Cap hadn't heard yet. It's all over the news and internet,"_ Natasha interjected, nonchalantly._ "I guess it would have been - what five in the morning over there when it happened late afternoon yesterday in LA. Fury said they still can't confirm it because they haven't found a body yet."_

Maria didn't know what to say. "I have to call Fury," she informed Natasha. "Stay safe," she added before hanging up. Maria then stared down at the phone in her hands for a moment.

"It can't be true," Steve voiced as he sat down on the bed, facing her.

* * *

**A/N**: So this chapter once again went longer than expected and will be three parts. This is the second. It was happier, but the next one will be fluffy.

**Russian Translations**

'Vy chertovski izdevayesh'sya nado mnoy!' Are you f***ing kidding me!'


	9. Chapter 9 - Shake up Christmas

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N**:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Monday, 24th December 2012**

**Washington DC - 21:11 - Secure S.H.I.E.L.D air base**

Maria and Steve walked down the small ramp out of the back of the quinjet that had brought them back to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base in DC on Christmas Eve. The base at the moment only had a few agents and flight crew scattered along it since it had been cleared before their arrival because this was a Classified operation since word couldn't get out of what happened to Maria.

Steve was cautiously watching Maria walk beside him, a good rule length between them. Steve was carrying his suit and shield, but was prepared to quickly put them down at any second if Maria needed him. Maria was doing her best to walk without showing any discomfort even though he knew that she must be feeling some. She was still on strong pain medication which had made her sleep on and off the flight from Russian to home.

A moment later Nick began walking towards them from where he had been standing a good ten metres away. He absorbed in Maria's profile, taking in the visible wounds. There was a three inch stitched up gash across her forehead and there were a few more small bruises etched across her face and cut lip that looked to be healing. Nick had received a full medical report from her Doctor so Maria couldn't hide anything from him. The S.T.R.I.K.E team were still in Russia, tracking down Sergei.

"Sir?" Maria spoke as her and Steve walked towards the old spy.

Nick meet them in the middle. "It's good to have you both home," his booming graveled voice announced.

"What can I do, Sir?" Maria asked the Director in her Commander voice, doing her best to stand straight but pain shooting through when she tried. "Have we heard anymore about Stark or Pepper?"

Nick kept his stoic expression in place. "Go home," he told her in a soft tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sir?" Maria felt her eyebrow arch. "I'm fine," she told him as she took a few steady breathes. She could feel Steve's eyes on her.

Nick loved Maria like a daughter, but sometimes she was too much like him. _A god damn stubborn fool._ "I spoke with your Doctor … you need to take it easier for the next few weeks. I know that you're on strong pain meds to deal with your bruised ribs. You have two weeks holiday leave that starts now!"

"But Sir-"

"God dammit, Maria!" he shouted, throwing in hands in the air with frustration.

Steve moved closer to the brunette as he glared at the old spy for yelling at his friend.

Nick had noticed Steve's reaction and wasn't surprise since the Super Soldier was protective over Maria. Nick focused his good eyes onto the Deputy Director, releasing a heavy sigh. "The only time you seem to take a break is when I force you too because you've been injured or you're sick. I know you're strong and one hell of an Agent. I wouldn't have chosen you to be my second in command if you weren't - but you're not invincible. You need a break, before you break - especially after the last forty eight hours that you've had. This is not suggestion … it's an order."

Maria felt her shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine."

Nick turned his attention from his surrogate daughter and locked his good eye on the male Avenger. "Rogers," he addressed. "I'm assigning you to Maria's care until the New Year. Make sure she doesn't over do it and takes her damn medication when need-"

"Sir!" Maria piped up, cutting him off. "I don't need Ste-Captain Rogers," she quickly corrected herself. "To babysit me."

Nick glanced back at the young brunette, impassive as amusement flickered in his eyes. "I know that you will try to push yourself past your limits if left alone. At least with someone there, you'll be one less thing I have to worry about at the moment. Would you prefer Rogers or Milly?"

Maria clenched her jaw at the mention of her mother. They had an agreement not to ever mention or name while anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria knew that her mother would practically smother her with worry if given the chance. She didn't need to worry about her, especially at this time of the year when the entire family would be coming into DC tomorrow for Christmas Day.

Steve was surprised at the name the Director had just dropped. "You know about Milly?" On the flight home they had thought through the cover story they were going to tell Maria's family tomorrow night when everyone gather. Steve hated lying, but it was better then telling the truth.

Nick turned his attention on the tall blonde man. "I'm the damn Director," he simply stated. _Him and Patrick went way back. He missed his friend. Milly was practically his sister-in-law. Her kids called him Uncle Nick._ Nick turned his focus back on Maria, giving her a look as he waited for her answer.

* * *

**Maria's Loft - 21:44**

Steve held open the door as Maria slowly walked through. He had a dark blue duffel bag slung over his shoulders since he a grabbed it from his locker at S.H.I.E.L.D. He closed the door behind them, locking it as he watched Maria make her way towards the bottom of her stairs case.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, softly.

Maria stopped at the bottom of her spiral staircase, wrapping her fingers around the metal bar - holding it for support. She knew that it was going to take longer than usual to climb the many stairs that led up to the top floor. "I need to a shower and to change into something more comfortable," she supplied, glancing towards him. She was so tired because of the pain medication that she was on.

Steve hurried towards her and a few seconds later he gently scooped her up in his arms, being careful of her sore ribs.

Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck for support. "Steve! I can walk!" she told him with annoyance.

Steve ignored her protest. He was carrying her up the stairs weather she liked it or not. "I am not gonna watch you struggle up the stairs when this is way quicker," he informed her.

* * *

As soon as they reached the top platform, he placed her gently down on her feet in front of him. His duffel still slung over his shoulder.

Maria removed her arms from around his neck. She instantly missed the feel of being so close to the Super Soldier, but pushed those feelings aside. "Um, the guest bedroom is two doors down on the left," she informed him as they eyes locked on one another. "I'm gonna go …" her words trailed off as she walked away from him and towards her bedroom.

Steve watched the brunette as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. He released the breath that he had been holding. Steve knew that he shouldn't have these feelings for his friend, but Maria had managed to crawl under his skin and linger. Steve was hesitant because of everything that happened with Peggy. He lost his chance at love with her. Plus Maria was his handler and boss. He was certain that S.H.I.E.L.D had rules about agents fondue-ing.

Steve released a heavy sigh. He made his way towards the guest bedroom to drop off his things and changed into his sleepwear.

* * *

Several minutes later Maria turned off her shower and reached up for her towel that was hanging over the glass shower wall that was currently fogged up. She wrapped it around herself before opening the glass door and exiting the shower. Maria then made her way out of the bathroom since she had forgotten to grab some clothes from her dresser before coming in for a shower. She enter her room, a scream left her lungs when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"That's a nice way to greet your mother after not seeing her for almost week," Milly supplied from the end of the bed where she was perched. She then absorbed in her daughter's profile.

Maria could feel her heart drumming at a rapid speed. "I wasn't expecting you be sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower, Mama."

Milly stood to her feet and took the several steps towards her daughter, stopping in front of her and raising her hands to her bruised face. "Oh, mio figlio cara," she expressed in Italian. "What did they-"

All of a sudden her door bursted open and Steve stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room for any potential threat. "Maria is ever-Milly?" he asked, gobsmacked.

Steve turned his attention from Maria's mother and let his eyes settled on the brunette that was in a towel and only a towel. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She took his breath away.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, averting his eyes. "I heard Maria scream and I thought-"

"That's my fault," Milly cut him off. "I surprised Maria … we're okay. Unlike her bedroom door," she commented with a smirk. Her eyes looked him up and down in his black sweatpants and white v neck t-shirt. The heat was turned up in the loft so there was no need to bundle up from the cold weather outside.

Steve whipped his head around and glanced at Maria's door that was wide open. The lock was definitely busted on it. "I'll fix that," he answered, turning attention back on Maria - meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Maria felt very exposed at the moment and it wasn't just because she was standing in only a towel. It was the way Steve was making her feel and the damn pain medication didn't help. "It's okay, Steve," she assured with a nod of the head.

Steve still felt bad for busting her door. He would fix that as soon as possible. "Uh, how did you know that we were back?"

"I sent her a message when you were grabbing your go bag from your locker," Maria quickly piped up. "Told her that we would see her in the morning."

"I couldn't wait till morning to see mia cara ragazza … wasn't expecting her new look. What the hell happened during your business trip?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glancing from Maria to Steve - back and forth.

"She got into an altercation with a perp while protecting one of our clients," the male Avenger lied, averting his gaze.

"Yeah," Maria voiced, dryly. "You should see the other guy."

Milly knew that they were full of it, but played along. "Not funny, Caro," she expressed, genuinely. "You could have been seriously hurt," she admonish, brushing her fingers along her forehead where stitching was visible.

"Steven," Milly voiced, turning her attention away from her daughter. "Can you go make us some hot chocolate?" she asked, sweetly. "I'll be down in a moment."

Steve nodded his head, knowing that she wanted to chat with her daughter. He turned and exited the room.

Milly waited thirty seconds until she was sure that Steve was downstairs and out of earshot. Her hazel-greens were fixed on the young brunette as her fingers brushed across Maria's cheek. "He will not get away with this," she voiced with determination as anger burned in her eyes. "S.H.A.D.O.W.S will catch up with him eventually and he will regret ever laying a finger on you."

Maria felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she nodded her head. She rarely saw this side of her mother. Milly Harris was one of the sweetest, most kindness and generous person she had ever met. She had the biggest heart, but if someone screwed with one of her children, natural or surrogate - that's when her other side appeared.

"I'll let you get change," the older Italian woman voiced softly. "Do you need help changing? I know about the ribs," she added.

Maria knew that she couldn't keep much from her mother since she had her ways of finding out information. "I'm good, Mama," she answered, forcing a smile. "It might take me a little longer, but I got this. This is nothing prepared to everything that I've been through during my career within in S.H.I.E.L.D … let alone before it," she admitted.

Milly released a heavy sigh as she dropped her hands from Maria and folded her arms. "Yeah, don't remind me, Caro," she expressed with a shake of the head. "I hate hearing about those incidents, even after all these years. I know I should be use of them, but a mother never stops worrying about her child. No matter how old they are," she expressed tenderly, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

Maria was touched by the other woman's words as tears welled in her eyes. She was usually so good at keeping her emotions at bay, being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent - she was trained too. But the damn pain medication she was on was making that really hard, letting her vulnerability show.

"Oh Maria," Milly expressed, moving her hands to her cheeks - caressing them as she wiped away a few fallen tears. "You know that no amount of blood or DNA changes the fact that you're my daughter. And I love you … don't ever doubt that."

Maria felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks as a warm feeling wash through her. "Ditto," she sniffled. "God, damn medication."

Milly brushed a kiss across her forehead, being careful of her wound. "Never apologize for feelings … it's how we know that we're human. Now, I'll be downstairs with Steven, shout if you need me."

Maria nodded as her mother turned and walked away from her, exiting the room. There was no use in closing the door since it didn't lock. Maria took a moment to gather herself before she headed for her dresser to retrieve her sleepwear and headed back to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Milly and Steve were seated across from one another at the wooden breakfast bar as they casually chatted while drinking their hot chocolate and waiting from Maria to make her appearance. Steve was facing the direction of the spiral staircase several metres away so he could spot her when she was about to come down.

Steve continued to glance at his watch and realized that twenty minutes had passed without any sight of Maria. He was growing more concern with each passing minute._ What was taking her so long to get dressed and come down? What if she had somehow hurt herself or was unconscious? She did have a serious hit to the head less forty hours ago_. Steve was doing his best not to panic. "I wonder what's taking Maria so long," he casually mentioned during a brief lull in the conversation.

Milly felt a smile tug at her lips at the Super Soldier's concern for Maria. She knew that Steve cared for her more than a friend. It was evident with the way he looked at her and vice versa. They were developing a strong bond with each passing day. "Why don't you go check on her?" she suggested. "I have to head back to the diner anyway," she told him, sliding off the stool.

Steve quickly stood to his feet and rounded the breakfast bar. He then followed the older woman out of the open kitchen area and opened the door for her. They bidded each other goodnight and Milly kissed Steve on the cheek before leaving. Steve closed the door behind her and locked it before turning and heading straight for the stairs.

* * *

Maria was lying on her bed, two pillowed propped behind her head as she chatted to one of her younger brother's who was a soldier that was on his third tour. Dominik was Shania's twin brother. He had followed in his father's (Patrick) footsteps when he was eighteen. "... no, no one but Noelle knows," she expressed warmly as she heard a knock on the wall beside her busted door, a few seconds later Steve appeared in the doorway with apprehension etched across his features. "Dormire sicuro fratellino," she bidded before ending the call. "Steve? What's wrong?"

Steve felt relief fill his lungs, realizing that Maria was fine. She had changed into grey yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt with comical writing on it and bright coloured wool socks on her feet. Her hair was down and framing her face. The heat had been turned on his her room and she was lying on top of her covers. He had overheard enough of her side of the conversation to know that she was just talking to one of her younger brothers. _Benny maybe?_ Steve knew that Dominik or Nic as they called him - was currently in Iraq and wasn't scheduled back until after New Years. "Milly left and said to tell you that she would see us in the morning," he expressed with a smile. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your call," he added, not having moved an inch yet from the doorway.

"We were finishing up anyway," Maria divulged with a stifled yawn. She felt so drained because of the strong dose of pain meds - all she felt like doing was sleeping. "I was planning on coming down shortly," she answered before yawning again.

Steve could tell that the Deputy Director was close to falling asleep. "I think you're about to fall asleep," he commented as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Maria narrowed her silver-blues onto him. "That's all I've been doing on and off since waking up at the S.H.I.E.L.D medical base," she groaned. "I'm not tired," she protested, ignoring how heavy her eyelids felt. "Anyway, I was thinking about watching a movie … wanna join me?" she expressed, patting the spot on the bed beside her.

Steve glanced the king size bed. _She wanted him to join her on her bed._ They usually watched movies downstairs on the couch. Tonight was the first time he had ever stepped foot in her room or on the second floor, even during the time that he had looked after her while she was sick - he had remained to the lower floor.

"Steve? You okay?" she asked a little concerned. He had zoned out on her. "You don't hav-"

"I wanna," he cut her off with a smile, finally entering the room and walking towards the bed. It was big enough so there was enough distance between them. "What are we watching?"

Maria grabbed the remote that was sitting on her side dresser and pointed it towards her television, turning on media centre. "Miracle on thirty-fourth street," she revealed with a soft smile as she searched for the movie. "It's my favorite Christmas movie."

Steve slid down onto the bed and settled himself a good half of metre beside her. There were two pillows behind his head.

* * *

Steve turned his head sideward, glancing down on the new weight that had just landed on his shoulder. He could see that Maria's eyes had drifted shut and she seemed relaxed. A smile tugged at his lips. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on his shoulder or beside him.

Steve turned his eyes back to the screen and focused on the movie that was over forty odd minutes in.

_Kris closed his little trinket music box. that played his favorite Christmas tune. "Pretty isn't it? … There really has to be something that you want for Christmas," he asked the six year old._

_Susan didn't say anything, just stared at her babysitter 'Santa Claus'._

_"You're really good at keeping secrets, you know," he supplied, pocketing his little trinket. "Come on, tell me." He asked in a gentle tone._

_Susan thought about it for a moment before hopping out of her bed and walking to her toy chest. She then grabbed out her treasure box and pulled a clipping from it. She then went back to her bed and handed it to Kris._

_Kris opened the clipping with curiosity. "What's this?"_

_Susan didn't say nothing._

_Kris looked down at the clipping of a family and then looked back up the girl a little confused. He then looked back down at the clipping and realization hit him. "Gosh," he whispered._

_"That's what I want for Christmas," she finally spoke. "A house, a brother and a dad," she revealed. "That's all ever wanted."_

_Kris was temporarily stunned._

"That was my wish," Maria mumbled in her sleep. "For a family … any family."

Steve dropped his gaze down to the sleeping brunette on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she seemed relax. _'For a family … any family.'_ Those words played through Steve's mind as his heart broke a little. _Oh Maria._ He didn't really know anything about her personal life, just that Milly and her family kind of unofficially adopted her around twelve years ago. Steve was curious about her biological family, but knew if she wanted him to know - she would tell him.

Steve watched her for a long moment before he turned his gaze back to the screen and continued to watch.

* * *

**Tuesday, 25th December 2012**

**01:11 am**

Maria was pulled from her slumbering state when she felt something moving beside her. A few seconds later she heard what sounded like mumbling.

_"No … No, stay with me."_

Maria forced her eyes opened and was meet with pitch black. She knew that she was in her bedroom, but was surprised to feel a warm body pressed beside her. A few seconds later she felt it moved.

_"Open your eyes."_

Maria knew that voice. She turned her head to the side and acknowledged Steve's silhouette in the darkness beside. He was thrashing from side to side as a strangled sob escaped his throat._ What was Steve doing in her bed?_ She vaguely remembered putting on a movie and they must have fallen asleep.

_"Come on, Maria."_

Maria felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard him mumble her name. _Was he having a nightmare about her?_ "Steve?" his name slipping from her lips as she turned to the side, ignoring a slight pain that shot through her. _Right, my ribs._ "Steve?" she spoke a little louder as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Wake up," she expressed, gently shaking him. "Come on, Soldier Boy."

**"Maria!"** he gasped, shooting up in the sitting position a few seconds later, panting heavily as he his heart raced. He was met with pitch darkness.

"Steve?" he heard her voice from somewhere beside him. Steve turned his head to the side as his eyes made out her silhouette. "Blue Eyes?" he acknowledged. "Wh-why are you in my bed?"

"This is my bed," she informed him, slight amusement lacing her tone. "I guess we fell asleep during the movie. Are you okay? It sounded like a nightmare or something," she voiced in a gentle tone.

Steve's breathing had calm along with his heart rate. "I'm fine," he lied, swallowing hard._ Nightmare? It was worse than that. It was pure hell._ "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maria knew that he was lying. She placed a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Steve," his name leaving her lips again. "I know what a nightmare looks like. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," she offered, giving his shoulder another squeeze. "Just know that I am here if you wanna talk?"

Silence engulfed the room for a long moment. Neither moved or said anything for a good thirty seconds.

"I couldn't save you in time," he revealed, emotion thick in his voice. "I was too late and they k-killed you," he confessed, closing his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Maria inhaled a sharp breath at his words. She could hear the raw emotion in his voice and it tore at her because she caused it. "Steve," his name slipped from her lips. "You got me out," she expressed, clearing her throat. "I'm right here," she assured him, reaching for his hand and threading her fingers through his - giving his hand a squeeze.

Steve turned his head to the side, absorbing her silhouette profile in the dark. "I know … it was just a bad dream. It just - it felt so real," he confessed, squeezing her hand back. "I uh, better head to the guest room and let you get back to sleep," he told her as he began to move away from her.

Maria instantly missed his touch, but didn't say a word as she watching him slid off her bed and walked away from it. _No, stay. _Maria released a deep sigh as she laid her head back on the pillows and stared at her ceiling.

* * *

**06:44 am**

Maria's eyes slowly drifted open, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the morning light. It had taken her a little while to get back to sleep after waking up because of Steve's nightmare. Her hand patted the spot on the bed beside her, where he had been last night and was now cold. Maria turned her head to the side and reached from her cell that was sitting on the side table. She quickly unlocked it and glanced at the time. _It was almost seven._ She knew noticed there were several Christmas texts from her siblings. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Maria use to hate Christmas before meeting Milly and her family - they were her wish and it might have taken awhile - but she got it.

Maria would respond back with a group one after breakfast. Her stomach was growling and she needed to eat something soon then get ready to go help Milly with the Christmas morning rush at the diner. Maria released a sigh as she pushed her quilt aside and began to sit up, a slight pain shooting through her from her rib section. She just breathed through it. Maria knew that she would be able to fake be okay if she took a pain pill before leaving. She has had worse than bruised ribs before.

* * *

Maria had slowly made it halfway down the stairs without to much discomfort. She could hearing 'Shake Up Christmas' by Train playing at a low volume from the direction of her kitchen as her nose twitched, she smelt something cooking. It smelt really good. She could hear movement down stairs in her kitchen area. Maria glanced towards the direction from the spiral staircase and spotted Steve standing behind - facing her stove top as he flipped what looked and smelt like pancakes.

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips as she watched Steve move his hips side to side as he tended to the pancakes. She was glad to see him in a good mood, especially after early this morning when she had woken him from the nightmare of her. Maria remembered hearing the vulnerability in his voice. It was too dark to see the look on his face, but she remembered the gentle squeeze of his hand.

Maria released a heavy sigh and focused on the rest of the journey down the stairs.

* * *

Steve was humming along to the Christmas song that was currently playing on the mini CD player that was perched on Maria's breakfast bar against the wall. He didn't know what it was called, but it sure as hell was catchy. Steve flipped another pancake when he sensed her. He quickly turned down the heat on the hotplate before turning his head around.

"Hey," he greeted her with a warm smile as he watched Maria walked slowly towards the breakfast bar and placed her hands down for support. "I was gonna come and wake you when it was ready. You didn't need to walk down those stairs," he told her softly.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I can handle a few stairs, Steve," she expressed with annoyance as she slowly made her way further into the kitchen and towards the bench where her jug among a few other electrical applies sat.

"I know," he answered in a small voice. "But you're meant to be taking it easy," he added as he walked towards the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the the 2 litre bottle of milk, then shut the fridge and walked towards the bench where Maria had just arrived at.

"I'm fine!" she snapped as she flipped on the jug switch and placed her hands flat on the bench surface.

Steve haltered in his steps for a moment, surprised by her outburst as a flash hurt washed across his face. He continued the several steps towards her and placed the milk bottle on the bench. He then reached up to the cupboard above her head and pulled down two large mugs. He didn't want her reaching above her head.

Maria felt a small bout of guilt instantly wash over her. She knew that Steve was being nice to her and she was biting his head off because she was in slight discomfort. "I'm sorry," she apologized, biting down on her lower lip. "You're being so nice and even cooking breakfast and I'm being a bitch."

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze as his deep blues locked on her silver-blue ones. "Hey … you're not a bitch," he told her with sincerity. "Maybe a bit grumpy," she joked as a smile played at his lips.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips as a chuckle slipped from her lips. _How did he always manage to do that? It's like he knew her or levels that no one else did._

Steve was now smiling widely. "There it is," he beamed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, softly.

Maria felt like even more of a jerk. "Stop being so damn nice to me," she told him, but couldn't stop smiling. _He did that to her. It made her feel light and happy, just being around him made her feel alive._

A few seconds later Steve removed his hands from her shoulders and turned away, heading back to her stove. Maria instantly missed his touch. She hated that she was falling for him, knowing that nothing could come from it.

A few minutes later Maria was seated at the breakfast bar with a hot mug in front of her. She had placed Steve's across from her, knowing that's where he would sit.

"Sorry for passing out on you last night," she apologized.

Steve was back at the stove, removing the frypan from the hotplate and switching it off. "It's fine," he assured her, glancing her way. "Plus you're not the only one who didn't make it to the end of the movie," he expressed as he walked towards the cupboard near her and pulled down two plates. He then placed them on the breakfast bar before heading back towards the stove to get the pancakes.

"How far did you get?" the brunette inquired as she took a sip from her mint-choc tea, watching Steve with a smile.

"Last thing I remember was Sarah poking her tongue at the jerk of a lawyer that was trying to lock up Santa," he revealed as he began removing the choc-chip banana pancakes from the frypan and onto the two plates. "Who tries to lock up Santa Claus?" he defended.

Maria felt a chuckle escaped her lips as she placed the mug back down on the bench surface. "Someone whose on his naughty list," she joked with a grin. "You were close to the end … we'll have to watch it again later."

Steve turned his head, fixing his eyes on the brunette. "Definitely," he replied before turning his attention back towards the plates.

**-o0o-**

**Five minutes later** the pair were now seated across from one another with their pancakes and morning beverages.

"So … what are the plans for today?" Steve inquired as he glanced towards the brunette while cutting into his stack of pancakes that were drizzled in syrup and topped with sliced banana's and strawberries. "You're family doesn't gather till late afternoon, right?"

Maria nodded her head as she placed her warm mug down on the counter top and picked up her knife and fork. Her mouth was watering from the smell. "Uh ha, we usually gather around fivish …" she was cut off by the sound of her landline ringing.

Maria turned her head to one of the cordless extension sitting at the end of the breakfast bar.

Steve quickly slid off his stool and took the few steps towards it, scooping it up. He then handed it to Maria before sitting back down on his stool.

"Hill," she answered in a friendly tone since work never called this number. _It was most likely a family member wanting to greet her Merry Christmas._ "Oh hey Kiara," she greeted her sister-in-law. "Merry Christmas to yo... slow down … what? … no that sucks. I know, I can still bring the gifts by … yeah, I know they wanna see … actually, I might have a better idea," she supplied with a smile as she looked at Steve who was watching her with curiosity. "How about Captain America?"

Steve was watching Maria talk on the phone when he heard his name mention. He arched a curious eyebrow at the smile on her face.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 07:33 am**

Maria and Steve entered the diner and noticed it was a little busy, which wasn't surprising since it was Christmas morning and some people came here for their Christmas Breakfast with their families or by themselves because they didn't have anyone to celebrate with or didn't celebrate Christmas. Christmas songs were pumping from the jukebox.

Maria was now in a emerald green v neck top that hugged her curves and dark blue denim jeans that had a pattern up the right leg. She was in her tan snow boots and black leather jacket finished the outfit. Her her was down, framing her face - her fringe parted. Maria had applied some make-up to cover the slight bruising across her face. She couldn't do much about the stitched area until they dissolved in a few days.

Steve was carrying a few different coloured wrapped gifts. He carefully dropped the gifts into the full donation box to his left. He was glad to see that so many people had kindly donated to the shelter. The box had been sitting by the door since December 1st and that's when he had asked Maria about it. She had explained to him how every year the diner placed the donation box by the door and they take the box of gifts down to a family shelter called 'Hope's Hand' on Christmas morning for the homeless people there. There was a piece of paper stuck to the wall above it that explained what it was for and how to participate. For a boy - the gift is wrapped in blue, for a girl - pink. For a female sixteen and above - purple and male adult - green.

It wasn't until a few nights ago when Steve was dropping in a few more gifts when he stopped by for dinner with Milly that he had found out that Maria had actually started this tradition a little over a decade ago.

Maria spotted her mother delivering a tray of food to a family of four down the other end of the diner. She tapped Steve on the shoulder and gestured her head in that direction. He nodded his head and pointed towards the counter. His way of telling her to sit down. She rolled her eyes but made her way towards the counter. They had had a little disagreement about who will be helping Milly this morning. Steve told her flat out that she would not be carrying trays since she was meant to be taking it easy and threatened to call the Director if she even tried. Maria had told him that she always helped her mother at Christmas when she was in DC. He told her that he would do it for her. She was to observed and not participate.

Maria slid down onto a stool chair as Steve made his way around the counter and slipped off his jacket. He placed it under the counter and grabbed an apron, quickly putting it over his deep red v neck sweater and dark blue washout jeans when he heard the bell above the door jingle and a few more customers enter and walk towards the counter.

Steve smiled across at them. "Good morning folks," he greeted them, chipper. "What can we getcha?"

Maria was grinning as she watched Steve nod along and write down their orders on the little notepad beside the register._ It seem like this wasn't the first time he had done this._ She listened as Steve told them that it wouldn't be long and asked to find a table. He then ripped off the piece of paper and walked out back to the kitchen, informing the morning cook of the order and wishing her morning Christmas before heading back out front where he spotted Maria's mother walking towards Maria.

Milly lit up when she spotted her daughter and the male avenger. "I miei cari," she expressed, warmly.

Maria slipped off the stool and stood to her feet as her mother stopped in front of her. "Buon Natale, Mamma," she greeted the older Italian woman with a peck on the cheek giving her a hug.

Milly carefully hugged the brunette back. "Buon Natale, bambino mio," she greeted back with a bright smile before pulling back from her daughter and glancing across the counter bench at Maria's tall blonde shadow.

Steve rounded the counter and stopped behind the older woman. "Buon Natale, Milly," he greeted the older woman after a moment, brushing a kiss across her cheek as he pulled back.

Milly beamed at the younger man. "Buon Natale, Steven," she wished back. "You must be hungry," she expressed, switching her attention back to Maria. "How about some -"

**"We've eaten,"** the pair replied in unison, cutting her off.

Milly grinned from ear to ear. _They are so married,_ she couldn't but think.

"We're here to help you, Mama for next couple of hours before Steve and I head to the shelter," Maria expressed, casually.

"Oh no you're not," Milly affectionately scolded the thirty three year old. "You will sit your tosh back down on the stool … Steve and I got this."

Maria was about to protest until she got matching 'don't think about it' stares from both her mother and Steve. Maria released a sigh in defeat.

**-o0o-**

**Four minutes** had passed before Maria couldn't take it anymore. She slid off her stool chair, glancing down the diner noticing that both Steve and her mother were preoccupied with customers as she rounded the counter. She slipped out of her leather jacket and tucked it under the counter beside Steve's and grabbed a spare apron as more customers entered the diner.

Less than** two minutes** later she heard Steve call her name. **"Maria!"** she just ignored him as she refilled the old Santa looking guy opposite her.

* * *

**Hope's Hand Family Shelter - 10:03 am**

Steve and Maria were standing at the back entrance of the family homeless shelter as they waited for someone to open the door. Maria was holding a fair size box wrapped gift box in her hands. She had texted Kiara a few minutes ago before arriving, informing them of their ETA. Steve was now dressed in his Captain America uniform, holding his shield in one hand and a satin sack filled with gifts in the other hand.

A moment later the door swung open and a young African american woman stood in the doorway. "Maria … you're a life saver," Kiara expressed as she turned her eyes towards the tall bulk man dressed as Captain America. "Holy Crap … he looks like the real one," she supplied as her eyes drank in.

"Ma'am," Steve greeted with a nod of the head in his usual serious manner when in uniform.

Maria felt a smile twitched at her lips. _If you only knew, Kia._ "Kiara, this is my friend, Steve," she introduced casually. "And he was happy to help. Steve, this is my sister-in-law. Nic's wife."

Kiara was still stunned at the resemblance of Maria's to friend to Captain America. "Come inside … everyone is gathered in the common room waiting," she told them as she ushered them inside before closing the door behind them.

Kiara then led them down a narrow hall and stopped Steve just before they turned the corner to large common room. "Wait here, handsome and I'll announce you in a moment," she informed him in a low tone.

Steve did as told and watched as Maria and the friendly young woman in her late twenties walked out into the common room.

* * *

"Aunty Ria," a little boy's voice called to her.

Maria turned her attention towards Kiara and Dominik's five year old, curly haired, dark tanned son. He was a beautiful mixture of both parents. "Hey Devon," she greeted the boy as she made her way across the room towards him and Noelle - Kiara's grandmother mother. "Wow, you've gotten so big over the last few months," she told her with a smile as she slowly crouched down to his eye level, ignoring the sharp pain she felt. She then handed him the wrapped multi-coloured present that she had gotten him. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo," she told him.

Devon's eyes lit up. "What is it?" he asked with enthusiasm, his hazel eyes lit up.

Maria grinned. "You're gonna have to open to find out, Kiddo," she told, scruffing his hair.

Devon began to tear into the colourful wrapping and a few seconds later a Captain America 3D Night Light box was revealed. "This is so awesome!" he exclaimed as he opened the box. "Thanks Aunty Ria."

Maria slowly stood to her feet and took a few steps back, standing beside the sixty six year old woman. "Hey Noelle … how are you doing?"

Noelle smiled warmly at the young brunette that she had known for over thirteen years. "Better now that I've seen you," she said, pulling her into a hug. "Is it all set?" she whispered into her ear.

Maria hugged the older African woman back, ignoring the slight pain that was shooting through her. "Yep," she whispered back, taking a few breathes. "None of them suspect a thing," she revealed.

A few seconds later a loud bell sounded at the front of the room, causing all eyes to turn in that direction were Kiara was standing with said bell in her hand.

"Okay everyone," Kiara greeted the room in a chipper tone. "So I received a call from Mrs Claus this morning informing me that Santa couldn't make it here today," she told the room.

The entire room deflated and some of the kids started to sniffle.

"But," she quickly added. "He sent along a friend to deliver the presents for him," she revealed with a bright smile, watching as curiosity filled the eyes of parents and children. "Come on out," she called to Steve.

A moment later Steve strolled out with the giant red satin Santa sack slung over his left shoulder as he carried his shield with right hand. "Merry Christmas," he greeted the room in a cheery tone as he made his way to the front of the room where Kiara was standing.

A stunned silence fell over the room for a few seconds as gasps filled the air.

**"OH MY GOD THAT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA!"** a little Asian boy around five shouted with excitement.

The room then filled with cheer.

Steve was smiling at the children off assorted age, colour and race that were all gathered as he sat down in the chair that had been placed from Santa. It tore at his heart that all of these families were homeless, especially around Christmas. Steve let eyes search the room until he found Maria sitting off to the side with a young dark tanned skinned boy that had his arm slung around her neck as he sat in her lap. He was glad that she was sitting down, but just hoped that she wasn't in pain because of the child on her lap.

"Okay, so kiddies line up first and come and see what Santa has brought you," Kiara voiced to the room. "If you have a message for Santa, Captain America will happily pass it along."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, presents were given out and Steve had taken photos with the kids and some of the parents. Kiara had taken the photos with her polaroid camera so they would have the photo instantly.

Maria was standing several feet away, chatting with Noelle as they watched Devon play with a few of the children from the shelter. He has grown up around this environment and was use to it.

"Okay everyone," Kiara announced to the room. "Captain America has to get going soon, so can we all please give him a big thank you for coming here today."

The room filled with 'Thank You's' for both the children and adults.

Steve gave them a wave before picking up his shield that was resting beside the chair. "Uh Kiara," he voice with a smile. "Santa has one more gift for you and your son," he revealed as Maria and Noelle crossed the room.

"Devon," Steve called out to the boy. "Come here, please."

Kiara looked at Steve with confusion. She turned her eyes onto her grandmother and Maria, who were both smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asked them in a demanding tone.

Devon stopped in front of his favorite superhero. "Hi," he nervously greeted.

Steve smiled at the five year old as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hi Devon … I hear it's your birthday today … a big five."

Devon's eyes widened. "You know it's my birthday? It's the same day as Christmas and sometimes people forget," he revealed, sadly.

Steve felt for the kid. He also shared a birthday with a public holiday._ He was born on the fourth of July._ "Well Santa didn't," he lied, even though it was harmless one. "And he asked me to ask you if there was anything he could get you specially for your Christmas Birthday?"

Kiara held her breath, knowing exactly what her son was going to ask.

"Anything?" the boy asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

Steve nodded his head as he gave the boy's shoulder another gentle squeeze.

"My dad," the five year old requested. "He's far, far away … my daddy's a Soldier, just like you."

Steve smiled, hoping that was the wish. He knew that Dominik was one of Milly's children - Shania's twin brother that was currently serving his third tour. He was scheduled to return home next week, just before New Years. Milly was organizing a welcome home party.

"Sweetie," Kiara spoke, squatting down by her son. "Daddy's coming home next week," she reminded him.

"You know what, Devon," Steve spoke gently. "If you close your eyes really tightly and think of her dad for a long moment … something magical will happen."

Devon quickly clamped his eyes shut. Kiara glanced towards Steve with confusion. She then turned her eyes towards Maria who was grinning from ear to ear. A few seconds later she spotted her husband entering the room in his Soldier uniform with a big smile on his face. Kiara covered her mouth as a gasped slipped her lips and tears filled her eyes.

Kiara felt her feet moving across the floor towards him until they met in the middle. She flung her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms and they kissed. It was a long slow drawn out kiss that lasted at least thirty seconds. The couple pulled back at the same time when and their foreheads were touching. "I can't believe you're home," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the surprise from their son. "Go give our son the best birthday present ever," she whispered as tears rolled her cheek.

Dominik gave her another hug and peck on the cheek before letting her go and walking towards their son that was sitting on Captain America's leg. He glanced towards Maria and Noelle as he passed them.

"Okay Devon," Steve spoke up in his Captain America tone. "Open your eyes," he instructed.

Devon opened his eyes and looked at Captain America. "Nothing happen," he said, defeated.

"I think something did," a familiar male voice spoke.

Devon knew that voice. He quickly turned his attention towards the direction of the voice and his eyes widened when he saw his dad.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy," Dominik said, squatted down in front of them.

**"DADDY!"** he shouted as he jumped of the super hero's lap and into his father's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're home."

Dominik hugged his son tightly. "I'm home," he answered, tears stinging his eyes.

Kiara, Maria and Noelle all had tears in their eyes as they watched father and son reunite. It had been two years since his had last seen him in person. He was three. They talked once a week on Skype, but it wasn't the same as holding him like he was now.

Steve stood to his feet and picked up his shield. He then walked towards Maria, stopping by her side. He had only found out this morning about Maria's surprise with her brother-in-law. Maria had arranged for Dominik's platoon to come home a week early for Christmas via one of Tony Stark's aircraft to surprise their families. Steve had been stunned when Dominik had told him that on the car ride to the shelter.

Maria had shrugged it off, saying it was nothing - even though she would have had to call in a favor or two authorize it all. It was two weeks in the planning.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 14:12 **

Maria and Steve entered the diner. The bell ringing above their head. They instantly spotted Milly behind the counter as she poured a customer some coffee while causally chatting to the woman sitting across from her. She spotted them, offering a smile as confusion danced in her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she placed the coffee pot down.

Maria and Steve were both smiling. "We kinda have a Christmas gift for you," Maria explained, biting down on her lower lip.

Milly placed a hand on her hip. "Okay … where is it?" she asked, noticing that they were both empty handed.

"Behind you," Dominik voiced, standing a few feet behind his mother. He had snuck in the back door, through the kitchen.

Milly's eyes widened as she spun around once hearing one of her children's voices. A gasped slipped her lips when her eyes landed on her son who was still dressed in his uniform with big grin on his face. "Nicky?" she whispered in shock.

"Hey Mama," the half Italian half Irish twenty nine year old greeted. "Buon Natale," he said as he enclosed the distance between them, wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground slightly.

Milly was crying as she hugged him back before cupping his face and peppering kissing all over it. "Casa di mio bambino," she expressed affectionately. "I thought you weren't due back till next week? I've planned a surprise party and everything."

Dominik smiled down at his mother. "We weren't," he supplied. "Ria bought my platoon home a week earlier … I don't know how and we didn't find out until a few hours before boarding. Everyone is surprising their families this Christmas," he revealed, thickly. "You should have seen Kia and Dev."

Milly tore her eyes from one of her twins and glanced towards the brunette who was now sitting on a bar stool. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria shrugged her shoulder. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: So … kinda a long chapter, but their first christmas is finally over.**

Italian Translations

'Oh, mio figlio cara' means 'Oh, my darling child.'

'Buon Natale' means Merry Christmas

'Buon Natale, bambino mio' means 'Merry Christmas, my child.

'Casa di mio bambino' means 'My baby is home.'


	10. And a Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N_:_** _Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

_**I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter took forever to get out ... I had most of it written for a couple of weeks now but have been stumped with the end ... I have no idea what I want CapHill to do for their first New Year's together. I was gonna have them go ice skating and stuff like that but then remembered that Maria is still recovering from the bruised ribs. Also, I figured that Cap has spent enough time on ice (horrible joke, I know.) I am just thinking about skipping over there New Years and being vague about it, unless anyone has any great idea. They're currently in New York and I am a lil aussie who knows nothing about NY.**_

Okay, since I have no idea where or which hospital Tony got the arc removed his chest, I just guessed it was somewhere in New York and know that LH is one of the best according to the internet. Anyway, I figured that him and Pep will be at the Tower in NY for a bit since their Malibu place got blown up.

I have a question … I was watching 'Captain America 2' for the 100th team and I noticed that when Cap steps into the elevator with Fury and their S.H.I.E.L.D ID's show on the screen - it says that he is Level 8 … now apparently everyone in Level 7 and over were briefed that Coulson didn't really die - so how does Cap not know?

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Sunday, 30th of December 2012**

**New York, Lenox Hill Hospital - 18:33 - Private Room**

Pepper was sitting beside Tony's bedside in a real comfy armchair as she watched him sleep with the help of the anesthesia. The private room was really nice. The television was playing some animated movie in the background. Pepper wasn't really paying attention. She had needed noise in the room instead of listening to the constant rhythmic beeping that was coming from the machine that was monitoring her boyfriend's heartbeat. He was post surgery that had been a success a little under an hour ago. His doctor said that Tony could be out for a while yet.

Pepper couldn't believe the last week that they had gone through. It would certainly be a Christmas that she would never forget anytime soon or maybe ever.

Pepper had been stunned to say the least when after Tony had figured out how to stabilize the extremis that she had been injected with - he informed her that he wanted to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart and get rid of the arc reactor. Now here she was sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up from the drugs the doctor had give him. There had been no complications during surgery and the doctor expected him to make a full recovery. He just needed to take it easy for the next couples of weeks. That was going to be the real test - getting Tony Stark to 'take it easy' for more than an hour._  
_

A knock sounding at the door pulled Pepper's attention as curiosity filled her with who it could be. The medical staff didn't usually knock and no one bar Bruce and Rhodey knew about the surgery. Bruce was back at Stark Tower most likely down in one of the labs while she had sent Rhodey home after Tony had been transferred to this room.

"Come in," she called in a low tone.

A few seconds later the door opened and surprise washed across Pepper's fair complexion. She quickly stood to her feet, rounding the bed and walked towards the two surprise visitor_. How did they even know they were here?_

Pepper stopped a few metres from the end of Tony's bed where the brunette woman and bulk blonde man stopped to meet her. "Oh god, Maria," the strawberry-blonde exclaimed as she absorbed in the brunette around her age's face. The two woman had known each other for a few years now, ever since Tony had become Iron Man and gotten involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper mainly dealt with Phil with anything S.H.I.E.L.D related come their way, but when Phil was unreachable - it was Maria that Pepper contacted. And when Phil died, she only talked to Maria. Phil had actually introduced them a few years ago and they hit it off. They respected one another since they were both women in high powered male professions that constantly got looked down on.

"That's classified," Maria expressed with a shrug of the shoulders. She was wearing makeup to cover the slight bruising, but the stitched up gash across her head was visible. _Thank god she didn't know about the bruised ribs._ "I hear you had an eventful Christmas," she added with a loaded look, holding out the dark blue thermos travel mug containing hot tea. "Here you go."

Pepper released an exhausted sigh as she reached for the stainless steel travel mug and gave the brunette a grateful smile.

"We bought food," Steve informed her before switching his attention towards the bed. "How's Stark doing?" he asked, concern lacing his tone as he looked down the bed at Howard's son.

Pepper turned her eyes towards the Super Soldier who was carrying a paper bag that had an Italian restaurant stamped on the side, absorbing in his built god-like profile through the dark green v neck sweater and tightly clad dark blue jeans with his signature worn brown leather jacket that he was wearing. Pepper acknowledged how close her two friends were standing. This was the first time that she had seen the two together outside of anything S.H.I.E.L.D or Avengers related and was surprised to see them so relaxed around one another. They actually looked like a good couple, standing beside one another.

"Pepper?" Steve voiced, turning his attention back to the strawberry-blonde who was looking at him and Maria. It was a look he saw often from people when him and Maria showed up somewhere together outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were often mistaken for a couple because of their close friendship.

Pepper offered a soft smile and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Fine," she answered, clearing her throat. "The surgery was a success and he should be back to his smart-ass, playful self in no time. How did you both know that we were here or about the surgery? And why are you two together? If it's anything Avengers related then Tony won't be of use for at least a few weeks," she informed the pair before bringing the travel mug to her lips and taken a sip of the hot liquid.

"We're here as friends," Steve pipped up. "When Maria told me about his surgery a few hours ago, we headed straight here."

Pepper turned her attention from the handsome Super Soldier and onto her friend. "How did you find out?"

Maria folded her arms. "I'm the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers handler," she reminded her. "There isn't anything that doesn't go on in Stark's life that I don't know about. I was out of the country during Christmas … I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for the two of you. Fury kept me updated though."

Steve released a heavy sigh and bit his tongue, knowing that Maria would be annoyed if he mentioned what happened to her in front of anyone - plus it was classified. He wished she would stop blaming herself for something she couldn't control. She had been abducted and tortured during that time. _He almost lost her._

Pepper noticed the look Steve was giving Maria. He was worried about her for some reason. She turned her attention back on the brunette. "I'm not sure you could have done anything anyway. The extremis was out of all of our hands … we'll until a few days ago. Tony figured out how to stabilized it," she supplied, casually.

Maria gave a nod of the head. She was glad that her friend was going to be okay. "And how are you?"

Pepper offered a smile. "I'll be okay, but will be better when Tony wakes up."

* * *

**Avengers Tower - 21:03 - Maria's Apartment**

Maria and Steve entered her apartment in the Avengers tower a little after nine. They had been at the hospital up till twenty minutes ago when Pepper had told them that it could be hours before Tony woke and she would let them know when that happens, but they should head back to the tower for some rest. She then thanked them for visiting and bringing dinner.

"Good evening Miss Hill," J.A.R.V.I.S greeted in a chipper tone. "Mr Rogers … it's nice to see you both again."

**"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S,"** the paired greeted the AI together.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked Maria, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I am great, Mr Rogers," the AI replied. "Thank you for asking."

Maria released a chuckle, glancing over her shoulder at her friend as she shimmied out of her leather jacket, ignoring the twinges of pain that shot through her. The pain meds must be wearing off, but she wouldn't tell Steve that. Maria had only been taking them when necessary.

Steve felt a smile curl his lips as he shook his head. "That's good to hear J.A.R.V.I.S, but I was talking to Maria."

"Sorry, Mr Rogers," the AI apologized. "I am around if needed," he informed him.

Steve nodded. It had taken him a little time to get use to the AI when he had first met J.A.R.V.I.S but it was like talking to a friend now. "Maria?"

Maria offered a smile. "I'm okay, Soldier Boy … do you wanna watch a movie or head back to your apartment and get some sleep?" she asked, walking into her open lounge area and draping her jacket over the end of her couch.

"I got time for a movie," he answered, removing his own jacket and placing it on top of her's before rounding the couch and plopping down beside her with less than a rule length between them. _He always had time for Maria._ "What are you in the mood for?" he asked, settling back into the soft plush cushions of the couch.

Maria bit down on her bottom lip as she started searching through the index of the thousands of movies that were stored on the media center. "Something that will make me laugh," she expressed, lightly. She was ignoring the fact of how close Steve was sitting beside her, personal space wasn't an issue with them. They were comfortable around one another.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Steve called out. "Can you please turn off the lights," he requested in a polite tone, knowing how Maria hated a lot of bright light at night when watching television. He wasn't a fan of it himself.

A few seconds later, the room darkened and the only light was coming from the television.

"Anything else I can assist you with Mr Rogers?" the AI asked in his usual friendly matter.

Steve shook his head, even know he knew the AI couldn't see him. "That will be all for now."

* * *

Thirty minutes later as the movie was twenty odd minutes in. The two friends were settled comfortably on the couch now side by side as their attention was engrossed on the movie. Maria had chosen 'How to lose a guy in 10 days', which might be one of her favorite RomComs.

_Andie Anderson was walking towards a cab when she heard the guy that she was writing an article on call out to her._

_"Good night, Andie Anderson," Ben called from his apartment fire escape, leaning against the rail_

_Andy stopped and turned around and gave a little wave back._

_Ben was looking down at the beautiful blonde in the grey dress. "Oh, you're already falling in love with me," he muttered under his breath, thinking about the bet he made._

_Andie was looking up at the subject of her new column. "I'm gonna make you wish you were dead … poor guy," she whispered to herself before blowing him a kiss and then hopping in the waiting cab and driving off._

"Oh, this is not gonna end well," Steve piped up from his spot on the couch, amusement evident in his voice.

Maria glanced sideways at the Super Soldier. She could see from his relax profile that he was actually enjoying the movie. This wasn't the first romantic comedy that they had watched together in the six months that they'd become friends. He never complained when they were watching one. "You know," she spoke up after a moment. "A lot of guys would be complaining right now that they had to watch a chick flick," she supplied as a smile slipped across the her lips.

Steve turned his head to the side, glancing at the brunette. "One, I'm not being forced to watch this - my choice and two … I am comfortable enough with my sexuality to enjoy 'chick flicks' as you call them," he told her as a smile twitched at his lips. "Plus, it a great way to study the female mind."

Maria turned her head to the side, locking her eyes on him as a chuckled escaped her lips. _That's what she loved about Steve. He wasn't afraid to see what he thought. He is one of the kind._ Maria turned her attention back to the movie.

Steve couldn't help but grin at the sound of the sound of Maria's laughter_. It was like music to his ears._

* * *

**Lenox Hill Hospital - 21:12 - Private Room**

Tony's consciousness slowly flittered back as he felt himself waking up, his eyelids still felt heavy and he could hear noise around him. He could hear a rhythmic beeping sound nearby on his right and what sounded like the television and some movie playing or something. He could also feel something or one pressed against the left side of him.

A long moment passed before he had the strength to open his eyes, allowing them to flicker as he opened them. He blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimmed lighting in the room. Tony knew that he was in a hospital room. He knew he was post surgery. And he knew that he wasn't alone. Tony could feel her pressed against his left side. He could feel her soft breathing against his neck and her body heat.

Tony tilted his head to the side and a smile flitted across his lips at the sight of the love of his life lying beside him. He could only see the top of her strawberry blonde hair. She was always by his side. The one person Tony knew he could rely on - was Pepper. He was glad that she was getting some sleep, because he knew that she wouldn't have during his surgery. She always worried about him too much.

Tony bought his arms around her, holding her even closer. He felt her stir and mumble something in her sleep as her head dropped to his chest. He leaned forward brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Sleep, Beautiful," he whispered as he allowed his eyes to drift shut again.

* * *

**Avengers Tower - Maria's apartment**

Steve was finding it hard to stay focused on the movie. He was enjoying it, but it was a certain brunette that kept pulling his attention from the screen. Steve knew that Maria had started to doze off around ten minutes ago because her laughter and stopped during the funny scenes and several minutes later he had felt new weight against his shoulder. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on his arm or him during a movie. He knew that the pain meds made her drowsy, but he wasn't sure when she had last took one.

_Andie and Ben entered the bathroom of his parents house. Andy walked towards the mirror and stared back at her reflection._

_"Oh, look at this look," she said, tucking some wet hair behind her ears - her white singlet covered in dirty water from the car that had splashed them not long ago when they had been out on Ben's bike getting ice-cream._

_Ben was fiddling with the shower handles, adjusting the water temperature. "Now the shower is a little bit tricky," he began to explain. "The hot is actually cold and the cold is hot - you gotta crank it all the way up to first and if some flashes the toilet in bayonne, you're gonna get scold."_

_Andie had walked from the mirror and was now sitting on top of the closed toilet seat, watching her current article topic. _

_Ben turned around, tugging on the shower curtain. He smiled at the beautiful blonde. "Towels are right there," he expressed, pointing to their location._

_Andie looked down, sadness slowly etched across her face._

_Ben could tell that something was wrong. "Everything alright?" he asked._

_Andie looked back up him with a faux chipper tone. "Oh no, it's more than okay … I love everything about this place," she told him with sincerity. "The noise, the smells..."_

_"Oh," Ben piped up. "The smells, that's Uncle Arnold, I mean," he quipped with a smile._

_Andie smiled back before dropping her gaze once again._

_Ben knew something was wrong, so he walked over to her and knelt down to her level so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's just that when your mom hugged me today," she confessed, softly. "She really hugged me … for winning a game of 'bullshit'," she told him as a wave of emotion rolled over her._

_"Sweetie, that's a good thing," he told her, lifting a hand to her face. "Smile?"_

_Andie rolled her eyes before forcing the biggest, dorkest smile she could do._

_Ben softly chuckled. "Okay, that's good. That's hideous, you're scaring me," he teased. _

_Andie dropped her head slightly until their foreheads were touching. Ben cupped her face with both hands, lifting her head so their eyes locked for a moment. He then leaned forward as his lips captured her's for a soft kiss. _

_Twenty seconds later he pulled back and the two stared at one another for several seconds before Andie leaned down and crashed her lips against his._

_The song 'Feels like home' begins playing in the background as the couple slowly began to undress each other, while sharing intimate kissing. They then hope in the shower and have sex for the first time._

Steve tore his eyes from the television and glanced sideways at the sleeping brunette on his shoulder. He felt a smile play at his lips at how adorable she looked, her face was line free and she looked totally relaxed - totally different from her stone faced mask she wore at work. Steve stiffened slightly when he felt Maria turn slightly in her sleep so she was curled into his side, her arm then draped across his waist.

Steve forced his eyes back to the movie, ignoring the fact that Maria was cuddling into him.

* * *

Steve had turned off the television, sending the room into mainly darkness. The movie had finished a couple of minutes ago and Steve had been too comfortable to move. He knew that he had to otherwise he would end up falling asleep on the couch with Maria. And Steve didn't feel right doing that intentionally, even though he enjoyed waking up with her in his arms.

The Super Soldier dropped his gaze downwards, looking at her silhouette. _God, she was beautiful._ Steve knew that he needed to stop thinking about Maria like that. She was his friend and he didn't want to ruin that because he had fallen for her. It was those damn silver blues that stole his heart. Steve released a heavy sight, pushing the thought from his head. He slowly began to lift himself off the couch while gently prying Maria death grip around him so he could turned and face the couch. He then gently leaned over the sleepy brunette and carefully scooped her up in his arms, carrying her fire fighter style.

**-o0o-**

Steve had laid the brunette down in her bed. He then pulled the cover up to her chest, sitting on the bed beside her. He brushed the fallen tresses from her face, his large fingers brushing even so lightly across her creamy complexion cheek. "Sleep peacefully, Blue Eyes," he whispered before brushing a kiss across her forehead, just before her stitches. Steve then slid out of the bed and stood to his feet, walking towards the door.

A moment later he was closing the door behind it, clicking it shut.

"Good night, Soldier Boy," Maria whispered back as her eyes slowly drifted open, meeting darkness. She had woken back in the lounge room when Steve was carrying her and didn't want to argue about it since she was too tired, plus listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart was soothing.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips as she thought about Steve's caring nature. He was such a sweet guy. Maria knew there was an attraction there. She knew of the looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't watching or paying attention. She noticed the way he sometimes lingered a little too close or longer than required, but Maria also knew that he was still adjusting to his 'new' world and it would only be a matter of time before he met someone as amazing as himself - so caring and giving. She knew that wasn't her. She was the Deputy Director of a secret government agency and her job was to lie and protect.

Steve deserved someone who could be open and honest with him, not broken and cold.

Maria released a heavy sigh as she allowed her eyes to drift shut again.

* * *

**(New Year's Eve)**

**Monday, 31st December 2012**

**Lenox Hill Hospital - 08:44am - Private Room**

Pepper was curled up in her boyfriend's arms, her head resting on his chest as they watched morning cartoons since they were waiting for the doctor to come in at nine for a check over. Tony had removed anything thing that was connected to him this morning after waking up for the second time saying they weren't necessary since he had them on all night.

Tony was laughing at something Bug's Bunny was doing to Elmer Fudd to confused him. "I friggin love this rabbit," he expressed with a wide smile.

Pepper tilted her head upwards, catching the expression on the love of her life's face. She hadn't heard him laugh like that for a long time now. A true honest to god, eye crinkling laugh.

A moment later a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," the strawberry blonde called with ease from the bed, knowing who it was since they had sent her a message a couple of minutes ago informing her of their arrival. He had even called thirty minutes before that and asked if it was okay to drop in. Pepper lifted her head and slowly began sitting up but Tony tightened his grip around her, pulling her back down.

"Tony," she expressed with playful amusement.

A few seconds later the door opened, allowing Steve and Maria to enter the private hospital room.

"Morning guys," Steve greeted in a chipper tone, dressed casually in black fitted jeans, a dark blue long sleeve henley and his dark brown leather jacket. "We brought you breakfast," Steve added, holding up the two stainless travel mugs for his friends while Maria carried a white paper bag with a cafe logo stamped on the front that was located a block from the tower.

"Hey Spangles," Tony greeted back before glancing in the direction of the door and spotted the young silver-blue eyed brunette that he never expected to see visiting him in the hospital or dressed in casual wear since everytime he saw her, she was in the S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit. "Huh," he simply answered, noticing the lack of personal space between the two as they approached the bed. "When did this happened?" he questioned, gesturing to Steve and Maria. "So wouldn't have called golden boy falling for the Ice Queen."

"Don't call her that," Steve defended with a clench jaw as he glared at Howard's son. _He hated that nickname for her because he knew she was everything but._

"Anthony Howard Stark!" Pepper scolded, whacking him on the shoulder before training her eyes onto her friend. "I'm sorry, Maria."

Maria didn't flinch at the nickname, didn't even react. She was so use to hearing it that it just became white noise. "It's not the first time I've been called that or worse," she commented, impassive. "I am actually surprised that he didn't come up with something more original," she supplied, tossing the paper bag at him.

Tony felt a smirk tug at his lips at the Deputy Director's comment. "Neither of you denied the fact of being together," he voiced, glancing down at the paper takeaway bag she has tossed at him and peered inside. "Oh, blueberry muffin," he expressed with childlike enthusiasm. "Apple for you, my love," he told Pepper as he began sitting up properly in the bed.

Pepper was now sitting up as Steve handed her the two travel mugs. "Thank you, Steve," she smiled sweetly before turning her attention towards her friend. "Maria," she added.

"So Hill," Tony piped up as he peeled back the wrapping on his freshly baked good, glancing at the attractive brunette. "What brings you and Gramps here? Announcing your engagement? What happened to your forehead? Gramps rough in the sack, is he?"

Maria's expression remained impassive and Steve's face turned stoney as slight heat rushed to it.

"That's enough, Stark," Steve growled, crossing his bulk arms across his chest. "Maria and are just friends and I will not have you speak to her that way or suggest such things. Men and Women can be friends and -"

Maria placed a hand on Steve's arm, stopping him mid rant. "Steve, it's okay … he's just trying to get a bite out of you?"

Steve snapped his head to the side, focusing on the brunette as he absorbed in her touch. "He still should have some respect when it comes to you. You're a Commanding Officer and deserve to be treated as such."

Tony felt a smile tug on his lips as he watched the interaction between the Super Soldier and Deputy Director. _Yep, definitely something going on there._ "He is right here," the billionaire commented as he reached into the paper bag and retrieved his muffin. "And I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve snapped his attention back dead ahead at Tony, glaring at him.

Tony was grinning back.  
**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_Hi lovelies ... I am so sorry this chapter took forever to update. Hoping to have them more regularly now that we're entering the new year. I hope everyone is having a lovely and safe holidays. Now this chapter is on the shorter side because I just wanted to do something for New Years._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Stark Tower - 23:33 - Avenger's Common Floor**

Steve and Maria stepped out of the elevator together, they had just finished watching a movie in Maria's apartment in the tower a few minutes ago before coming up here upon Tony and Pepper's invitation to watch the fireworks and ball drop from the amazing view of the tower since it was only a few blocks from Time Square.

Maria and Steve were both dressed casually and shoe less, just in their socks since they weren't going anywhere and saw no reason to get dressed up for just their friends.

"Maria," Pepper called as she walked across the room towards them with a bright smile also dressed casually in black slacks and light blue v neck sweater that had a snowflake pattern across it and made her blue eyes pop. She was wearing woolly Christmas socks but no shoes. "Steve," she added with a bright smile. "So glad the two of you decided to join us. Can I get either of you anything to drink, hot or cold?" she asked in a chipper tone.

"I can make us some hot chocolate," Steve suggested, glancing towards Maria.

Maria offered him a smile and gave a nod of the head. "Extra marshmallows?" she added.

Steve released a soft chuckle. "Wouldn't dare to skim on the marshmallows," he supplied with ease before turning his attention towards the strawberry blonde. "Would you like a one, Pepper?"

"I'm fine," Pepper told him with a sweet smile. "But thank you for the offer, Steve."

Steve gave a nod of the head before walking away from them and towards the open plan kitchen area.

Maria watched Steve as he walked away. She couldn't help it, her eyes tended to follow him whenever he walked away. The brunette bit down on her lower lip as she watched Steve enter the kitchen area and began moving around it with ease. A moment later Steve turned around and looked in her direction. He then flashed her a smile, causing Maria to quickly avert her gaze back towards Pepper - who was grinning at her.

"What?" Maria asked, impassive.

Pepper rolled her eyes. _What … really?_ "So … you and Steve seem to be spending a lot of time together of late," she supplied as a smile curved her lips once again.

Maria's expression remained blank as she crossed her arms, ignoring the slight discomfort that washed over her since her ribs were still a little tender and she had stopped taking the pain pills. "We're friends and work together. Friends hang out," she pointed out, a-matter-a-factually. "How's Happy doing?" she inquired, changing the subject.

Pepper knew that Maria wasn't one to share her feelings or big on 'girl talk', just like Natasha. And she knew it wasn't because either woman was cold-hearted or had no feelings, they were just were very private people and had major trust issues, which was understandable with their jobs and childhoods. "Happy's doing better … apparently their is a nurse he has taken a shining too. As soon as he is well enough to travel, Tony is having him flown home so he can recover here at the tower. He might even hire the nurse to continue his care - if she wants."

Maria turned her eyes towards the bar area on the other side of the room, on the right. Tony, Bruce Banner and James Rhodes were sitting at the bar with a drink in hand as they chatted. Maria knew that Tony gave off the appearance of being a total dick, but he was also a decent guy when he wasn't in the public eye. "Glad to hear he is doing better," the brunette expressed, genuinely, turning her attention back towards the strawberry blonde.

The two women made their way across the room, towards the bar area and the three men sitting there.

**-o0o-**

"Hey Hill," a slightly intoxicated Tony Stark greeted with a grin when he saw the two lovely ladies approach. His eyes quickly searched the room for Steve, noticing him doing something in the kitchen. Tony turned his attention towards Maria. "Pull up a stool," he told her. "Oh, this Rhodey," he introduced his best friend sitting on his left. "And you know Banner."

Maria gave a nod of the head as she offered a smile to the man behind the hulk. "Hey Bruce," she greeted before turning her eyes onto the attractive African american man that she had had interactions with during her time as Deputy Director when S.H.I.E.L.D had intervened on a few of his missions or projects. Nick had sent her into 'keep the peace'. "It's good to see you again, Colonel Rhodes," she expressed, stepping forward and shaking the man's hand.

"Same to you, Commander," James greeted back with an appreciative smile as he broke their hand shake.

Tony, Pepper and Bruce all looked surprised that the two knew one another.

"You've met?" Tony questioned, glancing between his best friend and the brunette. "How did I not know this?"

Maria turned her attention towards the slightly intoxicated billionaire. "Several times actually," she revealed. "But the details are classified," she added with a smirk, knowing it would piss Tony off.

Tony rolled his eyes at her commented._ Yeah, we'll see. Nothing was 'Classified' from him for too long._ "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" he teased. "Anyway, help yourself to the bar, Hill. We have … everything."

Maria raised her hand, declining his offer in a drink and hoped he didn't push her on it since she didn't want to explain why she didn't drink.

"Steve's making them hot chocolate," Pepper offered from her spot beside the brunette with a knowing smile.

Tony caught the look that his love was giving him before turning his attention across the other side of the floor and towards the kitchen area where Steve was stirring two mugs. "Got the puppy trained, huh?" he teased, causing a glare from the brunette which just encouraged him more. "Does he roll over and play dead also?"

"Stark," Bruce groaned from his stool.

**"Tony!"** Pepper and James voiced together in a warning tone.

"He bites," Maria quipped as a smirk played at her lips.

The room went quiet as Tony stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, almost falling off his stool. "That's … a … good … one," he managed in between the burst of laughter. This was the reason that Tony Stark like Maria Hill - she always gave back what he through at her - other's were afraid too, but not Hill or Romanoff. They had Ovaries of Steel, just like Pepper.

Thirty seconds later, Tony managed to pull himself together from his laughing fit. He sat up straighter on his stool and narrowed his hazel-brown orbs onto the silver-blue eyed brunette who was staring at him, impassive. "Glad you and Cap could join us to bring in the New Year," he told her, reaching for his scotch glass on the bar. "I tried getting hold of our fave two assassins," he informed her. "But they're unreachable … I even 'gain access' to the S.H.I.E.L.D database to see where they were and it says they're both out of the country on vacation until the New Year. Who knew they took time off or knew how to."

Maria processed the babble coming out of Tony's mouth. "You hacked S.H.I.E.L.D again!" she groaned, rubbing her temples. "God dammit, Stark."

Tony just grinned. He liked pissing her off. _It was fun. _

Steve walked towards his group of friends carrying the two hot mugs when he had heard Maria being frustrated at something Tony had said about S.H.I.E.L.D. "What did you do now, Tony?" he asked with a disapproving look as he stopped beside Maria, handing her the mug

Maria accepted the mug and offered Steve a smile. "Thanks Steve," she told him as the two shared a look through their eyes for several seconds before turning their attention back to the group that were now staring at them.

**"What?"** Steve and Maria asked.

* * *

Steve was standing beside Maria as they looked over the amazing view of time square from the large window in front of them. Pepper and Tony were a little further down on their right, quietly talking as they stared into one another eyes while Bruce and Rhodey were chatting a few metres down on their left. They had a hologram going in the background behind them that was showing live footage of Time Square.

There was still a few minutes before the ball dropped. Steve remembered watching the ball drop when he was a kid with Bucky, but back then it was made iron and lit with 100 incandescent light bulbs - unlike the beautiful multi-coloured wonder it was today. He was still adjusting to this 'new world' and knew it would still take time before he was completely adjusted, if he ever would - but Steve was glad that he had Maria in his life. She made it easier.

"So, what's your new year resolution?" Steve inquired, glancing sidewards.

Maria was looking down at the several hundreds of thousands people that were gathered in time square to celebrate the New Year. The city looked truly beautiful lit up tonight with the bright colours and holiday cheer. "I don't make them," she revealed, nonchalantly. "I find them pointless … I believe that if there is something you really wanna do or be - then you wouldn't wait for the end of the year to do it or make that change in your life. You'd do it that moment or at that time. People just use it as an excuse to make themselves feel better for a day or week into the new year. Ninety percent of people break their resolution within the first week."

Steve stared at her in awe. She was truly an amazing person, only one other woman could captivate his attention like that - but she was another life ago. He would always love Peggy, but Steve was starting to wonder if he had another shot at love and if she was closer than he realized. Peggy told him almost every visit that he needed to find someone to love and have a family with.

"What about you?" she asked, glancing in his direction to find him staring at her with an awe expression on his face. "Steve?" she asked, softly.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts at her voice. He noticed her silver-blues locked on him and felt the heat creep to his cheeks. He quickly averted his gaze, turning his eyes out onto the view of the city below. He then thought about her question for a moment.

"To learn how to dance," he told her with a sad smile as he lifted his gaze to her. He knew that he would never get his dance with Peggy, but that shouldn't stop him from finding the right partner to dance with.

**_"Okay, the ball has started it's decent at fifty seconds till midnight,"_ **the male announcer voiced with enthusiasm from the hologram behind them. _**"The first celebration was two hundred and seven years ago…"**_

The small group spun around to watch the hologram as the ball started making it's decent and the guy narrating it.

Steve reached for Maria's hand, threading his fingers through hers.

Maria's heart had picked up speed as her eyes locked on him. He was looking towards the hologram with childlike enthusiasm. She bit down on her lip as a crazy thought crossed her mind.

"**TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE … HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** flashed on the big screens in time square as fireworks lit the sky in a beautiful display and the 'New Year' tone began playing while it showed images of couples kisses.

Maria placed a hand on Steve's cheek, gaining his attention. She then enclosed the gap between them and captured his lips with her own. She felt him tense a little, but a few seconds passed before his lips pressed harder against her's and he was kissing her back. Maria felt her heart pick up speed as she felt Steve place his free hand on the small of her back, pressing against it as their other remained intertwined.

A moment later Maria heard a moan escape his lips and she had the urge to slide her tongue in and deepen the kiss but quickly pulled back instead. Her heart was still drumming like crazy and she was trying to control her breathing. "Happy New Year," the words whispering from her lips. _Damn. _

Steve stood there stunned, looking at her with confusion and awe._ He had just kissed Maria Hill. She had kissed him first. What did this mean? Did she want to give them a try?_

Maria knew that she should explain the kiss since he looked really confused at the moment and she didn't want to lead him on. "It's tradition," she simply stated with a shrug of the shoulders. "Happy New Year, Solider Boy."

Steve didn't know what to say as disappointment washed over him. _Tradition. Oh, she only kissed him because of tradition. _

Tony finally pulled back from Pepper after a long intoxicating kiss, looking into her eyes. "He's to another year of us," he told her, tenderly. "I love you."

Pepper lifted a hand to his cheek, brushing the stubble on his face. "I love you too," she told him as a smile melted across her lips. "Hopefully it's a peaceful year."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated ...


	12. Chapter 12 - Don't ever do that again!

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***_

_**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**_

_The scene between Nick and Maria with the reports stuff, the idea came from my brother's delightful mind._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Wednesday, 9th January 2013 (Winter)**

**Washington DC - 13:44 - Downtown**

Steve was following Maria back to the Triskelion on his bike from the Diner when he saw something to his left out of his peripheral vision a few streets down. He quickly checked for oncoming traffic before turning in his bike and heading in that direction.

Maria had spotted Steve in her rear view mirror of her bike - quickly turning down a street on his bike. She knew something was wrong for him to pull a move like that. She quickly checked that it was safe before making a U-turn and heading in the same direction as Steve had headed.

* * *

Steve made his way through the small crowd of people that were gathered behind the police barricade as they looked up at the burning building that was giving off a great amount of heat and was overpowering this cold winter weather. Steve crossed his arms as he watched the rest, blending into the crowd - we'll the best someone his built could.

_"I think we're cle-ar,"_ a male voiced called over the Chief radio sounding slightly crackly, the sounds of flames roaring in the background._ "It's gett-ing too hot in he-re."_

The Chief was looking up at the brick building engulfed in flames. "Okay, move out - and do a last check on the way out."

Maria made her way through the group of onlookers that had gathered until she was standing beside Steve at the front of the barricades. Her eyes absorbing in the engulfed building. She was curious to why the Super Soldier had stopped to watch a building burn. The emergency services were here and doing their job. Maria also knew that Steve couldn't turn away from trouble, even though there wasn't anything he could really do in this situation. Especially since he was here and Steve and not Captain America.

Less than thirty seconds later Steve and Maria watched as the firefighters began to exit the burning building and head to safety. A couple of the firefighters had people in their arms and were walking them to the ambulances.

Maria and Steve watched as a man in his mid thirties dressed in his turnout gear pulled off his helmet as he stopped in front of the fire chief. "We're pretty sure it's clear, Cap," the lieutenant informed his boss.

"Callie?" a male voice called from behind the barricades as he ran up towards the front, looking towards the burning building with pure fear. **"CALLIE?"** he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where is Callie?" he called towards the firefighters and his neighbours from the building that were in ambulance and being attended to.

The lieutenant made his way towards the guy around his age. "Whose Callie, Sir?" Ash asked him.

Peter felt his heart clench as fear filled him. "My daughter," he revealed, emotion thick in his voice. "She's six … Lizzy, our neighbour across the hall watches her while I'm at work. She's all I got," the dark haired man pleaded with heartache.

Steve's attention perked up as he listened to the man beside Maria. He glanced towards the ambulance and firefighters, looking for a little girl. He couldn't see in the ambulance, but was watching the reactions and searching eyes of the firefighters.

"Is there a Lizzie or Callie here?" Ash called towards his team and the people that lived and they had pulled from a burning building.

After thirty seconds of searching for any sign of the young girl, confirmation was given that she wasn't here.

"Lizzy is unconscious and headed to the hospital," one of the firefighters confirmed after the older woman and little girl's description was given. "She was pulled from the fourth floor and was unconscious on sight - they're not sure if she is gonna make it. There was no kid with her and she's not here."

All eyes turned towards the burning building, dread filling every person there since they knew that little girl was in the burning building somewhere and there wasn't anything they could do since it was to hot for the firefighters to go back in.

"**CALLIE!"** the distraught father called towards the burning apartment building as he tried running towards it, but was stopped by a police officer. **"NO, NO, NO ... CALLIE!"**

Steve quickly ducked under the barricade and ran towards the building, grabbing one of the firefighter helmets that was in one of the firefighter's hands because he just taken it off. The Super Soldier then disappeared inside the burning building.

**"STEVE!"** Maria screamed at the top of her lungs. _What the hell was he thinking!_ She quickly ducked under the barricade and started running towards the burning building when one of the firefighters grabbed her.

"You can't go in there, Ma'am," Ash told her the beautiful brunette as she struggled in his arms to get free. _She must really love the guy to wanna chase him in a burning building,_ he thought.

Maria struggled against the lieutenant strong grip and knew she could knock him on his ass if she wanted, but that would also ask a lot of question of who she really was and being the deputy director of a secret government organisation - she wasn't meant to attract attention to herself.

**"STEVE!**" she called up to the building as it roared with fire.

**-o0o-**

Steve had reached the fourth floor and headed for the apartment that the firefighters had said they found 'Lizzy' in. He noticed the door had already been kicked in by the firefighters when they rescued the older lady. Steve was sweating like crazy as he felt the heat licking him from the fire. It didn't help matters that he was dressed casually in jeans, a dark blue henley and his leather jacket and not his suit.

**"CALLIE!"** Steve called out as he entered the apartment. The smoke was clouding his vision but he could still see - being a Super Soldier he had better eyesight than most people. Steve began to a sweep of the open plan small apartment.

After clearing the kitchen and dining, open lounge area and bathroom. Steve made his way down the small hallway that was radiating heat, indicating there was a fire on the other side. He stopped in a doorway, both doors were open - the main bedroom was open. He then headed for the next bedroom.

Steve stepped into the child's bedroom and his eyes scanned every section of it. There were toys and clothes strewed across the floor, not uncommon for a young child's room. **"Callie!"** he shouted over the roaring flames as he got down low and removed his helmet from his head.

A moment later he spotted a teddy bear peeking from and what looked like fingers attached to it. There were a lot of another toy's near it and he had almost missed it. Steve hurried towards the bed, dropping to his feet and looking under. "Callie?" he called out to the little girl, but got no response. He just hoped that she was still alive. She had been up here for a long time with the smoke and Steve knew that wasn't good for the her lungs.

Steve quickly reached under the bed and dragged the child out as she still clutched the bear. He quickly placed a finger to her neck, feeling for a pulse and finding one - but it was barely there. Steve knew that he had to get the girl medical attention immediately if there was any chance of her to survive.

Steve placed the fire helmet over the girl's head and then pulled her into his arms, cradling her close to him. He then stood to his feet - coughing through the smoke but kept his head down. His eyes were starting to sting from the heat coming from the flames. Steve made his way out of the apartment, dodging flames and falling debris.

**-o0o-**

Maria kept her eyes on the front of the building where Steve had ran in. He had been gone for four minutes so far. It felt like the longest four minutes of her life. Maria had been on high risk missions before, but she always knew every detail - every outcome and had backup plans for her backup plans. Not knowing the outcome of Steve running into a burning building without a plan, was killing her. Maria knew that Steve wasn't an ordinary person and could survive more than the average human, but that didn't mean he couldn't be killed.

The lieutenant was still holding the brunette because he didn't trust that she wouldn't run into the building as soon as he let go. She seemed like the tough, fiery type. Ash could hear her whispering _'Come on, Steve'_ over and over again.

**"STEVE!"** Maria shouted towards the building when she saw the Super Soldier coming out, carrying a little girl in his arms. She had a firefighter helmet on her head. Maria elbowed the firefighter, catching him off guard as he release her. She then ran over towards the buff blonde as he was handing the girl over to a paramedic.

Ten seconds later Maria stopped in front of Steve. "Steve," his name slipping from her lips. She watched as he turned to face her, there was ash scorched across that handsome face. _He was okay,_ Maria told herself.

"Maria," Steve addressed, noticing the evident fear etched across her face. He knew that she would have freaked out when he ran into the burning building, but he had try and save the girl if he could. "I'm okay," he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maria took another step forward and slapped him hard right across his left cheek. "Don't ever do that again!" she told him with anger as tears stung her eyes. She then turned and stormed off back in the direction of her bike.

Steve stood in shock for a second. He couldn't believe that Maria had slapped him, but knew that was her way of expressing the fear she felt.

"Got a feisty one their," one of the firefighters commented behind him as a few others laughter.

Steve ignored them and the paramedic that was trying to usher him towards the ambulance to get checked out. "I'm fine," he assured the female medic. "Maria!" he called out, running after her.

**-o0o-**

Maria grabbed her helmet that was resting on the seat of her bike and shoved it on as she heard Steve running towards her.

**"Maria!"** he called to her.

Maria was furious and didn't want to talk to him right now. She turned for her bike and placed a hand on her handlebar and was about to swing her leg over her seat when she felt his hand on her shoulder through her leather jacket. Maria hit the button on the side of her helmet, causing the viser to uncover her eyes. She then turned her head, glaring at the Super Soldier. "What the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted at him. "Running into a burning building without the proper equipment or gear! That's right! You weren't thinking!"

Steve could hear the anger in her voice but see the fear on her face, her silver-blues glistened as if she was on the verge of crying. "I couldn't leave her in there, Blue Eyes," he defended, raising his voice slightly. "I knew the risks and had to take them. I'm sorry that I scared you and didn't tell you what I was going to do, but if there was a chance of saving the little girl's life - I didn't have time to come up with a safe plan."

Maria felt so much anger right now, mixed with fear and adrenaline rushing through her. She was holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She hated that he had this affect on her. That she had fallen for him. Ever since New Years and that stupid kiss - he had clouded her mind more than often."God dammit, Steve!" she also hated that him running into that burning building to save the child just made her attraction for him strengthen. "I get that you have an urge to help and protect everyone, but at what cost? We have mission plans and strategies for a reason! Do you think those firefighters just rush into burning buildings or show up at scenes without a plan, strategy or proper training of how to deal with situation first?!" she shouted at him, trying to catch her breath from her racing heart.

Steve slumped his shoulders, dropping his hand from her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he told her, looking like a sad puppy.

Maria needed some space to cool down. "I can't deal with this right now," she told him, noticing the onlookers that had come to see what the yelling was about. "I'll see you later," she told him, turning her attention back to her bike and hoping on it. A moment later the engine roared to life and she was rode off.

Steve watched her go - didn't bother following, knowing that Maria needed some space from him and a chance to cool down.

* * *

**Triskelion - 16:42 - Deputy Director's Office**

Just over two hours had passed since her little tiff with Steve and Maria was currently going over some reports since she was still catching up from her time over Christmas and New Year that she was forced to take off. Maria still hadn't seen or spoken to Steve since their little argument. She had received a few text messages and a voice mail from him though.

A moment later her door swung opened. "Go home!" Nick's booming voice declared as he walked towards her desk.

Maria lifted her eyes up from the piece of paper in front of her and glanced up at her boss. "Excuse me, Sir," she questioned, arching an eyebrow as her jaw hardened.

Nick stopped in front of her desk and folded his arms, his eye focused on her. "You heard me."

Maria leaned back in her chair. "Is there a problem, Sir?" her tone, impassive.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" he parroted back in mocking tone. "Do you know how many complaints that I've gotten in the last hour about you yelling at agents over the reports they handed in because of the most stupidest reason like they used more than one colour pen or doodled too much on the side of their pages. You even told one that he should go back to kindergarten if he wanted draw."

Maria stood to her feet and slammed her hands on her desk. "They were all valid points," she defended. "And he didn't just draw on one page, it was the whole damn report." She told him, picking up 'said' report and handing it to him.

Nick looked down at the first picture and then flipped the page. He then noticed it looked the same, but slightly different. He then flipped the next page and knew that he was looking at a flip book. Nick flipped through it and watched the picture move. He then chuckled. Nick glanced back towards the young brunette who looked unamused. "That's funny," he told her, handing the report back. "And I don't know how many kindergartners you know, but if they're drawing things like that then they should be talkin to a damn shrink."

Maria sat back down in her chair, rolling her eyes. "I cannot believe that they tattled on me," she mumbled under her breath. _She was going to have a talking with said agents about growing a pair._

"Oh no," Nick piped up. "They didn't come to me … there is S.O's did."

Maria remained silent, but her expression softened. She might have been a little hard on the agents, but it was how they learned.

"So, Cap made the news," Clint announced as he walked into Maria's office without knocking since her door was open. "Hey boss man," he greeted the Director as he rounded Maria's his desk holding a tablet.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Agent Barton?" Nick voiced, folding his arms and glaring at the young archer.

Clint stopped beside Maria and turned his attention towards the old spy. "Oh, come on, Sir. Turn that frown upside down," he jested, before dropping his attention back down to the tablet and nudged Maria with his shoulder. "Check this out."

Maria turned her attention towards the electrical device in her friend and co-workers hand.

Clint touched the screen and a few seconds later a news clipping began playing. Steve and a female reporter were standing out the front of the hospital. Maria wasn't surprised that's where Steve had gone, most likely to check on the progress of the little girl.

**_"Good Afternoon viewers," the young pretty raven haired female reported greeted. "I am standing here with a kind stranger who a little over an hour ago ran into a burning building and rescued a young girl who is currently being treated in the hospital behind us," she spoke into the camera. "Sir … what you did was amazing. You saved that girl's life. What was going through your mind when you ran into that building? What made you do it?"_**

**_Steve shifted slightly, seeming uncomfortable in front of the camera. His hands shoved in his jeans pockets. "I didn't think … I just acted," he replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "I am glad that the little girl is gonna make it, but I am no hero. A lot people would have died if it wasn't for Engine twenty one and they're bravery and quick thinking. I only aided them a little. The men and women in that squad are the ones that should be recognized since they do that every day - save lives."_**

**_The female reporter was silent for a moment as she looked at him with an arched eyebrow as a smile played at her lips. "Apparently you had a very pretty worried brunette girlfriend at the scene," the female report asked. "Witnesses stated that she was screaming your name over and over again when you ran into that building, even tried running in after you but was stopped."_**

**_Steve face reddened a little at the mention of 'brunette girlfriend, but his expression changed to surprised upon hearing the last part. "Uh, what? No, um, she's my friend - best friend. Look, I have to go." Steve then disappeared out of sight of the screen. _**

Clint stopped the news clip since it only involved the female reporter talking about something or rather and turned his steely blues onto his younger surrogate sister. "So … Cap had you pretty worried, huh?" he inquired with a smirk.

Maria hadn't shifted her eyes from the screen. She ignored Clint's comment and knew that her boss was also staring at her. "He's a great asset," she supplied impassively, keeping her serious mask in place.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Maria. I know that you and Cap are good friends. Best friends, according to Steve. I would have acted the same if it had been Nat in that position."

Maria didn't respond. Her eyes were looking down towards the reports on her desk.

"Hill," Nick addressed the younger woman. "Take the rest of the day off," he ordered in a gentle tone.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 17:22 **

Maria heard the familiar sound of bells jingling above her head as she entered her mother's diner, feeling the warmth engulf her from the chilling weather outside. She spotted her mother and younger sister Shania at the counter bench. Milly was standing behind it while Shania was sitting on a stool as the mother/daughter duo chatted.

"Maria," Milly expressed warmly from behind the counter bench.

Maria smiled back at her mother and sister who were both looking at her now. She walked the small distance towards them, a moment later stopping beside Shania. Maria placed a hand on the raven haired twenty seven year old's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Hey Shae," she greeted, casually.

"Ria," Shania turned her attention on her oldest surrogate sister.

Milly leaned over the counter, pecking a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Hey mia bella cara," she greeted her eldest daughter.

"So," Shania voiced. "I saw Steve on the news a little over an hour ago. I cannot believe that he ran into a burning building. What was he thinking?"

Maria glanced towards her mother as they shared a quick look before turning her attention back onto the self defense instructor. "He wasn't thinking," she mumbled under her breath, remembering the panic and fear that had washed over her during that time. Maria felt someone watching her, she let her eyes glanced around the diner until she spotted her target. Their eyes locked across the diner and she gave a nod of the head in acknowledgment before turning her attention back towards her mother and sister who were both watching her with amusement.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

Mother and daughter rolled their eyes in unison.

"How long has he been there?" the brunette asked, biting down on her lower lip.

"Oh, a little over an hour," Milly informed her daughter, placing a hand on her hip. "He feels real bad for scaring you. He's been thinking of ways to making it up to you so you will forgive him. Even asked for my help."

Maria arched an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

Milly released a hearty chuckle. "That this is something he is gonna have to figure out on his own, and maybe give you a little time to cool off. That he was too adorable to stay mad at for two long, even for someone as stubborn as you … that made him blush."

Maria and Shania both chuckled at their mother's response.

A moment later Maria released a heavy sigh. "I guess I better go talk to him," she voiced, turning away from them.

**-o0o-**

Steve had watched as Maria entered the diner, then speak with her mother and sister. He was now watching her walk towards him, her expression was soft. He noticed that she had pulled her hair from the braid that she had had it in earlier. Steve loved it when she wore her hair down. He felt his fingers itching, curious to what her hair would feel like between them.

"Hey you," she greeted as she slid into the booth across from him.

Steve was relieved that she was talking to him again. "Maria … I'm sorry that I scared you like that," he apologized once again. He had been thinking a lot about what effect it might have had on his best friend once the reporter had pointed out what witnesses had said. Steve realized that Maria was a planner. She like to prepare herself for things before charging into a situation and hated surprise - not knowing.

Maria gave a shake of her head. "It's okay," she assured him, reaching across the table and placing her hand on top of his that were clasped together and resting on the table. "I know that if anyone had a chance of saving that girl in that situation - it would be you. I just would have liked a little heads up … Steve," his name slipping easily from her lips. "I am sorry for overreacting and slapping you," she admitted, lower her eyes.

Steve noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. He shifted one of his hands from underneath her's and placed it on top of her's, giving them a squeeze. "I kinda deserved it for scaring you," he acknowledged with sincerity.

Maria raised her gaze once again, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? oh and Milly said to Maria 'Hey my beautiful darling' when she greeted her in Italian.


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: *sighs*_ Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*_**

**A/N:_Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._**

_I am so, so sorry this chapter took forever to update ... rewrote it several times and kept pushing back scenes for further in the story ... anyway, this is what I ended up with. _

_Now, in the later half of this chapter, there is two different Maria's in the same scene. I hope you doesn't confused you. Everyone that is reading my 'All of Me' fic will know about Agent Maria Bridges-Richards. If you have any questions, you can leave it in the review or PM me, hell, even hit me up on tumblr ... **learningtodanceintherain88 **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Thursday, 10th January 2013**

**Capitol Hill Nursing Home - 09:32 am - Peggy's Room**

Maria entered the elderly woman's room quietly, noticing that she was currently asleep. The brunette walked across the floor and past the bed, towards the large window that overlooked a view of the garden area below. A moment later Maria was standing in front of the large window with folded arms and looking down at the view below.

Maria hadn't been here since before Christmas, before leaving for Russia and her kidnapping. Rare few people actually knew that Maria knew Peggy and Steve wasn't one of them. She had been coming to see the elderly woman for the last five years, ever since making Deputy Director. She had read everything S.H.I.E.L.D had on Margaret Carter. Maria wanted to meet the first Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had been a little in awe to learn that fact, especially since it was still a very man's man world since women often got pushed back into the shadows - even knows S.H.I.E.L.D had a lot of amazing female agents.

Maria had wanted to meet the woman in the pages. And she wasn't disappointed. The brunette loved listening to Peggy tell her stories about her past and what is was like to be one of the first female agents within the S.S.R and stories about how they founded and built S.H.I.E.L.D from the ground up. Then her days as the first Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria had also heard about some stories of Steve during project rebirth and when they defeated HYDRA.

Maria could tell how much Peggy loved Steve and missed him dearly. She knew that the former Agent loved her husband, but he wasn't Steve. Maria had never imagined that she would have gotten the chance to meet him - Steve Rogers and than on April 14th, 2012 in the Arctic, a Russian oil team had discovered the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D agents were dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they found the body of Steve Rogers, who was some how still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice.

Maria had been stunned when they had received that call. The first thing Maria had done was visited Peggy, informing of the news. The older woman had cried and Maria had just held her hand.

"M-maria," the elderly british woman voiced from behind her.

Maria tore her gaze from the view and turned her head. A slow smile drifted across her lips at seeing the older woman. "Hey Peg," she greeted her softly. "How are you doing? I know it's been awhile since my last visit," she expressed casually.

Peggy offered a tired smile. "I understand … I'm as good as can be," she offered. "How are you?"

Maria forced a smile and began walking towards the bed. "Fine," she answered curtly, stopping by the chair near her bed. "Been busy with work," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"How are your ribs healing?"

Surprised washed over the young brunette's face by the older woman's question. "How did you … Steve," she expressed with a sigh.

Peggy released a soft chuckle. "You and Steve are the same," she supplied, amusement lacing her tone. "I do have other friends within S.H.I.E.L.D," she pointed out. "It was your mother actually. And yes, Steve did mention something. Poor thing was so worried about you. I told him not to worry, you're a survivor and a lot stronger than you look. He then gave me that adorable confused looked to as if how I would know that."

Maria bit down on her lower lip. "Did he ask?"

Peggy shook her head. "No, because if he did. I wouldn't lie to him about how I know you. Instead, I told him that he wouldn't fall for anyone less than that. He then blushed, just like you are now."

Maria had felt the heat rising to her cheeks, but ignored it. She was usually better at masking her emotions. Maria cleared her throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about … Steve and I are just friends, Peg."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You two are quite the pair and both full of it. I may be old, but I am not blind or stupid. I can tell how he feels about you and you - him. I can also see that you are scared to act on them. Trust me, Maria. I know what it is like to be a woman in power in a man's world and having to always prove your worth. It was the whole reason I started S.H.A.D.O.W.S within S.H.I.E.L.D. It was something that I could control. I honestly thought the world would have changed by now," she expressed with a sad tone, releasing a heavy sigh. "We powerful woman have to make a lot of sacrifices … don't let your heart be one of them. We need love in our life and you can't go any better than Steve Rogers. I missed my chance … don't miss yours."

Maria absorbed in the elderly woman's words. She bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes widened a little. She was surprised that the older woman had picked up on her feelings for Steve since she thought that she was doing a good job at hiding them. But Maria knew that the elderly woman was still smart for someone for her age and mental condition.

"He still loves you very much," the brunette voiced thickly, forcing a smile.

Peggy looked at the young woman, incredulity. "I am not the reason that you're putting off pursuing something with Steve, am I?" the elderly british woman asked. "As I told Steve, I want him to move on. Be happy, and find new love. Maria," the older woman sigh. "Yes, I am sad that I missed my chance with Steve, but I am glad that he has found you and you him. You both deserve happiness after everything you have both been through."

Maria wasn't even sure what her own feelings were. Her and Steve and become good friends, best even. They had been through so much in the six months. Steve had managed to get under her skin during that time and there was just something about him that she couldn't shake. Yes, she cared about him, but Maria also knew that Steve still loved Peggy. She was his first love and a very high standard to be compared against.

"I'm not right for Steve," the Deputy Director voiced impassive, folding her arms. "We are two completely different people and he deserves someone who is capable of loving him back … someone who will put him first, be honest and open with him. I wouldn't even know how to let someone in or love them like they deserve to be," she confessed, rawly.

"Don't say that," Peggy scolded the younger woman, her eyes brimming with tears. "Maria, you are not your past. What was done to you as a child was not fair and your father was a cruel man, but you survived your childhood - him. You have always been strong, Maria and I know that you carry those scars with you everyday. I know how hard it is for you too trust anyone or let them in, but Steve is worth it. He doesn't judge and he will always be there for you."

"Even if that is true, Peg," Maria began. "I am a soldier. I am a spy. I am constantly lying and keeping things from him because it's my job. It's what I have to do to protect the agents within S.H.I.E.L.D and the people of the world. It is a sacrifice that I have to make."

Peggy narrowed her eyes on the younger woman. "Do you know how much I kept from my husband when I met him, before we started dating and even after we married. It's part of our job as spies, but that also doesn't mean that I didn't love him, or want to not tell him. He never knew about S.H.A.D.O.W.S and we were married for over fifty years before he passed. I know that you would have to keep things from Steve, even though he hates secrets and lies. But Steve will understand that it was for the greater good. Yes, you are a soldier and you follow orders. He will understand that. He is a soldier after all. But Maria, you're also human and you deserve to be loved."

Maria pulled her bottom lip through her teeth, releasing a heavy sigh. She wasn't so sure of that. A moment later Maria heard footsteps coming towards the doorway, followed by the door opening a few seconds later. Her eyes widened in surprise when she spotted the Super Soldier standing there.

"Maria?" Steve acknowledged, standing in the doorway. Confusion etched across his face as he locked eyes on the brunette. "What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a few steps into the room.

Steve," his name leaving her lips as her expression hardened._ Shit!_

Peggy turned her head towards her doorway and a smile tipped her lips. "Hello Steve … I told you that you weren't the only person I knew in S.H.I.E.L.D," she supplied casually. "You know Maria."

Steve was gobsmacked. _Maria personally knew Peggy?_ "What? How do you two know each other?" he inquired with curiosity, taking a few more steps towards the bed.

Maria could feel her heart drumming rapidly against her rib cage as Steve's blue eyes bored into her silver blues. She knew that it was time to come clean about her friendship with the older woman. "I came to see Peggy around the time I became Deputy Director," she revealed, clearing her throat. "I wanted to learn all about the amazing woman that help founded S.H.I.E.L.D and see what I could learn from her. We became friends over the years," she answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

Steve stopped several feet before the bed, his eyes glancing from Maria to Peggy - then back and forth. _They had both been keeping this from him … why?_ "How come you never said anything?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Either of you?"

Maria kept her expression impassive. "I didn't think it was relevant to broadcast the fact that I am friends with Peggy Carter," she supplied with a shrug of her shoulder. "Only a handful of people know. It's not a big deal."

Steve was hurt._ Not a big deal!_ "I thought we were friends?" he expressed gutted. "Friends tell each other about the people in their lives, especially since you know about my relationship with Peggy."

Maria felt her heart clench at the hurtful tone in his voice. She kept her composure impassive on the outside.

Steve then turned his attention towards his first love who was watching him from her bed. "Peg?"

Peggy narrowed her gaze onto the Super Soldier. "You never asked," she simply answered as a smile twitched at her lips.

Steve wasn't amused. "I need some air," he stated before turning away and walking back out of the room.

"Steve!" Maria called after him as her feet began to move forward.

"Let him go," Peggy told the younger woman. "Steve has always been dramatic when upset."

Maria stopped just before the door and processed the older woman's words. She kept her back towards Peggy as she held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "He hates me," she voiced, clearing her throat. "And I don't blame him."

Peggy really felt for the younger woman. "He doesn't hate you," the older woman proclaimed. "He might be a touch angry and upset for being kept in the dark … but he will get over it. Just give him some time."

Maria was about to respond when her phone beeped, indicating a new message. She reached into the inside of her leather jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone, glancing down at the lit up screen. "Duty calls," she voiced, turning around to face Peggy's direction. "I'll see you around," she told the older woman before walking out the door the door.

* * *

**Tuesday, 15th January 2013 - Northern Territory**

**Classified Location - 19:40 - The Hut (Infirmary floor)**

Maria and Steve were walking along the corridor of the Infirmary within the hut. The two walked in silence since Steve was still giving her the cold shoulder, which just pissed her off - but Maria wasn't going to be the one to cave since she wasn't in the wrong.

Steve was in his Captain America uniform while Maria was in her S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit. Three and a half days ago they had arrived here in the Northern Territory at the Classified base where 'The Hut' was located. 'The Hut' was the base head quarters in Australian. Since 'The Hut' was based in the middle of nowhere, the pair were staying at the living accommodation connected to it. Steve was assigned as her bodyguard since the whole Russia incident before Christmas. Nick had told her that it was non-negotiable, even if they were at a S.H.I.E.L.D base this time - he wasn't taking any chances.

Maria pushed open the doors and entered the examination room where the agent she was looking for was being patched up while debating with the S.H.I.E.L.D doctor tending to her.

" … I don't think that is necessary. It just a little setback and I'll be good in a few-"

"Agent Richards! Stopped arguing with the doctor," she ordered sternly in her 'commander' voice that made agents quiver where they stood.

The dark haired female Australian immediately stopped talking and peered her head around the doctor, her deep blue eyes fixed on the Deputy Director. "Hey Commander," she greeted back with an innocent smile. "It's not as bad as it looks," she quickly added, sitting up on the med bed a little further. A hiss escaping her lips as a sharp pain ripped through her.

"You okay boss," a young concerned sun kissed female agent standing on the other side of her bed, asked.

Emma forced a smile at her current Rookie. "I'm fine, Steele."

Maria approached the med bed, standing just off from the doctor as Steve stopped at the end of the bed. Maria absorbed in the sight of the older agents, noting every mark, bruise and visible injury to her. She noticed the cut lip and few bruises etched across her Emma's cream complexion. Her eyes then landed on the left arm that was in a sling. A drip attached to her right arm. Her hospital gown was covering whatever possible wounds were

"Condition report?" Maria inquired, glancing at the Asian female doctor that held a tablet in her hand.

"Agent Richards took quite the beating as you can see, Commander Hill," she delivered in a serious demeanor. "She fractured her left wrist, a few ribs on the right and has a sprained left ankle. I recommend at least several weeks to three months off for recovery. We currently have her on some strong pain medication and are keeping her here for the next couples of days for observation."

Maria nodded along in agreement. "Can we have a moment, Doctor," she requested, turning her silver-blues onto the older dark haired agent.

The Doctor nodded and took her leave from the room.

Maria waited until she heard the door close behind them before she spoke. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a softer tone.

Emma could see the emotion in the younger brunette's eyes. "I'm okay, Ria," she assured her long time friend. "You should see the other guys," she joked with a smirk.

Maria wasn't laughing. She knew that Emma was an amazing level 6 Specialist and was the first to be trained by Melinda May. But that didn't mean that she was invincible. She had skimmed the mission report and would read in full detail later, but right now she was a worried friend. Maria had been amazed to read that Emma had managed to take out six armed men by herself while her Rookie Sienna Steele retrieved the package and then helped her injured S.O get out of there and back to their and back to their quinjet before the building blew a few minutes later.

Maria turned her attention towards the young raven haired agent that was standing on the other side of the bed. "Agent Steele," she addressed with a firm tone. "Good job on the mission and getting your S.O back here so she could receive the proper medical attention that was needed."

Sienna's eyes widened with surprise at the Deputy Director actually talking to her. "Yes Ma'am," she replied, respectively.

"Ssooo," Emma piped up from her bed, looking dead ahead at the Super Soldier that was standing at the end. She was currently feeling a little buzzed, which meant that the pain killers had definitely kicked in. "You must be Captain America. Well, of course you are - the uniform is a dead giveaway. Plus that Tarzanisque you got going on underneath. My husband is hot, don't get me wrong - but you would give him a run for his money. No wonder Ria likes to keep you close by-"

"Emma!" Maria cut in, glaring at the older injured agent. "You should be resting, let's start with you mouth." She suggested in a warning tone, crossing her arms.

Steve felt the heat raised to his cheeks, his eyes looking towards the ground as his hands remained on his belt.

Emma just giggled. "Aaawww, am I embarrassing you, Ria." She teased before turning her attention back towards the bashful Captain. "Sorry, Cap," she apologize, giving him a wink as he lifted his gaze to meet her's.

Steve refused to look at Maria at the moment, not because of the argument they had had almost five days ago, but because he was too embarrassed to. "Steve is fine," he informed the injured agent that was obviously suffering affects from her pain medication.

"Mum!" a young worried voice called from the doorway.

All eyes shot towards the door where a young dark haired brunette was standing, her deep blues glassed with tears.

"Doogie?" Emma acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

Maria Bridges-Richards hurried into the room and towards her mother's bed. "I was down in the labs helping out with a case when I received a message that you and Sienna were here," she revealed, approaching her mother's bed - standing beside Sienna.

Maria lifted a hand to her mother's bruised and marked face, softly touching it. "I came as soon as I heard."

Emma plastered a smile on her face. "I'm okay, Doogie," she assured her daughter, lifting her right hand and brushing away the fallen tears. "I'll just be on a little bed rest for the next couple-"

"Several weeks," Maria cut in. "And I will be calling Dwight later to confirm the details of her recovery so there are no miss communications," she assured the level three agent.

The young Biochemist/computer engineer lifted her gaze and glanced across at her surrogate aunt that she hadn't acknowledged when entering. She had had dinner with her last night in the joint apartment that she was staying with the male Avenger. "Hey Aunty Ria," she greeted with a sniffle.

The Deputy Director offered her surrogate niece a soft tender smile. "Your mom is gonna be fine, Kiddo."

The young genius nodded her head. She trusted her aunt. Maria turned her head to the side, giving Sienna a once over and looking for any visible injuries. She couldn't see any, though. "You okay?" she asked, softly.

Sienna offered a smile to her best friend, desperately wanting to grab her hand, but knew it was unofficial in front of the Deputy Director. "I'm okay," she promised. "But I think I need some air … if you'll all excuse me," she said before walking away from the bed and out of the room.

The young Biochemist/computer engineer's eyes followed the raven haired agent out of the room as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Go, Doogie," Emma told her daughter, tenderly.

Maria dropped her eyes down to her mother. "What? Mum, I'm not leavin-"

Emma gave her daughter a look. "I'm starting to get sleepy anyway," she lied, faking a yawn. "I will see you later … Sienna needs you."

Maria knew her mother was lying, but she also wanted to go make sure that her best friend was okay. She knew that her aunt and the male Avenger would be with her mother for a little while yet. Maria brushed a kiss across her mother's forehead. "Love you," she told her before walking around the bed. "See ya, Cap … Aunty Ria," she bidded before hurrying towards the door and disappearing out of it.

The Deputy Director narrowed her eyes on the injured agent. "Sienna and Doogie?" she questioned with surprise. Maria knew that her niece was gay, but didn't think she was currently seeing anyone. "When did that happen?"

Emma released a soft chuckle as she released a real yawn. "I don't know if it has, yet," she answered honestly, feeling a little groggy. "I know that they have feelings for one another but there has been this dance going on between them for the last several months. They're perfect for each other, too. Completely opposite personalities but have a strong bond and inseparable when together," she shared, glancing at Maria then towards Steve. "Don't you hate it when two people that belong together - fight it because one or both are scared that the other doesn't feel the same or they're not good enough for them. But what they don't realize is that the other one is thinking the exact same thing."

Maria was quiet. She was curious to what made her think that about her and Steve. This was the first time meeting the Super Soldier, unless she has been talking with Natasha or Clint - probably both.

Steve stared at his feet.

**-o0o-**

Maria and Steve had stayed with Emma for twenty odd minutes before she started to nod off. Maria promised to return in the morning. As soon as they left the room, the brunette had pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Dwight's number to inform him of his wife's condition.

"I will," she voiced into the phone as they stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the narrow hall to the joint apartment they were sharing in the lodging that was built across from 'The Hut' for the agents that were based here or had to stay for a short amount of time.

"Night Dwight," she bidded before hanging up the phone as they approached the door. Maria held up her badge ID to the scanner outside the door. A few seconds later the door beeped twice and unlocked.

Maria and Steve then entered the nondescript S.H.I.E.L.D apartment and headed for their bedrooms to change out of their uniforms. Maria was looking forward to getting back to her room and peeling off her catsuit and soaking in a long bath.

Steve stopped outside his door that was a few metres from Maria's and gripped the handle. He glanced towards the brunette and could see the exhaustion etched across her beautiful cream complexion. "Good night, Commander."

Maria slumped her shoulders. "Whatever Steve," she replied, opening her door.

Steve heard the disappointment in her voice and haltered in his spot. This no talking between them had gone on too long. "Maria," her name rolling off his tongue followed by a heavy sigh.

"What?" she demanded, hand still on her door handle. "What do you want to hear, Steve?" she asked with a clench jaw, turning to face him. "I'm sorry, again? I am sorry that I didn't tell you about my friendship with Peggy, but it started before_ I_ met _you_. You might have _noticed_ that I am not a people person, Rogers. I don't update Facebook, Tumblr and twitter or the other hundred social media sights every ten seconds with every detail of my life. I am a private person and I am _sorry_ if you feel _hurt_ or _betrayed_ by me keeping something _private_ of _my life_ from you," emotion thick in her voice. "But you shutting me out for almost_ five_ days … we're are friends, god, you're my best friend and giving me the cold shoulder - _hurt_ me. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess I care what you think about me."

Maria paused for a moment before continuing. "And if you want to be mad at me … fine. But I am tired and just wanna soak long bath. So, I will see you in the morning, Captain," she informed him, turning the handle and pushing the door open.

Steve quickly turned to face her, placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to halter. The Super Soldier felt guilt wash over him as a lump lodged in the back of his throat. "God, Blue Eyes … I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," he said, closing the distance between them and pulling her into a comforting hug. "I was a jerk," he whispered against the top of her head, before placing a kiss to the crown of her head. "You're my best friend, too."

Maria melted into Steve's embrace, wrapping her arms around him as her head rested on his tone suit covered chest. She then closed her eyes and absorbed in the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** So for the heavy emotion in this chapter ... but that is CapHill for you.

Also, the next chapter will be evolving scenes or mentions of the Mardi Gras and since I have never been to one and only seen a few things in shows, I will love any details anyone could give me.

As usual ... reviews are appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Summer Lovin

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

I am so, so, so sorry it has taken a month to update … excuse is 'life'.

So, I was gonna have them go to the one in New Orleans, but I cannot seemed to find a set date it was set in 2013. I knew when the sydney one was though because I am an aussie. I have never gone to a Mardi Gras but would love to one day. Just writing from what I've seen on TV.

There are also two Maria's in this chapter, you'll know if I am talking about Maria Hill or Maria Bridges-Richards by their description. I am hoping is not too confusing. This chapter is also on the fluffy side, which I figured you guys deserves with all the angst I have given in the past and will in the future.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**Sydney, New South Wales - Saturday, 2nd March 2013**

**Somewhere along Oxford Street - 19:22 **

Maria Hill and Pepper Potts were standing out on the balcony of a pub mid way along Oxford street as they enjoyed the scantily clad bodies; over-the-top drag queens; colourful outfits that defy all logic; outrageous political statements; efficiently choreographed dance routines and numerous Kylie Minogue, Mondoa and Lady Gaga songs that were blaring from the speakers of passing floats.

It was the start of Autumn but the weather was still warm and being up this high, there was a nice breeze that blew on their faces along with the smell of the ocean that surrounded the outskirts of Sydney.

The two woman were both nursing their cold beverages of choice. The strawberry blonde with her red wine and Maria with her lemon lime and bitter. They were just waiting for two of the male Avengers to pass them. They were watching Sydney's Mardi Gras parade. It was glittering explosion of LGBTQI pride. There were hundreds of thousands of spectators lining the streets to watch this amazing parade that started at the beginning of Oxford Street and goes all the way down to Flinders street, which was a nice 1.4 k walk.

Pepper had some business to attend in Sydney with Stark Industries involving the Australian brunch for the last few days, so Tony decided to tag along and bring a couple of friends. And since Maria was in charge of the Avengers, she had to tag along on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, that was the excuse that she gave the Director when informing him of her trip Down Under. She also had attended to some S.H.I.E.L.D business in the New South Wales region.

**"THIS IS FANTASTIC!"** Pepper called over the loud atmosphere to her friend that was standing right beside her.

Maria had her eyes glued down to the street with a smile splashed across her lips. She nodded in agreement. She knew that her baby brother Benny would be fangirling right now if he knew that Captain America was walking the parade with pride.

A few seconds later she spotted them.** "I SEE THEM!"** she shouted towards her friend.

**-o0o-**

** "ISN'T THIS GREAT?"** Tony shouted to Steve, grinning widely as he waved his hand towards the crowds of people that were screaming out to them and just having a great time. He was wearing a special Iron Man suit that he had created just for the Mardi Gras. The suit was splashed with every colour under the rainbow. Tony had his faceplate down so people could see his handsome face and prove that he was actually wearing the suit.

Steve was waving out towards the sea of colour, a wide smile etched across his face as he absorbed in the colourful atmosphere. It was an amazing sight to see so many people out and about to support equality. There was never anything like this in the forties, it was the opposite actually. Steve was amazed and honoured to see how much the world and society has changed since his time.

Steve knew that they were coming up to the pub where Maria and Pepper said they were watching the parade from. His eyes quickly began scanning the area in search for particular silver-blue eyed brunette.

**"LOOK UP TOWARDS YOUR RIGHT,"** Tony shouted to his fellow Avenger, a smirk splashed across his lips. **"THE BALCONY."**

Steve quickly shot his attention in said direction and spotted Maria and Pepper indeed up on the balcony looking down at them. Steve's eyes locked on the brunette and he gave a salute. She was grinning down at him, and shot him a wink.

Tony blew Pepper a kiss which she caught and she blew one back. He then caught it and pressed into the chest plate of his suit.

-o0o-

Maria was biting down on her bottom lip as she watched Tony and Steve disappeared into the crowd of colour before she couldn't spot them anymore.

"Yep," Pepper supplied, popping the 'P'. "Just friends," she grinned into her glass.

Maria rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. She was use to getting that remark about her Steve, people just couldn't understand that a man and woman can just be close friends. They were best friends. Steve was becoming a very important person in her life - he had saved it two times already. And she always had his back on missions, even if she was just the voice in his ear via comms.

"Aunty Ria!" came a thick Australian female voice from behind Maria and Pepper

Maria quickly spun around at the sound of her niece and a smile licked her lips when she spotted the young brunette walking towards her - Sienna Steele holding her hand. She had heard from Emma that the two young woman had finally admitted their feelings for one another and had been dating for the last several weeks now.

"Hey Kiddo," Maria greeted her niece as they approached her. "Steele," she added with a nod of the head towards the half Italian/half Australian young woman.

The two young S.H.I.E.L.D agents both smiled at the Deputy Director.

"Deputy Direct-"

Maria raised a hand, cutting the young raven haired woman off. "We're not on duty," she expressed with ease. "Call me Hill."

Sienna bit down on her lower lip as a smile filled her lips. "Hill," she repeated, trying it out on her lips.

The young Australian brunette glanced towards the strawberry blonde standing beside her aunt and her eyes widened with recognition. "Omigod! You're Pepper Potts!" she acknowledged with excitement. "I cannot believe I am meeting the 'Pepper Potts' and you look amazing. No one can even tell that you have 'Extremis' pumping through your veins a few months ago. Can you feel it? What was it like when you were first injected by that psycho? Killian, wasn't it? Now I know Tony Stark managed to stabilize it, but do you still have access to it. Can you still feel-"

"Babe," Sienna pipped up, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "Breathe … You're exploding all over the poor woman."

The young brunette blushed. "Sorry, Miss Potts. It's just that I'm a Biochemist slash computer engineer and I specialize in genetic coding and mutations. I know that the Extremis wasn't a genetic trait but it was still injected into you and now is molded into your DNA. My dad and I actually went off the reports that S.H.I.E.L.D gathered on the ..."

"Doogie," Maria voiced from her spot, clearing her throat. She knew that Pepper didn't like talking about what happened last Christmas since she had almost lost Tony and her one life along with their good friend, Happy Hogan.

The young brunette blushed once again, glancing from the Strawberry blonde to her aunt and back at Pepper Potts. "Sorry, I tend to get carried away sometimes," she apologized in a low voice.

Pepper had her attention fixed on the young Australia. "I know the type," she supplied with an easy smile.

Maria gave a chuckle, knowing who her friend was referring too. "Ah, Pepper … meet my niece Maria Bridges-Richards and her partner Sienna Steele," the Deputy Director finally introduced, casually. "They're both S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

"Maria?" the strawberry blonde arched an eyebrow. "Named after you?" she guessed.

Both Maria's looked at the redhead with an easy smile and both shook their heads.

"Maria's mother is a agent within S.H.I.E.L.D and is my surrogate big sister," the older brunette explained, casually. "I meet Emma several months after joining S.H.I.E.L.D through my S.O - Melinda May. Emma was her first Rookie and three of us did a mission together here in Australia. As the years passed, we all became family."

"Oh," Pepper replied.

**-o0o-**

Twenty odd minutes passed with the four women casually chatting as they watched the Parade and party goers below. They were so distracted and it was so loud that they didn't noticed Tony or Steve walk out onto the balcony and towards them.

Tony grinned as he wrapped his robotic arms around Pepper from behind and she let out a squeal. "Tony!"

Tony chuckled as he placed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey Beautiful," he greeted, love evident in his voice.

**"Omigod!"** the young biochemist/computer engineer screamed. **"TONY FRIGGIN STARK!"**

"Babe," Sienna voiced, ducking her head from her girlfriends high pitched screams. "My ears!"

Maria Bridges-Richards felt the head rise to her face, her attention turning from the billionaire genius and locking on her partner. "Sorry, Love," she apologized with a kiss on the cheek.

Steve had walked straight passed his friends and the two young Australian S.H.I.E.L.D agents and slipped into the spot beside the Deputy Director. "Hey," he said with an easy smile.

Maria looked the Super Soldier up and down in his uniform. He was still holding his shield by his side. Most of his face was still covered by his uniform, but her eyes fixed on his. "Lookin good down their, Cap," she expressed, a smile twitching her lips - fighting to break loose. "Benny would be proud," she voiced in a low whisper.

The two shared a look.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" Tony inquired, glancing at the young couple that looked to be in their early twenties. He fixed his gaze on the young blue eyed brunette that was excited to see him.

"Stark," the Deputy Director was the first to speak up. "Meet my niece Maria and her partner Sienna," she casually introduced. "And no Maria wasn't named after me. Her mother is my surrogate older sister. They're both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D," she revealed, knowing that he would found out anyway from Pepper.

"How is your mom doing?" Steve piped up from his spot.

The young brunette turned her attention from her idol and towards the Super Soldier. "Pretty much back to her old kickass self - will be getting back in the field next week," she shared easily. "But has been enjoying her time at home with the dweebs - my twin brothers."

Steve nodded along. "I am glad to hear that she is doing better," he voiced, genuinely.

The young Australian was touched by the Super Soldiers genuineness and could see why her aunt was in love with him - even if she pretended that they were just friends. He wasn't bad on the eyes either. Young Maria turned her attention back towards her idol. "So … Tony Stark. I still cannot believe that I am meeting you. I remember the first time I actually saw you. It was in two thousand and ten you gave a talk on Artificial Intelligence during her Stark Expo here in Sydney. I was so inspired that as soon as I got home, I got to work on my very own A.I and several weeks later A.I.S.A was born, well created. Uncle Nick had also been bugging me about getting an assistant because I constantly was distracted in my lab and often missed video conferences with him. She has made my life so much easier."

Tony raised an eyebrow, impressed with the young woman that barely looked twenty. "You created your own A.I? How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty three in August," she revealed. "I actually share a birthday with Aunty Ria."

**-o0o-**

For the next forty odd minutes, Tony and the young biochemist/computer engineer discussed and debated about the evolution of science and technology in the last forty years. It was a lot of Tony saying 'Your Welcome' and young Maria rolling her eyes while the others watching on in amusement as they had their own separate mini conversations between one another.

Maria was having a great time watching Tony being taken down a few notches of his ego from her niece, but he gave as good as he got. It was like the two could almost read each other's mind at times, which was also kind of spooky.

Maria could watch these two argue for hours, but the loud music that was blasting from inside the pub and the loud atmosphere from the street below - was starting to cause her head to pound. It felt like someone was using her brain as a drum set. She had taken a few Advil's twenty odd minutes ago when it had started, but they still weren't doing anything.

Maria allowed her eyes to drift shut for a moment as she took a few steady breathes. A few seconds later, she felt a familiar hand resting against the curve of her lower back - followed by a soft voice in her ear.

"You okay, Blue Eyes?" Steve whispered into her ear.

Maria's absorbed in his touch for a moment before forcing her eyes open and glancing sideways, locking her orbs onto her best friend. She forced a smile, not wanting to bring down the mood. "Just getting a little headache," she shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

Steve wasn't buying that. He knew that Maria was stubborn and strong, but there was no reason to stay in pain if it wasn't necessary. The Super Soldier had seen her swallow a few pills almost twenty minutes ago and figured that whatever was bothering her had went away - but that seemed not to be the case.

Steve still had his shield free hand resting against her back. "Wanna head back to the house?" he asked after a moment. "Get out of the noise. I can also finally change out of this uniform and we can watch a movie or something, unless you just wanna soak in a tub with a mug of tea or just head to bed?"

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she imagined Steve in her bed. She fought the heat that rushed to her face and focused her attention on his face. Maria could see the warmth burning in his eyes and could still feel it radiating from the touch of his hand. It was moments like these that blurred the lines between them and make her fall deeper for him. It also sometimes stunned Maria how he knew her so well.

"Maria?" her name slipped from his lips sounding like silk causing the brunette to be pulled from her thoughts and focus on right now. She hadn't realized that she had been quiet for that long. Maria opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out, so she just gave a nod of the head - offering a soft smile.

Steve kept her gaze for a few more seconds before he removed his hand from her back. He then turned his attention towards the others. "Uh guys," he voiced, interrupting the two geniuses mid argument about something. A few seconds later all eyes were on him. Steve offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry for interrupting, but we're gonna head back to the house," the Super Soldier supplied casually, gesturing to himself and silver-blued brunette beside him. "I wanna get out of this uniform."

"And I just got a text message from Fury, wanting a face-to-face via vid call," the Deputy Director lied, easily. She turned her attention onto her niece. "Stay safe and look after one another," she supplied, amiability lacing her tone as she glanced towards Sienna.

The young brunette Aussie offered a warm smile her surrogate aunt's way. "Always," she promised the older woman.

Maria just gave a nod of the head before picking up her deep purple clutch from the small round table beside her, then turned her attention towards Pepper and Tony. "I'll see the both of you in the morning, I assume."

Pepper gave a nod of the head.

"Don't to anything stupid," she informed the male Avengers. "You represent the Avengers and not just yourself, now." She informed him a-matter-a-factually.

Tony gave her a mock salute, grinning.

Maria turned her head and gave Steve a look. The two then walked away from their small group and into the pub.

The young Aussie brunette waited for her aunt and Captain America to disappear from sight before she voiced. "I bet that Uncle Nick was a lie ... think they're going for some sexy time?"

Tony glanced at the young brunette as a grin spread across his face. "I like the way you think, Kidd ... wait, Uncle Nick?"

* * *

**Point Piper, Sydney**

**Stark Estate - 21:02**

Maria and Steve were greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S as soon as they entered the waterfront estate. Tony had the A.I running in all his homes around the world. The Estate had ten bedrooms - each with an en suite, a massive kitchen, games room and cinema among several other rooms spread throughout the large estate. He also had a small lab/workshop down in the basement/ underground area. There was a pool and spa out back that overlooked the ocean and a helicopter pad on the roof, where one of his helicopters were currently sitting.

The Estate was located on the waterfront and had the most incredible view of the Sydney Harbour. It was a very posh part of Sydney and was close to the heart of the city.

A few minutes later the pair reached the third level were half of the rooms were located and began making their way down the carpeted corridor to their rooms.

Maria stopped just before her door and turned around. "So," she supplied, casually. "Give me around twenty minutes for a nice shower and to changed and we'll meet back at my room for the movie."

A smile licked the Super Soldiers lips at getting to spend some alone time with his favorite brunette. "See you in twenty," he confirmed before turning away and opening his door. His room was directly across the hall from the Deputy Director.

**-o0o-**

Twenty minutes later Maria had changed into her dark blue sleep shorts and light grey oversized sleep shirt. Her hair was still down, tumbling passed her shoulders and her headache had now disappeared.

Maria was standing out on her balcony that overlooked the ocean, listening to the waves crash against each other and other sounds of the ocean that was mixed with the sounds of city in the distance. The sky was lit was stars and she could feel a lovely sea breeze and could smell the ocean. A salty taste filled the air. It was a beautiful night.

A knock sounded at her door and Maria couldn't fight the smile that found his way to her lips at the thought of Steve on the other side. She enjoyed their movie nights. It had been at least a month since they had had chance to do this.

The brunette left her balcony doors open as she re-entered her room and crossed the hardwood timber flooring. A few moments later she was standing in front of the wooden door, opening it. Her eyes automatically fixed on the tall blonde muscular built man standing opposite her with two large mugs. Maria's eyes quickly ran up and down in, absorbing in the marvelous sight before. He had changed into dark sweatpants and a grey henley. He was barefooted.

Maria had to force her gaze from his perfectly sculpted Tarzanisque and stepped aside so he could enter the room._ You think I would be use to this,_ the Deputy Director couldn't help but think. Maria's eyes followed the Super Soldier into the room, her eyes landed on his butt.

Steve walked several feet into the dimly lit room before turning around in his spotted a pair of silver-blue eyes watching him. He held out the large purple mug for the brunette. She offered a smile and took a few steps towards him, moments later retrieving the second mug from him and mumbled a 'thank you'.

Maria then silently walked towards her wooden king size bed with mug in hand. She then walked around it and slipped into the right side.

Steve followed Maria to the large bed. It was the same style he had in room, just different coloured and style duvet set. He then placed his large mug down on the bedside table on his side of the bed before slipping into the left side of it - settling himself on top of the covers and against two fluffy pillows that were propped against the headboard.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," the Super Soldier called out. "Movie night protocol please," he requested, politely.

A few seconds later the lights turned off and the large LED screen came to life.

"What are we viewing tonight, Miss Hill?" the english robotic voice asked.

Steve glanced sideways at Maria, waiting for her response.

"Grease thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S," the brunette answered with a smile as she bought the hot mug towards her lips, gently blowing on it before taking a sip of the delicious hot liquid. She then and noticed Steve watching her. She knew he was waiting for her to give a brief summary about the movie. "It's a musical based in the nineteen fifties about high school kids, there is a fair bit about cars in it. It's a classic," she supplied, casually.

Steve gave a nod of the head and turned his eyes back onto the screen as he heard the movie start. It was a beach scene with a young couple.

**-o0o-**

Maria had seen this movie several times in her lifetime, so she could quote it line from line and knew every word to every song. It was classic, one of her favorites as a teenager. The brunette was doing her best to focus on the movie and ignore the fact of how close her and Steve were on the king size bed. There was just under a rule length between them.

Maria quickly stole a glance at the lying Super Soldier in his relax state. His eyes were glued to the LED screen dead ahead as amusement filled his features. He looked to be enjoying the movie so far, but it hadn't been going for long either.

It was up to where Danny and the T-Birds were sitting in the grandstands off the football field, bugging Danny about his summer and the girl that he had been talking about. A moment later on the other side of the school, Sandy, the pink ladies and several other teenage girls were talking about Sandy's summer we she told them about a guy she had met.

A moment later they broke out into song.

Maria's attention was pulled back to the screen at the start of the music. She loved this part of the movie, mainly because how the two different characters told the story of their vacation very differently.

Steve turned his head to the side when he heard Maria humming along to the catchy tune, her eyes glued to the screen in front of them. A smile licked his lips as she mouthed the words to the song.

A few minutes later when the song had finished and the members of the pink ladies asked her to describe the man from her summer vacation.

"Men and Women have very different styles in telling the same story, don't they?"

Maria's attention was pulled from the movie and glanced her attention to the left. An amused smile licked her lips at his question. It was the same thought that popped into her head when she had first scene this movie as a teenager. "Yep, and it hasn't changed," she informed him.

* * *

**23:03**

The end credits were starting to roll of the movie.

Maria turned her head to the side, her shoulders were brushing Steve. She had no idea when that had happened._ Who had moved and when? How long had they been sitting this close for and why hadn't she noticed earlier?_ She pushed the thoughts from her head as soon as Steve turned his gaze on her.

"So," she piped up, clearing her throat. "What's the verdict?" she asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

Steve's eyes didn't leave Maria's silver-blues. He could stare at them all night. "I like it," he answered honestly. "The songs were catching the storyline was interesting and I am glad that Sandy and Danny worked everything out in the end. I was worried for a moment."

Maria couldn't fight the smile that broke loose at his comment or stop the chuckle that slipped from her lips. "It has a sequel," she informed him a moment later. "It got a completely different main cast and not a lot of people like it but I think it's alright. Wanna watch it?"

Steve instantly nodded. He would sit through anything if it meant that he got to spend more time with the beautiful brunette.

"You heard the man, J.A.R.V.I.S," Maria spoke out loud.

* * *

**A/N: So … thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15 - Shut up and dance

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***_

_**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**_

_Sorry it's been awhile since updates._

* * *

**Sunday, 7th April 2013 **

**Washington DC- 15:03 - Eastern Market**

It had been five long weeks since they had seen one another face to face - Maria had been at the New York S.H.I.E.L.D base while Steve was training recruits at S.H.I.E.L.D's operations academy. The two had talked via video chat, text and phone calls, but it wasn't the same as face to face.

Maria had arrived back in DC just before midday and Steve had talked her into taking the rest of the day off since it was a Sunday. The two had hopped on their bike and headed down to the Eastern Market since it was something they did every few Sundays when they both had time off, and they were having a great afternoon like they always do.

Maria and Steve were leisurely walking side by side through the large outdoor flea market located in the heart of Capitol Hill neighbourhood. The two were just casually chatting as they stopped occasional at a booth or stand to check out or purchase something, since they had come on their bikes - they weren't buying much.

It was mid spring, the weather was starting to warm and it was currently nice. The pair were both dressed casually. Steve in his signature denim jeans and long sleeve henley. Today's jeans were dark blue and the henley was cotton white. It clung to his body, outlining his toned, sculpted buff torso._ Greek god_ come to mind whenever she thought of the Super Soldier. Maria had to force herself not to stare at him whenever she was around him. She didn't blame all the other women or men that glance their way and ogled him. Steve was a good looking man.

The pair stopped at a stand that was filled with assorted men's and women's folded up printed fitted t-shirts with amusing sayings, most were just down right dirty or rude but Maria always found them amusing. She owned several printed t-shirts with interesting text on them, mainly wore them to bed. Today, she was actually wearing one that Natasha had given her about four years ago as a gag gift for Christmas, but Maria loved it. The shirt was a deep red scoop neck with white text that read_ 'I'm tryin to be AWESOME today, but still exhausted from being so friggin AWESOME yesterday.'_ She had teamed it off with her black leather jacket, a pair of black bootleg hipster jeans and a pair of her black leather heel boots for that extra bit of height. It didn't matter how high her heel was though, cause she still looked tiny beside Steve.

Maria was pulled from her musings at the sound of her phone beeping, indicating a new text message. She fished her cell phone from the inside pocket of her leather jacket and glance down at the screen where a little envelope was showing. She unlocked her phone and pressed on the icon which revealed that the message was from Natasha._ Her and Clint must be back from their mission,_ she mused.

Maria opened the new text. _**'Heard you're back in town, guessing Cap nabbed you for the afternoon ;) La Cita tonight. See you and Rogers their at 7.'**_

Maria rolled her eyes at Natasha's message. The female assassins was always teasing her about her friendship with Steve and often joked how they acted liked a married couple outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. _'What makes you think that Steve is with me or I will see him before tonight?'_

Maria turned her attention towards Steve, noticing that he was looking down at the pile of shirts with a smile tugging at his lips. "What's with the smile?" she inquired with curiosity.

Steve glanced sideways at the beautiful brunette at the sound of her voice. "Think I could get away with wearing this one?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone as he picked up navy blue t-shirt. He then held it up against his chest.

Maria's eyes fixed on the shirt, noticing the picture of Steve's shield at the top, then the white bold text below it read _'I'M NOT SAYING THAT I AM CAPTAIN AMERICA, I'M JUST SAYING NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN ME AND CAPTAIN AMERICA IN A ROOM TOGETHER._' The words_ 'CAPTAIN AMERICA'_ were very large. Maria raised her eyes up, meeting Steve's. She bit down on her lower lip, shaking her head as a smile twitched her lips. "You're an idiot, Soldier Boy," she told him, amusement lacing her tone.

Steve's smile turned into a full on grin. He was use to her calling him an 'idiot' and knew that it was a term of endearment from her. "What? To obvious?" he asked with a chuckle.

Maria felt a chuckle slip from her lips. "Maybe just a little," she supplied as her phone beeped again. The brunette dropped her eyes back down to her phone and opened the new message. It had a little emoticon smiling face, rolling it's eyes followed with text that read_** 'Cause he is standing right beside you. And you two look like a cute married couple, spendin Sunday afternoon at eastern markets.'**_

Maria automatically went into spy mode and her posture straightened as her eyes began scanning the crowd for a certain red head or dark blonde haired archer, even though she knew that it was be impossible to find the two assassins if they didn't want to be found.

"Maria?" Steve piped up from beside her. "What's wrong? You've got spy face?"

Maria shifted her attention from searching the crowd and glanced to the left, locking her eyes on the Super Soldier. "Spy face?" she questioned with intrigue.

Steve placed the shirt back down on the pile where he picked it up. "It's when you're on alert mode," he began to explain. "Your body goes completely still and your expression turns impassive and you get this little crease between your eyebrows. Your eyes then begin searching the area around you for the threat. When you locate the threat, your face hardens and this glare shoots from your eyes at the target. It's the same glare I've seen you give Barton and Stark when they pissed you off."

Maria was gobsmacked. _He paid that much attention to her?_ All of a sudden her phone beeped twice. Maria glanced back down at the screen of her phone, reading the new message from Natasha. _**'You just looked around, didn't you? ;p See you both tonight.'**_

Maria just rolled her eyes and locked her phone before pocketing it. "What are your plans for tonight," she supplied, turning her attention back onto the Super Soldier.

Steve raised a curious eyebrow. "I have a feeling that you're about to tell me," he voiced with a smile.

Maria smiled back. "Nat invited us to La Cita tonight," the brunette piped up as she began to walking. "And by invite, I mean ordered."

Steve followed in step beside Maria. "And she just assumes that I'm with you," he supplied casually.

Maria just shrugged her shoulders as the two continued to walk at a leisurely pace in silence, blending in with the other people around them.

A couple of minutes passed before Steve spoke up towards the sky. "I think it's gonna rain soon," the Super Soldier commented as he glanced towards the sky, noting the clouds overhead and darkness that was filling it.

"Or maybe Thor is just popping in for a visit," Maria joked, nudging his shoulders. A few seconds later she felt drops of water hit her face. "Maybe we should get out of here before it pours," she suggested.

Steve nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him as they picked up speed and headed for the direction of his bike.

**-o0o-**

Twenty minutes later the two entered Maria's loft both dripping wet. The last few minutes ride home, the pair had been caught in a downpour and since they were on their bikes - they were exposed. The only part of Maria that wasn't wet was her hair since her helmet had covered that, unlike Steve who never wore one.

Maria unzipped her leather heel boots and slipped out of them and her sock's, opting to leave them near the door instead of squishing through her loft. She saw Steve doing the same out of her peripheral vision. Maria then removed her leather jacket, tossing it on the ground near the boots. She would clean up the puddle of water that had gather as soon as she showered and changed into something drive.

The brunette turned her attention on the Super Soldier as he was removing his leather jacket, her eyes were glued to the white now see through heleny clinging to her best friend's toned upper torso. She felt her heart start to pick up pace and arousal pooling between her legs. She was annoyed that Steve had this affect on her, most of the time she was able to control it. She was finding it harder now with his clothes clinging to his Greek god like body and run-your-fingers-through wet blonde hair.

Steve tossed his jacket down near his shoes beside Maria's. He was glad that he kept a few spare sets of clothes here for emergency situations in her guest room. They were still here from Christmas when he had stayed over to help look after her. Steve turned his attention towards the brunette and the first thing he noticed was how her clothes clung to her slender toned, curvy body like a second skin. He couldn't help but noticed her harden nipples through her t-shirt and he felt a jolt shoot straight to his groin.

"We should get out of these wet clothes," he voiced huskily, averting his eyes from the brunette as heat rushed to his face. "You don't wanna catch a cold … or worse," he quickly added.

Maria had bit down hard on her lower lip when she noticed Steve staring at her with appreciation and desire. This wasn't the first time that she had seen that look across his chiseled features. "Yep," she simply answered before turning and walking towards the bottom of the staircase that led up to the second floor.

* * *

**Downtown DC - 18:58 - La Cita**

Steve was waiting at the bar from Maria and the two assassins to show up. He had arrived a few minutes ago, himself. Steve let his eyes drift around the room as he absorbed in the vibrant atmosphere. The loud latin music was pumping throughout the club, the lights were low and multi coloured as they flashed in time with the music. The bar area was more lit up then the dance and dining area.

Steve had left Maria's loft a little after six to go home and change for tonight. The rain had died down and it was safe to travel the block over to his apartment from her loft. He wasn't really sure how he should dress tonight. Maria had told him to wear a simple white silk button up top and black dress pants, no tie and plain black dress shoes. He hoped that he looked okay. Steve began scanning all the people around him. He noticed that they were ranging from 18 to mid to late 30's. The women were dressed in tight short dresses that left little to the imagined. _Was this how Maria gonna dress?_

"Hey handsome," a latin male voice purred behind him. "What can I get cha?"

Steve turned his attention back towards the bar. He was use to being hit on by Benny, so it didn't bother him that the bartender was obviously attracted to him. He just offered a smile. "A Beer and a lemon lime and bitter thanks," he simply answered, ordering for himself and Maria.

**-o0o-**

Maria arrived at her favorite Salsa club at seven on the dot. She knew that Steve was here because he'd texted her a few minutes ago informing her of so. The brunette felt a little nervous, which was stupid since this wasn't the first time she and Steve had gone out with her two favorite assassins.

Maria looked down at her blood red sparkle halter neck cocktail dress that cut off just before her knees. The skirt of the dress flared out around her hips, which was great for dancing. It was matched with her red laced mid sleeved shrug bolero that tied up loosely at the front and red heels. She had wore this dressed several times over the last five years since coming to this place, but during that time she had never felt so vulnerable in it. This was the first time her best friend would see her in a dress and it kind made her a little nervous since she had no idea to how he would react. She knew their was an attraction between the two of them, but she just couldn't go there with Steve. He deserved someone who could be there for him emotionally and honestly. She was a spy and lying for a living was her job.

The spring weather was a little nippy out.

Maria entered the bar area of the salsa club and her eyes automatically started scanning the bar area for Steve. It only took her a few seconds to find him because he stood out like a fish out of water. He was the only tall, buff blond sitting at the bar. His foot tapping to the beat of the music as his eyes cupped a beer bottle.

Maria willed her feet to move forward and her heart continued to drum at a rapid speed while she silently reprimanded herself for feeling this way about her best friend. A short distance later she was standing a few feet behind him. "Hey Soldier Boy," she greeted over the loud music that was pumping from the dance and dining area.

Steve's head snapped around when he heard her voice. He had sensed her present several seconds early but didn't want to seem eager or that he was looking for her. The second his eyes landed on her, he felt his breath catch his throat and he drank in the sight of the beautiful silver-blue eyed brunette standing a few feet from him in a curve hugging red scrap of material classed as a dress that just covered her. And that red lace top thing did nothing to hid her curves and beauty. He knew he would have trouble controlling his urges, _but what about other men here?_ The thought of some other guy leering at the brunette or being anywhere near her made Steve want to go a few rounds in the ring with Thor.

"Steve?" the brunette voiced huskily, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Steve snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice, something sounded different about it. "Sorry for staring," he apologize as heat rose to his face. "You look … absolutely stunning."

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she offered a smile. "Thanks," she expressed. "Not so bad yourself. I can already sense eyes on you. Who knows, you might not go home alone." She joked, a lump lodging her throat as a pit settled in her stomach at the thought of Steve hooking up with someone here, even though that wasn't his style. "There is just one thing that needs adjusting," she supplied, taking a step closer and lifted her hands to the top of his buttoned up shirt and undid the top two, allowing the shirt to part slightly. She then rolled back the long sleeves to his forearms. "Perfect," she supplied as her eyes found his already locked on her.

"Hey guys," Natasha's amused tone came from behind them.

**-o0o-**

The four S.H.I.E.L.D agents were seated at a high circle table finishing their dinner, a few metres from the open dance floor which was littered with patrons moving to the beat of the music under the dim multicolored lighting. They had been at the salsa dance club for a little over an hour now and were having a great time just catching up with each other, chatting about s.h.i.e.l.d non-related things. The place was packed, which wasn't surprising for a Sunday night since weekends seemed to be their busiest.

Maria's loved coming here. She loved the latin atmosphere. Loved the food, music and culture. This wasn't her first time here, she had been here a few times over the years. Sometimes with Pepper and Natasha, other times with her sisters. Maria could feel the vibrations of the salsa music pumping through her, she wanted to get up and dance. She wondered what it would be like if she dragged Steve out there. Latin music was very sensual and to have his body pressed against her's as they moved to the beat sent a jolt of arousal to her core.

Steve was having a really good time, he always did when he was around Maria outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. He loved seeing the non agent side of her, even though she was always on alert - she did manage to mellow a little. The Super Soldier had been doing his best to keep from gawking at her all night.

"Okay, time for dancin," Natasha announced, pushing her plate back. She reached for Clint's hand and dragged him up beside her. She then narrowed her emerald green orbs onto her two friends. "Come on you two," she practically ordered.

Steve turned his attention onto the redhead that was dressed in a similar dress to Maria but emerald green, bringing out the colour of her eyes. "Oh, I don't know how to dance," he expressed melancholy, forcing a smile.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow. _Captain perfect not knowing something? This was going to be entertaining._ A smile twitched her lips as a thought occurred. "Oh, I'm sure Maria would be more than happy to teach you a few moves," she supplied casually with a smirk. "She's a pretty good teacher."

Maria's eyes snapped in her friend's direction. "Natasha," she voiced using her Commander tone.

Steve had heard the tone before. It was a warning tone. He could see that Maria really didn't want to dance with him. "It's okay, Maria. You don't have to do any thing that you don't want to," he supplied, making the hurt that he was currently feeling.

Maria felt a pang of guilt wash over her. _Did he really think that?_ She just didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable because salsa dancing was very intimate. He looked like a sad puppy. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked softly.

Steve had been surprised by her question. He gave a nod of the head._ Of course he wanted to dance with her_. He just wasn't sure he would be able to control his urges around her.

"Okay," she simply answered, sliding off the stool chair and stood to her feet. She then walked away from the table and towards dance floor. Steve followed in suit.

The two stopped in a clear space on the floor and Maria turned to face Steve. He almost ran into her, but stopped himself before that happened. The two just stood their as people danced around them. It felt like a first awkward date.

Maria pushed all nerves and from her system and slid into Commander mode. _She could do this. She was Maria friggin Hill, Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D._ "Okay, dancing isn't that different than sex," she explained casually and watched as his face reddened. "It's all about moving with your partner and finding a rhythm together … not being afraid to get a little close."

Steve took a step forward as he snaked an arm around Maria's waist, pulling her flush against him - leaving no space between them. "This close enough?" he asked huskily as his eyes bored into her's. "What's next?"

Maria could feel her pulse picking up speed at the feel of her best friend's body against her's. She cleared her throat. "You just forget the world around you and it's just the two of you," she supplied, pressing a hand against his back as her other reached for his free hand - lacing her fingers through his. "Just listen to the rhythm and beat of the music. Your bodies just follow," she managed thickly. "Move with me."

Maria began to move with the music, her eyes locked on Steve as he followed in suit - his body remained pressed against her's as he moved with her.

**-o0o-**

"You're playing a dangerous game, Tasha," Clint commented, glancing sideways at his partner whose eyes were trained on their two friend that were dancing intimately.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him comment as her eyes followed her friends. "They both need a little fun in their lives," she informed him, a-matter-a-factually. "Plus, you cannot tell me that their isn't something between them?" a soft smile graced her lips. "Look at them … they just fit."

Clint turned his attention back towards the dance floor and could see what Natasha was seeing. He felt a smile tug at his lips upon seeing the brunette and Steve move together, Maria of course was leading. Maria was like a little sister to him and he knew about her past - knew how hard trust was for her. He just wanted to see her happy - she deserved happy.

"Shut up and dance with me," Natasha announced, grabbing Clint's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. The two easily found their rhythm to the beat and started dancing.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16 - From Russia with love

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**_A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._**

**__**

_Hi lovelies ... I am sorry that these are coming as monthly updates. It's not intentionally. My muse has been preoccupied with life and other things at the moment. I have a lot of the story written for further down the track, it's just the in between scenes that are really good at hide n go seek. I will try and be quicker with my updates but I am currently in between moving. Hopefully the new house is more inspiration than this one. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter._

_Oh, my russian is from google translate, so sorry if it's not completely right._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Monday, 13th May 2013**

**Russia - 18:22**

Maria and Steve entered the S.H.I.E.L.D issued apartment in Saint Petersburg with their large black duffel bags. Steve closed and locked the door behind them. It was located a five minute walk from the CBD. The pair had arrived forty minutes ago via quinjet at a Russia classified S.H.I.E.L.D base twenty minutes from Saint Petersburg. Maria had then briefly chatted with agent in charge at the base and the two then headed here.

"Let me change and then we'll head out to dinner," she supplied casually as she headed in the direction of the hall that led down to the bedrooms. "Give me twenty," she threw over her shoulder.

Maria stopped at the first bedroom door on the right. She then turned the handle and headed into the room.

Steve stooped in front of the door on the left, opposite her bedroom. His eyes lingering on her closed door. He had never had russian food before and the last time he had been here, good memories weren't attached. He was worried about his best friend. This was their first time back in russia since christmas. Steve knew Maria was strong willed, but she was also human and being back in Russian had to be bring back bad memories. It did for him. Seeing her almost die - that was something he never wanted to live through again.

Steve released a heavy sigh as he opened the door and walked into his room for the week.

**-o0o-**

Maria tossed her duffle on the queen size bed in passing as she walked over towards the curtains. She then stopped in front of them and pulled them open, revealing a large window that overlooked the quai des anglais. It was a sight to see. The sun reflection down on the water - very beautiful. It was still light out since the sun didn't set until around ten thirty at night here. They had long days, especially this time of year.

Maria knew it had been five months since being back in russia and she was 714 km from Moscow where the incident happened. Maria knew that she was safe and that Sergei Drugov was dead and had been since Christmas Day. She still remembered getting the new like it was yesterday.

_**Tuesday, 25th December 2012**_

_**Milly's Diner - 18:20 - Upstairs apartment**_

_Maria was sitting on the couch in her surrogate mother's upstairs apartment above the diner. She was still processing the news that she had just received. Even though she was relieved, it still came as shock to her - especially with the details that were delivered. __Maria was pulled from her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then crossing the flooring until they paused in front of the closed door._

_A few seconds later three knocks sounded._

_Come in," she called out, keeping her voice as steady as possible. She had a feeling that she knew who it was. _

_The door opened and Milly appeared in it. "Caro," the older woman voiced as she enter the open spaced one floor apartment, crossing the floor towards her. "Everything okay? You've been up here a while and I can see Steve starting to worry."_

_Maria fixed her gaze on the older woman that she has come to love as her mother. She never knew her birth mother but hoped that she was just like Milly. "I uh, just got off the phone with Nick," she supplied, clearing her throat. "He just received a call from the STRIKE team … they found Sergei Drugov dead just outside Moscow. He had the same injuries as me with a GSW to the head … weird huh?"_

_Milly had stopped in front of Maria. "It almost seems like someone was trying to send a message," she voiced coyly as a smirk tugged at her lips._

_Maria was still seated on the couch. She looked up at the older Italian woman with gratitude. "Thank you, Mama."_

_Milly leaned forward and brushed a kiss across the brunette's head, being careful of the wound. "I guess he was never taught to watch out for the S.H.A.D.O.W.S in the dark."_

_Maria chuckled. "Guess not."_

**-o0o- **

Steve was waiting in the open lounge area, looking out the large window that overlooked the quai des anglais. Their apartment was located several floors up in the apartment building. He had changed from his black suit, white shirt and black tie - standard agent wear when in the field (they figured his Captain American uniform might stand out a little too much here) And into a pair of black jeans, dark blue henley and his black leather boots. His dark brown leather jacket hanging over the couch.

Steve sensed Maria's presence before hearing her gentle voice from behind him.

"Ready, Soldier Boy?"

Steve spun around, his eyes landed on the beautiful silver-blue eyed brunette that was standing just off from the couch. She had changed from her dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit and into a pair of light blue bootleg jeans that hugged her hips. A blood red v neck sweater that clung to her curves like a second skin and her black leather jacket over it. She had pulled her hair out of that bun she often wore when in the field or HQ and her long brunette locks were down, curving her face, her fringe falling forward. Even dressed as casually as she was, Maria managed to take his breath away.

"Steve?"

Steve tore his eyes from his best friend. He walked towards her and the couch where his jacket was resting. "Lead the way," he voiced, picking up his jacket.

* * *

**Several minutes later** Steve and Maria arrived at a family owned restaurant. The pair entered the quaint little joint. It had a steady flow of customers, but there was still several free tables. Maria had called ahead and reserved one just in case. Soft russian music played throughout the restaurant. They were greeted at the door by a young female waitress with raven black hair and dark soulful eyes.

"Dobryy vecher, stolik na dvoikh pod Khill," Maria voiced in perfect russian. (Good evening, table for two under Hill).

The waitress gave a nod. "Rasia skazal zhdat' vas ... za mnoy." (Rasia said to expect you … follow me.)

The waitress led them through the small quaint dimly lit restaurant, passing other customers and tables. They stopped towards the back of the restaurant in a quiet corner that was located diagonally from the door. "Tablitsa vy prosili," the waitressed voiced. (The table you request.) "Raisa budete imet' vashi blyuda nezadolgo … yest' vse, chto ya mogu poluchit', chtoby pit'?" (Raisa will have your meals out shortly ... is there anything I can get to drink?).

Maria smiled up at the young woman. "Dva Mors pozhaluysta, bezalkogol'nyye." She requested. (Two Mors please, non-alcoholic.)

The russian gave a nod of the head before walking away.

Steve was impressed with Maria's russian. He had heard her speak it for the first time at the base earlier. He knew what she was saying because he had an ear for language, a perk from the serum that he was injected with. Steve loved hearing the brunette speak other languages. It was a real turn on, especially when spoke Italian with her family.

"The table you request?" he finally spoke after a moment. "I am guessing this isn't your first time here? Who's Rasia?" his eyes locked on her.

Maria's eyes were scanning the room looking for any potential threat when she heard Steve's voice. "No, it's not my first time here. Nat introduced me to this place when we worked a mission together several years ago. The owners are the sweetest couple. This is our table whenever we come here," she expressed casually. The table was in a position so she could see most of the restaurant and her back towards the wall so no one could walk behind her. It was actually a spot that a spy would chose, so they had the advantage if trouble entered.

"Mariya ... eto khorosho, chtoby uvidet' tebya. A kto eto likhiye gospoda, sidyashchiye s vami?" an older female russian voiced approaching their table. (Maria ... it's good to see you. And who is this dashing gentlemen sitting with you?)

An instant smile gracing her lips as she turned her head towards the older woman in her mid fifties. Her long black hair with silver brushed through it - pinned back in a bun, her deep blue's shining bright. "Raisa vstretit'sya so Stivom. On khoroshiy drug. Stiv ne bylo russkoy kukhni ran'she, tak chto ya dumal, chto ya otnoshus' k nemu s luchshim." (Raisa meet Steve. He's a good friend. Steve hasn't had russian cuisine before, so I thought I would treat him to the best.)

Steve smiled at the older woman. "Eto ochen' priyatno vstretit'sya s prekrasnym ledi , kak samogo sebya," he voiced in perfect russian. (It is very nice to meet a beautiful lady like yourself.)

Raisa blushed and beamed brightly at the younger, very tall good looking man. "Mariya povezlo imet' takikh ocharovatel'nykh gospoda, chtoby byt' stolovoy s vechera." (Maria is lucky to have such a charming gentlemen to be dining with tonight.)

Maria held back the urge to roll her eyes, biting down on her lower lip. "Kak tvoi dela? Kak Anatoliy?" she inquired, changing the subject. (How have you been? How is Anatoly?)

Rasia turned her attention back on the young brunette. "Vse khorosho. On nakhoditsya v kukhne gotovit svoi blyuda i budet v blizhaysheye vremya, chtoby pozdorovat'sya. Kak Natasha i Klint?" (Everything is good. He is in the kitchen preparing your meals and will be out soon to say hello. How is Natasha and Clint?)

Maria nodded along. "I khorosho. Ikh restoran domoy delayet bol'shoy. Klint uluchshilos' znachitel'no s yego uroki Anatoliy," she lied smoothly. (Both are well. Their restaurant back home is doing great. Clint has improved greatly since his lessons from Anatoly.)

Steve arched an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

Rasia laughed heartily.

**-o0o-**

Rasia had chatted with Steve and Maria for several minutes before leaving their table to serve other customers.

"I like her," Steve commented, taking a sip from his chilled Mors that were delivered a few minutes ago by the waitress. It tasted really sweet and fruity. He liked it. "So, she thinks that you're Clint's little sister," he voiced in a low tone. "And that Clint and Natasha are married and run a russian cuisine restaurant in DC. And that you're a model. Have I got that right?" he asked with amusement.

Maria nodded her head as she swallowed her mouthful of drink. "When I first met them, Natasha introduced me as Clint's little sister because they'd met him before. She then went on to tell them that I was an up and coming model. She did it too be funny. I still cannot believe that they bought it. Do I like like a model? Luckily they're not really into technology, so it was easy to keep the lie. After meeting them, I did a background check on them just to make sure they weren't a possible threat - even though Natasha has pretty good instincts. I found out that they're good honest people. Sometimes I do feel bad lying to them, but it's what we do, Steve. We're spies," she shrugged, reaching for her drink.

Steve nodded along as he listened to his best friend. Several seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "You do, by the way."

Maria fixed her attention on the Super Soldier and was about to speak when the raven haired waitress appeared at the table with two plates filled with chicken and bowtie casserole.

"Spasibo," the brunette thanked her. The waitress gave a bow of the head before walking away. Maria inhaled the delicious aroma of the chicken and bowtie casserole. It was one of her favorite dishes when coming here. Maria then remembered what she was going to ask him before the waitress bought them dinner. "I do what?" she asked, picking up her fork.

Steve looked across at her with a confused expression. "Huh?" he answered before turning his attention on the food. "This looks good. What is it?"

Maria swallowed her first bite before answering. "Chicken and bowtie casserole," she supplied casually. "Before you said something about 'you do'?"

Steve nodded along as he swallowed a large forkful of the delicious dish when he realized what she was referring too. "Oh, a model. I would believe it - you're beautiful," he answered with a smile before turning his attention back to his meal.

Maria felt her heart pick up speed as she bit down on her lower lip. _Why did he always have to say things like that? _It was bad enough that she had been putting a little distance between them for the last month since their night at the salsa club. Her sex dreams about him had doubled since having his body pressed against her's. She had mainly been at new york HQ until Nick had informed her that she was needed in Russia and was taking Steve with her as her personal security. Surprisingly, she didn't argue. She knew that she would feel safer with Steve there since Clint or Natasha weren't available. She knew they were on a mission in Spain.

"Oh wow ... this is so good," Steve commented with delight. "Think I can get seconds?"

Maria just chuckled in response.

* * *

**A/N: **So, short chappie, I know ... but what did we think. This seems like a filler to me.


	17. Chapter 17 - Happy B'Day Cap Pt 1

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_Hi lovelies, this is wear I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. I have finally moved to my new house. So hopefully updates should be more regular. I know I say that every chapter and I am sorry. My last chapter of 'All of Me' was heavy CapHill, so check that out if you need a fix - just remember that that fic is based in 2014 and this one is still 2013. _

_I actually wrote 87% of this chapter several months ago and am glad to finally posting it. This is part 1 of Cap's B'day. I haven't written part 2 yet, but have plotted it out. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read ... enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**Thursday, 4th July 2013 - New York**

**Avengers Tower - 19:33 - Ballroom**

Maria headed straight for the bar as soon as she entered the ballroom. She had been running late since she got tied up on some S.H.I.E.L.D business at HQ upon arrival - luckily Pepper had organized her attire for the evening and had it waiting in her suite at the tower here. The 4th of July was an important American holiday, which also made it a prime target date for American enemies. Every year they got threats or heard whispers about possible terrorist attacks on government buildings or main events along with american embassies all around the world.

Nick always remained at HQ during this day, monitoring all possible threats with hundreds of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents based around the world. Tonight Maria, along with Natasha, Clint and Steve were all on call.

Maria stopped opposite the bar and looked at the young dark haired, dark eyed bartender in his early twenties. "Raspberry spritzer," she ordered, ignoring the obvious attracted-to-her look he was giving her. Maria rarely dressed up this formal, but Pepper hadn't given her a choice and had even chose the stunning chiffon high neck sequined empire floor length deep purple evening dress with the criss cross back that she was currently wearing since Maria had given the excuse that she wouldn't have time to shop. Maria had her hair down brushing mid back and parted to the side. It was the longest that she had had in a while. She always wore her hair up at work to give professional look. Her silver heels gave her that extra bit of height, but were covered underneath the dress.

"There you are," Natasha greeted her friend with a cheery smile. "I knew the dress would look amazing on you," she commented, grinning. "I hope Steve's poor old heart can take it."

Maria turned her eyes on her gorgeous friend that was walking towards her and who looked like a knock-out in her emerald green one shoulder beaded, side cut out - sleeveless floor length gown that hugged her like a second skin. The split on her left side, revealed her long amazing leg. Her natural deep red hair was also down with loose ringlets through it, reaching just past her shoulders. Maria noticed the small silver arrow necklace around her friend's neck. It wasn't the first time that she had seen it. Maria knew that Natasha only wore that whenever she wasn't working and had started wearing it after the events of New York. Maria also knew that her two friends had been a couple for a few years now - ever since Budapest, but kept it on the down low since S.H.I.E.L.D had certain rule about partners being romantically involved. Not that the two assassins cared either way and no one in S.H.I.E.L.D would dare call them out on it. Nick just pretended not to see it.

"Did you help chose it?" the brunette questioned her good friend with an arched eyebrow as she stopped opposite her. "You look amazing as always," she told her friend, genuinely.

Natasha just smiled at her friend. She knew that she was beautiful and didn't need to be told it, but like hearing it from Clint.

"Your drink, Miss," the bartender called.

Natasha glanced towards the drink sitting on the counter. "I see that you're hitting the hard stuff," the redhead joked with a smirk.

Maria turned her attention back towards the bar, grabbing her drink and turning her attention back onto her friend. She just ignored the comment since Natasha knew why she rarely drank and was just teasing to get a rise out of her. "Wow, Stark really went all out of this one," she mumbled as she took a sip from her highball glass. Maria let her eyes absorb in the ballroom for the first time since entering. The decorations in the room were from every decade since 1940 to this year. There was a live band on the stage area. The attire was formal wear. There was a large banner across one side of the room that had** 'HAPPY 94'th BIRTHDAY, CAP!' **in red, white and blue.

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips. "Yeah, he wanted to capture a part of each decade that Cap has missed since his long nap," she quipped, spotting her partner cross the floor towards them. "Cap's face when he entered was priceless … Clint caught it on tape. The Civil Wars are the band on stage and they're playing a few of their own along with a lot of different covers. They're pretty good. J.A.R.V.I.S is gonna play music through the sound system on their breaks. He has a mixture of songs from each decade. If we get Clint and Stark drunk enough, they might do a few songs - fingers crossed for a duet."

"That is highly possible … hey ladies," Clint voiced behind them with ease. He turned towards the barman. "Can I get a top shelf scotch and a black widow," he smirked, glancing towards his partner.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the drink he had ordered her. The black widow cocktail was served in a highball glass, it was basically Blavod vodka and cranberry juice but tasted amazing.

Maria turned her silver blues onto the archer and offered a smile. "Lookin classy, Barton," she comment before taking a sip of her drink. Clint did looked very debonair in his black suit and dark red dress shirt. He had the top few buttons undone with no tie. Maria knew that Clint wasn't the suit or formal wear type and hated any sort of tie, but Pepper wouldn't let him get away with jeans and a t-shirt at this party.

"The one reason to turn up to a Stark party is two words … Open Bar," Clint delivered with a smile as he turned back to face the bar, waiting for his drinks.

Maria chuckled, rolling her eyes as Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be having a pretty good time, except the birthday boy," Natasha revealed, gesturing her head towards the open doors that led out onto a patio area. "Not that he would say anything in order of being rude."

Maria turned her eyes in the direction that her friend had gestured, her eyes absorbing in the back of the Super Soldier that was dressed in a black tux. "I'll go talk to him," she voiced as she walked away from the bar and two of her closest friends.

**-o0o-**

Steve was looking down and out at the city below. He had removed his black suit jacket shortly after coming out here and rolled back the sleeves of his dress shirt to his forearms. He had been out for several minutes now, disappearing from one of Tony's stories that he was sharing with a group of people. Steve didn't really know anyone at this party. There were a lot of high ranking government people, a fair few top level S.H.I.E.L.D agents that he has worked with and most of the rich or royalty in america - but even though he was surrounded by so many people - Steve felt so alone. He wasn't a fan of celebrating his birthday because it was just a reminder of all his friends that couldn't be here - Peggy was in retirement hospital and had alzheimer's and all of the Howling Commando's were dead.

Steve let out a heavy sigh at the sad thought. His mind then drifted to Bucky. Bucky was more than just a best friend, he was family. For a long time it was just him and James, after his parents died - James was the only person he had left in life until he met Peggy, Howard and became a Super Soldier. He missed his best friend every god damn day. Steve had made a few new friends since de-thawing. When he first arrived at this party, Steve had caught up with Natasha and Clint, even had a conversation with Bruce. Unfortunately Thor couldn't make it because he was busy dealing with the fallout that Loki had cause in his world.

Steve was still waiting on the one person he knew would make this party bearable. Natasha had assured him that she was coming, but was running late because of S.H.I.E.L.D business. He was pulled from his thoughts when he had heard the sound of heels behind him. Steve wasn't in the mood to be hit on, even though he had met a few nice woman tonight and some really forward ones. He hoped that Natasha or Pepper didn't send some woman out for him to talk to.

Steve could still hear the music from inside the ballroom. Soft tempo music currently filled the air as a female voice sung some cover to a song. Steve liked the lyrics to it though. She was singing about fate and 'What If'.

"Hey there birthday boy," came the familiar sultry voice of his best friend.

Steve quickly turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat when his eyes landed on the gorgeous silver blue eyed, brunette. He felt his heart pick up speed at the sight of her._ Wow,_ was the first thought that hit him. He had never seen Maria done up like this before. She look like a goddess and the deep purple dress she was wearing, clung to her curves like it was made just for her. She was wearing her hair down, which Steve loved to see.

"Steve," Maria's soft voice called to him as she stopped just in front of him and her hand touched his shoulder.

Steve realized that he hadn't said anything since her arrival. "You look beautiful," slipped from his lips so easily and natural. _God, she looked breathtaking._

Maria's eyes widened and lips parted slightly at the compliment. It wasn't the first time that he had complimented her, but each time he did - her heart picked up speed. _Focus, Hill. Do not go there. He's just being Steve,_ she told herself. "Uh, thanks," she replied with a tight smile and cleared her throat, clutching the glass in hand. "Don't scrub up bad yourself," she told him with an easy smile. _That wasn't a lie. He looked gorgeous._ She wanted to take him back to either of their rooms and ripped his clothes off. She let her eyes quickly run up and down him, absorbing every inch of him. Maria couldn't help but notice the royal blue dress shirt that clung to his muscular upper toned torso and deep purple tie that he was wearing with his black suit pants. She noticed his suit jacket hanging over a chair. It was the tie that caught her attention, it was the exact shade of her dress. That had Natasha written all over it.

Maria placed her drink on a glass patio table on the opposite side of her. "Everything okay?" she asked, standing beside the super soldier. "I know that Stark can go overboard with his parties, he tends to think 'the bigger, the better.'"

Steve could hear the party goers from inside having a good time. "Not a big party guy," he voiced with a polite smile. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, he couldn't help but think. _Stop it,_ she's your best friend! He scolded himself.

"Me either," Maria admitted as she looked out into the view. She never celebrated her birthday since it marked the death anniversary of birth mother. Her father never let her forget that. _Bastard._

Steve could hear something in the brunette's voice that concerned him. He knew that Maria's birthday was on the 8th of august because he had asked Milly a few months ago since Maria never talked about it. Milly had told him that Maria didn't celebrate them though and not to bring it up unless he wanted to upset her. Steve was curious to why it would upset her, but didn't want to pry into something that wasn't any of his business.

"God, it's beautiful out here," Maria commented as she hugged her arms around herself and absorbed in the amazing view.

Steve's eyes were still on his best friend. _Yeah, it is_. He released a sigh as he turned his eyes back out towards the view of the city below them.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before either spoke.

"Mama called around forty minutes ago," Maria casually voiced. "Chelsea went into labor an hour ago," she expressed with a soft smile. "So, if she has bub before midnight … you get to share your birthday."

Steve's eyes were locked on the silver blue eyed beauty. "I know … she called me like thirty minutes ago. You're gonna be an aunt again," he supplied, bumping his shoulders against her's in a playful manner.

Maria felt a smile dip at her lips. "Surrogate … yeah."

Steve gave her a look. "DNA doesn't make family," he quoted, sincerely. "Love does," he added with a soft smile.

Maria softly chuckled as she bit down on her lower lip. "You've been spending too much time with Mama," she expressed with ease.

Steve smiled wider when he heard her laugh. It was his favourite sound in the whole world because it wasn't heard often, mainly saved for times when they were alone or around her surrogate family.

"You know," he began. "You don't have to be here if you'd rather head back to DC and be at the hospital with Mama Milly and the rest of the family," he told her with sincerity. "Family comes first."

Maria locked her eyes on his. He was such a sweetheart, always thinking of others before himself. She tilted her head to the side as a smile played at her lips and shook her head. "I'm good here," she revealed with genuine. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday for the world … plus, you know how I hate hospitals," she admitted, scrunching her nose. "I try to avoid them whenever I can, even for babies."

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered back to times that he seen her in hospitals since knowing her. He never wanted to see her in a hospital again, unless it was a happy occasion. "That's gonna make it interested when you have your own babies," he joked. "Unless you're planning a home birth."

Maria froze for a few seconds. The thought of having children terrified her, and not because of her job. She was afraid that what happened to her mother, would happen to her and she didn't want to leave a newborn behind like her own had - even though she knew it would be loved with someone like Steve as the father._ Woah - we had that thought come from? The two of them having kids?_ She knew that Steve was traditional and would want to get married before that happen - even though kids just happen and aren't always planned. "I don't think kids are in the cards for me," she revealed, dejected.

Steve was gobsmacked with her response. _She didn't want kids? How was that possible?_ He had seen her around her nieces and nephews. She lit up around them and was amazing with them. Steve still wasn't sure if he could have kids or if they would inherit half of his Super Soldier abilities. But even with all those factors, Steve couldn't image life with a child - a legacy. At one point in his life, he thought that was going to be Peggy, now since knowing Maria - the image had changed to her.

"So, Romanoff is hoping to get Barton and Stark drunk," he supplied, changing the subject. "She wants them to do a duet."

Maria was relieved for the change in subject. A smile slipped across her lips. "I think it's a high possibility with Stark, unless Pepper has J.A.R.V.I.S monitoring his alcohol intake."

**-o0o-**

"Summer Lovin," Steve suggested with a soft chuckle. He had enjoyed the movie Grease when he watched it with Maria a while back. For the last several minutes, the pair had been discussing what duet the could talk Clint and Tony into singing if they got intoxicate enough.

Maria released a chuckle, biting down on her lower lip. "I wonder which one will play Sandy."

"Hey Cap," Clint voiced from the open doorway. Natasha by his side as a smile played at her lips. "You do realize that there is a party going on inside, you being the guest of honour. Just a heads up."

Steve instantly tensed up. He hated being the centre of attention. One of the downsides of being Captain America. Steve thoughts halted when he felt a soft hand squeezing his arm beside him. He shifted his gaze in that direction and his eyes landed on Maria. She was offering him a soft smile as her hand remained on his arm.

The two shared a look and their eyes remained locked on one another until Clint's voice broke through.

"... now before you say No," the archer began. "Just have one dance with her."

The pair shot their eyes towards the two assassin's.** "Who?"** they asked in unison, having missing the first part of the conversation.

"Natalia Jones," Natasha pipped up, nonchalant.

Steve lowered his head, internal releasing a grown. He didn't want to dance with some stranger. He was content with staying out here and talking with Maria. He was tired of Natasha, Clint and Pepper trying to set him up with someone. He wasn't interested in any of them. The only person he was interested in - was right beside him.

"She's gonna have to wait," Maria voiced, giving Steve's arm another squeeze. "Steve promised a dance with me first," she expressed casually, shooting him a loaded look.

An instant smile melted across the Super Soldiers lips. "Uh yeah," he supplied, trying to sound as casual as Maria. "Sorry Barton," he added as he reached for the brunette's hand and led her back into the ballroom.

Clint and Natasha watched their two friends walk back into the ballroom, hand in hand - quietly talking with one another.

"Told cha it would work," the archer grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips.

**-o0o-**

Steve and Maria entered the dance floor hand in hand with some other couples that were already out here. As soon as they reached the middle, the song instantly changed to a slow tempo one. Soft piano music mixed with acoustic guitar filled the air.

The pair turned and faced one another as they formed the dancing pose. Steve placed a hand on Maria's mid back and his other held her's, their fingers lacing. Maria's other hand was resting on his shoulder. The two then slowly moved to the music.

Several seconds later, a soft female voiced poured through the speakers. _"It's not your eyes, it's now what you say. It's not your laughter that gives you away … you're just lonely. You've been lonely, too long."_

Steve could feel his heart pick up speed a little as he danced with the beautiful brunette in his arms. He kept his focus on her silver blues that were boring into his soul. Just like the words to this song.

A few seconds later, the female voice blended with a male voice.

_**"While you're acting, your thin disguise. All your perfectly delivered lines. They don't fool me. You've been lonely, too long."**_

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she absorbed in the words, her body automatically moving with Steve's to the soft beat. This wasn't their first time dancing together, so they easily moved with ease with one another.

_**"Let me in the wall, you've built around. We can light a match and burn it down. Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames. In front of us, dust to dust … You've held your head up, you've fought the flames. You bare the scars, you've done your time. Listen to me - you've been lonely, too long … let me in the wall, you've built around. We can light a match and burn them down. Let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames. In front of us, dust to dust.**_

Maria was doing her best to ignore the fact that they were dancing to such an intimate song, but the words were powerful and had a hold on her. And she could tell from Steve's reaction, that they affected him too. She moved with Steve in sync as their eyes remained locked on one another. Maria knew that if he kept staring at her the way he was, then she would lose control and kiss him. She had been fighting what she felt for him for so long now.

"So," the brunette voiced, clearing her throat. "How many ladies have you impressed with these smooth moves, Soldier Boy?" she expressed in a teasing tone, trying to hide how much this was affecting her.

Steve was doing his best not to pull her closer and kiss her senseless in front of a room full of strangers and a few of their friends. He registered her question and noticed the playful spark in her eyes. "Actually, you're the only woman I've ever danced with, Blue Eyes," he confessed, sincerity in his voice.

Maria was speechless by his comment as she continued to dance to the instrumental part of the song with the Super Soldier. She knew he was a good looking guy and got asked out all the time because he told her. She figured that he has at least gone out on a couple dates.

The couple could both feel their pules pounding, but kept eye contact as they moved together. As they danced to the song, no words were said. It was like the words to the music held a power over them.

_"Your like a mirror, reflecting me,"_ the male voiced softly sang.

Maria's eyes dropped from Steve's and glanced at his lips for a quick flash before meeting his eyes again. The temptation of not kissing him was becoming harder and harder to fight.

_"Takes one to know one, so take it from me,"_ the female voice added.

Steve's hands that pressed against her mid back, pulled Maria against him. Drawing their faces closer together.

_"You've been lonely,"_ the male singer voiced.

_"You've been lonely, too long,"_ the female added.

_**"We've been lonely,"**_ the two voices blended together perfectly. _**"We've been lonely, too long."**_

Soft piano music played for several more seconds before fading out. The pair were staring at one another, still in the intimate dancing pose as the song finished and a few seconds of silence filled the room before the next song started. It was upbeat, which pulled them from their moment.

"Uh, I need to make a call," Maria voiced as she tore away from the Super Solider and turned away.

Steve just stood there as he watched her walk away. _What had he done? Should he have kissed her? Why did she always turn away and run when things got personal? Was she trying to tell him that she didn't want to be more than friends?_ He let out a heavy sigh and walked off the dance floor with slumped shoulders.

Steve slumped his shoulders as he walked towards the bar, ordering a beer. It was times like this he wished he could get drunk.

"Hey Grandpa, Uh, what's going on with you a the Ice Queen?" he heard the billionaire asked behind him, amusement lacing his tone.

Steve turned and glared at Howard's son. "I've told you not to call her that," he warned with a clenched jaw. He hated when people referred to Maria as that. She was not an Ice Queen. "And we're just friends."

Tony rolled his eyes. "And I'm the king of Asgard," he retorted, slapping the bulk man on the back of his shoulder. "If I danced with my female friends like that, not that I have any besides Spider - Pepper would kill me."

Steve grabbed his beer from the barman before turning his attention back towards the short billionaire, towering over him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied as his eyes searched the room for the brunette.

Tony chuckled. "You suck at lying, Spangles," he goaded.

"Steve," Pepper called as she walked towards him in a stunning silver evening dress with some dark haired woman around his age that he had never seen before. "I would like you to meet Sandra," she introduced in a sweet tone.

Steve plastered a fake smile on his face. _Damn it, Maria. Where are you?_

**-o0o-**

Maria was sitting on a barstool, just thinking. She had used 'taking a call' as an excuse to get some air and separation from her best friend. She needed to clear her mind and think. She had disappeared back to her suite in the tower, so she had some privacy. She was currently seated at her breakfast bar.

After a few minutes of thinking if the intimate dance that she had shared with Steve, she decided to call her mother and check in on her sister. Her mother had just been about to call her to inform them that 'they' had a new niece.

Maria had bit down hard on her lower lip at that comment. Her mother was always referring to her and Steve as a unit when talking to someone. It was no wonder that her entire family thought they were together. After saying goodbye to her mother and several of the siblings that had wanted a quick chat, Maria managed to end the call.

_"Miss Hill,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S spoke a moment later._ "Miss Romanoff is requesting permission to your room. May she come in?"_

Maria released a heavy sigh. She should have known that someone would come searching for her sooner or later. She had been gone twenty odd minutes and her friends probably thought that she had made a runner since they knew how much she dislikes these types of parties. "Yes," she voiced, faking cheer.

She heard her front door open and the redhead entered the open area that led towards the lounge and kitchen. "Thought you could escape the party early?"

Maria forced an upbeat attitude. "No … I was just checking in with Mama," she defended, holding up her phone. "I have a new niece."

Natasha walked across the floor, towards her friend. Kids was a subject that the assassin avoided whenever she could. She didn't see the point on dwelling on something that wasn't possible for her and she knew where Maria stood on them. She knew about her background and the reason why she didn't celebrate her birthday day or didn't drink. Maria might not have grown up in the red-room, but her childhood hadn't been easy. It was one of the reasons the two bonded not long after working a few missions together. Melinda had introduced them. The older Specialist was practically their older sisters that looked out for the both of them.

"When are you and Steve going to give into all this sexual tension and just have sex?" the assassin bluntly inquired.

Maria's eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly. She was gobsmacked by her friend's questions. A few seconds passed before she managed to gain her composure. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied doing her best to sound impassive. "We're just friends." At just saying those words, a pit of regret settled in her stomach.

Natasha rolled her eyes, narrowing her gaze on the brunette. "Friends don't dance together like that," she commented with a smile. "All eyes in the room were on the two of you as soon as you stepped on that dance floor," she revealed, softly. "Don't be shocked if rumours of you and Steve being a couple or just sleeping together - start popping up through S.H.I.E.L.D by tomorrow."

Maria released a sigh. That was one of the things she disliked about her position within S.H.I.E.L.D. She was always being watched, the male high up's just waiting for her to screw up in some way or crumble under the pressure. She loved proving them wrong. It's why the 'Ice Queen' rumours started a few months after she had been promoted to Deputy Director a few years ago.

Maria harden her expression. "I'll just do what I always do with rumours involving me - ignore them," she expressed cooly.

Natasha did feel for her Maria. She had seen the way other agents (mainly male ones) constantly degraded the brunette because of the status she held within the agency. She was the youngest female agent in a high power position within the secret government agency and that hadn't happened since Peggy Carter had co founded the agency with Howard Stark and was appointed as Director.

"That isn't the reason why you haven't started something with Steve, is it?" Natasha asked, concern lacing her tone. "Because - screw them. Don't let a bunch of assholes dictake your happiness. Which is long overdue, by the way. I know you have feelings for Cap and vice versa. It's obvious when you two are in the same room. There's just this thing between the two of you that draws attention to the two of you. And I am not the only one that sees it," she pointed out.

Maria averted her eyes as she processed the redheads words. "We're just friends," she repeated with a harden tone. "Plus, Steve deserves better than me. He deserves someone that isn't screwed up and can be open and honest with him. Someone he can build a future with."

Natasha was stunned at her friend's words. _Wait, did she admit to having feelings for Steve?_ "Don't let S.H.I.E.L.D control your life," she commented with determination. "You'll end up bitter and alone like Fury if you do."

Maria glared at her friend, even though it rang true. Nick had given everything to S.H.I.E.L.D, including a personal life. That's why he had his secret surrogate family that he hid from the agency. He might be a hard ass boss, but he was a pretty good surrogate father. "Nat, just drop it please. Steve and I are friends and that's all we can ever be. He is still adjusting to this world, give him time and he'll find someone worthy of him."

Natasha was gobsmacked at her friend's words. She wanted to slap her silly and shout_ 'He's worthy of you'_, but knew that Maria was so damn stubborn that she wouldn't believe her. Her birth father had really done a number on her as a child and if he was still around, the assassin would have given him back a taste of his own medicine. "So, you're saying that if Cap became involved with someone else … it wouldn't bother you?"

Maria averted her eyes once again, shaking her head as a bit lodged in her stomach. "I'd be happy for him," she lied, holding back any emotion trying to break through.

"You're full of shit," the redhead supplied.

Maria didn't want to deal with all this emotional stuff right now. She just need out of this room and the interrogation from Natasha. "We've got a party to get back too," the brunette expressed, sliding off the stool and walking passed the redhead.

**-o0o-**

Maria re-entered the ballroom a couple of minutes later, her silver blues instantly began scanning the room for him._ It was habit_, she told herself.

Several seconds later, her eyes landed on the Super Solider. He was standing with a group of people in formal wear. Tony and Pepper were among that group. Maria couldn't help but noticed how miserable Steve looked. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell, but she could see straight through that forced smile on his face, his shoulders were slightly slumped and his eyes looked to be searching for something or someone.

The second his eyes locked on her, Maria felt the air leave her lungs as his expression instantly changed. He stood a little straighter and the forced smile turned genuine. His eyes remained locked on her. She watched as Tony nudged his shoulder to get his attention. His eyes then briefly tore from her's and he said something to the billionaire and group of people before walking away from them, his eyes back on her.

Maria's feet began moving forward in his direction.

**…**

Steve stopped a couple of feet before the brunette, his eyes not leaving her. "Hey," he greeted Maria trying to sound as casual as possible, even though he had been a little concerned about her since she left the room - but knew that she had needed some space. If she hadn't returned in a few minutes, he had planned to go looking for her. "Are we okay?"

Maria could see the pure emotion in his eyes and hear the concern in his voice. _He had been worried about her?_ Maria knew that she shouldn't have been surprised at that. She forced a smile. "Of course … I just had to check in with Mama. It's a girl," she informed him, casually.

A full smile instantly spread across the Super Soldier's lips, changing his entire face with genuine happiness. "Wow … they're gonna name it Maria, right?" he joked, sounded deadly serious but the humour was evident in his facial expression.

Maria felt instant calm wash over her at seeing this side of Steve. He had a great sense of humour when he let it show. She couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "If they know what's good for them," she joked, matching his serious tone from before.

The two easily fell back into conversation as they walked over towards the two assassins that were with Bruce.

* * *

**A/N: ** So, this is part 1


	18. Chapter 18 - Happy B'day Cap Amer Pt 2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 **

It was a little after nine when Tony had the massive life size red, white and blue three tier cake rolled out as the star spangled banner played throughout the room. Tony instantly stood straight and saluted as the cake was rolled passed him and stopped in front of Steve who was standing in the ballroom with his fellow Avengers sans Thor.

Natasha and Clint had bursted into laughter while Bruce just shook his head. Pepper covered her face, shaking her head also. There were other comments and mummers throughout the ballroom from the other guests.

"Really Stark," Maria commented crossing her arms, unamused.

Steve looked at the large cake that was as tall as him and looked kind of hard. Giant sparkles were lit around it. "Ah Tony," he pipped up a little stunned. "I don't think we uh, we'll be able to eat all this. Not that the thought isn't appreciated."

Tony giggled. "It's not really for eating, Cap," the billionaire commented with a wink. "Well, not the outside anyway."

All of a sudden the faux cake bursted open and three leggy beautiful blondes tore out of it, wearing red, white and blue bikinis and made their way towards Steve - doing a sexy dance in front of him.

Steve's jaw dropped open as heat rushed his face.

Tony was now in a fit of giggles, bending over from laughing so hard.

Steve was not amused or impressed. He was use to Tony Stark pulling these kinds of stunts and knew he shouldn't be shocked. He was just annoyed. The billionaire couldn't be serious or mature for one night. He thought after the events of New York, it would have changed him. He had seen glimpses of a serious Tony. He also knew that Tony liked to hide behind his sarcasm and humour because he didn't want the world to see how vulnerable he really was.

"Okay ladies," Tony managed a couples later as he managed to control his laughter. "That's enough."

The three women stopped immediately and stepped back inside the exploded cake, a few seconds later they were wheeled out.

"Had your fun?" Maria glared at the older man, placing a hand on Steve's arm, giving it a squeeze.

Tony raised an eyebrow at them, a smile playing at his lips. "J.A.R.V.I.S," he called out. "You know what to do."

A moment later the double doors opened from the kitchen area attached to the ballroom and a metre round Captain America Shield design cake was rolled out. It was thirty centimetres tall with the words** 'Our Hero'** written in red icing against the white along the side. It was lit up with colourful sparkler candles as 'Happy Birthday' played throughout the ballroom with guest joining in.

The cake stopped right in front of the Super Soldier as everyone finished singing him Happy Birthday. Steve felt the heat crept to his face. He hated being fussed over or the centre of attention. He smiled at everyone, nodding a 'thank you' to the guest.

With the song now finish and everyone looking at Steve, waiting for him to blow out the sparkler candles. He looked to his right where Tony was standing beside him. "It's not gonna explode, is it?" he asked with hesitation.

Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. "No, pops. This is the one you actually eat," he assured the Super Soldier. "Now blow out the damn candles and make a wish."

Steve turned his attention back to the cake and looked at the candles. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about when he was a kid and the last birthday he celebrated with his mother. Since they were poor and his mother wasn't that well, they didn't have much. His mother had made him a cake and it was only him and James family over. He remembered his mother telling him to close his eyes and make a wish, wish for something that makes him happy. All of a sudden he felt his arm on Maria's side being squeeze and he knew what he would wish for._ 'Maria to be happy'._ Steve repeated it a few times in his head before opening his eyes and blowing out the massive amount of candles lit atop the cake.

**-o0o-**

"So," Maria pipped up, her eyes fixed on two of the male Avengers that were hovering near the bar with a drink each in their hands. Their other halves sitting at the bar, chatting while occasionally glancing at their partners who were having a conversation about something stupid. "Looks like Tony and Clint are getting closer to making fools of themselves. I reckon within an hour they will grace us with their vocals and Clint will be first, than Tony will jump in on the song."

Steve smiled as seeing Maria at ease in a social setting. She looked like relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. "You don't think a duet?" he inquired, remembering their conversation from earlier.

Maria couldn't stop the grin on her lips. "Oh, they will, just not first off the bat. I bet -"

"Bet?" Steve cut in with a smile. "Now it's getting serious," he teased with ease.

Maria couldn't stop the chuckle escaping her lips at his comment. She bit down on her lower lip, shaking her head as a smile played at. "You're an idiot," she told him, grinning.

Steve just chuckled upon hearing her term of endearment. He was use of it by now.

All of a sudden, Maria felt a vibration coming from her ankle. She had almost forgotten about her phone until now. Maria reached down to her ankle, lifting the corner of the dress and retrieved the vibrating electrical device that was strapped to her left ankle. Her eyes locked down on the screen and her posture automatically straightened and a serious demour washed over her as she slid her finger across the screen and answered. "Sir … am I needed?"

_"At ease, Hill,"_ the older male voice replied. _"I am just calling to check in. How's the party going? Are you and Cap having a good time? Has Tony pissed you off enough to cause bodily harm against him?" _

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips at her surrogate father's comment. "The party is enjoyable and I haven't wanted to kill him yet - maim maybe," she supplied, shrugging her shoulders. "There was one incident with an exploding cake and dancing girls, but otherwise all good. How's everything everywhere else?"

_"Under control,"_ the Director reported. _"Nothing major needing your or the Avengers assistance,"_ he assured her. _"I trust that Barton is behaving himself?"_

"So far," Maria supplied with a smirk. "I'll keep you updated on that front when it changes."

Nick released a groan over the phone._ "You do that … Look, I have to go. I'll see in tomorrow."_

The line then went dead. Maria hit the end call button. She stared down at the phone for a moment, wondering if she should call it at night and go in. She had made enough of an appearance here and Steve would understand. Maria lifted her gaze from the electronical device and had an excuse on the ready when her eyes locked on Steve. He was staring back at her with such tenderness that the words instantly died in her mouth.

Steve noticed Maria still, almost freeze and instant concern washed over his face. _Was something wrong back at HQ?_ "Everything okay?" he inquired. "Are we needed?"

Maria could see Steve going into Soldier mode as his muscles began to tense beneath his shirt and his posture stiffen. She knew that if she left, he would follow even if she told him he was needed. Maria didn't want to ruin the party for Steve. She forced a smile. "No … everything is good. So, wanna make a bet?"

Steve instantly relaxed.

**-o0o-**

It was a little past eleven when Clint made his way towards the stage, almost tripping up the stairs. Upon reaching the band, he walked up to the lead singer and mumbled his request in the lead singer's ear. She smiled and finished her song, than handed the mic to him.

"Gooooddd evening everyone," Clint slurred voice sounded throughout the ballroom. Several of the high level S.H.I.E.L.D guest had already left twenty odd minutes ago. Along with a few of the older guest that had arrived. The party was still at full swing though.

All eyes darted towards the stage where Clint was standing. Natasha and Pepper quickly pulling out their phones from their seats at the bar.

"I'd like to dedicate this soonngg to my friend, Cap!" Clint than turned his attention the band and gave a nod of the head. A few seconds later the music started and Clint began to sing, knowing the words off by heart.

_"A long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile, and I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while … but February made me shiver, with every paper I'd deliver - bad news on the doorstep I couldn't take one more step … I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride, but something touched me deep inside - the day the music diiieeedd …"_

**-o0o-**

Natasha was watching Clint on the screen of her phone as a smile tugged at her lips. Even drunk, he could always make her melt when he sang American Pie. It was his favourite song and he sung it like it was written for him.

"Here we go," Pepper commented beside the redhead assassin as she watched Tony stop beside Clint with a mike in hand.

_**"So bye, bye, Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye, singin' this'll be the day that I die - this'll be the day that I diiieee …"**_

The room bursted into cheer upon the two male Avengers singing together, there voice melting together in somewhat perfect harmony. Tony missing the occasional word and replacing it with something else.

The pair were singing the full eight minute song, over half way through the song - most of the guest jumped in just singing the chorus everytime he rolled around. Tony and Clint were dancing along the stage as they sing the song which was highly entertaining.

"_**And they were singing bye, bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye, singin' this'll be the day that I die - this'll be the day that I die … they were singing bye, bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry. Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye, singin' this'll be the day that I die …"**_

The music faded out as Clint and Tony took a dramatic bow. The room broke out in enthusiastic cheers and applause.

Steve turned his head to the side as Maria wolf whistled. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Okay, I owe you twenty bucks," he supplied, bumping his shoulder against her's. "How did you know that they were going to sing that song?"

Maria turned her head to the left, smiling. "Your Captain America, they're drunk and it's american related," she smirked, nonchalant.

"Oh," Steve replied.

Maria chuckled. "I'm kidding, Steve. It's Clint favorite song and no matter how trashed he get's - he never forgets the words. Plus, he loves the affect it has on Natasha, get's her in the mood."

Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Didn't need to know that last fact."

Maria just shrugged her shoulders as a smile played at her lips.

* * *

**Friday, 5th July**

**01:12am**

Maria was outside Steve's door as she waited for him to answer. The party had died down twenty odd minutes ago. Maria and Steve had cut out a few minutes after that and returned back to their suits in the Avenger's Tower. Maria had went straight to her room, changed out of her dress and pulled the clips from her hand. She then changed into a pair of dark people sweatpants and one of her funny saying shirts when she remembered about Steve's present on her bed. She had then asked J.A.R.V.I.S if Steve was still awake and after confirmation - she had grabbed the present and crossed the hall to his suite. Her and Steve shared a floor in the tower.

The door opened and the Super Soldier appeared in sight. Maria felt her throat go dry and heart pick up speed at the sight of Steve dressed in a white singlet top that clung to every curve of his muscles and dark grey sweatpants the rode low on his hips.

"Maria? Hey, miss me already?" he joked with an easy smile, leaning against the door frame.

Maria rolled her eyes, biting down on her lower lip. "Such a dork," she commented, handing him a wrapped medium square present the size of a thin book. "Happy Birthday, Soldier Boy."

Steve released a chuckle at the dork comment before acknowledging the gift that his favorite brunette was holding. "You didn't have to get me anything," he expressed, honestly.

"Just take it," she told him.

Steve retrieved the present from his best friend. "Well, thank you. Um, should I open it now or …"

"Whatever," she shrugged her shoulders, nonchalant.

Steve could see something in her eyes, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I'll open it now," he told her, turning it over and placing a finger under the corner of the tape - carefully pulling back slowly so it didn't rip.

"It's wrapping, Steve - you're not gonna save it for later," she commented, dryly.

Steve began tearing at the wrapping, noticing the corning a photo frame. A few seconds later he had it completely unwrapped and his eyes absorbed in the light blue square photoframe with Comic Sans style writing with the words** 'Sometimes being a BROTHER is even better than being a SUPERHERO'** and inside was a candid picture of him and James during their Howling Commandos days.

Steve felt a wave of strong emotion was over him. He lifted his eyes from the photo frame, locking them on her silver blues. "Maria," he whispered a little stunned. "How did you get this picture?"

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I managed to extract it from an old film reel that S.H.I.E.L.D had on the Howling Commandos," she revealed, casually. "Is it okay?" she asked, biting down on her lower lip.

Steve didn't know what to say. This was the sweetest thing ever and the fact that Maria had gone through all that trouble for him. He enclosed the distance between them and enveloped her in a hug, feeling her tense in his arms for a few seconds before he felt her melt against him and hugging him back.

* * *

**A/N: So … reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Can't take my eyes off you

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.**

_I know, I suck and it's been way too long since I update and you get this little chapter … I guess I will make it up in the next chapter which involves Ireland. Yes, the one that I have been teasing everyone who has been reading my 'All of Me' fic with. It's so long that it will most likely be two chapters and it pretty much written so you'll be getting the first half soon._

_Now I choose '10 things I hate about you' because it's my all time fave movie growing up. When it first came out, I had it on video tape and watched it so much that my brother took and hid it for a long time._

_Anyway - enjoy this fluffy chapter._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**Thursday, July 25th 2013**

**Canal Park - 20:17**

Maria made her way through the throngs of couples and teenagers on blankets and cushions with their picnic baskets and assorted snacks as the sun started to set, filling the sky with assorted pinks and oranges. The weather was nice out and the area was well let. Maria knew it would darken when the movie started, which should be in the next fifteen minutes around eight thirty.

Maria's silver blues scanned the faces of everyone she passed, making a mental image of them. It was a habit of being a spy. The enemy is everywhere - in every shape, form or age. She was always on alert. After a couple minutes of walking through the throngs of people, Maria spotted her Super Soldier - we'll the back of him. She spotted his worn leather brown jacket resting on a cushion beside him.

Maria halted in her spot, several feet behind him and just watched Steve for a moment. He was sitting down on a cushion and picnic blanket. A picnic basket in front of him.

The brunette bit down on her lower lip as a soft smile twitched it. She had been surprised when he had called her this morning and asked her if she had any plans tonight or could pry herself away from S.H.I.E.L.D business for a few hours. Maria had been hesitant at first to accept, but she hadn't seen him since his birthday and missed him. S.H.I.E.L.D had kept her busy for the last couple of weeks.

**-o0o- **

Steve turned his head as soon as he sensed her arrival. The same tingling feeling shot through him whenever she was near. A smile instantly donned his lips when his eyes landed on her, drinking in her casual attire. She looked as beautiful as ever - dressed in dark blue bootleg jeans and deep red v neck sleeveless light cotton top that hugged her figure, outlined her amazing curves under her black leather jacket. Her brunette tresses were brushing past her shoulders, her fridge parted to the sides and falling forward. Her silver blues locking with his for several long seconds before she started walking towards him. Steve stood to his feet, facing her direction. She was holding her helmet, indicating that she rode here.

Maria made her way towards him through the young couples and families that were seated on blankets and pillows or cushions. She even spotted the odd bean bag. Maria's eyes remained on Steve, drinking in the sight of him in a dark blue short sleeve henely that clung to his muscular upper toned body and black jeans hugging his nice butt and strong thighs. She felt her pulse pick up speed and her throat went dry as she approached him.

"Hey Soldier Boy," she greeted, a little out of breath. "Um, nice spot," she cleared her throat. _Pull yourself together, Hill! This isn't a date. Stop acting like a hormonal teenager!_ "How long have you been here?"

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching for her. "Not long, Blue Eyes," he supplied casually with an easy smile. "Recommended time for arrival was seven … I wanted to make sure that we got good seating."

Maria looked at him stunned, hugging her helmet under when arm to her side. "Dammit, Steve," she sighed, biting down on her lower lip. "Why didn't you asked me to meet you earlier?" she inquired. "I could have kept you company."

Steve tilted his head a little to the left. _She had wanted to keep him company? He would have liked that, maybe next time._

"I'm back," an older African American woman with a french accent announced as she sat down on a thick cushion on the left of Steve beside an older Caucasian man, turning her attention on them. "Oh, I see your girl arrived," she supplied with a smile. "Wow … she is stunning. You two look like models together," she gushed sweetly.

Maria fixed her attention onto the older woman that looked in her seventy. Her black hair curled around her shoulders and hazel eyes shined as a smile splashed across her lips. The brunette was assessing the situation to see if she was a threat.

Steve blushed, averting his gaze. "I told you that Maria and I are just friends, CeCe."

Maria tore her eyes from CeCe and glanced towards her best friend, biting down on her lower lip. _Just friends, yep. It's for the best. He deserves better than me._ She forced a smile. "Who are your new friends, Steve?" she asked casually.

Steve turned his attention onto the silver blued eyed brunette, noticing the forced smile which got him curious. "Maria, I'd like you to meet CeCe and Niles Maxwell," he introduced in a friendly tone.

Maria fixed her attention onto the elderly couple, they seemed harmless enough - but that didn't mean the brunette would drop her guard around them. "Nice to meet the both of you," she supplied politely as she made her way towards the blanket and sat down on the cushion, placing her helmet in front of her beside the picnic basket. She slid out of her leather jacket since it was warm out.

Steve followed suit and sat back down on the thick cushion beside Maria, his eyes fixed on the brunette as he watched her get comfortable and do a quick scan of their surroundings, looking for possible threats or targets. He knew that Maria was always on alert, even when she appeared casual.

"So … what have you been doing for the last hour and twenty minutes beside making new friends?" Maria inquired, turning her attention back onto her best friend who was looking at her.

"Talking non-stop about you," the dark skinned french woman piped up from her spot on the other side of Steve.

Steve felt the heat rush to his face as he quickly averted his gaze and ducked his head. "I mentioned your love of eighties movies and how you work way to hard at the security company," he supplied casually. _You're my favourite subject. _ "And maybe a few other things."

Maria's narrowed her gaze on the Super Soldier, biting down on her lower lip.

**-o0o-**

The sun had finally set at it rolled around to eight thirty and the black screen came to life. Soft murmurs fell over the area and the movie began.

Loud rock music surrounded the area, coming from the many speakers that were strategically placed around the area and credits filled the screen as the opening scene of the movie began.

Maria hadn't seen this movie before because it came out in 2000 and that was when she was in the first few years of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had joined in 97. Melinda May had become her S.O in 98 and her focus had been on becoming a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent that Nick would be proud of. Plus she didn't want to let her S.O down, even if it was before her Calvery days. Melinda May was a well know Specialist and was known to create great agents. Emma Bridges and the few others that she trained were evident of that. Catching up on the latest music and movie weren't high on her list.

"Blue Eyes?"

Maria was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Steve whisper her nickname. She turned her head to the side, fixing her silver-blues onto the Super Soldier's darker ones. He was holding out one of Maggie's Diner take away containers and she could smell the savory chicken ravioli and her mouth watered._ Where did he get …_ She then remembered the picnic basket sitting in front of them.

At that moment, her stomach growled loudly and the brunette bit down on her lower lip with a guilty expression etched across it as she quickly took the take away container and fork he was offering her.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

Maria opened the homemade dish and her stomach growled again. She loved her mother's cooking. "Yes," she replied as her eyes remained focused on the chicken pasta dish in front of her. "I managed to grab a smoothie on the way to work this morning and had a granola bar around four," she informed him, a-matter-a-factually.

Steve stared at her annoyed. _Was she friggin kidding him! _"Maria," he expressed with disappointment. "How many times do I have to tell you not skip meals. Your body burns off enough energy and with the long hours you put in - it isn't healthy or good for your body to not get the proper nutrition it requires to work the long shifts you work," he scolded her.

Maria was had taken a few mouthfuls her favourite dish of her mother's. She had heard this same speech from Steve many times. He often sent meals to her office from the diner or the deli down the street if he knew that she was working through lunch or dinner, even if he was out of town.

"You didn't train today, did you?" he questioned in a low tone.

Maria had shoveled another fork full of ravioli into her mouth and swallowed before answering. "Why do you think I needed the granola bar at four," she answered as her eyes were glued to the movie playing.

Steve released a heavy sigh and shook his head mumbling 'what am I gonna do with you' under his breath and he reached into the picnic basket and grabbed out two cans of Strawberry flavoured X'S energy. It was an energy drink that the pair had come across through one of Maria siblings who were with some business that sold them.

Maria felt a smile twitch at her lips from his commented. She continued to eat her dinner and watch the movie.

"Yeah, just friend's," CeCe commented with a knowing smile.

"Leave the kids alone, mon amour," her husband supplied, his british accent ringing true.

Steve had heard the older woman's comment, heat creeping to his face as he placed a can in front of the brunette knowing she would grab it when she ready. It wasn't the first time someone had said that about them. He watched Maria from his peripheral vision, noticing that she didn't react to the comment. He knew that she would have heard it though. She had excellent hearing and was always aware of her surroundings.

Steve reached into the basket for his own meal.

**-o0o-**

A little over thirty minutes into the entertaining movie. The two teenager were trying to work out how to get the blonde girl's older sister to date so she could since her father had this crazy rule about dating and wouldn't let her date until her older sister did which he thought was brilliant since the older sister didn't date and had no interest in it because of past experience.

The two teenagers were currently in the older sister's room, going through her things trying to figure out what type of guy she liked so they could set her up with the guy the male teenager had hired.

_"Uh ha, black panties," Bianca said, holding up a pair of her sisters black underwear._

_Brendan started at them unsure for a moment. "What does that tell us?"_

_Bianca looked at them hesitant before putting them back in the draw. "She wants to have sex some day, that's what."_

"I prefer red lace," Maria commented off hand with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I agree," CeCe commented a few spots across. "Way more alluring."

Steve cleared his throat beside her as heat flooded his face.

_"S-she, could just like the colour," he expressed, nervously._

_"You don't buy black lingerie unless you want someone to see it," she informed him._

_Brendan took a few steps forward, looking towards his feet. "So, uh, can I see your room,"_

_"No," she voiced. "A girl's room is very personal."_

_"Oh … okay."_

Maria scoffed, loudly. "Dude, what are you doing right now."

Steve chuckled beside her.

**-o0o-**

Over an hour into the movie and Kat was angry with Patrick because he had rejected her kiss during a moment they had a few nights ago, but Patrick hadn't wanted to take advantage of her while she was drunk but she hadn't seen it that way and was pissed off at her. He had tried talking to her a few times since but she was still angry at him.

Patrick was told by Branden to sacrifice himself since he embraced her, which led him to this moment on the grandstands.

**_"You're just too good to be true,"_** Heath Ledger's character began singing down to his love interest of the movie. **_"I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven touch, oh I wanna hold you so much - at long last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."_**

Patrick then signaled to the band guy and they started playing the tune to his song as he danced along the grandstands, past another student.

_**"I love you baby and if it's quite all right. I need you baby to warm the lonely nights. I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay. And let me love you baby, let me love you."**_

Patrick grinning down at Kat on the field, knowing that she had forgiven him just by the smile on her face. A few seconds later the school security were trying detaining him and he was dancing away from them while getting cheered on by students.

Steve had turned his head part way through the song, his eyes locked on the brunette who had a smile splashed across her lips as she hummed along to the song. He loved see her happy and was curious to hear the full version of it since she seemed to know it. He made a mental note to look it up.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later into the movie, Kat had come in during Patrick detention and distracted the teacher so Patrick could sneak out through the window which she had ended up doing by flashing him and the rest of the students in the classroom.

The pair had then taken a paddle boat out of new york and towards a paintball farm. They were having a blast playing paintball with balloons.

"We should do that one day," Steve commented with a wide smile. "Looks like fun."

Maria glanced at him in surprise. "Oh, it is. Haven't played it with balloons though … it's been a really long time," she revealed, remembering back to the last time she had as a sad smile played at her lips. The last time she had played it was with Clint, Natasha, Phil, Melinda and Emma when she had been in town. Those were the good days, before they had lost Melinda to her own demons and then Phil to Tahiti. The gang was never really the same without those two, plus her promotion to Deputy Director made her life a lot busy and less time for fun.

Steve had noticed the instant change in his friend mood and body language. She was staring dead ahead and looked zoned out with a despondent look washed over her. Steve instantly reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze in hopes of pulling her out of her own head. "Blue Eyes," he whispered in a solicitous tone.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts at Steve's touch and shifted her focus to their hands and laced fingers. She knew it was the Super Soldiers way of showing he was concerned. She released a shaking breath before biting down on her lower lip and turned her gaze on him - silver blues locked on stoney ones. She forced a smile, giving his hand a squeeze back.

The pair shared a look before turning their attention back on the movie.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20 - Ireland pt 1

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N** _:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**Wednesday, 7th August 2013**

**Ireland, Sligo - 18:44**

Maria and Steve stopped at the reception desk of Callaghans B &amp; B soaking wet from being caught in a downpour outside, running from the car and into the Bed and Breakfast. It was really coming down.

"Good Evening, my name is Elaine - how may we help you," a friendly Irish older woman greeted sweetly.

"Hi, can I get two rooms," Maria requested as she grabbed her wallet out of her handbag that was slung over her left shoulder.

Steve grabbed his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh … we only have one room left, dear," the older woman expressed in a sweet tone as she glanced from the young brunette to the young blonde man.

Maria released a groan in frustration._ Of course they do, just my luck._ She was wet and cold and just wanted a shower and change into something dry. And hungry. She was hungry since she hadn't eaten since one o'clock when her and Steve had lunch with the head of the Ireland division within in S.H.I.E.L.D which had gone over time, causing her to push back all her other appointments that she had while over here and causing her and Steve to miss their flight back to the states. They had taken a quinjet here, landing at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D airfield.

It was after six by the time Maria and Steve left her last appointment and headed for their SUV. Maria called the airfield where she had left her quinjet to make sure it had been checked over and refueled when they informed her that Nick Fury had given them the green light for a level six team in the area to borrow her quinjet for an extraction and wouldn't be back until morning. She had tried calling her boss but he didn't answers, so she left him a worded voice message.

So here she and Steve were stuck in Ireland for the night, which didn't really bother Maria a lot since Ireland was beautiful and if she had to be stuck with anyone - her best friend would be her first choice.

"Maybe we could try somewhere else," Steve suggested in a low tone.

"Good luck with that, buddy," a male voice with a thick Irish accent said from behind them. "Pretty much everything is booked up and has been for days because of the music festival."

Steve's shoulders slumped as he turned his attention towards his best friend. She was worrying on her bottom lip, which he found adorable. He could tell that she was cold because she was shivering and he didn't want to risk her getting pneumonia again.

"We only have the one room because of a cancellation twenty minutes ago," the older woman behind the counter informed them, sweetly. "I don't expect it to last too long once word gets out," she supplied.

Maria didn't want to be in her wet clothes a minute longer. A nice long shower was calling her name, since they hadn't planned the overnight trip - she'd have to visit the gift shop to the left before headed up to the room. "We'll take the room," she supplied, grabbing her business card from her wallet and slapped it down on the counter. This one was on Nick.

Elaine beamed a smile at the young couple. "Welcome to Callaghans," she greeted sweetly. "So how long will you two be staying?" she asked, taking the card from the desk and glancing at the name on the card. It had some company name written on it.

**"One Night,"** Maria and Steve answered simultaneously. The pair then glanced at one another and just smiled. They had been working together for almost a year to the day and have been good friends for several months now. When they were out together, people often mistaken them as a couple because of how in sync and close they were - they corrected them most of the time, depending on the situation.

Elaine was entering the information into her computer as she glanced towards the young couple that were sharing a look. "What are you plans for the night?"

Maria was exhausted from all her appointments today, plus she was ignoring the fact that she was turning thirty four tomorrow - ignoring her birthday in general as she did every year. "Shower, Eat and Sleep," she answered with a tight smile.

"Oh, you have to head to the pub across the road for dinner," the older male thick Irishman answered from behind them.

Maria turned her head towards the man. "Oh … this trip wasn't planned so we didn't bring any clothes to go out anywhere," she supplied with a shrug of her shoulder, turning her attention back to the redheaded older woman. "I was planning on buying some sweats from that gift shop to sleep in."

"Do you serve meals here?" Steve inquired. "Room services?" he added looking towards the older woman.

Elaine shook her head. "We serve breakfast," she informed them, sweetly.

Maria turned her eyes towards Steve and the two shared a crestfallen look. They were hungry and didn't want to wait till morning.

"I guess we'll wait until we dry off a bit before…"

"Never mind that, dear," Elaine cut in, handing her back her card. "You look around the same size as my daughter. You can borrow something of her's that she has left here. Eva keeps clothes here for when she is in town. She and Dave live in the Northern Territory because he's australian and owns a cattle station there. They met five years ago when he was on holiday here and ..." the woman babbled on about her daughter and son in law's whirlwind romance.

The brunette nodded along. Maria wasn't sure that she wanted to borrow someone else's clothes. She would feel weird and god could this woman talk. She waited for her to wrap up the story before answering. "That's so sweet, but I couldn't borrow your daughter's clot-"

"Of course you could," the older woman expressed, cutting her off. "Eva won't care," she waved it off. "Now as for you tall fella," she added, turning her attention onto the built blonde man with the dreamy blue eyes. "Dave, my son-in-law is around your built and has left a few items here that should do just fine for one night."

Maria and Steve was speechless. They didn't know what to say.

"Go shower and dry off and I'll have them brought up to your room shortly," she told them, handing over two keys. "There are robes in the bathroom so you can change out of those dreadful wet clothes. You don't want to get sick," she told them in a motherly tone.

Maria and Steve both took a key and smiled. They thanked her and then headed in the direction of the stairs.

**-o0o-**

Steve was looking out the window that overlooked the Garavogue river with his arms crossed. The rain seemed to be slowly down. Being Autumn the weather was nice, even if it was currently raining. He had shedded his black suit jacket and tie from the suit that he had worn today when he was posing as Maria's bodyguard and draped it over a chair. He remained in his wet white button up that was currently clinging to him and black dress pants. He had slid off his shoes as soon as they had entered the room and remained in black socks. He had offered the shower to Maria first since he wanted her out of the wet pantsuit as soon as possible so she didn't catch a cold or pneumonia again. Plus, seeing her in that white buttoned up blouse clinging to her curves put all sorts of erotics thoughts in his mind.

"Showers free," her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts and caused him to turn around. Steve felt his throat go dry and heart pick up a few beats at the sight of her in the white fluffy robe that cut off just passed her knees and hugged her curves nicely. She was towel drying her long brunette locks, not paying any attention towards him. He flashed back to last Christmas when he had barged into her room upon hearing her scream and finding her standing in a towel talking to her mother who had surprised her.

A knock sounded at the door pulling the Super Soldier from staring at Maria and made his way across the room towards it. He unlocked the door and pulled it open to greet the short Irish red headed woman that had an armful of assorted clothes and bright smile.

Elaine walked straight into the room and towards the queen size bed where the brunette was standing just off from. She placed the clothing that she had bought up to them on top of it.

"An outfit each for tonight and I grabbed you both a pair of sweats and undergarments up from the gift shop to sleep in," she revealed, sweetly. "If they're the wrong sizes bring them down and I'll get the correct ones."

"Thank you," Steve politely replied with a smile. "This is really kind of you."

Elaine waved it off. "No problem at all … I'll leave you be but if you have any questions, just ring down to the front desk. I'll be there for another hour," she told them before turning tail and heading towards the door. "Oh, and leave the wet clothes in the bathroom and I'll collect them when you head to the pub, we'll clean them so they're fresh by morning," she informed them before disappearing out of the room before either could protest.

Maria turned her attention towards the bed and the folded clothing on it. She heard Steve shut the door and lock it. Maria picked up the deep blue and white material that looked like a maxi style dress and held it up against her. It was halter neck criss-cross style.

Steve walked towards the bed and picked up his pile of clothes and the packet of boxer briefs. "I guess I'll have a shower then," he expressed before disappearing from the room and into the bathroom.

Maria looked towards the grey sweets and was tempted to put them on and claim a headache. She had a couple of granola bars in her handbag that would do till morning, but then her stomach grumbled.

Maria released a sigh after a moment and placed the dress back on the bed. She figured she had a good ten minutes before Steve would come back out and that was plenty of time to change. Maria reached for the packet of ladies hipster briefs that were her size and pulled out a black pair.

**-o0o-**

Steve opened the bathroom door ten minutes later and exited through it as he finished rolling up the sleeves on his buttoned up collared dress shirt. "The shirt is a little tight, but I think …" he began explaining before his words trailed off once his eyes landed on the brunette. Steve felt the air leave his lungs instantly as his eyes appreciatively looked her up and down in the long deep halter neck criss cross blue and white dress that hugged her breast before flowing down over her curves. Her long dark brunette tresses were down with soft curls in them, framing her face.

Maria had turned her head when she heard his voice. Her eyes absorbed in the sight of him. _God, he was something to look at it_, she couldn't help but think as he stood a few metres from her barefoot in black bootcut jeans and tight light blue buttoned up, collared dress shirt with his sleeves rolled back to the forearms. Maria bit down on her lower lip as she noticed the same stunned, admiring look that he had given her at his birthday party a month ago. _Their outfits almost matched. _

"Steve?" his name easily slipping from her lips as she felt a fluttery feeling inside her. _You're just hungry,_ she told herself. _It had nothing to do with the way he is looking at you._

"Beautiful," the word slipped from his mouth before he had the chance to react. He watched as something flashed across her face, it was too quick for him to identify. Steve cleared his throat. "But I shouldn't be surprised because you always look beautiful," he admitted as his feet start moving towards her.

Maria felt the heat creep to her cheeks at his compliment. She grabbed her handbag off the end of the bed and headed into the bathroom to replay some eyeliner and lip gloss since they were the only two items of makeup that she always traveled with. Maria wasn't big into makeup.

Steve released a heavy sigh. He was used to Maria running off whenever there was an intimate moment between them. He wondered why she did that, but didn't have the courage to question it since he knew that she would probably just yell at him. Steve wished Maria would let him into that side of her.

Steve walked towards the other side of the room to where he had left his shoes and quickly slid the black leather boots on. They were mostly dry now.

**-o0o-**

Maria had just applied her eyeliner and was currently adding a touch of lip gloss that was a slight shade darker her lips. She was looking in the mirror at her reflection. Maria knew that she was attractive on the surface, everywhere that could be covered. She wasn't ignorant and noticed when somebody checked her out. She noticed every single time when Steve would look at her more than a friend. He was male after all. Maria pretended like she didn't noticed when he would stare a little longer or stand a little closer than necessary. And she didn't mind either.

Maria wasn't blind and had a pulse. Steve was an attractive man and she would be lying if she said that she didn't find him attractive. But Steve wasn't just looks, he had this generous heart and even though he was a little old fashion - he had this way about him that got the heart thumping, especially when he smiled and that little twinkle in his eyes whenever he laughed. Steve often filled her dreams at night and some of those dreams often woke her up with a racing heart and feeling aroused.

Maria released an inward sigh as she screwed the lid back on her lip gloss and tossed it back in her handbag. She then bought her hand up to her thick brunette tresses and ran her fingers through them. Maria knew that she couldn't do much about her hair since she didn't have her hair straightener with her. Since she had washed it during her shower and then towel dried it, her thick wavy hair had curled a little. She pulled it half up, letting her fringe fall forward as it parted down the middle and tied it back.

Maria then stared back at the end result, satisfied. "You got this, Hill," she muttered to herself in a low whisper. "You're the friggin Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," she continued talking to yourself. "It's just a casual dinner … you've shared plenty of them with him. It's only Steve … your best friend."

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later Steve and Maria entered an Irish pub down the road from the B and B called 'The Shamrock' that loud music was currently pumping throughout and filled with patron of assorted ages. A female voice was pouring through the speakers that surrounded the pub, coming from the dining and stage area a little further in and off to the left.

"Wanna act Irish?" Maria asked Steve in a low tone as he closed the umbrella and placed it on the holder by the door. "How's your accent?" she asked mimicking an Irish accent, amusement lacing her tone.

Steve felt a smile melt across her lips at Maria's playful tone. He turned and faced her, fixing his stormy blues onto her silver blues. "I think I'll stick with American," he told her casually.

Maria rolled her eyes, tearing them from his as she scanned the area for somewhere to sit in the dining area. "Ruin all the fun," she teased, bumping shoulders with him as she began to walk further into the Irish pub, heading in the direction of the dining area.

Steve remained by her side.

* * *

An hour later the two friends were animatedly chatting about their day as they absorbed in the Irish atmosphere and the band that were playing on stage. They had enjoyed their dinner while they had talked with ease. The pair always managed to feel comfortable around one another and always find something to discuss since there was a lot Steve was still learning and Maria was happy to teach.

Steve gazed kept glancing towards the dance floor a few metres away as he nodded along, listening to Maria. He really wanted to ask her to dance, but was too scared to. She had been the one that suggested the dance on the night of his birthday to save him from Clint trying to set him up with someone. Steve knew that his friends meant well and just wanted to see him happy, but why couldn't they see that he was only happy when he was with Maria. It had been a little over a month since the last time they had danced at his birthday party. He missed having her that close to him and moving to a rhythmic beat as they looked at one another. Steve knew that he had seen something regarding attraction in his eyes, but as usual - she backed away. Steve just wished that she would completely let him in.

" … and I swear if -" Maria was cut off when she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached down into her small handbag that she had stashed under her chair and retrieved the electronic device, glancing down at the caller ID. It was her boss._ About damn time!_ Maria turned her gaze onto Steve. "It's Nick," she told him, standing to her feet. "Be back in a moment," she added, touching his shoulder before walking away from the table to find somewhere quieter.

"It's about time you called me back," she answered the phone a few moments later as she stopped just in front of the restroom area since it seemed to be the quietest area in the entire pub. "Thanks for the heads up on lending out my quinjet."

A moment passed before a deep gravel voice responded._ "Last time I check - it was my quinjet,"_ Nick's voice boomed back with amusement lacing his tone. _"And are you forgetting that we're five hours behind you. Plus I figured you could use the night off anyway … my gift to you for tomorrow."_

Maria stiffened slightly at the mention of what tomorrow was. "You know I don't celebrate my birthday, Nick," she said through clenched jaw. She didn't want to be reminded of what tomorrow was and knew that. He knew her past. Her childhood. It was a subject the two never discussed.

_"Maria,"_ Nick sighed over the phone. _"Just promise me that you'll try and have some fun tonight … both you and Steve. You're as bad as one another,"_ he grumbled like a concerned father. _"And I was informed that you work to hard and need a break. Now normally I don't give damn about other people's opinions when it comes to my agents - hard work never killed anyone, but when Milly speaks - you listen. I was also informed that you've been working double shifts all week. And as much as I love your dedications to S.H.I.E.L.D, I care about your health more, Kiddo."_

Maria was temporarily stunned_. How would Mama Milly know that?_ She had been in New York for the last week before flying out here with Steve yesterday. "How did Mama know that?"

_"I didn't say it was Milly,"_ Nick's supplied, smirk evident in his tone.

Maria was confused._ If it wasn't Mama - who the hell else know her schedule or that she had pulled double shifts?_ "Give me their name," she requested in her Commander tone.

_"Someone who cares about you well being,"_ the old Spy answered honestly. _"Don't over think it. Anyway the jet should be back at the S.H.I.E.L.D base by midday tomorrow,"_ the Director finished._ "Once the two of you are back in DC, you have the day off. I don't want to see you until Friday, understood?"_

Maria rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it," she told him with nonchalant.

_"Maria Nicole Hill"_ he replied, sternly. _"It wasn't a suggestion. I will lock you out of HQ if I have too,_" he threatened lightly._ "Take the damn day off!"_

Maria appreciated the fact that her boss cared so much about her well being. It was hard to accept at first when she met Nick and joined S.H.I.E.L.D and took time before she learned to trust people without thinking they wanted something from her in return. "Yes dad," she smirked in a teasing tone. "I'll see you Friday."

A few seconds passed before he responded. "Night kiddo," the old spy bidded in a softer tone before hanging up.

Maria ended the call and locked her phone. She than thought who would have the balls to go above her head to Nick. 'Someone who cares about your well being' he had said. That narrowed down a short list to her surrogate S.H.I.E.L.D family. She knew that Clint and Natasha were both off that list because they were currently in Germany on an undercover mission for the last couple of weeks and come back tomorrow. Melinda and Phil were still out of the field and didn't know her location. Emma and Doogie were in different locations in Australia and it's been a couple weeks since she spoke to both. The only person that she had seen a little bit during the week was Steve because he had stopped into HQ a few times with meals after she had canceled a few dinners and lunches with him.

Maria couldn't believe that Steve had went to Nick about her, actually she could. It was so Steve . She knew this was his way of showing her that he cared, but going to her boss about work was crossing the friend line. Maria turned her attention in the direction of their table and a few seconds later her eyes fixed on him, noticing that he wasn't alone. She could only see the back of him, but noticed his posture was friendly towards the strawberry blonde woman in her mid twenties.

**-o0o-**

Steve was laughing at a story that Anna had told him about the oddest song request she had received during her seven years of playing in bars, taverns and pubs when he sensed Maria's return before turning his head and seeing her approach their table with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Maria," he addressed as the brunette approached their table, as smile instantly curving his lips. "I like you'd to meet Anna," he introduced friendly.

Maria narrowed her gaze onto the young beauty dressing in a bohemian white dress with a force smile. "Hi," she replied shortly. "Steve, can we talk?"

"It was nice meeting you both," Anna supplied, friendly. "We'll I better get back up on stage since my break is almost over. Hope to see you two out on the dance floor soon," she commented, sending Steve a wink before walking away.

Maria fixed her attention onto the Super Solider and ignored the slight jealousy that was washing over her. She had no claim on Steve and knew that he was a good looking guy and often drew attention his way. "Look's like someone has an admirer," she voiced, impassive. "So, Nick just informed me that I have til Friday off," she supplied, her annoyance evident.

Steve noticed the bite in her tone and knew that she was annoyed with him for going over her head. It explained her change in attitude since leaving the table five minutes ago. He would do it again in this situation. "Huh," he answered a little surprised. "He had told me that you were an adult and made your own choices. And that you wouldn't be too please if you find out about me going to him."

"He's right!" Maria expressed, folding her arms across her chest.

Steve stood to his feet, standing across from the brunette. "I found you asleep at your desk two days ago," he pointed out, crossing his arms - the concern evident in his voice. "I was shocked when I found out that you'd been working double shifts for the last few days."

Maria's eyes remained locked on Steve's. "It's not the first time I've pulled a few double shifts in a row," she informed him. "I am the Deputy Director, Steve and that means I have to go the extra mile and work overtime every now and then. Being a woman and my age with my position, I am under constant watch by the top brass and then entire agency. A lot of the older male Agents weren't to happy when I was promoted and still aren't, so I am constantly having to prove my worth - even still after four goddamn years."

Steve expression instantly softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't wanna see you work yourself to death for people that don't give a damn about you. You're amazing person and incredible agent, Maria. You've given everything to this organization and if they cannot appreciate or respect that, then they don't deserve your dedication."

Maria felt the irritation melt away at his benevolent words and the raw emotion in his eyes. She knew that Steve cared for her. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but he still needed to know when he was crossing over the friend line. She was the Deputy Director and pulled rank over him in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You still can't go above my head, Steve," she told him, softly.

Steve dropped his hand from her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Maria. I know how you put the organization before yourself and that worries me. I care about you, Blue Eyes. Look, let me make it up to you with a dance," he requested with a smile, holding out his hands.

Maria narrowed her gaze on his extended hand for a long moment, biting down on her lower lip before reaching for it.

The pair made their way towards the dance floor as music filled the air.

Several seconds later they had joined other patrons on the dance floor and were dancing in time with the upbeat music for the second half of some Irish song.

A little over a minutes later the song finished and a few seconds later the next one began with the soft female Irish voice.

_"You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you …"_

Maria looked at Steve a little stunned. "You…" she managed before Steve pulled her into his arms. He placed a hand on Maria's mid back and his other held her's, their fingers lacing. Maria's other hand was resting on his shoulder as their bodies automatically began moving to the soft beat of the jazzy style music. His eyes remained fixed on her silver-blues.

_**"**Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak - but if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you."_

"You set this up," she accused with a smile as they continued to dance in beat with the music.

Steve grinned. "I noticed you humming when we were watching that movie, figured you like it."

Maria didn't know what to say. She did like the song. It was one of her favourite that tended to get stuck in her heads for days after listening to it. She wasn't sure what it meant to Steve though by dancing to it. She felt her heart pick speed with the way he was looking at her.

**_"_ **_I love you baby and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm my lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you. Baby let me love you … You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you."_

Maria was flashing back to when they had danced together at his birthday party a month ago that Tony Stark had thrown at the tower. He was looking at her the same way he had then and she was feeling the same way she had in that moment.

Maria's eyes briefly dropped from Steve's and glanced at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

Steve was fighting the urge to kiss her as she bit down on her lower lip.

_"I love you baby and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm my lonely night. I need you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you. Baby let me love you."_

The pair continued dancing to the music for several more seconds until it faded out.

"Maria," Steve spoke up, nerves evident in his voice. "There's something that I have to te-"

"I have to use the ladies room," she cut in before pulling away from the Super Solider and walking off the dance floor.

Steve just stood there like a statue as he watched her walk away. He had finally grown the courage to tell her how he felt and she bolted. He had seen the slight panic in her eyes before she had pulled away, like she knew what he was going to say.

Steve slumped his shoulder, releasing a heavy sigh as he walked back to their table. He had the urge to get very drunk, but knew that wasn't possible.

**-o0o-**

Maria was heading back to their table several minutes later after having a slight breather in the ladies room, trying to get her feeling under control and prevent a panic attack. She knew what Steve was going to say, requesting that song said it all. She liked Steve - a lot, but she didn't want to lose him. He meant too much to her. Maria knew that if anything romantic or sexual happened between them, she'd screw it up. She was just too damaged to love and Steve didn't know that side of her.

Maria knew that as soon as she got back to the table, she would suggested heading back to the B and B - even though she knew it was going to be hard to sleep when a certain Super Soldier would by lying right beside her.

Maria spotted Steve at their table, several feet away when a tall, good looking, athletic build, black haired local stood in front of her.

"Hey Pet," a thick male Irish voiced greeted. "I was wonderin if I could trouble ya for a dance? Name's Cian," he introduced himself and giving her an easy smile and look as if asking for her name.

Maria didn't budge or blink. She just stared back expressionless as if she was staring down one of her rookie agent to see if she could make them crack.

"Made ya speechless, did I? Have that effect on lass's," he expressed a little cocky.

Maria tilted her head to the side, slightly. The guy was good looking, but she wasn't interested since she was only here for a night. Not that she hadn't had one night stands before. But she was sharing a room with Steve and that might get awkward, especially with his feelings towards her. "I'll pass," she supplied impassively, taking a step to the side to move around him.

Cian counted her movement. "American lass," he acknowledged. "How bout a drink?"

Maria was now getting a little annoyed. "I don't drink and I am here with someone," she simply answered and received the same curious and confused look that everyone gave her whenever she said that.

Cian couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. She was hard to read. "Are you just saying that to get rid of me? Why come to Ireland and not drink? That's kind of missing the point of visiting here."

Maria inhaled a deep sigh. "I just don't drink at all," she supplied off hand. "You don't have to drink to have a good time," she informed him, annoyance filling her.

"Are you having me on? Just one drink," he asked with a charming smile. "Come on, what harm could it do? Just one?"

Maria tuned out the Irishman as she heard her father's voice replaying over and over in her head_. 'You're nothing.' 'You should be the one that died.' 'She's dead and it's all your fault!'_ "That's all it takes," she mumbled softly. "One drink … and then another and another and another," she expressed as she stared dead ahead, her voice deadly calm. "You can see him getting angrier with each passing drink and it's just a waiting game until he snaps. Anything could set him off. You're just a kid and you're scared. You figured you could hid, but he always finds you. And he's just so angry."

Cian was speechless. He didn't know how to respond or what to say.

"Maria," Steve voiced from beside her, placing a hand on her arm. He was in shock from what he had just heard her reveal. When she didn't respond right away, he got worried. "Maria?" he spoke a little louder, giving her arm a squeeze. "Maria? Look at me."

Maria was pulled from her past memory when she heard his voice, tears were stinging her eyes - but she held them in as she turned her head in his direction and noticed the empathy etched across his face. The secret was out. "Can we go now?" she asked vacant.

Steve nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is part one of 'Ireland' **

Reviews are appreciated


	21. Chapter 21 - Ireland Pt2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person_.

**So, Maria's childhood is revealed in this chapter. This chapter does contain mentions of child abuse.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22 - Ireland Pt 2**

They returned to the Bed and Breakfast in silence.

Maria was on autopilot as she grabbed her sweats from the bed and headed straight for the attached bathroom, locking the door behind her. She quickly undressed and turned on the shower, and waited a moment before it was the right temperature.

Maria then stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her head and down her body as she closed her eyes, images of her childhood flashed before her eyes. And it all came flooding back to her. The pain, anger and hurt that her father caused. A sob escaped her throat and a few seconds later she broke down, her tears blending in with the water and the shower muffling her sobs.

**-o0o-**

Twenty minutes had passed since Maria had disappeared into their attached bathroom, during that time Steve had changed into his sweats that Elaine had left on the bed. He than had sat on the end of the bed for the first several minutes, waiting for her to make an appearance and when she didn't - he moved further into it. Steve was now propped against the headboard with pillows behind his head as he stared at the bathroom door. Steve was really worried about her. He now understood why she was closed off to people at first and why she had high walls. He currently had mixed emotions coursing through him at once - anger, pain, empathy. He wanted to comfort her, but also didn't want to push her.

A moment later he heard the door open and Maria appeared in sight. She had changed into the grey sweats and her hair was down and damped with ringlets starting to form. Steve looked at her as she stared back at him. He could tell that she had been crying because of her bloodshot eyes. She looked so vulnerable and it tore at him.

"You okay?" he asked with true concern as he watched her walk towards their bed.

Maria chewed on her lower lip as she drank in the Super Soldier's profile. She could see the emotion in his eyes and hear the empathy in his voice. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her. "I uh, I guess I should explain all that," she mumbled as she slipped into the bed beside him.

Steve's eyes followed her. "You don't need to-" he began saying.

"Yeah," Maria cut him off in a throat whisper. "I think you should know how damaged I really am," she voiced in a low gravel tone.

Steve felt a pain rip through him at her words._ Oh, Blue Eyes._ He just wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her tight, protect her from all the bad in the world. But Steve knew that she has to come to him.

A good thirty seconds passed before she spoke again.

"Have you ever wished that you would just die?" she asked him, impassive. Her head leaning against the headboard and looking dead ahead at nothing. "Just so the pain would stop?"

Steve's eyes widened in shock at her words and his throat went dry. "Maria," her name slipping from his lips with raw emotion as he reached for her small hand and placed his large one on top, giving it a squeeze.

Maria turned her head sidewards upon hearing him say her name and feeling his comforting touch. "As you might've figured out from that little revelation at the pub … I was physically and emotionally abused by father as a child," she confessed as a lump lodged in her throat and tears stung her eyes. She could count on one hand with how many people she had told her childhood too. "You see … my mom died when I was a baby, so I never met her. Actually, she died giving birth to me. I killed my mother," she confessed a silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "And my dad never let me forget."

Steve knew where this was going. He could hear the raw emotion in her voice. "A parent is meant to protect their child," he expressed, thickly. "Not hurt them."

Maria licked her lips, moistening them as she let out a sniffle. "He was a great dad for the few years," she revealed, more silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I think I was around three or four the first time it happened. We were out shopping and I saw a lady with a little girl and at first I thought that she was her babysitter, like I had - but then the little girl called her 'mommy' and I was curious what that meant. So I asked daddy 'what's a mommy' …" she paused for a moment, licking her lips before continuing. "He said that I didn't have one and not to ask about her ever again. He looked sad and didn't understand why, so I didn't ask. I didn't wanna see him sad. The next day when I was with the sitter, I asked her 'what was a mommy?' and she told me that it was someone who loved you like a daddy but female. She explained how I didn't have one - but that was okay because not everyone has a mommy. Some people don't have daddies and some people had no parents. I was lucky that I had a daddy … I guess I was satisfied with that answer because I didn't bring it up again."

She paused for a moment. "It wasn't until I was enrolled in Pre-K and mother's day rolled around until the mommy questions came up again. I explained to the teacher how I didn't have a mommy, so she told me to make something for my daddy instead. I did and gave it to him when I got home. He was quiet for a bit and told me to go watch some TV ... he then went to the fridge and got a beer. A few hours later he came into the lounge room and looked at me with hatred, swaying slightly. He then said 'You know why you don't have a mom like the other kids?' I shook my head and he answered 'because you killed her by being born' and then yanked me from the chair and threw me on the floor ... I was so scared," she confessed as a sob escaped her throat.

Steve quickly removed his hand from her's and wrapped his arm behind her, pulling Maria into his arms and holding her close. His hand run up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

Maria didn't fight Steve's comforting. She leaned her head against his chest and slid her arms around him as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. And listened to his heartbeat.

Several seconds passed before she spoke.

"For the first time in my life I was truly scared," Maria continued in a quiet tone. "I didn't have a mom because I killed her? I was five and didn't know what he meant by that. I began crying and he told me to shut up, but I didn't – I couldn't. So he yanked me up by my arm and threw me against the wall. I hit my head and cried more. I was terrified that I was gonna die," she confessed with raw emotion. "I was only five and was worried that I wouldn't see another day," she sobbed. "He stalked over towards me and I curled into a little ball. 'She died and you lived' he shouted down at me before he stormed into his bedroom and I didn't see him until later the next day."

Steve felt the anger boiling within him as he continued to ran his hand up and down her arm in a soothing pattern.

"He apologized for losing his temper and promised to never do it again," Maria revealed with a sniffle. "And said that I can't tell anyone because they would take me away to horrible place with bugs and mean people. And for a while it did stop and I thought that bad night had just been a scary dream … when my birthday rolled around in august which I only knew about because we celebrated it in school, we had never celebrated it before than - I had mentioned that it was birthday and I shared it with two other kids. His face went blank and he walked out of the house ... I was left alone. He returned later that night, drunk and found me in my bedroom hiding under my covers. He began beating me, but only where it could be covered by clothes."

Steve wanted to kill her father. That was the only thought currently running through his head. He wanted to track down that man and kill him.

Maria released a shaky breath. "You can guess what happened the next day," she expressed as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "This time we went several months without an 'incident' as he called it. I learned not to talk or mention the word 'mom'. Over the years whenever he lost his temper and had an 'incident' I learn't not to cry, no matter how much it hurt. I would wait until I was in my room or he had left and let it out. I wore long clothes to school and never talked to anyone. I didn't make friends or never had anyone over. Books became my friends. I cooked, cleaned and pretty much learned how to look after myself," she shared with coldness in her voice. "He hated me so much because the older I got, the more I reminded him of her."

Steve felt a pain burning through him. He remembered what it was like to be little and defenseless. "How come nobody ever did or said anything?" he questioned, thickly. "Someone had to know?"

Maria swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. "I always wondered if our neighbours or my teachers ever suspected something and just never said anything. I mean, how could they not know? The signs were all there. Long clothing, kept to myself, quiet ... after a while I gave up hope that I would ever be rescued. I couldn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be taken to that horrid placed dad kept mentioning. Maybe it was my fault," she sobbed.

Steve held her tighter as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, tears formed in his eyes at the evident pain in his best friend's voice. "No," he whispered, thickly. "He was a bad man and didn't deserve a precious gift like you," he told her with pure emotion. "You hear me, Blue Eyes … he didn't deserve you."

Maria lifted her head from his chest and fixed her tear filled eyes onto his ocean blues that were filled with empathy. She just wanted to forget, just for tonight. Maria leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in a slow tender kiss.

Steve's heart almost stopped when he felt her lips against his, they were warm and inviting. A few seconds passed before he felt himself kissing her back. Steve kissed her with hunger and longing. It felt like coming home.

Maria hadn't thought that he would kiss her back, she had hoped but didn't think he would and we he did - her heart picked up speed. Maria kissed him back with as much hunger and tenderness that he was kissing her with. As the kiss grew more heated - a moan escaped her lips as they parted, causing her to deepen the kiss as her tongue slipped into his mouth and slow danced against his. She then moved in his arms until she was straddling above him, not breaking the kiss once.

Steve felt the shift of her body from beside him to above him, his hands automatically finding her hips as they continued to kiss with built up desire. He could feel her hands running through his short straight hair, massaging his scalp and it felt so good. Steve knew he was highly aroused at the moment. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing Maria friggin Hill, really kissing her and it felt fantastic. It was different from the kiss at New Years, it was more intense and emotional.

Steve knew that things were getting serious when he felt Maria's hands moved from his hair and gripped the bottom of his sweatshirt. That's when it hit him. This was leading to sex. This wasn't right. She was upset. He had stop this before they went too far.

"Maria," he mumbled her name against her lips. "We … have … to … stop," he said in between kisses.

Maria instantly tore her lips from the Super Soldier when his words registered, still straddling him. She locked her silver blues onto Steve's bright blue ones. "You don't want me now, do you?" she asked him, vulnerability in her voice as she climbed off him. "You see how damaged and broken I really am. Not the tough cold hearted Deputy Director or your best friend."

Steve was gobsmacked with her words. _How could she ever think that?_ "Blue Eyes," he voiced, turning to his side and placing a hand on her cheek. "Don't ever think that. I like you … a lot," he confessed, honestly. "You're so goddamn beautiful that sometimes I find it hard to breath when I am around you. And I wanna be with you, but not like this. Not while you're emotionally vulnerable. I would never take advantage of you like that. You mean too much to me than just one night of sex, amazing as it may be. You deserve the real thing, Maria. You're worth it."

Maria lifted up her knees and hugged herself. She felt like an idiot. She had just thrown herself at her best friend. "You don't hate me?" she asked in a small voice.

Steve continued to stroke his fingers along her cheek. "Maria … I could never hate you. You're my best friend and the most important person in the world to me. And I am surprised that you don't hate me for kissing you while you're in such a vulnerable state. I'll sleep on the couch tonig-"

"No," she answered quickly. She didn't want to be alone tonight. "We can share the bed. I just … I need you close tonight," she admitted in a small voice.

Steve didn't know what to say. He had never seen Maria this vulnerable before, but understood with everything that she had told him tonight. "Okay," he answered after a moment. "And thank you for sharing everything with me tonight, Blue Eyes. I am sorry that you were put through that. No child or person should ever go through that. Was your father ever charged for the abuse?"

Maria shook her head as she chewed on her bottom lip. "When I was fourteen I ran away from home and lived on the streets for several months," she divulged. "I was caught by a cop for stealing and set before a judge where I told them I've been homeless for years and didn't know my parents. The judge gave me the choice of juvy or Military school," she revealed. "I chose Military school. It was a roof over my head and three meals a day. I check in under Maria Hill - Hill is my mother's maiden name. Anyway, after I met Nick and joined S.H.I.E.L.D - I did a search on my father. He was killed in a car accident a few months prior … drink driving. Hit a truck, died instantly. That's when I discovered that I was truly an orphan," she expressed, thickly. "I was all alone in the world."

Steve wrapped his arms around Maria once again, holding her close as she cried in his arms. It broke his heart to see the woman that he had fallen in love with - like this. He wanted to take her pain for himself.

Steve held Maria in his arms until her breathing evened out and she fell into slumber.

**-o0o-**

Steve awoke the next morning, knowing it wasn't along in his bed. His eyes slowly opened as he adjusted to the morning light. He felt a warmth pressed against the front of his body and dropped his gaze to the a head of brunette tresses. He could feel his arms looped lazy around her waist and their fingers laced with their legs were intertwined beneath the blanket. He was a little surprised with their intimate sleeping postures.

A few seconds passed before last night came flooding back to him. He remembered Maria finally opening up to him and he was glad that she finally did, but was sad to hear why she had kept quiet all this time. He now realized why she didn't talk about her birth family or didn't celebrate her birthday. It had all been associated with bad memories. His heart truly broke for the brunette.

Steve just wanted to stay like this forever. He liked the feeling of Maria safe in his arms where he could protect her and make sure no one ever hurt her again. He also knew how strong and brave the brunette was. He knew that she could stand her ground. She was one of the strongest people he knew.

Several minutes passed before nature called and Steve hesitantly had to detach himself for Maria. He slowly untangled himself from the brunette and pressed a kiss against her forehead before carefully slipping out of the bed. He quietly padded across the carpeted floor and made his way into the bathroom.

A few minutes later after taking care of business, he walked out of the bathroom and back towards the bed to find the brunette still sleeping peaceful. A soft smile slipped across his lips as he watched her for a long moment.

A soft knocking sounding at the door pulled his from his thoughts. He hurried to the other side of the room and quickly unlocked the door, pulling it open before he woke the sleeping brunette.

"Good morning," Elaine greeted with a chipper smile, holding a pile of folded clothes.

Steve smiled back at the older woman. "Morning," he whispered back. "Maria's still sleeping," he explained quietly, retrieving the clothes from the older woman's arms. "Thank you for this," he whispered.

The woman waved it off. "Don't think nothing of it," she whispered back, sweetly. "Did the two of you enjoy yourself last night?"

Steve kept his smile in place. _Yeah, up until we left._ "We had a great time, thank you. We'll bring down your daughter and son-in-law's clothes when we come down for breakfast," he supplied.

"Just leave them at the reception desk," she told him in a low tone. "Breakfast is being served in twenty minutes and will be available till nine o'clock," she informed him. "Come down whenever."

Steve nodded and thank her once more before closing the bedroom door with the pile of clothes in his hands. He than turned around, his eyes landing straight on the brunette sitting up in the bed. Her hair tousled and eyes heavy with sleep, but he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Sorry," he whispered as he made his way back across the room and towards the bed. "Elaine was just dropping our clothes off," he informed her still whispering.

A smile twitched the brunette's lips. "Steve," she spoke a little gravel. "You can stop whispering, I'm awake," she pointed out, amusement evident in her tone.

Steve stopped at his side of the bed. "Sorry," he answered sheepish, placing the pile of clothes down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, lowering himself down on the bed, sitting beside her.

Maria bit down on her lower lip. "Stupid," she admitted, averting her gaze. "I can't believe I lost it last night. God, what you must think of me."

Steve was stunned by her words. He instantly reached for her hand, threading his fingers through his and giving her hand a squeeze. He then hooked his finger her her jaw and lifted it so their eyes locked. "I think that you are the most amazing woman I know," he revealed, honestly. "To go through everything that you went through and still be the strongest, incredible and caring person I know today. Maria, you got yourself out of a bad situation when you were just a kid. You made a life and career for yourself. You may not have had the best upbringing and was given the horrible end of the stick, but you fought through it and you now have the most amazing family ever. You have a mom and siblings along with nieces and nephews that love you so much."

Maria swallowed the lump in her throat and held back the tears that were threatening to break free. She felt her heart swell at his words. Maria knew that her feelings for Steve had intensified since last night. He was an amazing guy and deserved way better than her. "I am sorry that I threw myself at you," she confessed, turning her head. "You were just being a great friend and comforting me - I should have never kissed you and I know that if you didn't do the noble thing and stop us, then we would have slept together. A lot of guys wouldn't have stopped in that situation and that's what makes you an amazing friend. You knew I was vulnerable and hurting. I am just hoping that I didn't screw up our friendship - I just can't imagine losing you as a friend."

Steve felt a lump lodged in his throat. _Friend? Even after last night - was that how she still saw him?_ He wanted to be more than friends, but also didn't want to force more than friendship on her if she didn't want it.

Maria noticed the hurt in his eyes and knew that her words affected him, but she also knew that he deserved better than - even if he didn't see it right now. "You hate me, don't you?" she voiced thickly, a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Steve was gobsmacked with her words. "I don't hate you," the words slipping from his lips as he brushed his fingers against her cheek while squeezing her hand. "And you're never gonna lose me," he assured her, wiping away the fallen tears. "I can't imagine my life now without you in it, Maria. I like you more than a friend," he admitted, rawly. "But if friends is all your ready for - than that's what we will be. I need you in my life."

Maria was stunned with his response. 'I need you in my life'. Most guys wanted all or nothing and yet Steve was willing to remain in her life even if that meant they remained friends. She felt her heart swell even more for him. Maria knew that if she didn't pull away right now, she would kiss him and not stop there.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she supplied, sliding out of the bed and making her ways towards the pile, grabbing her clothes.

Steve watched as she walked away from the bed without looking back. He slumped his shoulders, releasing a heavy sigh.

**-o0o-**

An hour has passed since the pair had both showered and dressed before heading down to the dining area where breakfast had been served. They had met an interesting group in the dinning whole while enjoying the Irish style breakfast.

After breakfast Steve stopped in the giftshop while Maria was calling the S.H.I.E.L.D airbase to confirm that the quinjet would be on the scheduled time and then was going to check them out since she was using her business card. He had come in here just to peruse, admiring all the little trinkets that represented Ireland until he stopped in front of the glass display counter near the registers were a young girl was currently standing behind. She barely looked out of high school.

Steve's eyes dropped down to the glass display and his eyes scanned over the assorted rings, earrings and pendants of assorted stones and designs. All were different, unique and handmade in their own little way.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Steve was about to respond with 'just looking' when something caught his eye. It was a stunning teardrop pendant with a unique looking stone and small diamond on the right corner.

"Can I look at that one, please?" he requested to the younger woman.

The young woman dropped her gaze down to where Steve's finger pointed in the case. She slid the glass behind the counter across and reached in, retrieving the small square shaped light blue opened jewelry box that contained the unique piece.

"This is one of my favorites," the young green eyed woman confessed with a soft smile. "All the jewelry sold here is made by the owners daughter, hand crafted. She has her own jewelry line based in australia. She moved there after marrying a rancher a few years ago."

Steve smiled as the woman placed the jewelry box on the counter. "Elaine mentioned that last night," he revealed as his eyes were fixed on the pendant. It reminded him of Maria's eyes, especially this morning after just waking up when they have that smokey effect to them.

"This piece is called 'dawn' because of the unique light blue created opal that looks to be reflecting the colourful splendor of morning's dawn. The pendant is teardrop shaped and has a small genuine diamond on the right corner as you can see. It's occupied by the sterling silver twist chain," she informed him, friendly.

Steve knew that it would look amazing around Maria's neck, really make her silver blues stand out more than usual. He remembered what Maggie had said about her not celebrating her birthday and after last night, he understood why - but he wanted to get her something. "You said created opal? What does that mean?"

The young woman smiled. "It means that it's the real deal," she informed him.

Steve knew that this pendant was created for Maria. "I'll take it," he told her with a smile, reaching inside his suit jacket and pulling his wallet from the inside hidden pocket.

"You don't wanna know the price?"

Steve opened his wallet, pulling out his card. "She's worth it," he declared.

**-o0o- **

A few minutes later Steve exited the gift shop, pocketing the jewelry box as he made his way towards the reception area where Maria was still on her phone with her back turned towards him. He knew that she was in Deputy Director mode by her tall stance and clipped responses.

Steve patiently waited the couple more minutes it took for her to end the call and turn around to face him. He watched as she slipped from her Deputy Director posture to his Maria.

Maria felt her posture instantly relaxed as soon as her eyes landed on Steve. He always bought a sense of calm with him. "Hey ... wanna go for a walk?" she suggested. "We still have a little while before head out."

Steve felt a soft smile dip his lips. "Yeah," he answered, following her lead.

**-o0o-**

The pair walked in silence along the riverside path of Garavogue River for twenty odd minutes before coming across a logged seat. The weather was beautiful out and the grass looked greener from the rain from last night. The pair walked towards the logged seat and sat down with a good rule length between them.

The silence continued for a few more minutes as Maria let her eyes scan the area. It was only a little past nine in the morning. She watched the small fishing boats, a few cannons and some locals walking along the river banks.

"So Maria," Steve voiced, clearing his throat.

Maria shifted her eyes from her surroundings and turn them on her best friend. His eyes were fixed on her and he looked a little nervous.

"I know that you don't celebrate your birthday and after last night I understand why," he expressed, solemnly as he reached into his suit jacket pocket and retrieved the light blue necklace shaped jewelry box. "But I was in the gift shop this morning and saw this and it was calling your name. You don't have to look at it as a birthday gift, it doubles as our one year of working together anniversary - which is tomorrow."

Maria's eyes dropped down to the box in her best friend's hands_. Wow, a year._ She was surprised that he remembered the date that he walked into her office, but he did have an eidetic memory. "Steve … you don't have to…" she began before trailing off.

"I wanted to," he answered, handing her the gift.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she retrieved the necklace shaped jewelry box from the Super Soldier, their fingers brushing during the exchange. Maria felt her pulse quicken at the brief touch. She dropped her eyes down to the light blue jewelry box in her hand and ran fingers over the soft velvet top.

"Are you gonna open it?" Steve asked after a moment.

Maria worried on her lower lip as she continued to stare at the gift. She was still a little surprised that he had gotten her anything, especially after their 'friend' talk this morning in bed. She had been worried that she had screwed up their friendship, but Steve being Steve proved her wrong once again. Several seconds later she hesitantly opened the lid and her eyes landed on the stunning gift inside as Maria felt the air leave her lungs. He was one of the beautiful things she had ever seen. Maria was big on jewelry, but this was something. "Steve," his name slipping from her lips as she tore her eyes from the exquisite necklace inside. "This must have cost - I can't - you didn't have to - it's way too much," she finally finished, dropping her gaze back down on the necklace.

Steve's eyes were fixed on Maria as he absorbed in her reaction to his gift. "You're worth it," he told her, giving her arm a squeeze since her hands were preoccupied.

Maria felt a burst of emotion swirl through her at his words. 'You're worth it'. She lifted her eyes from the pendant once more, locking them on her best friend. She knew that her feelings for Steve had intensified since landing in Ireland, especially after last night. He was something, she still felt that he was too good and pure for her - but she still needed him in her life.

"I don't know what to say," she voiced, thickly.

Steve offered her a warm smile. "Thank you, Steve," he replied

Maria bit down on her lower lip, giving a shake of the head as a chuckle slipped her from lips. "You're an idiot," she voiced, a smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you, Soldier Boy."

Steve grinned back.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was one hell of an emotional rollercoaster … reviews are appreciated.


	22. Waiting for the world to change

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person. 

_Wow, six months without an update ... I am so bad at this and so sorry. Now this chapter is a little dark with the mission that happens, but my muse is a little messed up right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot lighter. Anyway, the chapters should be more regular now, don't wanna make any promises though since I am working on three Marvel fics at the moment._

_Also, I did a quick edit of this and well do a better one later on - it was late and I was tired. _

**Trigger Wa****rning … mentions of child harm**

* * *

**Thursday, 22nd August 2013**

**Triskelion - 12:12 Pm**

Maria was dressed in her dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit with her long brunette hair in it's usual chignon bun and fringe parted, her silver blues locked on the deflated Super Solider that was sitting on her couch in her office near the door, his shoulder's slumped and eyes clamped shut. He had a pained expression etched across his chiseled features. Maria had returned to her office a few minutes ago upon finishing up a debriefing with the leader of Team S.T.R.I.K.E - Agent Brock Rumlow. Said agent had mentioned how quiet the Captain had been after the devastating attack and hadn't said one word since returning to the helicopter and heading back to the Triskelion. Not that any of them were really in a talkative mood with what they had just witnessed.

Maria felt her heart clench for her bestfriend. The Super Solider had never looked so defeated after a mission. Maria knew that he was currently blaming himself for the way the mission had failed. She knew that he tended to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, something that she was often accused for herself. But Maria knew that the outcome of this mission was not Steve's fault - they had been given the wrong location, just far enough to see the actual target blow up. There hadn't been anything they could have done to save those children and teaching staff at that public primary school.

Maria inhaled a shaky breath and held it for a moment before slowly releasing it. She than moved towards the couch, stopping in front of her best friend and crouching down in front of his sitting form. The brunette then placed a hand on his left knee, giving it a soft squeeze to pull his focus towards her.

"Steve," she addressed him softly.

Twenty odd seconds passed before the blonde Super Soldier opened his eyes, his stormy blues locking on her silver-blue ones. The pained expression still etched across his handsome face.

Maria gave his knee another squeeze, letting him know that she was there for him. "Steve," his name slipping from her lips once again as she tried thinking of the right words to say in this situation. If it was any other agent going through the same thing, she would go into Deputy Director mode and remind them that they did everything they could to the best of their abilities and would offer than counseling if needed along with given them a few days off to process and deal with the events of what happen during the failed mission. But this wasn't any agent - it was Steve. And Maria always struggled with words of comfort when it came to her friends or family.

"I know that you might be feeling-"

"They were just children, Maria," Steve cut in, thickly. "They did nothing wrong and I couldn't save them. Today over forty parents, grandparents or guardians go home without their loved one. Tonight they don't get to tuck in their child or children or see their wife or husband. Some families would have lost more than one child today. Their pain would have been multiplied and all because some psychopath that wanted to hurt me!" he proclaimed, pain and anger evident in his voice.

Maria felt pain tug at her heart from Steve's words that were ripping through her like sharp blades of glass. She blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she remembered watching the small town school twenty four minutes from Lexington blow up on the screen before her eyes from the live link that was sent to them. Maria remembered leaving the operations room where she had been monitoring the mission and speaking with Captain America and the S.T.R.I.K.E team via comms straight after it happened. She made it to the bathroom and locked the doors before bursting into tears. She cried for several minutes before washing her face and returning to the room. No one said a word about her brief absence. A S.H.I.E.L.D clean up team had been sent to the school to work alongside the local law enforcement that had arrived not long after the explosion. They still hadn't found the person responsible for the explosion yet.

Maria waited a moment to compose herself before speaking again. Her silver-blues never leaving Steve. "It wasn't your fault," she voiced, rawly. "We were given bad intel. Steve, don't blame yourself for this. You were called out personally. Someone wanted to see you fail. They planned for you to fail. They wanted to prove to you that you can't save everyone. They wanted to you hurt you, personally. They wanted to get under you skin, have you doubt yourself."

Steve shoot up to his feet, causing the brunette to fall back a little before standing to her own feet. "They were right! All those children and teaching staff are dead because of me! Me! So it is my fault!" he shouted back, anger bursting through him. He wasn't angry at Maria. He was angry at himself for not being able to get to the school on time and rescuing all those innocent lives.

"We will find who did this and make them pay," the brunette promised the Super Solider with deadly determination.

Steve didn't respond, he just stormed out of the office and Maria just watches him go - an ache swelling in her chest. She felt silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

**-o0o-**

Steve had been riding on his motorcycle for the few hours, after leaving Maria's office and changing out of his uniform - he had jumped on his bike and took off. He just needed to be alone to process the events of this morning. Steve just couldn't get those kids and teaching staff's faces out of his mind. The only slight comfort that he took in the situation was that they never knew what was happening. They weren't trembling in fear until they took their last breaths. They were just going through a regular day at school, oblivious to their lives being in danger or being watched on camera.

Steve pulled up outside of a diner and cut the engine when he realize where he was. It had been just over three hours on his bike before he reached the disaster site of the explosion this morning. He was a good twenty metres from where it was tapped off and local law enforcement and CSU. S.H.I.E.L.D were long gone along with any sign of local news stations.

Steve knew that wasn't anything he could do now, any evidence would be long gone. He just couldn't work out why this town and these people had to suffer. The Super Solider had never been here before today and didn't know anyone around here. The bomb had been small enough that it just took out the school that was positioned at one end of town, just down the road from the main street where it could have cause more damage and a lot more lives.

Steve dismounted from his bike as his eyes remained dead ahead where the small school use to stand. He couldn't get the attacker's voice out of his head, remembering his last words before the explosion. _'This is on you, Captain.' _The voice had been robotic and unrecognizable. He couldn't even tell if it was male or female. Steve knew that S.H.I.E.L.D tech's would currently be analyzing it, hopefully finding the person or group behind the attack.

"Tragic, isn't it?" an older female voice quivered behind him. "My d-daughter was a tea-cher," she managed in between sobs. "Only twenty two … was getting mar-ried next we-ek."

Steve felt a bout of guilt was over him as he slammed his eyes shut. _This was all his fault. _This woman had lost her daughter because of him. Steve opened his stoney blues and turned around to face the woman, absorbing in her crestfallen look. "I am so sorry for your lost," he managed, a lump lodging in his throat. "Should never have happened," he answered, lament.

Tears were streaming down the curly redhead's face, her green eyes filled with sorrow as she sobbed. "N-no one knows h-how it hap-ppened or w-why?" she managed. "I was ser-ving coffee and chat-tin with Margie and then there w-was this ex-explosion … everyone ran out into the s-street to see the school just g-gone."

Steve felt his heart clench with every sob and heartbreaking word from the woman in her early forties. He instantly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She clung to him with dear life and just cried. Steve shared a few silent tears himself as he did his best to comfort the woman.

Several minutes later the woman pulled back, all cried out. "I am so sorry," she sniffled, wiping her face. "It just hits me in waves. I only saw her this morning for breakfast, we were talking about her wedding and I was bugging her about a grandchild … I just - I never thought that it would be the last time I ever saw her."

Steve felt his heart clench once again as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He remembered when James had died instantly before his eyes. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love, suddenly. James was his brother and best friend back in the forties. He was the one person there for him after his father died, then his mother. James had been his only family back then.

All of a sudden Steve felt his phone vibrate in his leather jacket pocket once again. He had felt it a few times during his ride, but had ignored it. He wasn't in the right mind frame to talk. Steve reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the vibrating device, his eyes dropping down to Maria's face flashing on the screen.

"Don't ever take life or the ones you love for granted," she told him. "You never know when will be the last time you see them," she divulged before turning away and heading back into the closed diner.

Steve stood there stock still, processing her words. He looked at the closed sign on the diner door. The town did look pretty dead. His guess was that everyone had went home or left work after the tragedy had struck this small town.

Several seconds later the phone stopped vibrating in his hand. Steve's eyes dropped down to the lit up screen, taking in the five missed calls and a few text messages. One from Nick and two from Maria. It was twenty past three in the afternoon. Steve scrolled down the list and noticed that Maria had first called around two hours ago.

Steve knew that he would have to apologize to Maria later for taking his anger out on her, but right now he just needed to be alone. He couldn't be around people he knew and see the disappointment on their faces.

The Super Solider pressed his thumb to the screen and activated the miss call. He just needed to hear her voice. Steve lifted the phone to his ear and listened her soft comforting voice.

_"Steve … I know that with what happened this morning, you wanna be alone. I wish I had positive news to tell you, but we're hitting brick walls here … I don't blame you for taking off. I wish I could take off and be right beside you, but I am needed here. I am doing everything I can do find the person or people responsible for this careless tragic attack. I will find them and make them pay for hurting you - you have my word … … Just know that if you need to talk or just sit quietly - I am here for you, Soldier Boy - Always."_

Steve felt silent tears roll down his cheeks. _God, he loved her _. Ever since Ireland two weeks ago and finding out about her childhood and why she was so closed off, their friendship and grew closer. He was still holding out hope that one day she would want to be more than friends and love him back, but for now her friendship was enough.

Steve looked down at the electronic device in his hand and clicked on the message icon, addressing it to Maria. His fingers then quickly typed back a message and he hit send before pocketing the electronic device. 

**-o0o-**

Maria and team S.T.R.I.K.E along with many other S.H.I.E.L.D agents had spent the last five hours searching for the person and people responsible for the explosion on the public small town primary school today. It had been all over the news networks since happening almost seven hours ago. No one knew who or why the attack happened, there had been no footage released of during the attack which meant that no one knew it was linked to Captain America - which confirmed that it was a personal attack on the Super Solider. They had analyzed the voice to find out it was a computer programmed one from an abandoned located thirty minutes from the school. It had been scrubbed clean, like no one was ever there.

A few ago, Maria had contacted an agent from S.H.A.D.O.W's to do a side private investigation and go where S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't go. The S.H.A.D.O.W's were the ones who found Sergei Drugov, the man who attacked Maria in Russia back at Christmas. She knew if anyone could find a ghost, it was them.

It was approaching six o'clock and she received a few text messages on her private line from Milly and a few of her surrogate siblings about meeting at the diner to see the newest member of the family - Harper Grace. Maria still hadn't heard from Steve since his message three hours ago. She knew of his location because she had been watching the tracker in his phone.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts when her phone began ringing with a video caller. She looked down at the screen and released a heavy sigh. She automatically sat up straight, pushed her shoulders back and answered the video call.

"Sir," she greeted in her no-nonsense tone with a nod of the head.

_"Hill," _the Director greeted back. _"How is the investigation going on Fallen Innocents?"_

Maria cringed slightly upon hearing the code name for the school explosion, but pushed all feelings aside. "Still at a dead end, Sir. It's like they popped up from the ground for a couple of hours to terrorize us and then disappeared. What we do know is that it was personal for Cap. Whoever was behind the attack wanted to hurt him. They haven't leaked any footage to the media or anything. They could have made him look pathetic and try and turn America against him for not being able to save that school, but it's like they only wanted to hurt him personally. No one outside S.T.R.I.K.E or the agents in S.H.I.E.L.D running the investigation know the cause of the explosion. Whoever was behind it made it look like a gas leak … whoever we're dealing with is good."

Maria watched Nick nod along, a stoic expression etched across his stoney features as he processed the information she delivered. A long minute passed before he spoke again.

_"How is Cap doing?"_

Maria felt her heart skip a few beats at the mention of Steve and bit down on her lower lip as she remembered their conversation in her office over five hours ago. She released a heavy sigh. "Not good … I haven't spoken to him in for awhile now but of know of his location. He just needed to get away from everything and one and clear his head, process this alone. He is blaming himself for the attack. Whoever wanted to hurt him, accomplished their mission. I just hope Steve can get past this."

_"He will … it'll take time but I know he will."_

Maria narrowed her silver-blues on her boss. "How can you be so certain, Nick? Fifty one students and twelve teaching staff were killed today because someone wanted to hurt him, personally. Steve isn't like most of our S.H.I.E.L.D agents or me - he wears his heart on his suit. I don't know how he would ever be able to recover from something like that."

_"He will, because he has you," _Nick revealed, genuinely. _"Yes it will take time, but he will survive and become stronger because he has you by his side."_

Maria was gobsmacked. She didn't know what to say. _What was her boss implying? How was she meant to help him through this? _Maria's eyes glanced to the screen that was monitoring the Super Solider. She noticed that he was heading back to DC and would be back in the CBD within the hour. Maria bit down on her lower lip as she thought back to the text he had sent back earlier after she had left a message on her voicemail. He had responded back with the text **_'As long as your in my life - I'll always be okay, Blue Eyes.' _**

_"Go home, Hill," _Nick ordered. _"It's been a long day, plus you will be updated if they found whoever was responsible for the attack."_

Maria was about to protest when Nick gave her a hard stare.

_"That's an order," _he demanded. _"If you haven't left within the hour than I will have you locked out of the system for twenty four hours and escorted from the building." _The screen then went black.

Maria glared at her phone. _He had hung up on her again! _He knew how much that annoyed her. Maria also knew his threat was serious since it had done it in the past when she hadn't believed in the first few times in her first year as Deputy Director.

* * *

**Milly's Diner**

It was approaching seven when Steve walked through the door of Milly's Diner, the bell jingling above his head. He was instantly hit with familiar smells and atmosphere. He walked several more feet in, his eyes scanning the counter are at first - noting that Milly or someone from her family wasn't standing behind it.

Steve then heard a loud hearty laugh that he would no anywhere. His eyes instantly went in the direction of said sound, looking down to the fair end of the diner and towards the large family both and Milly had put in upon opening the diner that always had a reserved sign on it. It was for her family whenever one or some of them showed up. Steve's eyes were now locked on Maria who was facing his direction side on - standing just off from the booth beside Milly, holding this little bundle of pink with dark hair.

Steve watched as Maria swayed back and forth while holding a conversation with her older surrogate sister and the mother of said bundle of joy that shared a birthday with him. Little Harper would be six weeks old. Steve couldn't help think how natural Maria looked with the small human life that was looking up at her in awe and playing with her necklace he had given her for her birthday.

Steve felt a lump lodged in his throat as he flashed back to all the kids today and how they were there one second and gone the next. He felt nausea settle in his stomach and the air around him getting thicker. Steve knew that he needed air. He felt so crowded even though the diner only had a steady dinner crowd at the moment.

Steve watched as Maria turned her head at that moment and her eyes locked on him with slight surprise before a smile dipped her lips and she nodded her head in greeting.

He quickly turned and walked away.

**-o0o-**

Milly watched the Super Solider turn and walk back towards the door and out of it. She heard Maria whisper his name softly and it about broke her heart. Milly went into instant Mama mode and turned, making a beeline for the front door. She than exited the diner, spotting the Super Solider further down the street.

"Steven," she called after him and watched as he haltered in his spot ten metres down the sidewalk. He then slowly turned away and plastered a fake smile on his face. She knew that he would mask his feelings since he didn't know that she knew the details of the explosion today.

"Are you gonna make me walk all the way down there, young man?" Milly voiced in a teasing tone.

Steve instantly began walking back towards her as she walked a few more feet to meet him.

Milly waited until he was several feet from her before she asked, innocently. "Where are you going?"

Steve halted a few feet before his surrogate mother. One thing he hated most about being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was his double life and not being about to tell the people outside of the spy organization that he cared most about - what he did. Maybe after a day like today, it was good that they didn't know who he actually was because of what happened with the explosion.

"I just … I didn't want to interrupt your fam-"

Milly placed a hand on Steve's muscular arm, giving it a squeeze. "How many times do I have to tell you, Steven. You became family the moment you walked through that diner door on the sixth of September last year."

Steve was stunned with the older woman's words. "You remember the day we met?" he asked surprised. He remembered the day because of his photographic memory, but how did Milly remember.

Milly gave his arm another squeeze while standing on her tippy toes and placed her other hand on his cheek. "I remember every single date that I meet one of my children and I include you on that list, Steven. You're family. The sooner you accept that, the better. Now come inside and meet my beautiful nipotina, Harper Grace. She was born on your birthday, you know."

Steve just nodded, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Milly knew she couldn't come out and say what she wanted to say to the Super Soldier without him asking question about she knew who he was, so she decided to go another way with her wording. "Steven … is everything okay? You seem down and I know Maria wasn't herself when she walked through my diner door. Call it mother's intuition, but I know something is wrong."

Steve lowered his eyes towards the ground. He couldn't look Milly in the eyes and partly lie to her face. "We had a bad day at work … I made a mistake and … it was just a bad day," he revealed with a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I'm gonna be good company."

Milly could tell that the younger man was hurting and it broke her heart because she could tell that seeing him hurting was hurting her daughter. Those two had a strong bond. Milly brushed her fingers along his cheek while giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe family is what you need right now … I know that whenever I feeling sad or lost, I go see one or all of my children and grandchildren. Family knows no bounds, Steven."

**-o0o-**

Several minutes had passed before Maria watched as Milly entered the diner with Steve behind her, the pair then began making their way towards them. Milly looked so tiny with the Super Soldier towing behind her. Maria was holding the little baby close to her. She needed this after a day like today. Little Harper was the reason that Maria did what she did day after day. She was determined to make it a safe place for her nieces and nephews to grow up in.

Maria watched Steve now several metres away, her silver blues locking on his stoney ones as the pair had a silent conversation with their eyes. His gaze softened upon meeting her's.

**"Uncle Steve!" **the twins greeted with beaming smiles.

"We've got a-" Lissy started.

"Baby sister," Ellie finished.

Steve smiled at the two almost five year old's. Maria's nieces and nephews had started calling him that around Christmas because that's how Milly had introduced him to them.

"Hi Ellie, Hi Lissy," he greeted them with a warm smile. "I know, she was born on my birthday."

Both little girls mouths dropped open and eyes widened in awe.

Steve shifted his gaze from the girls and onto Maria. "Hey you," he voiced, guilt washing over him for the way he ignored her. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't do it around her family.

Maria smiled at him. "We'll talk later, but right now … wanna hold her?"

Steve knew he shouldn't be shocked that Maria could read his mind. She often could. The Super Soldier looked down at the tiny little girl in the brunette's arms and tensed. "I would probably squash or something."

Milly rolled her eyes beside the Super Soldier. "Don't be silly," she told him. "Just cradle your arms," she instructed, moving his massive arms into the cradle position close to his chest. She than gestured to Maria to transfer the baby.

Maria bit down on her bottom lip as she did so, leaning up on tiptoes and slowly and gently transferring the baby from her arms into the Super Soldiers. She watched as Steve's entire body tensed, not moving a muscle. Maria placed a hand on his arm, giving it a soft squeeze. "Breathe," she voiced, a smile teasing her lips. "You got this, Steve."

Steve lifted his eyes from the little six week old in his arms and fixed them on the brunette's silver-blues. He felt the tension slipping from his body as he absorbed in her soft touch. She hadn't moved her hand from his arm and he didn't want her too.

Maria felt her heart pick up a few beats as they held eye contact. She could feel the heat from his arm under her hand and it sent a tingle through her. She averted her eyes down to the baby, biting down on her lower lip. "There you go," she voiced, eyes fixed on the baby who was cooing up at Steve.

Steve dropped his gaze down to the gorgeous Latino little girl. She had beautiful tanned skin and dark beautiful eyes with a head of black hair. Her complexion coming from her father's Spanish side. Steve smiled down at the little angel in his arms. "Hello beautiful," he cooed down at the little girl. "You're gonna break hearts." _Just like your aunt, _he thought silently.

The baby smiled up at him, closing her left eye for a second before reopening it.

"Did she just wink at me?" the Super Soldier asked.

Everyone around the booth laughed.

"Oh look, another woman falling for you," Maria teased, giving his shoulder another squeeze.

Steve turned his eyes from the baby and onto the silver-blue eyed brunette. _What did that mean? Was she saying what he thinks she was saying? _He turned his eyes onto her hand that hadn't left his arm. 

**-o0o-**

It was a little after nine when Maria opened her loft door and walked in, Steve following and closing it behind them. Maria walked into her open lounge area, removing her jacket and tossing it over the couch as she rounded it and plopped down - her head resting back on the soft cushions.

Steve plopped down beside her. Silence engulfing the room for a long moment.

"Maria," he voiced after a moment, turning his head to the side to face her. "I'm sorry for shutting you out today. I just -"

Maria turned her head sidewards. "I know, Steve. It was a tough day. No one blames you for checking out for awhile. I also took a moment after the explosion," she confessed, clearing her throat. "You're only human, Steve and watching those …" the words trailed off.

Steve instantly looped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

Maria rested her head on his hard rock chest as a wave of emotion wash over her, a few silent tears slipping down her cheeks as Steve's fingers ran along her shoulders in comfort.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, weird place to end ... reviews are appreciated :)


	23. Must be Doin something Right

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria &amp; Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_Sorry for the delay ... life happened_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**Sunday, 25th August 2013**

**Gambrills, Maryland - 10:14am**

Maria drove off the main road of the small village town, Gambrills and turned left at the fork of the road that split off in two directions. She loved it out here, it was only thirty minutes from Downtown DC but felt like hours from the city. The brunette wished she could come here more often to just escape everything, sometimes. But her job was very demanding, plus on some level - Maria loved what she did with S.H.I.E.L.D, helping protect and keep the world safe for future generations.

Maria began her approach up the drive of the large two story brick and wood Victorian house. A smile finding her lips as a warmth spread through her. She really hoped that this worked. The last few days Steve had been withdrawn, rarely smiling or being his usual Steve self. She knew that the incident with the school on Thursday was still plaguing heavily on his mind and heart. Steve had such a big heart. He had been a rock for her that night when she had broken down in his arms, let her cry it out until her body passed out for exhaustion. He had then carried her up to her bed and laid by her side all night. Maria had been surprised but relieved when she woke up the next morning to find her Super Soldier sleeping beside her, holding her hand.

"What are we doing at Mama Milly's?" Steve questioned from the passenger's seat sounding distracted.

Maria cut the engine in front of the three car garage stone, turning her head to the side. Her silver blues locking onto Steve. "I think we both need this," she voiced, placing her hand on his leg and giving it a squeeze. "I know it won't bring those innocent lives back or even makes us forget that horrible, horrible day."

Steve felt a lump form in his throat as he processed his best friend's words. He knew that he had been a distant over the last few days, but Steve just couldn't get those children and staff's faces out of his head - or what that mother had said to him when he had gone to that town. It sucked having a photographic memory sometimes. "Need what?"

"Come on," Maria told him, giving his leg a gentle squeeze before opening her door and hopping out of the car. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Steve followed in suite, rounding the car and meeting her at the front of it.

Being the middle of Summer, the day was already starting to heat up. She knew by lunch time it would be pretty humid and gross, that's why she planned this little surprise for this morning. Maria had called in a couple of favors from her surrogate siblings to get the 'cheer up Steve' surprise ready for this morning. Steve was wearing a dark blue v neck tee that clung to his upper toned muscular body with a pair of black running shorts and black joggers. He was obviously feeling the heat also.

Steve followed Maria as she led him around the side of the right side of the house. _What could possibly be here that would make him feel better? What was his best friend up too? _These thought floated around Steve's head as he walked beside Maria along the path that rounded to the back open deck entertainment area. Steve's eyes glanced sideways at the beautiful brunette, soaking in the sight of her. Maria was dressed in a loose fitted thin white cotton v neck shirt, light blue denim shorts and her dark purple and white tennis shoes. Her long brunette tresses was pulled back into a ponytail.

A minute later he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on something he hadn't seen in Milly's backyard before. _Had Maria set this up?_ _What did it mean? It kinda looked like the one from that movie that watched under the stairs in the park. Is that was this was?_

"Blue Eyes," her nickname slipping from his lips as his eyes continued to absorb in the large objects that you could hid behind among the several stacks of hay bales spread throughout the adventure looking playground. Steve couldn't believe that Maria had done this to cheer him up. He turned his eyes to his left, landing on the brunette standing beside him.

"You did say you wanted to give it a try one day," she reminded him, softly. "We could both use some fun," she added, thickly. Her eyes locking on his.

Their eyes remained locked for a long moment, sharing a silent conversation.

"Think he's noticed us here, yet?" a familiar male voice sounded from the open deck area several metres behind them.

Steve whipped his head in that directions, his stoney blues locking on his friend and three companions that were sitting along one side of the ten seated timber outdoor table - smiling at him. Sitting on the table in front of them were six different coloured buckets, along with a set of clear goggles in front of each one.

Steve lifted his eyes once again to his friends. He hadn't realized that the assassins were in DC or even america, last he heard - they were somewhere in germany. "Clint? Natasha?" he acknowledged, surprised. "Ladies," he added with a nod of the head.

"Hey Steve," Natasha greeted as she walked towards him and her friend. Maria had told her the reason why she wanted to go to this much trouble to perk Steve up and wouldn't tell her what had made him withdrawn - just that a mission had gone wrong and it was classified. Natasha knew how S.H.I.E.L.D ran and had had her fair share of those types of missions, so when Maria asked her and Clint to set this up - she didn't hesitate to help her out. She had been surprised to find Doogie and her girlfriend arrive around the same time they did, but was glad for the help.

Steve noticed that Natasha, Clint and the two younger australian women were all dressed in summer casual wear and ready for physical activity. The woman all had their long hair pulled back into ponytails. "You guys help did this?"

The assassins and two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents nodded along with smiles.

"Couldn't let you two have all the fun," Clint teased as he joined his partner's side. He was curious why Maria had called them in for a cheer up session for the Super Solider, but knew that sometimes missions failed and the aftermath was the hardest. Him and Nat had seen many of those over the years. _Hell, he was still dealing with the aftermath of New York. _The nightmare still plagued him some nights. If it wasn't for Natasha, Clint knew that he wouldn't have made it back. She was his safe ground.

"Hey Aunty Ria … Captain," Maria Bridges-Richards greeted with her strong chipper Australian accent.

Steve couldn't help but smile when around the younger woman's presence. She was always smiling and happy that you couldn't help but projected it. He knew that she mainly worked in labs and rarely saw field work, unlike her partner who was a rising star in S.H.I.E.L.D. That was the only reason Steve could think while the world hadn't dimmed the light in young Maria's eyes. Unlike his Maria who had seen so much hurt, pain and heartache in her own thirty five years of life.

"Steve?" Maria voiced from beside him, giving his arm a squeeze - pulling him from his thoughts. "You okay? Kinda zoned out?"

Steve forced a smile, knowing that she would see straight through it. "I'm fine," he lied and ignored her eye roll, proving that she didn't believe him. He wanted to get the attention off him. "So … how does this work? Just like the movie? And what about how hair?"

Natasha raised and eyebrow. Clint chuckled. "Aw, pretty boy worried about his hair?"

Maria rolled her eyes and Steve glared at his friend.

"No … I was asking for the women," he defended. "They all have long hair and paint would be a pain in the bottom to get out."

"Ass, Cap," Clint voiced naturally. "You can use the word ass, butt even - bottom," he shook his head.

Steve just let a an heavy sigh.

Maria Bridges-Richards and Sienna giggled at the banter between the two men. Young Maria that cleared her throat, causing all eyes turning in her direction.

"You don't need to worry about that, Captain. The water balloons are filled with different coloured tempera paint," she informed him. "It completely washable out of hair and clothes - also one hundred percent harmless. I still don't recommend getting it near the face area. Avoid hitting people there at all cost, but that's why we have the goggles are to protect our eyes." She explained, glancing towards her aunt with a loaded look.

"Are you never gonna forgive me for that water balloon fight during your eighteenth?" she voiced, amusement evident in her tone. "The black eye didn't last that long and made your birthday memorable."

The two assassin's bursted into laughter, remembering said event around five years ago. Steve arched an eyebrow, glancing at his bestfriend.

"Uh ha, okay - okay," the young australian voiced with a smile. "Let's get ready to have some fun and no teaming up on anyone," she added, glancing at the two assassins who just smirked back at her.

**-o0o-**

Several minutes later everyone was ready to play. Since they were playing with water balloon filled paint and not the guns. They didn't need all the protective gear.

Maria had removed her necklace and placed it on the timber table. She didn't want to get paint on it. She had noticed that Natasha had did the same with her arrow necklace. The two younger S.H.I.E.L.D agents had then followed in suite removing their own jewellery.

Everyone ran into the and split off in their own direction to take cover. The assassins automatically started targeting the two younger australian agents. Steve's eyes instantly started scanning the open area for his silver-blue eyed brunette. A smile tugging his lips as he watched the four agents having fun. He was glad that they were enjoying this.

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something pelt him mid back. He quickly ducked and turned around. His eyes scanning the area for the target, knowing exactly who hit him since she wasn't in current eye sight. He spotted her twenty seconds later, peeking out from behind a tree and poking her tongue at him. A smile melted across his lips and a warmth washing through him at seeing the brunette looking so happy. That's all he ever wanted for her.

A few seconds later he was pelted again from her, this time hitting him smack bam in the middle of his chest. Steve released a chuckle. "Oh, you're going down, Blue Eyes," she shouted towards her. Steve knew that he would have to be careful with his throws, so he didn't hurt Maria or anyone else.

Maria throw another one in his direction, but the Super Soldier saw this one coming and dodged it. He than quickly threw one back, catching the brunette off guard and hitting her on the left breast. He had meant to hit lower, but she had moved a little at the last second. Steve felt the heat instantly raise to his cheeks as Maria looked down and noticed where he could her. She than chuckled.

"Aim for the other side next!" Clint shouted from the opposite direction. "Even it up!"

Steve turned and glared at the archer, just as a paint balloon went flying past him and whacked him in the leg. He knew that Maria was aiming for somewhere else, but the male assassin had moved.

"Really Maria!" Clint glared at her. "My Boys are off limits!"

"Yeah, they are sensitive!" Natasha yelled beside him. Clint glared at her.

The women all chuckled, but then nodded in agreement.

**-o0o-**

Thirty odd minutes later the game had turned into a serious match, Steve was still pulling his punches, except for one time when Clint had scorned him in the back of the head when had had been scoping out an attack on Maria who was targeting Sienna, so he threw back quickly without realizing the speed until he hit Clint in the gut and winded him. All six agents had patchy paint spots over each of them, even though they had agreed had having no teams. The six had seemed to pair off and we're now targeting the other pairs. Clint and Natasha took turns going after Maria and Steve, and the two Australians. And vice versa.

The sky had grown a little dark over the last few minutes, clouds covering the bright blue sky. And a minute later a loud crack filled the air, causing everyone to pause in their spots and look up.

"Is Thor visiting?" Clint joked. Natasha rolled her eyes and sconned him with a paint balloon in the arm. "Hey!" he glared at her. She just smirked in response.

"It was meant to be a clear day," Maria Bridges-Richards voiced, chewing her bottom lip.

"DC is prone to pop up thunderstorms this time of year," the Deputy Director informed the young australian who wasn't use to this weather. "Don't let the hot weather fool you."

The twenty three year old bit down on her lower lip. "Should we stop?"

The five other agents looked at her with amusement and she knew that they were crazy enough to play in a storm if it hit. She knew that the four older agents had most likely been out in worst which included being shot at, but not her. She liked her lab and avoided the field as much as possible. Even though she was a qualified field agent and could protect herself, she didn't want to be put in those situations where she had to use her combat training and black belt. They were just back up's, courtesy of her agent parents and grandfather. _'Hope for the best and prepare for the worst' _was her grandfather's catchphrase.

"A little wind and rain won't hurt anyone," Sienna voiced beside her. The pair had been hiding behind a big wagon wheel that was now covered in paint. "Might make it a little more fun," she grinned.

Young Maria turned her opal blues onto her girlfriend, notice her straightened posture. Sienna wasn't as advanced as the two assassins, Deputy Director and Super Solider, but also knew that she wouldn't want to look weak or incapable in front of them. Under the guidance of her mother as her S.O, Sienna was rising quickly within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D and within a few years would be working alongside some of the best top agents before becoming one of her own. She had reached level 2 at December last year and close to reaching level three in a couple of months.

"I like the way you think, Kiddo," Clint voiced with a grin. "We'll continue until there is lightning … we're not that stupid,"

Natasha cleared her throat and smirked causing Clint to cross his arms and rolls his eyes at his partner's silent burn. "I haven't done anything stupid or life threatening in several mont-"

Natasha cleared her throat and gave him a knowing look. Clint threw his hands in the air. "Fine, six weeks and it wasn't that stupid. Got us out of there, didn't it?"

"Just," the redhead mumbled under her breathe.

"Oohh, story time," young Maria squealed with excitement, clapping her hands together as she did a little dance in her spot.

Natasha and Sienna chuckled. Steve just shook his head.

"It's a classified mission," the Deputy Director quickly pipped up, knowing that Clint would have loved to brag about that mission. She had given in a several minute long lectured when they had returned home for debriefing.

The rain started to drizzle from the sky has the group resumed their game.

**T** **wenty minutes** later when several laid crack's in the sky rang out followed about some lightening, the six agents decided it was time to call it quits. It was getting hard to see through the pouring rain and they were all soaked.

**-o0o-**

Five minutes later the Deputy Director walked out of her mother's house with a pile of towels so they could dry off before entering the house. She had one wrapped around her waist and another wrapped around hair. She dumped the towels on the table and turned to face her friends, her eyes widening as Maria absorbed in the sight of Clint and Steve shirtless. Her eyes fixing on Steve, his hard rock chest calling to her like a beacon. It wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but each time that she did - a warm sensation washed through her and heat pooled between her legs. _Damn Steve Rogers and his perfectly sculpt body! _ She to force her eyes to look away since she knew there were eyes on her.

"I had to talk Clint out of taking his shorts off," Natasha informed her friend as she grabbed a few towels from the pile and threw a large beach one had her partner.

Clint winked at his partner, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. He wrapped the towel around his waist then whipped off his shorts and jocks, tossing them towards his soaked shirt.

Natasha's eyes were glued to Clint's built physique. She knew how hard he worked out. They had a gym in their apartment here in DC, plus they used the S.H.I. ones whenever they wanted to spar or against other agents. Natasha loved his body and plan to have a little fun in the shower with him.

"Kto vy pytayetes' proizvesti vpechatleniye? YA znayu, chto eto ne nasha plemyannitsa ili yeye partner. I ya znayu, chto eto ne Mariya, tak kak ona vlyublena v Stiva, dazhe yesli ona ne budet priznavat'"

Young Maria chuckled at her aunt Natasha's comment about her aunt Maria and the Super Solider.

"Da, delat' vid, budto ty ne vklyuchayetsya pryamo seychas," the archer retorted with a smirk.

The Deputy Director rolled her eyes at Natasha's comment about her and Steve, avoiding eye contact with him since he also know what was being said. The only one that didn't know Russian among the group with Sienna. She spoke Italian, French and Greek according to her file.

"Okay, enough you two," the Deputy Director voiced. "Let's dry off and head inside. There are three bathrooms plus an en suite in Mama's room. One on the first floor, one on the second and one in the attic apartment," she informed the group. The assassin's and Steve already knew from their previous visits, but this was the two Australian's first time here. Young Maria had only met Milly a few times at the diner during her visits through down when visiting the Triskelion. Sienna had never met her mother and knew that Milly wasn't her birth mother. Young Maria thought the same. She didn't know about the Deputy Director's past. Her mother Emma only knew a little of it. Maria wasn't a big sharer on her personal life. Emma only knew that Milly wasn't her birth mother because she knew her before Maria met Milly.

"Are we just gonna walk around in towels until how clothes dry?" The questioned. "They'll take at least an hour to wash and then another hour to dry in the clothes dryer."

Maria's silver-blues were fixed on her bestfriend. "I told everyone to bring clothes to change into, knowing that they wouldn't want to drive home in paint covered ones." She informed the Super Solider. "I grabbed your go-bag that you leave at mine."

"Did we have a sleepover?" Natasha questioned with an arched eyebrow and smirk painted across her lips.

"It's for impromptu movie nights," the Super Solider defended, glaring at the redhead - not liking what she was suggestion. He knew how much Maria wanted her personal life, private.

"Yeah, I was thinking about just giving him a draw," the Deputy Director quipped, deadpanned. "Maybe a section in the closet."

The room fell silent except for Steve chuckling. He knew she was just joking and getting back at the assassin for her teasing.

Several minutes later they had all dried off enough to enter the Victorian style house. The two Australians took the bathroom on the first floor. The Spies headed for the attic apartment leaving Steve to take the one on the second floor while Maria headed for her mother's bedroom that was on the same floor.

**-o0o-**

Twelve minutes later Maria emerged from her mother's bedroom en-suite dressed and feeling refreshed after changing into a fresh sheer v neck tee and three quarter army printed cargo pants. She remained barefoot. The temperature had dropped a little since the thunderstorm had hit, but it was still pleasant. She loved listening to the rain pelting down on the stone covered roof. Maria had managed to get all the washable paint out of her hair, which was good because she didn't want to have to explain at work why it was there. She was sure that she had gotten all the paint from off. The Deputy Director had left her hair out so it could dry naturally, little waves and ringlets had already made an appearance.

The brunette crossed the large master bedroom, smiling as she passed all the photo's and family portraits that lined the walls. Most of the rooms throughout this house had photo's and canvases filling the walls. The love in this family was as clear as day.

Moments later Maria exited the bedroom, meeting Steve in the hallway exiting the main bathroom on this floor.

"Hey," she greeted as she crossed the floor in his direction since he was closest to the stairs that led to the lower floor. "How are you doin?" she asked in a low tone since the assassin's where on the above floor.

Steve knew what she meant by that question. He forced a smile. "Better than the families of the victims," he answered thickly.

Maria felt her heart clench at his words. She hadn't succeeded in cheering him up. She knew it would've been a long shot. Steve wore his heart on his sleeve.

The pair began making their way down the stairs together, Steve was walking just behind Maria. Silence hung in the hair between them as they made their way through the bottom floor until they reached the kitchen.

Maria picked up the speed when she heard her phone ringing, just as she reached the breakfast bar where she had left it - it stopped. The brunette sighed. _If it was important then they will call back, _she figured. Several seconds later, Steve's began ringing beside her's. They had left all down here before heading up for their showers. Steve picked up his phone. A smile licking his lips. "Hey Mama Milly," he greeted her, causing an eyeroll from Maria. She knew who she had just missed the call from and picked up her phone, unlocking it and noticing it wasn't the first miss call from her mother either.

"No … we're all fine. Just had a shower to wash off the paint and change into dry clothes," she heard Steve inform her mother. Maria chuckled, knowing that her mother would be grilling him about the weather. "No … we won't drive in it … I know we can stay here as long as needed … Oh, sure. I'll pop her on."

"Maria?"

The brunette lifted her eyes to find Steve holding out his phone to her, causing her to roll her eyes before taking it from him. She released a sigh and braced herself for her mother's worry.

"Hey Mam… I don't take my phone up with me when I shower … I know, I know. I promise you that we won't drive during the weather. Steve would never allow that … I'm sure I can find some- … oh, that's not necessary, Mama. We can mak- … okay, fine. Uh, ha … I know how to reheat food, Mama. Uh ha, Uh ha … okay. Okay. Ditto."

Steve was chuckling beside her

"Argh," she groaned out loud after hanging up the phone and slamming it down a little hard on the bench. "It's not funny, Steve," she glared at him, a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't help but be happy around him. "I think sometimes she forgets that I am a grown ass adult who can look after myself."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her for the 'ass' comment. He knew that she threw it in to annoy him.

Maria walked over to the oven and turned the dial to the temperature that her mother had insisted on before headed towards the fridge and opened the door. Her eyes landed on the family size lasagna that her mother had made for dinner tonight. Maria had informed her that they would be able to make something themselves, but Milly wouldn't hear of it - answering with that she would make something else at the diner to bring home for the family when they showed up around five for Sunday dinner. It was something Milly's family did every second Sunday, just so they could touch base with each other. Her and Steve were regulars at these if neither or one weren't working.

Maria pulled out the large cling wrap covered dish off the middle shelf and turned. She closed the door with her foot and headed for the bench, so she could remove the cling wrap from the top before putting it in the heat.

Once the cling wrap was removed, Maria carried the large dish towards the large double wide oven. Steve hurried by her side and opened it for her so she could just slide it in.

"Thank's Steve," she expressed as he closed the oven door. Maria quickly set the timer for twenty minutes as per instructed. It only needed to be reheated and golden on the top.

The pair then headed back to the island, Maria switching on the jug along the way - knowing that her friends would want a warm drink. The pair then sat down on stools beside each other, legs almost brushing. Maria turned her head sidewards. "Steve, I'm sorry that I couldn't cheer you up today … I know you won't forget what happened - hell, I'll never get those faces out my head either and I know you think that it's your fault. It's not, Steve. A psychopath targeted you and knew they could get in your head. You cannot let them win, Soldier Boy. Don't let them win," she expressed rawly.

Steve could hear the raw emotion evident in her voice and knew that she was hurting just as much as him. He loved her more for trying to cheer him up today and knew that it was eating at her that she couldn't bring him out of his slump. Steve knew that she thought she'd failed him. Maria could never fail him. Steve turned and faced her, placing a hand on her shoulder - giving a squeeze. "As long as your in my life - I'll always be okay, Blue Eyes," he vowed, repeating what he had texted her the other day. "And thank you for getting me out of my head for a little while."

Maria felt a warmth wash through her at his words, a smile melting across her lips. "Anytime, it just sucks that the weather ruined our fun. I was hoping to cream you."

Steve released a soft chuckle. "You could have tried, but would have failed," he joked back, bumping shoulders with her. "And FYI, my day could never be ruined as long as you're around."

Maria felt the heat rise to her cheeks and bit down on her lower lip, dipping her head to hide the emotions that were clearing written across her face.

"Aaawwww," came a familiar female voice from behind them. "When are you two gonna confess your love for each other and get together already," the young brunette Australia questioned with one arm planted on her hip while the other one was secured around her girlfriend's waist.

Sienna averted her gaze, clearing her throat. "Babe!"

A pair of chuckles came from the kitchen entry way in the opposite direction from what they were facing.

"You've got some steel ovaries to ask that question, Doogie," Natasha voiced with amusement.

"So?" Young Maria inquired.

"Babe!" Sienna voiced in a warning tone.

**"We're just friends,"** the pair defend, halfheartedly.

"So, since it's storming outside," the Deputy Director voiced, changing the subject. "We'll wait it out here and have lunch, maybe watch a movie or something?"

The group nodded along.

"It's perfect weather for 'Twister'," Natasha smirked. "Surround sound."

The rain pelted down against the roof and windows. The wind was howling outside and lightning and thunder cracked across the sky. Maria knew that if the power went out, they would be okay because Milly had a back up generator. She was always prepared for any situation. It was the S.H.A.D.O.W agent in her.

"Is that Mama Milly's lasagna in the oven?" Clint's voice pulled Maria's attention on him.

Maria nodded, knowing that the archer was a sucker for her food. "It's just reheating, I was thinking of putting a side salad or something with it?"

"I can do that," Sienna pipped up. "If you don't mind me poking through your mother's fridge," she quickly added.

"Sienna is an amazing cook, Aunty Ria," Young Maria praised. "She can turned something as simple as a salad into a masterpiece.

The Deputy Director couldn't help but smile at her niece's enthusiasm for her girlfriend's culinary skills. The love between the two was evident by just being around them. Maria turned her attention towards the young field agent. "That would be great, Sienna."

**-o0o-**

An hour later after a filling lunch, the six agents were seated in pairs along the large eight seater corner chocolate sofa. The two assassins were cuddled together on the left of Maria and Steve and the young Australian couple were on the right. Steve and Maria were seated close together, but not sharing a loving embrace like the two couples. There legs and shoulders were touching though.

The weather outside was still as wild as it was an hour ago. Maria hit play on the remote and the television came to life.

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated

**Translate: **"Kto vy pytayetes' proizvesti vpechatleniye? YA znayu, chto eto ne nasha plemyannitsa ili yeye partner. I ya znayu, chto eto ne Mariya, tak kak ona vlyublena v Stiva, dazhe yesli ona ne budet priznavat' … Who are you trying to impress? I know it's not our niece or her partner. And I know it's not Maria since she's in love with Steve even if she won't admit it.

Da, delat' vid, budto ty ne vklyuchayetsya pryamo seychas … Yeah, pretend like you're not turned on right now.


End file.
